Mi vida después de Edward Cullen
by SalmaCaridad95
Summary: Edward se va en L.N pero antes de que Bella se refugie en Jacob empieza a tener problemas... deja de comer y comienza a alucinar, termina perdiendo la cordura y Charlie se ve en la necesidad de internarla en un hospital para tratar su estado físico ¿que pasara cuando Edward vuelva y se entere de todo lo que causo? ¿podrá salvarla? ¿ella lo dejara?
1. Prologo

**Prologo:**

Edward se va en luna nueva, pero las cosas no ocurren como en el libro, antes de que Bella saliera al cine con Jessica y se diera cuenta de que podía ver a Edward montando una moto y eso la llevara a Jacob, algo diferente ocurre.

Bella esta en su estado catatónico, no quiere comer por que Jessica le dice que esta gorda, su subconsciente se inventa que por Edward se fue por que ella era fea y comienza a perder la razón, comienza a hacer cosas preocupantes y termina en el hospital, un especialista trata de ayudarla y descubrir la causa de su enfermedad, pero le es imposible averiguar quien es "el"

¿Qué pasara cuando Edward se entere de lo que paso con Bella? ¿Podrá lograr que recupere la cordura? ¿Será demasiado tarde? y si todo falla… ¿tendrá Edward la fuerza para curarla de la única manera restante?


	2. Muerta en vida

Mi vida después de Edward Cullen

Capitulo 1: Muerta en vida

Hoy… era 30 de septiembre, hoy, se cumplían dos semanas desde que se fue, se llevo todo con él, cada recuerdo, cada cosa que asegurara que el… existió, ya solo me quedaba, este dolor, el dolor en mi pecho que crecía día a día, cada segundo que él no estaba a mi lado el dolor aumentaba asiéndome sentir más débil, más triste, mas… muerta.

El no quería que yo viviera la muerte en vida, él no me amaba, por eso se fue, pero… ser un vampiro y que mi corazón dejara de latir no significaba la muerte para mí, al contrario significaba vida, vida eterna… junto a él… eso era la vida para mí, y esto… esto era la muerte.

Me aislé, desde el primer día que pase sin él nada volvió a ser igual, él aseguraba que olvidaría, que todo pasaría, pero sabía que no era así, él creí que por ser humana no podría sentir esta clase de dolor, pero yo tenía claro que era mentira, me subestimaba, subestimaba él dolor que podría llegara a sentir.

Dijo que él dolor se iría, pero no pasara, lo sé porque lo siento con cada día, él dolor no se desvanece, si no aumenta, para ser sincera tampoco quiero que se valla, es todo lo que me queda para recordarlo, no contento con irse solo él, se llevo a Alice, a Carlisle, a Esme, a Emmet, a Jasper, y aunque tal vez a ella no le importe también extrañare un poco a Rose, se llevo a muchas personas que yo amaba, me dejo sola, lo único que me queda es mi padre, yo… y mi dolor.

Me encontraba en mi habitación en posición fetal observando la pequeña mecedora del rincón, allí donde mi ángel me había observado dormir durante el periodo mas feliz de mi vida, es increíble que desperdiciara la mitad de mi tiempo con él dormida, por eso no quería ser humana, si yo no lo fuera, si fuera menos débil, si fuera más hermosa, tal vez se hubiera quedado. Si pudiera me transformaría yo misma, aunque significara un año completo de aquel sufrimiento del que tanto fui advertida, no se compararía con el que siento ahora, pero sé que es imposible.

Escuche un golpeteo de alguna parte, no quise averiguar de dónde provenía, desde hacía dos semanas que me había vuelto prácticamente inconsciente de lo que me rodeaba, mis compañeros de escuela ya no me trataban igual, no me importa mucho pero ellos saben la razón de mi estado, por supuesto que no imaginan la profundidad de mis sentimientos pero saben que es por el… por Edward, probablemente creen que estoy loca, solo fue un noviazgo adolescente con el chico más guapo de la escuela, deben pensar, pero no es así, yo amo a ese estúpido vampiro.

—hija, ¿estas bien? — pregunto Charlie entrando por la puerta, bueno así que de ahí vino el sonido, no le respondí, no quería preocuparlo, pero tampoco quería mentirle, si antes era callada, ahora casi no hablaba, se adentro en mi habitación y vino a sentarse a mi lado, no lo mire seguía con la vista fija en la mecedora de la esquina.

—Bella, no puedes seguir así, entiendo que te dolió lo que paso, pero lo superaras, ten en cuenta que tienes toda una vida por delante, Cullen no es el único pez en el agua y yo sé, que pasara— asentí para tranquilizarlo pero sabía que estaba mintiendo, no quería hacerlo, pero debía, yo no olvidare, ni sanare, pero él debía creer que podía —Bien, llamo Jessica, quiere hablar contigo—

—Hablare con ella mañana, papa — trate que mi voz saliera normal pero falle, asía días que no pronunciaba palabra alguna, mi padre asintió y se levanto

—Bells, hee… Sue trajo algo de comida ¿Por qué no bajas a cenar? — propuso mi padre

—no tengo hambre Charlie — respondí y él me miro preocupado y salió de mi habitación, en todo este tiempo jamás moví un solo músculo que no fuera la boca y uno que otro parpadeo, no tenia ánimos de moverme en lo mas mínimo, pero tendría que hacerlo, mañana habrá escuela y, como en las últimas dos semanas, tenía que enfrentarlo.

No supe cuando me quede dormida, pero gracias al cielo no soñé con nada, desde que él se fue solo he estado viviendo ese último encuentro cada noche en mis sueños, como si no fuera suficiente con haberlo vivido una vez fueron incluso más de diez.

Me bañe y cambie con lo primer que encontré, unos jeans gastados, una blusa naranja delgada y una gruesa chaqueta, baje a la cocina, faltaba una hora para irme al instituto y no sabía que hacer, Charlie estaba sentado en la silla frente a la cocina y al verme una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sonrisa que yo no pude responder, me senté a su lado y me mira extrañado con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

— ¿Qué ocurre Bella? ¿No vas a desayunar? — pregunto confundido

—No Charlie, no tengo hambre—

—eso me dijiste ayer, ¡tienes que comer algo Bella! — Dijo mi padre furioso, no conteste y miraba asía el vacío, Charlie se destenso y me miro — mira desayuna algo ¿sí? Sue envió unos pastelillos caseros, dicen que son la muerte de las dietas, pero realmente están deliciosos—

—OK. Ha… porque no… como una fruta y me llevo el pastelillo ¿te parece? — le propuse

—bien, pero en cuanto llegues de la escuela quiero que comas algo de verdad— advirtió y yo sonreí con tristeza.

Tome una manzana y la comí, recogí un pastelillo de la caja que Sue había enviado y lo guarde en mi bolso para el almuerzo.

Salí de casa y me subí a mi camión, iba en la carretera a 50 K/H, recordé fugazmente como se quejaba Edward de mi camión y como había ofrecido innumerables veces darme uno, si lo hubiese aceptado ¿también se lo hubiera llevado? No creo que me hubiera dejado sin coche, tal vez debí aceptarlo, al menos algo de él me quedaría, pero no tenia caso pensar en esto ahora, el ya se había ido.

Llegue al instituto y estacione, no pude reprimir el deseo de voltear al estacionamiento que siempre ocupaba un flamante volvo, en cuanto vi en su lugar una camioneta jeep no contuve las lagrimas que salían desesperadamente de mis ojos, me perdí la primera hora encerrada en mi auto, no me sorprendió que nadie se diera cuenta, últimamente parecía que ya no estuviera ahí. Entre desapercibida a la segunda hora, trate de poner toda la atención que fuera posible, pero no conseguí mucho, llego la hora del almuerzo y Jessica me intercepto en el corredor.

— ¡BELLA ESPERA! — grito Jessica y en un segundo estaba junto a mi —hola Bella, ¿sabes? Oí hablar de una fiesta y quería saber si podrías venir conmigo—

—no Jessica, ya sabes que no estoy de humor para fiestas— le dije agachando la cabeza

—OH vamos Bella, no puedo creer que sigas pensando en el, oye yo se que era guapo, pero no es el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra— ¿Cómo podía decirme esto? ¿No sabía cuánto me dolía? Para mí, Edward si era el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra— ¿Y…?—

—No voy a ir Jessica— le dije cortante caminando hacia la cafetería

—Bien— respondió enojada y caminando junto a mi.

Llegamos a la cafetería y nos sentamos en el lugar de siempre, todos menos yo fueron por sus almuerzos y se sentaron de nuevo en la mesa, comenzaba darme un poco de hambre así que saque el pastelillo de mi bolso.

—Wow— exclamo Mike y Jessica siguió su mirada — ¿vas a comerte eso? — pregunto señalando el pastelillo

—si ¿Qué tiene? — dije confusa

—no nada es solo que…—

—Bella, vas a engordar— siguió Jessica ¿Qué trataban de decirme?

— ¿a qué te refieres? —

—ya sabes… no es por nada pero… te ha crecido un poco la panza ¿no crees? —

¿Qué? Había engordado y no me había dado cuenta, pero si apenas he comido, baje el pastelillo y tanto Jessica como Mike apartaron la mirada, el timbre sonó anunciando el final del almuerzo, todos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases y tire el pastelillo a la basura. Nunca me había importado tanto mi peso, pero me molesto mucho lo que Jessica dijo, pero lo olvide por completo durante la siguiente hora de clase… Biología, ahí, sentada en el salón con un asiento vacío a mi lado, ¿cómo se podía esperar que no pensara en el? Fue todo en lo que pensé durante una hora seguida.

Las clases terminaron y cuando me dirigía a casa, probablemente a seguir llorando por Edward escuche una plática entre Jessica y Lauren.

— ¿puedes creerlo? — Pregunto Jessica a Lauren con una sonrisa burlona en su cara —pasaron dos semanas y sigue con eso, no puedo creerlo

—se está haciendo la mártir, mejor cuida a Maik que probablemente ya ande tras el— Jessica río

— ¿y crees que le va a hacer caso? Esta loca… además, gorda, no la ha visto ¿sabes? Probablemente por eso Edward la dejo, el era rico, guapo, misterioso ¿Qué hacía con Bella Swan? Nunca lo entendí, seguro reflexiono y se fue…—

No pude con las incontrolables lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, Salí corriendo hacia mi camión y luego a mi casa, gracias al cielo Charlie no estaba, corrí y corrí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta de un golpe y me tire en mi cama a llorar. ¿Y si tenían razón? ¿Y si Edward había dejado de quererme porque había engordado y me veía fea? de por si nunca fui muy bonita y aun así me quiso, aunque sea un poco y lo arruine ¿tal vez si me hubiera dejado vestir como Alice quería? Ella sabía lo que hacía ¿y si vio que Edward me iba a dejar si no cambiaba y solo trataba de ayudarme? Y yo de tonta que no la deje ¡QUE ESTUPIDA! Corrí al espejo del baño y me vi, Jessica tenía razón estaba fea y gorda, con razón Edward se fue ¿Cómo alguien como él pudo haber estado conmigo? ¿Cómo pude pensar que me amaba? No tenía sentido. Llore todo el día hasta que Charlie llego y me vi forzada a calmarme.

—Hola papa— salude luego de bajar las escaleras para que no entrara a mi cuarto y me viera llorar

—hola Bella, ¿ya comiste algo? — dijo Charlie desde la cocina

—Si, comí pollo estaba muy bueno— mentí, no iba a comer, ya estoy muy gorda como para seguir comiendo y comiendo, voy a terminar pesando más de 100 kilos

—que bueno, ¿para mí no hay nada? — ¡RAYOS! Olvide la comida Charlie

—no, lo siento, ahora te hago algo— baje hasta la cocina y le prepare tostadas a Charlie, le gustaban mucho y era algo fácil, iba a subir de nuevo a mi habitación pero Charlie hablo primero

— ¿te han gustado los pastelillos? —

—ahh… si, dale las gracias a Sue —

—lo are— aseguro y yo corrí a mi habitación.

Me vi una última vez en el espejo pero seguí igual, igual de fea y gorda, tenía que hacer algo, tal vez… solo tal vez si cambiaba y me veía mejor Edward regresaría. Me fui a dormir y esa noche tuve una pesadilla espantosa, estaba en el instituto y todos me apuntaban y se reían de mi, pero no sabía porque, de pronto vi a Edward parado a unos metros de mi y corrí asia el pero me indico que me detuviera, todos se rieron aun mas fuerte cuando me detuve, Edward negó con la cabeza y se fue por el bosque dejándome sola de nuevo, con toda esa gente burlándose de mí, estaba desesperada, no sabía qué hacer, mire asia abajo y me vi, estaba enorme, gigantesca, me desperté gritando y rápidamente cogí posición fetal y comencé a mecerme sobre mi misma.

— ¡eso no es cierto! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Eso no es cierto! —Repetía y repetía, Charlie entro alarmado a la habitación y corrió junto a mí— ¡eso no es cierto! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Eso no es cierto! — seguía diciendo

—Bella, cálmate por favor, solo fue un sueño, tranquila—

— ¡eso no es cierto! ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! —lloraba sin consuelo, Charlie me abrazo y pronto me quede dormida.

Desperté, me arregle y baje las escaleras, Charlie estaba esperándome y se notaba preocupado

—adiós, Charlie, me voy a la escuela— me despedí y antes que saliera por la puerta me detuvo

—Bella, necesitamos hablar— susurro

—Bien, después de clases—

— ¿no vas a desayunar? — pregunto

—Ha… claro, en la escuela comeré algo— tal vez comiera una fruta o algo así, pero Charlie querría que comiera todo un desayuno y yo no quería engordar

—no, ahora, no pasara nada si no vas a la escuela un día, quiero que te sientes, comas algo y luego hablemos— grito Charlie y yo me quede pasmada, el nunca me hablaba así, estaba tan enojado que me recordó a…

—No, no, no, no, no— comencé a decir una y otra vez, tapando mis orejas y cerrando los ojos, sentí unos brazos temblorosos llevándome al sofá

—Bella ¿Qué tienes? — yo seguía repitiendo lo mismo y sentí como Charlie se levantaba y me traía un vaso de agua, me calme un poco y lo bebí, me temblaba todo el cuerpo y me sentía fatal, Charlie me obligo a comer algo y a regañadientes lo ise, cuando ambos estábamos mejor empezó.

—Bella… estoy… comenzando a preocuparme por tu… sa-salud mental— titubeo

— ¿Qué? No, no yo no estoy loca, no estoy loca —grite desesperada, Charlie me abrazo y susurro

—Bella, nada más mira como estas, y esas pesadillas ¿estás segura que te sientes bien? — yo no estaba loca, no, no, no estaba loca

—si, enserio papa, solo… solo estoy nerviosa, es todo—

—Bueno, está bien, pero ve a dormir, seguro anoche no lo asiste bien— corrí a mi cuarto y me encerré, pronto tome de nuevo mi antigua posición

— ¡yo no estoy loca! ¡No estoy loca! —


	3. Empeorando

**Capitulo 2: Empeorando**

Ya han pasado cuatro meses, estamos a mitad de Enero, fue hace un año, un año que lo conocí, cada día mi mente se a ido nublando mas, Charlie llamo a René y ella se preocupo mucho, trate de tranquilizarlos pero no funciono, me dijeron que me habían visto comportarme extraño, yo no los entendía, ¡No me comporto extraño!, alegan lo de las pesadillas, cada vez han ido peor, pero eso es lo de menos, ya comenzaron a notar que casi no como, René dice que estoy en los huesos, pero yo me veo igual, Jessica si dice que me veo mejor y Ángela me grita que deje esas tonterías, tampoco la entiendo, ¿de qué me habla? Hay veces en que estoy con la gente y de repente ya no los escucho, solo los veo moverse pero no les prestó atención, desde noviembre he escuchado una hermosa voz llamarme, me habla y me habla de él y yo le respondo, es muy agradable.

"Bella, ¿te acuerdas como el tocaba él el piano?"

—Sí, tocaba hermoso, me encantaba cuando tocaba mi nana para mí— le conté a la dulce voz que me hablaba

"si era muy bonita"

—Lo extraño— confesé

"tranquila, yo no te abandonare como el lo iso y cuando seas más bonita el volverá" me aseguro

—Si, tienes razón…— la dulce voz desapareció y Charlie entro por la puerta de mi habitación

—Bella, ¿con quien hablas? — pregunto mi padre

—con nadie papa— una vez intente contarle de mi amiga, pero Charlie me dijo que eso no estaba bien y que le avisara si volvía a oírla, así que ya no le cuento o me enviara con los locos y me abandonara como él lo hizo

—Bella, ya no soporto esto, ¡tienes que comer!— se sentó junto a mi

— ¡yo como papa! —

—No Bella, hablo enserio— en ese momento deje de oírlo como tantas otras veces, no me di cuenta de que ya era de noche y que Charlie se había ido, me acosté y me dormí y mi amiga la vocecita regreso.

Desperté cansada y me arregle para el instituto, me seguía viendo igual pero no perdía las esperanzas, ya vencí mi récord, tenía ya dos días sin probar absolutamente nada significa que pronto seré flaca y bonita de nuevo y el volverá. Como todos los días fui al instituto y no escuche nada, ahora ya casi no oía a nadie y mi vocecita me decía que no dijera nada cuando ella me hablara en la escuela así que yo la escuchaba hasta que se acababan las clases. Como ya tenía dos días sin comer me sentía un poquito débil y por eso cuando llegue a mi casa quería irme directo a dormir, iba subiendo las escaleras, cuando sentí una molestia muy grande en mi cabeza, un palpitar extraño y un ardor en todo mi cuerpo, empecé a sentir que me desvanecía y entonces… todo se esfumo.

**Charlie POV**

Ya habían pasado casi cinco meses desde que ese desgraciado dejo a mi hija en estado cataléptico, pero las cosas han empeorado mucho, Bella ya no tiene amigos, ya no come y estoy preocupado, esta en los huesos, realmente se le nota, no puedo estar todo el tiempo con ella por mi trabajo y eso me hace sentir culpable, una vez me comento algo sobre una "vocecita" como le dijo ella, me hija no puede estar perdiendo la cabeza, no, me resisto a creerlo… pero si las cosas siguen igual, me voy a ver en la necesidad de llamar a un psicólogo.

Eran las cinco, Bella debió haber salido del instituto hace un par de horas, conduje hasta mi casa y abrí la puerta.

— ¿Bella? — llame, me adentre en la casa y casi muero cuando vi a mi hija tirada bajo las escaleras, tire todo lo que traía conmigo y corrí hasta ella — ¡Bella! ¡Bella hija! — le grite, pero nada, estaba desmayada, la tome y la recosté en el sillón y llame a una ambulancia, regrese e intente por todos los medios que despertara, mi hija parecía… muerta.

La ambulancia llego en menos de diez minutos, gracias a dios era un pueblo chico, nos dirigimos al hospital y unos doctores se llevaron a Bella y no me permitieron pasar ¡estúpido Edward Cullen! ¡El tiene la culpa de esto!

Pasaron dos horas y no supe nada, llame a René y le informe lo ocurrido, se puso a llorar incontrolablemente y me dijo que estaría aquí para mañana, ella realmente estaba muy preocupada ya que en una ocasión que nos visito se percato del estado alarmante de nuestra hija, le agradecí y me despedí con lagrimas en los ojos, no podía controlar que salieran, hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba por nada y pensé que la próxima vez que lo aria seria por felicidad, de ver a mi hija casarse y ser feliz, estúpidamente llegue a considerar, muy a mi pesar, que esa felicidad podía dársela Edward Cullen, ¡que equivocado estaba! El fue su perdición, su muerte en muchos sentidos, pero ya no más, mi hija jamás volverá a ver a ese... Tipo.

Un doctor salió de la puerta del cuarto donde tenían a mi hija y corrí desesperado hasta el.

—doctor ¿Cómo esta mi hija? Dígame que esta bien por favor— dije desesperado

—Tranquilo, jefe Swan, Isabella esta…—dudo

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo esta? — casi grite

—señor Swan no le voy a mentir… su hija tiene, grandes problemas, tanto físicos como… como mentales—

— ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡MI HIJA NO! — llore.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad—

— ¿Qué tiene? — pregunte y el doctor negó con la cabeza

—no lo sabemos muy bien, despertó y no contesto a nada de lo que le dijimos, empezó a hablar sola y tararear una canción, después miro un anillo de otro de los pacientes y lo tomo, no lo ha querido soltar desde entonces, no sabemos porque pero vamos a traer a psicólogos y especialistas, no se preocupe, aremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance— trato de tranquilizarme

— ¿y si no es suficiente? — plantee preocupado

—esperamos que lo sea pero si no… tendremos que internarla en un hospital psiquiátrico, lo siento pero no podemos exponernos, en ese estado pueden pasar muchas cosas, podría herir a alguien o a ella misma—sentía que moriría, Bella se había transformado en lo más sagrado de mi vida —además de sus problemas mentales, tiene una muy fuerte y avanzada anorexia y anemia, su cuerpo se resiste a la comida y por ahora la alimentaremos por medio de tubos **(lo siento no sé cómo se llaman esas cosas por donde alimentan a los pacientes) **pero después ella tendrá que alimentarse por sí sola o… mejor no hay que pensar en ello—

El doctor salió y yo me quede ahí hundido en mis miedos y preocupaciones, are todo lo que esté a mi alcance para salvar a mi hija, no me importa si me cuesta una deuda por el resto de mi vida, are cualquier cosa, lo que sea.

Después de media noche el doctor me permitió entrar a hablar con Bella a ver si podía hacerla reaccionar antes que los especialistas llegaran mañana.

— ¿Bella? —la llame después de entrar y verla sentada en posición fetal en la camilla, no respondió y tenía la mirada perdida e algún lugar de l pared— hija ¿te sientes bien? — Aun no respondió, me senté a su lado y después de unos minutos empezó a tararear una canción — ¿hija? ¿Hija me oyes? — dije esperanzado pero no contesto solo siguió tarareando esa canción y sujetando con fuerza un pequeño objeto en sus manos, me acerque para ver que era y divise el anillo del que el doctor me había hablado, era un aro plateado con un pequeño diamante arriba.

—Sí, tienes razón— dijo mi hija y la mire esperanzado de nuevo, pero no me miraba a mi si no al vacío —lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo…. Exacto — dios no, esto no puede ser.

Llame al doctor y me saco del cuarto dejando a mi hija sola, me explico que no podía hacer mucho, que había estado así desde que reacciono, pero unos momentos después oí a mi niña gritar.

— ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA ALGUIEN! — corrí esquivando al doctor y entre al cuarto de Bella, ella rápidamente salto hacia mi con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro

—papa, me vas a sacar de aquí ¿verdad? Papa, no tengo nada, no estoy loca— dijo sonriente y ansiosa

—hija, temo que tendrás que permanecer aquí un tiempo— confesé

— ¡NO! ¡NO! — comenzó a patalear y a gritar fuerte, dos enfermeras y el doctor entraron y la sedaron, contemple la escena asustado, me daba miedo todo esto, Salí de ahí y mi celular sonó, era René y me pidió que fuera por ella al aeropuerto, le dije al doctor que me iría y me advirtió que mañana nadie podría ver a Bella hasta las cuatro de la tarde, acepte a regañadientes y fui por René.

La lleve a mi casa y le dije que podría dormir en el cuarto de Bella ya que el de huéspedes no lo había organizado, me despertó en la mañana exigiéndome que la llevara al hospital, ya le había dicho que no podríamos ver a Bella, pero aun así quiso ir y la entendía yo también quería estar ahí, llame a mi trabajo pidiendo disculpas y partimos al hospital.

Entramos y René busco al doctor, al parecer tenía mucho trabajo con Bella y no durmió en toda la noche, nos presento al especialista que trataría a mi hija.

—hola, mucho gusto, soy Alberto Gonzáles y llevare el caso de su hija, créanme que esta en buenas manos— dijo el hombre alto y de aspecto amigable, eso le debe ayudar con sus pacientes

—mucho gusto igualmente, gracias por todo y ojala pueda ayudar a nuestra hija— respondió René

—eso espero yo también, revise su expediente y se ve un poco confuso hay muchas cosas que no entiendo pero voy a investigar— nos prometió a ambos

—De nuevo gracias— dije yo

—No se preocupen, si me disculpan, empezare con mi trabajo— se despidió y se fue a su oficina donde pronto llevarían a mi hija.


	4. El

**Capitulo 3: "el"**

**Dr. Gonzáles POV**

Entre a mi oficina y prepare todo para la llegada de mi nueva paciente Isabella Swan, su caso me intrigaba, hablaba sola, tarareaba regularmente una sola melodía, problemas alimenticios y una dependencia a un anillo que le quito a otro paciente, algo sin duda extraño.

Sus padres parecían agradables, no creo que ellos tengan algo que ver con sus problema, pero ya veremos, según mi colega me contó, la muchacha ve a las personas a veces y casi no habla cosas coherentes, eso a veces es mejor, te dice más de su subconsciente.

Tocaron a la puerta y una enfermera traía a una muchacha, era muy bonita pero desganada por sus ojeras y aspecto débil, se notaba que no había comido bien y que no estaba consiente del mundo a sus alrededor.

—doctor, aquí está la muchacha— dijo la enfermera

—Gracias, ahora déjame solo con ella por favor— se retiro después de sentar a Isabella en la silla frente a mi escritorio, me miraba con extrañeza lo que quiere decir que si estaba consiente de mí.

—así que cuéntame Isabella…— comencé

—Bella— me corrigió, sonreí, íbamos por buen camino

—Bella, claro, lo olvidaba…cuéntame Bella amm… ¿a qué escuela vas? — lo pensó un momento y luego se encogió de hombros — bien… ¿y tu mejor amiga? ¿Cómo se llama? —

—A-Al— callo, bien allí había algo, pero luego me ocuparía de eso

—está bien, entonces otra pregunta, pero si tendrás que responder a esta… ¿Por qué te gusta tanto ese anillo que traes en tus manos?— pregunte señalando el pequeño aro que apretaba como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento

— ¿Qué anillo? — pregunto confundida

—Ese, el que tienes en tus manos— apunte

—este no es un anillo es mi…—

— ¿tu…?— callo. — bien y ¿Por qué te gusta tanto? — insistí

—Porque brilla— respondió, bien, ya está mejor

— ¿entonces no solo es eso? Es cualquier cosa que brille ¿cierto? — no respondió, saque un pequeño adorno de mi escritorio y se lo tendí, estaba hecho de un cristal parecido al diamante y era más grande que el anillo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos e intento tomarlo, la detuve y le ise un gesto.

—te lo daré si cooperas ¿sí? — Asintió y le entrega el adorno, lo miro por unos momentos y luego lo presiono igual que al anillo— muy bien Bella, empecemos de nuevo, ¿te gustan esas cosas? —

—Si— las miro

— ¿Por qué? — pregunte curioso

—porque brillan, igual que el—

— ¿el? — pregunte

—Si—

—bien, ¿y…"el" tiene algo que ver con la canción tan bonita que cantas? — trate de ir a otra de las incógnitas

—Si— dijo entusiasmada— él, la compuso para mí—

—OK. —anote todo en mi libreta y volví a mirarla— y… ¿Por qué no me cuentas? ¿Por qué no comes? —

—no sé, es que ella me dijo que si no comía me iba a ver bonita y que si estoy bonita el va a regresar—

—de acuerdo ¿y que hay sobre esa…? tu sabes —

—Mi vocecita— termino

—sí, exacto, ¿Qué hay de tu vocecita? —

—bueno, ella está conmigo desde hace como dos meses, siempre me acompaña a donde vaya, ella dice que no me va dejar como él lo hizo… pero también me dice que si soy más bonita el va a regresar y todo volverá a ser como antes y yo…— corto

— ¿y tú que…?— no contesto pero apretó fuerte el adorno que le había dado hace poco — ¿tu vas a… brillar?

—sí, sí quiero brillar, como el— contesto alegre

—y… dime ¿"el" como brilla? — nos acercábamos, pero note como dejaba de prestarme atención y se metía en su mundo, al parecer hasta aquí llegue, pero bueno, aviamos avanzado mucho y podía tener claro que todo sus problemas eran por el tal "el".

La mande a su habitación y comenzaba a tararear de nuevo esa canción, tendría que hablar con sus padres sobre "el" probablemente ellos me puedan dar alguna información.

**Charlie POV**

Llevaron a Bella a su habitación y René fue a hablar con ella, salió llorando y me contó las incoherencias que lanzaba nuestra hija al infinito, nos sentíamos muy mal, ambos, el Dr. Gonzáles salió y pidió hablar con nosotros, nos contó las cosas que había descubierto y sobre "el" y nos pregunto si sabíamos quién era y claro que lo sabía, estaba más que obvio, pero no quería que llamaran a ese desgraciado, no, solo la pondría peor, por mi, jamás sabrán quien es "el"

**Dr. Gonzáles POV**

Faltaban un par de días para entrar marzo, llevaba dos mese en el caso de Bella, nunca me volvió a dar tanta información como en la primera semana, hablo de animales y… sangre, eso se le estaba volviendo una obsesión, lo único de lo que aun me hablaba, sangre. Después de la primera semana las cosas con ella empeoraron, cada vez ve menos a las personas, para ella es como si no hubiera nadie si no esa "vocecita" que le habla, solo a ella le contesta y se negaba rotundamente a probar bocado por lo que aun la alimentamos por medio de tubos pero apenas alcanza para mantenerla viva y si sigue así pronto no será suficiente. Hable con los padres de Bella y aseguraron no tener idea de quién era "el" pero sospecho que Charlie Swan me mintió, no sé, eso es lo que me pareció, pero ojala no me este ocultando algo fundamental o podría retrasar mucho la situación de su hija.

En una ocasión presencia una de las muchas alucinaciones de Bella, en ella solo respondía con frases sin sentido para mi, seguramente contestando a las preguntas de sus alucinaciones, palabras como "muerte" "dolor" y "sangre" eran muy comunes en nuestras conversaciones, esta no fue la ultima vez que vi una e sus alucinaciones, si no la primera, van en aumento con el tiempo, son prácticamente diarias y cada vez veo mas difícil su caso.

Era un hermoso día soleado en Forks, algo muy raro, me encontraba en mi oficina pensando en el caso cuando una enfermera llego corriendo a mi diciéndome que Bella se había puesto peor y tenía que verla, intrigado corrí hasta la habitación de la chica pero había gente adentro y aun siendo doctor no podía pasar.

El doctor encargado de los cuidados de Bella me informo que se había cortado las venas del brazo izquierdo ¡dios! Sabía que la chica estaba mal pero no para intentar suicidarse, en cuanto pude pase para encontrar a Bella como si nada estuviese pasando, sonriendo.

—Hola bella— salude

—Hola doctor—

—Bella, hay que hablar— le informe

—Bien— decidí hablar sobre algo trivial y luego dirigirme al tema

—… ¿te gusta el día? No es my común que haya sol en Forks, supongo que te debe gustar—

—Odio los dias soleados— dijo indiferente

— ¿Por qué? El sol es muy hermoso— era muy extraño que a una chica de su edad que creció en Phoenix

—el nunca estaba conmigo en los dias soleados — tenía un brillo de tristeza en los ojos, en este momento era como si no sufriera de nada más que de desnutrición, en verdad parecía estar consiente

— ¿Por qué? No le gustaba el sol—

—no, al él si le gustaba, solo que no podía dejar que la gente lo viera al sol… pero yo si lo asia, a mi si me dejaba— ahora sonreía felizmente sin duda todas sus emociones giraban alrededor de "el"

—y ¿Por qué solo a ti te dejaba verlo al sol? — me sentía como un niño en la etapa de los ¿Por qué?

—porque él era diferente, el… era hermoso cuando había sol y solo yo podía verlo, bueno también su familia, pero no era lo mismo con ellos— recordé lo poco que sus estados de lucidez duraban así que mejor lo aprovechaba e iba directo a lo que me interesaba en este momento

—esto sonara duro pero… ¿Por qué trataste de matarte? — le pregunte y ella sonrió

—OH, yo no trate de matarme— sonrió inocentemente

—entonces ¿Por qué te cortaste? —

—Yo solo quería sacarme algo de sangre— dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

— ¿Por qué? —

—para que el volviera, a el le gustaba mi sangre, lo sé, me lo dijo… mi sangre lo llamaba así que tal vez, así regresaría— suspire frustrado ¿Quién era el y porque Bella decía tantas incoherencias sobre él? — si, si, el va a volver, tiene que volver —grito quebrando un vaso y agarrando un pedazo, estaba llevándolo rápidamente a su brazo pero la detuve y se desmorono colocándose en posición fetal y meciéndose sobre ella mientras murmuraba

— ¡el no va al volver! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! ¡No va a volver! ¡CÁLLATE! — gritaba, me asuste, nunca había visto a alguien tan desesperado y llevaba más de diez años en el negocio, las enfermeras la sedaron y me sentí muy impotente, quería ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo, solo murmuraba locuras tras locuras y así no podía hacer nada, la llevaron al cuarto dentro de la pequeña estancia vacía y mientras planeaba mis preguntas para mañana sus padres me avisaron que saldrían, les prometí cuidar a su hija y se fueron tranquilos, tal vez con otro tipo de preguntas respondería mejor o… en ese momento un ruido ensordecedor nublo mis oídos, parecían golpes, golpes por todos lados, entonces la puerta de la estancia se abrió bruscamente siendo prácticamente destrozada frente a mis ojos con el golpe más fuerte que se había escuchado

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde esta ella? — pregunto un joven alto de cabello cobrizo y extraños ojos dorados

**Hola, pues espero que les este gustando, el siguiente capitulo es un Edward POV y gracias a SeresLinda por sus comentarios y tranquila no estoy decepcionada ni nada parecido, no soy muy exigente con que algunas personas lean mi historia estoy conforme además se que es así porque me llegan muchos correos de alertas así que tranquila, edemas este será un minific, si desafortunadamente no será muy grande pero espero que les guste tanto como a mi y pronto subiré otro fic que ya empiezo a planear y también tengo otro empezado son los primeros así que no esperaba mucho **

**Bueno bye :)**


	5. Culpa

**Capitulo 4: Culpa**

**Edward POV**

Entre al hospital desesperado, correr a paso humano era extremadamente doloroso sabiendo a qué velocidad podría hacerlo de no haber nadie. Seguía esquivando gente y golpee todo a mi paso, buscando en la mente de las personas donde se encontraba la razón de mi existencia, ni siquiera podía correr lo más rápido que un humano puede ya que debería pasar desapercibido pero eso me estaba empezando a importar demasiado poco. Este tiempo no me parecían segundos sino años, todo pasaba infinitamente lento desde que vi esa visión en la mente de Alice.

Mi Bella, en una habitación oscura y lúgubre, totalmente sola, ella sentada en posición fetal en una pequeña camilla, meciéndose sobre ella misma, se divisaban profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos y tenía la mirada perdida, parecía que habían pasado meses desde la última vez que comió algo y se veía claramente asustada, la vi dejar su posición perturbada y rápidamente tomo un espejo a su lado y lo rompió, corrió hacia el piso quitándose los tubos que amarraban la mitad de su cuerpo y tomo un pedazo grande del ya roto espejo, lo miro por unos segundos y de un movimiento brusco lo llevo a su muñeca rasgándola y dejando la sangre fluir, soltó un aullido de dolor y callo pasmada en el suelo mientras que una persona que parecía ser una enfermera corría hacia ella.

Había sido la peor cosa que había visto en mi existencia, quería que me mataran, quería que me mataran en ese momento para dejar de sentir ese dolor, pero sabía que lo merecía, lo merecía porque de alguna manea sabia que esto era mi culpa, tuve que venir, venir a Forks, a este lugar del que yo mismo me había desterrado, tenía que verla, le reclame a Alice por no haberme dicho antes, ella se excuso diciendo que fue una decisión repentina y que simplemente le llego, que no lo busco y que recordara que yo mismo le había prohibido revisar el futuro de Bella, Alice me rogó que volviera y lo hice, ella no me acompaño al hospital por que el día estaba soleado y alguien nos podía ver, estaba consciente de que era muy arriesgado venir con el sol a plena luz del día, pero supe escabullirme para que nadie me notara y ahora ya estaba bajo techo.

Todavía seguía corriendo por el hospital buscando algo, lo que sea que me dirigiera a Bella, encontré algo, una mente de un doctor que trataba a Bella, estaba pensando en ella, la vi a través de su mente y era espantoso ver de nuevo esa imagen, no quedaba nada de la Bella alegre y feliz con quien compartí el mejor verano de mi existencia, entre a la estancia donde estaba el doctor que pensaba en Bella y de un golpe abrí la puerta mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está ella? — no contesto y su mente se nublo de preguntas impidiéndome saber más acerca de Bella ¿Quién era yo? ¿Qué hacia aquí? No conseguía ver a Bella en ningún lugar de su mente ahora, por el rabillo del ojo vi una pequeña puerta de madera al final de la estancia, el tal doctor Gonzales intento detenerme mientras corría por la estancia pero lo esquive ahora que más concentrado podía detectar aquel olor imnotizantemente delicioso proviniendo de ahí, esa esencia que había anhelado saborear durante lo que parecía ser una eternidad, ni toda mi existencia me parecía tan larga como los seis meses que pase sin ella, me había aislado de todos, había intentado rastrear a victoria para distraerme pero no eso no siempre funcionaba y cuando me veía obligado a descansar en algún lugar para alimentarme una vez que casi no podía estar en pie y entonces no me quedaba más opción que hundirme en mi dolor por su ausencia, le había mentido, le había dicho la infamia mas detestable. Le había dicho que no la amaba, pero también ella tenía la culpa ¿a quién diablos se le ocurre creer esa estupidez? Yo esperaba tuviera que repetírselo, jurarle que era verdad para si quiera tener la esperanza de plantar la duda en ella pero ¿Cómo pudo creerme así de rápido? Me destrozo la poca confianza que le tenía a mi infinito amor por ella, pero tampoco era que pudiera reclamárselo, así que con todo el dolor que mi muerto corazón pudiese sentir, me marche, pero ya no, ella me necesita y estoy dispuesto a dar cualquier cosa porque mi ángel salga de este horrible lugar.

Patee la puerta con toda la fuerza que podía sin romperla y entre corriendo, me detuve bruscamente al ver un cuerpo retorciéndose en la camilla mientras una enfermera inyectaba algo en su brazo, entonces lo entendí aquella mujer que se retorcía sin descanso, que parecía no haberse alimentado no se desde hace cuanto ya que sus huesos se podían ver resaltados a través de la piel y que cerraba con fuerza los ojos en un intento por deshacerse de todo a su alrededor no era otra si no el mor de mi existencia… mi Bella.

Corri hasta la camilla y la tome entre mis brazos mientras continuaba retorciéndose entre ellos aparte todo el cabello que cubría su hermosos rostro, sus ojos continuaban apretados en agonía y me sentí como la basura más grande sobre la faz de la tierra, jamás me había odiado tanto como me odiaba ahora, yo era el causante de su sufrimiento si no me hubiera ido esto no hubiera pasado, Bella continuaba con los ojos cerrados y lloraba susurrando "cállate, cállate, cállate" mientras sus movimientos se hacían más débiles y caía en la inconsciencia.

— ¿Qué le hicieron? — les grite a las enfermeras, ellas pusieron cara de pánico y salieron de la habitación

—La sedamos, era necesario, tuvo otra crisis— me contesto el doctor que me había seguido hasta aquí intentando evitar que entrara —no te había visto por aquí visitando a Isabella ¿eres su amigo o algo así? —

—Algo así, —dije con tristeza, no se podía decir que era su amigo pero tampoco podía ser tan sinvergüenza de afirmar ser su novio después de haberla abandonado — ¿Cuánto…? ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene aquí? — pregunte

—Ya más o menos dos meses, está muy mal y cada vez empeora— el doctor trataba de bloquear sus pensamientos acerca de las conversaciones que había sostenido con ella, casi como si supiese que yo podía leerlo

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene? — lo mire fijamente alejándome del cuerpo de mi ángel para que descansara y no sintiera el frio de mi cuerpo

—no lo sabemos muy bien, desde que llego a estado a mi cargo pero… es muy complicado, hay cosas que no entiendo muy bien, tal vez usted pueda darme alguna información sobre la chica— propuso el doctor

—claro, am… soy Edward Cullen, mi padre es Carlisle Cullen, no sé si lo recuerde trabajo aquí durante un tiempo pero se fue hace unos seis meses—

—ha, claro, claro que lo recuerdo… si no le molesta podríamos salir de la estancia, hay que dejarla descansar— mire a Bella, se encontraba mucho mas serena ahora, su respiración era acompasada y sus latidos constantes

—si no le molesta preferiría quedarme—

—Lo siento pero no es posible, tal vez pueda tramitar un pase por consideración a su padre pero ahora no, salga conmigo por favor—asentí a regañadientes y me acerque a Bella plantando un cariñoso beso en su coronilla

—Te prometo que estarás bien— susurre antes de alejarme de la camilla para salir de la habitación.

El doctor me condujo a la sala de espera y me pidió esperara ahí hasta que tuviera mi pase para poder quedarme a cuidar a Bella. ya habían pasado dos horas y pronto anochecería, todo el mundo en la sala de espera me miraba como bicho raro ya que llevaba alrededor de cuarenta y ocho minutos dando vueltas de un lugar a otro, para un humano esto suponía un cansancio ero a mí lo que menos me importaba en este momento era parecer humano, de todos modos no creo que alguien pensara "ese tipo lleva dando vueltas mucho tiempo, no se cansa, seguro es un vampiro" la verdad no lo creo y aun si fuera así yo lo sabría, me estaba volviendo loco, el doctor Gonzales seguía tratando de conseguir mi permiso y Bella seguía dormida en su habitación que estaba privada de las demás, según la mente del doctor Gonzales porque en ese estado en el que esta Bella no pueden estar seguros de que pasara después.

Una hora más, eran las ocho PM y no podía ni con mí… (…) ahora estaba más seguro que nunca que yo, Edward Cullen no poseía un alma, como podría haber causado este dolor a la persona que más amo si la tuviera, no, el alma era un don, un don al cual yo no tenía derecho.

—Edward— grito Alice entrando por la puerta principal del hospital y arrojándose en mis brazos dándome un fuerte abrazo, nos quedamos así unos momentos y después se separo — ¿Cómo esta? ¿Está bien? Edward responde—

—no sé qué decirte, no está bien, esta… mal, es que —solloce, era un llanto sin lagrimas, de ser humano probablemente estaría deshidratado de las lagrimas que habría soltado desde que entre al hospital

—Calma, ya verás como todo se arregla — aseguro

— ¿has visto algo? — pregunte esperanzado, abrió la boca para decir algo pero en ese momento Esme, Carlisle y Emmet entraron y se dirigieron a nosotros

—hijo, ¿Cómo esta Bella? — pregunto mi padre

— ¿Qué tiene? — le siguió mi madre

—Contesta de una buena vez— me grito un Emmet preocupado, sin duda había llegado a querer mucho a Bella

—no, no está bien, no saben que tiene y el psiquiatra bloquea todas las conversaciones que ha tenido con ella desde que llego aquí…— Emmet me interrumpió

—wow, aguarda, psiquiatra ¿Cómo que psiquiatra? — dijo asustado

—Emmet, Bella no está bien, en ningún sentido— respondió mi hermana a una pregunta que se, yo no hubiera podido hacerlo

— ¿quieres decir que esta…?—

— ¡NO! — Le grite ante el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos —escúchame bien, Bella no está, repito ¡NO ESTA LOCA! —

—Tranquilo, Edward, nosotros no queremos decir eso— hablo Carlisle, me calme lo mas que pude y Emmet me dio un golpe de disculpa en la espalda— Alice ¿Qué vez? —

—Ese es el problema Carlisle, no veo nada, puedo ver que se despertara en algunos minutos, pero después de eso, nada, es tan extraño…— Alice se veía frustrada e impotente

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto Esme, realmente se veía preocupada, ella amaba a Bella como si fuera su hija, como a una más de la familia

—Probablemente porque ella no está tomando decisiones— explico Carlisle —ella solo actúa por impulsos y no sabe que es lo que pasara antes de tenerlos—

—Es probable— apoyo Alice

— ¿Dónde están los demás? — le pregunte a mi padre

—se fueron a casa, Jasper no se puede arriesgar a venir al hospital y Rosali… bueno, ya sabes cómo es ella—

—Claro — dije recordando el desprecio de mi hermana por Bella, el doctor Gonzales entro a la sala de espera y una amable sonrisa al darse cuenta de la presencia de mi padre

—Carlisle, que gusto saber de usted, ¿Qué hace aquí? — Dijo dándole un apretón de manos a mi padre —veo que el calor de new york no ha aumentado su temperatura ¿he doctor? — mi padre rio ante su aparente inofensiva broma

—de hecho, estamos aquí porque no enteramos que una amiga muy querida de la familia se encuentra aquí, Isabella swan— la cara del doctor se marchito recordando el primer día de la llegada de Bella, llego aquí después de que su padre llamo a una ambulancia, al encontrar a su hija tirada por la falta de alimento y al llegar al hospital su estado mental al parecer decayó mucho

—si, por supuesto, su hijo ya me comento algo…— mi padre me miro interrogante, no me dijo nada, ni mentalmente ni con palabras pero yo sabía lo que me preguntaba, asentí

—y… también regresamos porque… pienso volver al hospital, mi esposa no se adapto muy bien a new york y todos extrañábamos Forks así que regresamos— Esme y Emmet miraron a mi padre con una deslumbrante sonrisa, Alice sonrió triunfante, seguramente lo vio venir

— ¿enserio? Que gusto que vuelva, la verdad se le ha extrañado—

—gracias, si me disculpa iré a hablar con el director del hospital— dijo Carlisle y salió de la habitación

—Bueno, yo iré a ver a Isabella — dijo el doctor Gonzales imitando a Carlisle y dirigiéndose a la habitación de Bella. Todavía podía oír el dulce sonido de sus latidos desde el otro lado de la estancia

— ¿en cuánto despertara Alice? — pregunte

—más o menos media hora, no sé, es confuso—

El tiempo siguió su curso y Alice, Emmet, Esme y yo nos sentamos en la sala de espera, estaba con la cabeza entre las piernas ya había pasado media hora y yo estaba demasiado ansioso

— ¡bueno pues cuanto tengo que esperar! — grite furioso

—Edward —me reprobó mi madre

— ¡no Edward nada! Ya paso mucho tiempo—

— ¡TU! —grito alguien a mis espaldas y por sus pensamientos no podía ser otra persona — ¿Cómo puedes tener el descaro de aparecer por aquí? —

—Charlie —

—Lárgate de aquí, lárgate, no te quiero cerca de mi hija, VETE — eso es todo lo que decía tanto en sus pensamientos como físicamente. Realmente me sentía mal, sabía que Charlie tenía razón, yo no debería estar aquí, no tenía derecho— ¿Que es lo que estas esperando? YA LARGATE—

—Charlie, por favor le ruego que me escuche—los ojos de Charlie no mostraban otra emoción que no fuera odio

—no tengo nada que escuchar—

—por favor, permítame quedarme, le juro que lo único que quiero es ayudar a Bella—

—si mi hija esta mal es por tu culpa, lo único que vas a lograr es empeorar las cosas— golpe bajo. Yo sabía que eso era cierto, si Bella estaba aqui era únicamente mi responsabilidad, mi culpa. Agache la cabeza, era lo único que podía hacer, no tenía cara para mentir, para decirle a Charlie que no era verdad, que no era mi culpa todo lo que seguramente ha sufrido Bella, pero yo nunca pensé que esto pudiera pasar, jamás imagine todo el daño que mi partida le causaría, para mí lo peor que podía pasar era que Bella se olvidara de mi en unos días y que encontrara a alguien más— así que por favor te agradecería que...—

—bueno ¡YA BASTA! —Levante la vista para ver a mi hermana enfrente de Charlie con una mirada asesina, sollozando de una manera que estoy seguro que de serle posible llorar estaría inundada en lágrimas— ¡YA! No tienes que repetirnos lo que ya sabemos, no solo le estas echando eso en cara a Edward, no, también a todos nosotros, también nos fuimos, yo era su mejor amiga, yo no debí irme, sabemos que esto es nuestra culpa ¿Si? Lo sabemos... Pero nos duele, nos duele mucho esto, amamos a Bella, aunque no lo parezca es así, pero ya volvimos y vamos a hacer lo que esté a nuestro alcance para ayudarla, pero por favor, no nos hagas mas daño que suficiente estamos sufriendo ya con todo esto— Charlie miro a Alice por un momento, ella siempre había sido como otra hija para el y se notaba que sus palabras le dolían, ya tenía a una hija mal y estaba asiendo sufrir a otra

—Alice, yo no... Yo no quería, no era mi intención—

—Charlie ya basta, no hace falta, lo único que te pido es que nos dejes estar cerca de Bella y tratar de ayudarla ¿Por favor?— Charlie por un momento lo pensó pero termino asintiendo, nadie dijo una palabra después pero Charlie seguía mandándome maldiciones en su mente y culpándome de todo.

Después de un tiempo todos estaban casi tan ansiosos como yo y el doctor no aparecía por ningún sitio.

—Alice —susurre a mi hermana quien rápidamente negó con la cabeza "lo siento Edward, ya no veo nada" pensó, iba a incitarla a que tratara de ver un poco mas pero - gracias al cielo- el doctor Smith, - el doctor encargado de los cuidados físicos de Bella- entro a la estancia

—Isabella se ha despertado y ya que estamos en horas de visita, pueden pasar si lo desean— Alice, Esme, Emmet y yo nos levantamos de inmediato, pero Chalie permaneció en su asiento, de no haber podido leer su mente hubiera pensado que era por mi, pero en realidad el no quería ver a Bella, lo hacía sentirse terrible el ve a su hija en ese estado, imágenes de su primer día en el hospital inundaron su mente. Bella desesperada, confundida y asustada rogando por que la sacaran de aquí, ¿Por que yo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo el que leyera las mentes? aunque creo que me lo merezco, el dolor que me provoca es justo lo que me merezco, y lo aceptaría con gusto si Bella no tuviera que pasar por esto.

—Nosotros vamos — hablo Emmet y el doctor Smith nos guió de nuevo al cuarto de la pequeña estancia.

Nos detuvimos ante la entrada al cuarto, el doctor se nos adelanto y prendió la casi fundida luz, en la camilla del fondo se lograba distinguir un cuerpo encogido y dándonos la espalda, los latidos de su corazón eran acompasados, demasiado.

—doctor, creo que se ha equivocado, está dormida— explico Emmet

—no, solo esta, bueno... Así está la mayoría del tiempo, así que por favor sean cuidadosos y lo más probable es que tal vez ni siquiera se dé cuenta de su presencia— los tres nos miramos confundidos pero yo ya no podía soportarlo más.

Avance hasta estar junto a la cama y me arrodille junto a ella dándole la vuelta para poder verla, estaba acurrucar sobre una almohada, encogida de piernas y el cabello le tapaba toda la cara, tome uno de los mechones entre mis dedos y lo aparte cuidadosamente, Bella tenía la mirada perdida, sentía como mi muerto corazón dolía, podrá haber dejado de latir pero eso no disminuía el dolor, parecía como... Como si ella... Desterré ese pensamiento tanto como pude, Bella se iba a mejorar, tenía que mejorar, termine de retirar todo el cabello de su cara y Alice, Esme y Emmet entraron, Bella no parecía notar la presencia de nadie y como siempre su mente se mantenía en silencio para mi, hoy mas que nunca era realmente frustrante, si pudiera leer sus pensamientos tal vez podría ayudarla, pero tenía que ser precisamente ella la única persona a la cual no podía leerle el pensamiento.

—Bella, Bella ¿Estás bien?... Responde— sollozo Alice arrodillándose al otro lado de la cama

—Alice no creo que te oiga —murmuro Emmet

— no, no puede ser... Bella, te juro que si no me respondes tirare toda tu ropa y llenare tu Armario de vestidos y tacones— Bella no respondió ante el desesperado intento de Alice, solo se quedo ahí, mirando al infinito — Bella no estoy bromeando, responde— grito mi hermana

—Alice, ya, no te escucha— Alice se lanzo a los brazos de Emmet y sollozo en su camisa

—y tu di algo, no te quedes así — me grito esta vez a mi

— ¿Hijo?— pregunto mi madre. Mire a Bella una vez mas y bese su frente aspirando todo aquel embriagador aroma que a pesar de estar débil por la falta de alimentación era lo mas delicioso que había olido. Con todo el dolor que pudiera llegar a sentir me separe de mi Bella

—Estoy bien— Esme me miro afligida

— ¿Estás seguro?— mire al piso, no me gustaba mentirle a mi madre

—hijo...— Carlisle entro a la habitación, ya llevaba su bata, al parecer no quiso esperar mas para ponerse a trabajar. Mi padre miro a Bella y suspiro pesadamente "lo siento mucho hijo" pensaba, solo asentí, no tenía ánimos para nada, menos para preocuparme por mi mismo mientras el amor de mi existencia se encontraba postrada en una cama totalmente ausente.

—Edward sal un momento por favor— no dije nada, no era necesario, solo lo seguí fuera de la habitación, antes de desaparecer por la puerta vi como mi madre se acercaba a Bella y la recostaba en una posición más cómoda, Alice se acostó con ella en la cama y Emmet le acariciaba la mejilla. Sin duda mi familia amaba mucho a Bella y les dolía casi tanto como a mi verla en ese estado. Carlisle cerró la puerta del cuarto y me miro interrogante, yo no podía decir palabra, simplemente no se formaban, quería decirle que teníamos que ayudar a Bella, hacer lo que sea, pero simplemente no lograba articular palabra.

—Edward tienes que tranquilizarte— había cautela en sus ojos pero yo no pude reprimir la ola de furia que cruzo mi cuerpo

— ¿Calmarme? ¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando todo esto mi culpa? si Bella esta así es mi culpa, yo soy el maldito desgraciado por el cual esta así —

—Todos somos culpables— aseguro

—no, el único culpable fui yo, yo fui el que tomo la decisión de irnos ¿Todo por qué? Para que no sufriera, para que estuviera a salvo ¿Pero acaso sirvió de algo? ¡NO! Lo único que conseguí fue empeorar todo. Tú la miraste Carlisle, viste como estaba ¡ES MI CULPA MALDITA SEA!—

—EDWARD ¡no puedes culparte por esto! Tu no sabías que esto iba a pasar solo querías que estuviera bien —

— ¿Y DE QUE ME SIRVIÓ?—

—disculpen... Edward muchacho ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?— pregunto el doctor González quien acababa de entrar a la estancia interrumpiendo nuestra conversación, o mas bien discusión "pobre, se nota que le afecto mucho verla así, debe quererla mucho" —en privado—

—Yo los dejo solos— concedió Carlisle —al parecer ya tengo trabajo que cumplir así que me retiro—

—Gracias doctor— dijo agradecido el doctor Gonzales y acercándose a mi

—no hay problema— "compórtate" me advirtió mentalmente y salió de la habitación. Mire al doctor González esperando que comenzara pero no sabía por dónde. Quería hablarme de Bella, de cómo se a sentido y muchas otras cosas esperando que pudiera ayudarlo.

—bien ahh... Hable con el director del hospital y estuvo de acuerdo que, ya que tu padre trabaja aquí, puedes quedarte a cuidar a tu amiga, tal vez nos puedas ayudar a lograr que coma algo— era precisamente lo que pienso hacer, no voy a permitir que la salud de Bella decaiga mas

—Tenga por seguro que lo aré — el doctor asintió. Se dispuso a plantearme la situación y ver qué tanta información podía sacarle pero el doctor Smith llego interrumpiendo la conversación

—lo siento pero no puede haber tantas personas a la vez en el cuarto... Máximo pueden haber dos y ya no es hora de visita—

—hee...no hay problema, al señor aquí presente se le otorgo un permiso— explico el doctor Gonzales

—oh, pues bien, pero supongo que a los otros no, así que...—

—Hablare con ellos— lo interrumpí — me gustaría tratar de ayudar en lo que pueda—

—que gusto, el señor Swan ya lo ha intentado, pero... Se complicaron las cosas— en su mente vi tenuemente como Charlie sufría y lloraba cada día que pasaba cuidando a sus hija, desistió al poco tiempo por su trabajo, pero además no podía soportar verla día tras día así, por eso fue que Charlie decidió no entrar a verla. Alice salió disparada de la habitación de Bella y llego corriendo a nosotros como si subida dependiera se ello

—usted no puede hacernos esto, necesitamos cuidarla, esas locas enfermeras seguro lo único que hacen es sedarla todo el día —el doctor bajo la cabeza avergonzado. Alice tenía razón. — nosotros podemos ocuparnos de ella ¿Por favor?—

—bien. Pero solo puede hacerlo una o dos personas y si son mas lo harán por turnos, y que les quede bien claro que solo permito esto porque ella es un caso especial—

—Gracias— vi por el rabillo del ojo como alguien se movía dentro de la habitación y los latidos cardiacos aumentaban.

Corrí lo más rápido que me fue posible, gracias a dios nadie me veía pero en cuanto se percataron de mi ausencia me siguieron. Me acerque con cuidado a la camilla y unos perfectos ojos color chocolates me miraban rojos y humedecidos por las lagrimas.

—Bella...— me acerque un par de pasos a ella y se retiro bruscamente lo mas que pudo, sus latidos estaban descontrolados parecían el aleteo de un colibrí. Redujera velocidad pero no cese de acercarme a ella, me senté a su laso y la mire fijamente. Por sus ojos comenzaron a correr lágrimas sin control y su mirada era de desesperación, miedo, alegría, desconfianza, incredulidad, adoración, todo junto. —Bella...— no pude seguir porque en un instante sus brazos rodean mi cuello con lo que seguramente era lo máximo que sus fuerzas daban, para mi era como el toque de una pluma, aun más delicado que antes, sentí como la vida, la esperanza, la felicidad, volvía a inundar mi muerto corazón. La abrase lo más fuerte que pude estando seguro que no la rompería, ella se apretaba lo más posible a mí y se negaba a separarse de mi ni un centímetro, tampoco es que yo quisiera hacerlo pero necesitaba ver su hermoso rostro frente al mío y asegurarme de que no era un sueño... O una pesadilla. Estaba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando se empezó a humedecer mi cuello, Bella se separo de mi unos centímetros y su hermoso rostro estaba totalmente mojado lo lagrimas, aunque adornado por una deslumbrante sonrisa, no pude evitar devolvérsela, estaba tan feliz de estar de nuevo junto a ella, junto a mi ángel. Pero bajo algo mal con su sonrisa, no era la misma que me dedicaba antes, no, esta era, diferente.

—eres tan parecido a el...— susurro mi ángel con su extraña sonrisa

— ¿Qué?— pregunte confundido ¿De que esta hablando?

—Sí, te pareces mucho a el, sus ojos, su cabello, su piel...— de pronto pareció como si algo la asustara, como si estuviera arrepentida de algo

—Bella, Bella soy yo, soy Edward — le asegure, se veía tan confiada en sus palabras, era como si no fuera ella realmente

—No —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo — No, tú no eres Edward —rio como si de un chiste se tratara — No digas tonterías—

—Bella... —mi familia y el Doctor Gonzales se acercaron, probablemente mi familia ya había escuchado todo "¿Qué le pasa?" pensaba Emmet "¿Por qué está diciendo todas esas locuras?" se preguntaba Alice "dios, realmente está mal, pobrecita, pero tranquilo hijo, se mejorara " mi madre tan amable como siempre "Que raro normalmente ignora a cualquier persona que no sea su familia o alguno de los doctores del hospital" El doctor se acerco cautelosamente a nosotros. —Bella soy yo, Bella escúchame— le suplique tomando su mano, la aparto en cuanto sintió mi toque, me sentí mal, rechazado, abandonado... Justamente como se debió de sentir cuando me fui.

—No, no es cierto — negó con la cabeza, parecía asustada, se negaba a creer que era yo — Doctor mire... —lo llamo Bella emocionada — mire, se parece a él ¿Verdad? — el doctor me miro fijamente entrecerrando los ojos, pero no preste atención a sus pensamientos, en lo único en lo que podía concentrare en ese momento era en Bella

—hee... Si Bella, se parece mucho—

— ¿Cómo puede decirle eso?— le grite furioso, ¿Por qué le mentía de esa manera?

—Si se parece mucho, pero no es el... El se fue, explíquele que no es el— pidió Bella con cara de angustia

—claro, yo se lo explico— le aseguro el doctor

—Sí, porque no es el... No es el, no puede ser el... El se fue... Si es verdad— la mire desconsolado, no podía creer lo que estaba frente a mis ojos. El doctor se sentó junto a ella y la acurruco de nuevo en la cama ara que se tranquilizara, ella lo obedeció sin protestar mientras seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido

— Mejor salgan, le puede dar una crisis — iba a protestar pero hablo antes que pudiera decir nada — después pueden regresar, cuando duerma o cuando este mas tranquila, les daremos un pase para que siempre haya una persona con ella ¿De acuerdo?—

—Bien— acepte. Bella parecía volver a su antiguo estado. Bese su coronilla y salí de la habitación con mi familia. Alice y Emmet se despidieron y se fueron a casa a ver a sus respectivas parejas y Esme fue a hablar con Carlisle. Alice estaba muy preocupada por Jasper, el seguía culpando se de todo, por haber sido tan débil ante la tentación de la sangre de Bella, pero yo sabía la verdad, esto no era culpa de Jasper, era mi culpa, por ser tan terco y por no escucharla, por subestimarla... Todo fue mi culpa.

Cuando me encontré completamente solo, me deje caer en el frío suelo, tome mis piernas entre mis brazos, escondí mi cabeza en eje rodillas y me desmorone en mi sufrimiento, había tratado de ser fuerte para no lastimar a mi madre, pero ahora solo como estoy, puedo dejarme llevar por mi dolor. Solloce más de lo que nunca lo hubiera hecho, era un llanto seco, sin lagrimas, lo que lo hacía peor, las lagrimas te desahogan y yo no tenía, no merecía librarse de este dolor, merecí sufrir por todo lo que le cause a mi Bella, todos esos meses de soledad, de tristeza, meses en los cuales yo me sentía de la misma manera, pero mi necedad me impedía regresar de rodillas pudiendo perdón, que era lo que en verdad quise hacer durante todos estos meses que mas que eso parecían siglos.

Después de salir de Forks hundido en la desesperación le informe a mi familia que no los seguiría en su destino, que me alejaría por un tiempo hasta estar seguro de no causarles tanto dolor con el mío propio, para no hacer sufrir a Jasper cada vez que sintiera mis emociones, para no decepcionar a Carlisle, para no apagar el entusiasmo de Alice o el de Emmet, para no preocupar a mi madre. Pase los primeros meses en una cabaña abandonada en el bosque, apenas y me alienaba, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo recostado en posición fetal, solo viviendo el dolor de la ausencia de mi Bella. En un intento por olvidar ende todo intente rastrear a Victoria, sus trampas y pistas falsas me habían llenado de un lugar para otro sin rumbo, sin duda no sirvo como rastreador. Regrese a aquella cabaña hace casi un mes, nada había cambiado mucho, de vez en cuando hablaba con mi familia por teléfono, para asegurar que estuvieran bien y que no interferían con la vida de Bella. Un día sin anuncio Alice apareció buscándome, me grito por no alimentarme bien y me obligo a ir a Alaska para saludar a la familia. Aun en contra de mi voluntad tuve que alimentarme, era uno de esos múltiples momentos en los que flaqueaba y pepenaban volver, pero como siempre no me lo permití... Al menos no hasta que pude ver a través de la mente de Alice la visión que me trajo de vuelta aquí, aquí... Y a mi Bella.

**Bella POV**

Me empecé a dar cuenta de donde estaba, de nuevo en mi habitación, sola, me sentía entumida y trate de estirarme, pero antes de que consiguiera incorporarse para volver a mi lindo sueño me su cuenta de la presencia de alguien frente a mí, en cuanto la vi por mis ojos se dispararon las lagrimas... Era Edward. Edward volvió esta aquí, regreso. Me lance lo mas rápido que pude a sus brazos, el alma me regreso al cuerpo, mi Edward estaba aqui, conmigo. El me regreso el abrazo rápidamente y lo apreté con todas mis fuerzas a mi, mi corazón palpitaba desbocadamente en mi pecho, tanto que casi me dolía, y las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos como si no tuvieran fin, no lo podía creer, esa piel dirá y fría, ese extraño cabello cobrizo y alborotado, esos hermosos ojos dorados, ¡MI EDWARD!

"No seas idiota" ¿Que? "por supuesto que no es el"

pero claro que es el, esta aquí, frente a mi

"claro que no, no es el, ya te lo dije" pero... "yo te dije: el no volverá haya que seas bonita y todavía no estas lo suficiente para que el regrese, aun no estás a su altura"

Es verdad, yo no estoy a su altura... Este no es Edward. No pude evitar llorar aun mas de lo que ya lo hacía, Edward no había vuelto pero ahora tenía a alguien igual a el y eso me hacía muy feliz.

Me separe un poco de él y lo mire detenidamente, eran tan iguales, una gigantesca sonrisa se poso en mi la comisura de mis labios y el me miraba extrañado, como si tratara de descifrar una pregunta.

—Eres tan parecido a él...— se me escapo de mis labios

— ¿Qué?— no parecía saber de qué le hablaba, así que decidí explicarle

—Sí, te pareces mucho a él, sus ojos, su cabello, su piel...— todo el era hermoso, era la criatura más perfecta que haya pisado la tierra

"como puedes decir eso, estas traicionando a Edward"

No, no yo no quise decir eso, yo amo a mi Edward

—Bella, Bella soy yo, soy Edward — ¡NO! ¿De que esta hablando? El no es Edward

—No, No, tu no eres Edward — me reí de su incoherencia, por supuesto que no era Edward— No digas tonterías—

—Bella... Bella soy yo, Bella escúchame— tomo mi mano pero quite la mía al contacto, era fria y dura, pero sobre todo estaba enviando descargas de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo ¡NO!

—No, no es cierto — me negué a creerle, me di cuenta de que el doctor que me había cuidado desde que llegue a este horrible lugar se encontraba muy cerca de nosotros — Doctor mire... — lo llame. —Mire, se parece a el ¿Verdad? — Le conté al doctor, el miro al hombre frente a mí y luego desvió la vista hacia mi de nuevo con una sonrisa

—hee... Si Bella, se parece mucho— acepto. Lo sabía, el no era Edward.

"lo vez, te lo dije... El volverá luego, tu solo tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te digo y veras como Edward pronto volverá y todos seremos muy felices. El le grito algo al doctor pero no lo entendí muy bien.

—Si se parece mucho, pero no es el... El se fue, explique le que no es el— Le pedi al doctor

—claro, yo se lo explico— prometió.

—Si, porque no es el... —

"por supuesto que no"

—No es él, no puede ser el...—

"el se fue..." siguió canturreando

— El se fue... Si es verdad— perdí todo conocimiento y una vez mas me hundí en el silencio.

_**Nota del autor: aquí está mi siguiente capítulo, perdón por la tardanza tuve una emergencia y tuve que salir de viaje, aun sigo en el, espero que les este gustando tanto como a mi aunque casi lloro, dejen sus comentarios y gracias a todas las que lo han hecho antes que son a las que les dedico este capitulo, gracias y actualizo en unos dias bye.**_


	6. De vuelta al instituto

**Capitulo 5: De vuelta al instituto**

**Edward POV**

Seguía en mi absurdo estado de depresión, es que no podía borrar de mi mente la imagen de mi Bella en ese cuarto, ¿Es que por qué no me reconoció? Tal vez ella no quiere que vuelva y se niega a creer que lo ise, pero si es así ¿Por qué se puso tan feliz al verme? No podía entender nada, mi mente estaba llena de preguntas, algunas incluso incoherentes y si seguimos así –y aunque digan que es imposible– el que terminara volviendo se loco seré yo.

Sin aviso sentí una dura pero a la vez suave mano en mi hombro, no había notado cuando fue que Carlisle había entrado en la estancia, ni siquiera me percate de ninguno solo de sus pensamientos.

—Bella se mejorara…pronto — asentí como si eso confirmara sus palabras "El psiquiatra de Bella quiere hablar contigo" me comunico en sus pensamientos.

Me Levante y seguí la mente del doctor Gonzales. Sus pensamientos me llevaron a una oficina "bueno, tal vez esto ya tiene que terminar" pensaba el doctor. Toque la puerta y luego entre después de escuchar un -pase- desde adentro de la habitación. Bien, ya estoy aquí, entre más rápido mejor.

— Oh, Edward siéntese por favor...—

—si no le molesta por favor, tutéeme —

—Claro en ese caso, siéntate por favor— le ise caso y me senté en el sillón individual de cuero café frente al escritorio del doctor. No tenía muy claro lo que quería decirme. ¿Cómo alguien así puede ser psiquiatra? ni siquiera tiene en orden sus propios pensamientos.— como ya sabes yo he tratado a Bella desde que llego a este hospital y la verdad me he interesado mucho en el caso— espero a que asintiera y luego continuo con su explicación — cuando llego aquí... Estaba muy mal, se alimentaba de una forma como para matar de hambre hasta una ardilla. Al principio pensamos que su problema era solo... Pues... Anorexia, pero en cuanto reacciono nos dimos cuenta de que también padecía serios problemas psicológicos. — escuchar esto me dolía, sobre todo porque podía ver todo en la mente del doctor Gonzales y era algo muy difícil para mí, pero no podía intentar bloquear sus pensamientos, necesitaba saber lo mas que pudiera hacerla de la salud de Bella — la trajeron a mi consultorio y no iso mas que desvariar la mayoría de las veces, algunas otras casi parecía que estaba bien—

—sí, cuando la vi... Parecía tan convencida de lo que decía, no había una sombra de duda, nada—

—veras Edward, según lo que llego a entender Bella tiene una " vocecita" como ella le llama, dentro de su cabeza, esa voz creo yo, es como una manera de reflejar sus miedos, los diferentes puntos de vista de su subconsciente, le dice lo que ella quiere escuchar y ella hace todo lo que ella le diga, aunque… parece ser que otras veces le expone las cosas desde la peor perspectiva posible asiendo que no actué coherentemente y ella también lo cree— trato de explicarme tranquilamente — incluso llega a pensar que no hay otra opción que creerle, como si… fuera la única opción. Sobre todo creo que se invento esa voz para no sentirse… sola. — finalizo el doctor.

Claro, Bella se sentía sola, sola porque yo la abandone. Pero eso aun no contestaba el porqué no me reconoció, digo, a menos que ella lo que quisiera es que no esté aquí, y si es así… No, no creo poder dejarla.

—Pero eso que tiene que ver, ¿Por qué no me reconoció?— trataba de estar lo más calmado que posible

—no estoy seguro, pero es bueno que sepas que no hay que contradecirla demasiado o podría caer en crisis —asentí con la cabeza aunque no me gustaba la idea de mentirle como lo había hecho el doctor hace unos momentos—muchacho, ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado tratando de averiguar quién es "el"?— pregunto el doctor afligido mientras hacía comillas con sus dedos en la última palabra

—Oh. — fue lo único que pude formular

—Sí, dos meses, desde que ella esta aquí. Es difícil pensar que todos sus males son por causa de una persona— ¿Por qué siempre había alguien que me recordara que esto era mi culpa? yo siempre lo tengo presente - demasiado- me lo tienen que echar en cara — pero dudo seriamente que esto haya ocurrido por un simple noviazgo adolescente. —inquirió el doctor y después iso una pausa para examinar mi rostro y continuo — según supe, tú y tu familia se mudaron hace aproximadamente seis meses, según su padre todo esto comenzó por esas fechas. Edward no creo que sus problemas se deban a que su novio la dejo porque debía mudarse... No, aquí hay algo mas — "que podrían estar ocultando, esto resuelve uno de los misterios pero… no encaja" trataba de descifrar el doctor

—doctor, yo le ayudare con lo que pueda. Para mí es muy… muy importante que Bella se recupere y… — no pude continuar porque una alarma proveniente de la muñeca del doctor sonó " oh vaya ya es más de media noche, mi turno a cabo hace más de tres horas, oh y no he llamado a mi esposa"

—he… que te parece si continuamos mañana, es muy tarde y debes estar cansado y tienes que estar en buenas condiciones si pretendes cuidar a una… a Bella —trate de tranquilizarme y no romperle la cara por lo que estaba a punto de decir. Sabía que no era con mala intención pero no lo podía evitar. — vamos si no lo haces no te permitiré que la frecuentes mucho — por favor… si supiera… el no me va a prohibir nada, yo voy a ver a Bella, ya no voy a cometer el error que cometí, nunca más me alejaría de Bella, creo que aun si ella me lo pidiera no sería capaz de hacerlo.

—bien. —me limite a contestar

—por cierto, mañana no te molestes en venir antes de las cinco de la tarde, yo estaré con ella hasta entonces y por ende nadie más podrá pasar a la estancia—

—Prefiero estar aquí igualmente— vendría, no importa, yo estaría aquí. Tan solo escuchar el latido de su corazón me hacia feliz, -dentro de lo que cabe- aquí a por lo menos 200 metros de ella podía escuchar su corazón. Los demás vampiros llamarían a lo que Bella es para mí "cantante" pero empezaba a creer que no era su sangre la que cantaba para mi ¡NO! Era su corazón, el saber que ella existía, que estaba viva. "oh por dios debo irme" pensó el doctor sacándome de mis propios pensamientos.

—en mi opinión no deberías venir, pero la verdad debo irme y no tengo tiempo para discutir así que si me disculpas…— decía el doctor tomando su maletín y colgando su bata

—no se preocupe, me retiro — Salí de la habitación y busque a mi padre. Encontré sus pensamientos fuera de la estancia donde se encontraba Bella con Esme y me dirija hacia allá.

Tan pronto como llegue Esme salió con una cara de preocupación que era poco común en ella.

—Edward ¿averiguaste algo? — pregunto ansiosa

—no mucho en realidad… ¿Cómo esta ella? — pregunte después de un momento

—… Edward yo… hijo lo siento— asentí… no me gustaba que me tuvieran lastima.

—hijo necesito hablar contigo— dijo Carlisle

—Yo… iré a la casa, hay cosas que hacer, adiós — se despidió Esme. Carlisle me alejo de la estancia para que –según él- estuviera más tranquilo, pero la verdad es que no escuchar a la perfección los latidos de Bella me ponía mas… temperamental, pero lo que mi padre no sabía es que incluso a esta distancia me era posible oírlos, los reconocía entre los cientos y cientos de latidos humanos aquí, era algo inconfundible.

— ¿de que querías hablar Carlisle? — pregunte una vez que nos encontrábamos en silencio ya que Carlisle mantenía su mente bloqueada pensando en distintos libros de medicina.

—bueno, hijo ise unas llamadas y… bueno el caso es que mañana tú y tus hermanos vuelven al instituto—

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo quieres que regrese al instituto como si nada cuando Bella esta así? — le grite realmente enfadado ¿en que estaba pensando? Bueno obviamente no quería que me enterara

—Edward escúchame— trato de hablar pero le ise imposible continuar

—No Carlisle, no voy a regresar al instituto, voy a estar al lado de Bella todo el tiempo que pueda y no lo voy a desperdiciar— le seguí gritando, no me gustaba hacerlo pero había demasiada rabia en mi cuerpo como para tratar de controlarla

—hijo… hay que tratar de guardar las apariencias un poco… solo inténtalo, mañana no podrás ver a Bella hasta después de clases todos modos… mira si después de un día decides no seguir no te detendré ¿de acuerdo— "¿por favor?" completo en su mente. Me sentía mal por gritarle así que no me quedo más remedio que aceptar. Carlisle me dejo solo al percatarse de que era mejor así.

Pase todo la noche en el hospital, Bella seguía igual y como aun no tenía el pase físicamente los doctores no me permitían verla. Solo podía seguir recordando que todo esto era MI CULPA si no hubiera sido tan terco, tan testarudo, si hubiera escuchado los consejos de Carlisle, de Emmet, de Alice, de Esme, pero no yo tenía que seguir con mi estúpido plan. Si yo hubiera actuado diferente esto no hubiera pasado. No pude evitar plantearme cual diferente hubieran sido las cosas de no ser tan estúpido.

**Flashback (MODIFICADO)**

—Bella, no quiero que me acompañes— dije fríamente viendo sus hermosos ojos a punto de las lagrimas. Se quedo en silencio unos momentos como tratando de descifrar mis palabras.

— ¿Tu… no… me quieres? — pronuncio tartamudeando, el dolor era visible en su rostro… que absurdas sonaban esas palabras, eran tan incoherentes, la estupidez más grande que haya escuchado, me preparaba para mentir y asegurar tal idiotez.

—Si — tuve un ataque de sinceridad — claro que te amo Bella, eres el amor de mi existencia — confesé.

—entonces ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya contigo? —

—porque no es bueno para ti… —

—Edward por favor quédate, quédate — murmuro acercándose a mi — quédate… conmigo, te amo — no pude con eso y me acerque a ella para besarla, la apreté a mi lo mas que podía sin hacerle daño y me rendí… y así me quedaría con ella.

**Fin del flashback (MODIFICADO)**

Ya, y con eso todo hubiera sido tan diferente, estoy seguro que de cambiar esa pequeña palabra de la conversación todo hubiera cambiado. El gran reloj que estaba en la pared sonó. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, decidí que era mejor ir a casa si pretendía cumplir mi promesa a Carlisle, realmente no quería irme y dejar a Bella sola con esas enfermeras dementes pero no tenia mas opción.

Salí refunfuñando del hospital y Corri hasta mi casa. Cuando llegue escuche –realmente escuche- gritar a Rosali

—No puede seguir así, a este paso terminaremos con los vulturis en nuestra puerta, si ya la dejo es mejor que se vaya, ya solo empeora las cosas— gritaba Rosali muy enfadada

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Qué acaso no lo viste antes de conocer a Bella? Imagínate como será si la pierde — le respondía Alice gritando también

—Pues no es mi problema y que se vaya asiendo a la idea, ella no puede estar tan mal…— Corri hasta estar a su lado y con los ojos llenos de rabia le dije fríamente

—como tú misma lo has dicho no es tu problema, lo que yo decida no debe de importarte ¿no?... entonces deja de meterte y te advierto, si te atreves a decir algo, cualquier cosa sobre Bella me voy a olvidar de que eres como una hermana para mí — Rosali me miro sorprendida, yo pocas veces le había gritado por su comportamiento hacia Bella porque sabía que eran simples celos pero me agarro de un humor no muy agradable. Rosali salió de la casa enojada y unos momentos después la sala estaba llena de nuevo.

—Edward, lo siento, hablare con Rose — me aseguro Emmet. El podía ser un idiota a veces pero cuando quería podía ser serio y centrado

—no te preocupes… —

—Gracias Edward… enseguida regreso —anuncio corriendo tras Rosali

—yo ahh… iré a cambiarme para el instituto — yo también me retire a mi habitación y Carlisle fue a prepararse para el trabajo "tranquilo, yo veré que este bien" prometió mi padre cuando me detuve a mirarlo un momento recordando que no podría estar con Bella hasta después de las cinco. Subí a mi habitación y me puse una camisa negra con unos vaqueros y zapatos del mismo color que la camisa. Decidí salir un momento al bosque a respirar aire fresco, aunque no lo necesitara era el único modo de tratar de des estresarme. Salí de mi casa y camine casi a paso humano hasta estar en medio del bosque, una vez ahí me senté en un tronco de árbol caído y puse mi cabeza entre las piernas.

Mi Bella, era en lo único en que mi mente podía concentrarse, el solo saber que le provoque tanto dolor me desgarraba el corazón, ¿Por qué no pude hacerle caso a mis deseos y volver de rodillas suplicando perdón a la semana de irme? así hubiera podido detener todo esto, esto jamás debió pasar… "Edward" escuche a Alice llamarme con el pensamiento y un momento después estaba a mi lado.

—Edward, ahh… si no te importa… bueno… jazz, tu sabes ¡LO ESTAS MATANDO! —

—oh… lo siento Alice, no pensé en eso, tratare de controlar mejor mis sentimientos— quise disculparme

—tranquilo, el te entiende, Edward no puedes estar dejándote llevar de ese modo, Bella te necesita fuerte para ella—

—lo sé Alice, lo sé —

—Edward… dime por favor que no la vas a dejar de nuevo, nunca —

—tu… ¿me vez dejándola?— eso no lo entendía, yo realmente no tenía pensado abandonar a Bella, no después de la primera vez. Me estaba arrepintiendo de la primera y ahora resulta que habrá una segunda

—no, no lo veo, pero quería asegurarme —

—Bien, pues ten seguro que esta vez no seré tan idiota —Alice sonrió triunfante "me encanta que lo admitas" sonreí con ella pero no lo logre prolongarla mucho y Alice se dio cuenta de que lo estaba forzando

—es mejor que nos vayamos al instituto— dijo Alice después de un momento

—Bien— dije resignado, ya había aceptado, no me quedaba otra que seguir con esto.

Nos dirigimos al porche de la casa, mis hermanos ya nos esperaban impacientes.

—Bien, ya es hora de seguir con esto— hablo Rosali irritada. Todos comenzaron a subir al jeep y al volvo, quería concentrarme en algo y poder olvidarme de la realidad pero era tan difícil, era casi imposible, considerando este molesto dolor en el pecho que parecía jamás desaparecería "tranquilo, Jasper, cálmate"

—Lo siento —me disculpe dirigiéndome a Jasper, ya era suficiente con mi dolor y no necesitaba que el también fuera infeliz.

Partimos hacia el instituto, el camino fue en un monótono silencio, nadie decía nada y los pensamientos de todos eran tan diferentes como iguales. Todos preocupados –incluso Rosali- por Bella, me pareció muy extraño que a Rosali le importara, Emmet y Alice estaban casi tan ansiosos como yo de ir al hospital pero trataban de controlarse para que no me afectara, Jasper… él seguía sintiendo mi dolor, pero no solo el mío, el de todos y junto con el suyo, el aun se sentía culpable de todo esto, el creía que de haber tenido más control en sí mismo y no haber atacado a Bella el día de su cumpleaños nada hubiera pasado. Pero yo sabía que no era verdad, tarde o temprano yo la hubiera dejado, por miedo, por miedo a que algo le pasara, Jasper solo… lo iso mas rápido.

Jasper se tenso, trate de pensar en algo mejor, algo que me isiera olvidar por lo menos un momento. Bella, sentada junto a mí en el piano mientras le tocaba su nana, Bella en clase de biología a mi lado, Bella en nuestro prado, Bella durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación mientras susurraba mi nombre…

—Gracias — se relajo Jasper, asentí con la cabeza no queriendo arruinar la poca tranquilidad que tenía en estos momentos.

Aparcamos en el instituto en el mismo lugar de siempre lo asíamos, la gente ya empezaba a murmurar "bueno, terminemos con esto" pensamos prácticamente todos.

"¿son los Cullen? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Creí que se habían ido"

"los Cullen, oh dios, no puede ser que sigan tan perfectos"

"pensé que jamás volverían"

"no puedo creer que realmente sean ellos"

Todos los pensamientos eran arecidos a estos, la mayoría preguntándose que hacíamos aquí, porque volvíamos y uno que otro maldiciéndonos, en resumen claro.

Alice, y yo fuimos a recoger nuestros nuevos horarios ya que Emmet, Jasper y Rosali iban en un grado superior y debían pedirlos en otra parte. Alice pidió los horarios y la señora Cope le dio el de ambos encantada de que regresábamos. Yo tenía historia y Alice ingles por lo que nos separamos para ir a nuestras respectivas clases, entre como si nada al salón y afortunadamente al profesor no le importo "menos tiempo desperdiciado presentando a alguien a quien todos recuerdan" pensaba antipáticamente el profesor pero no podía estar más de acuerdo con él, sobre todo considerando mi humor actual.

"Cullen, no puede ser, volvió" ahí estaban los pensamientos de Maik newton "ese tipo de nuevo ¿Por qué volvió?" decidí ignorarlo lo más que pude pero trágicamente todo el mundo que me había visto a mi o a mi familia no paraba de pensar en lo mismo y peor aun sus pensamientos de nosotros los conducían todo pensamiento a Bella. Al parecer la mayoría de los estudiantes había ido a visitar a Bella al hospital y se habían dado cuenta de su estado, por supuesto la mayoría de ellos solo la juzgaba, a más de la mayoría me hubiera encantado fracturarle uno que otro hueso pero desafortunadamente herir a más de cincuenta chicos el mismo día hubiera sido malo… supongo.

Ya habían pasado las tres primeras horas y decidí no entrar a la cuarta, ya era una costumbre que el tiempo se me pasara tan lento, ochenta años de mi vida se me habían pasado tan rápido como lento a veces pero desde hace seis meses los segundos parecían haberse convertido en minutos y los minutos en horas ¿pero qué podía hacer?

"estúpido, me las a pagar #$#%#" ¡VAYA! Esos eran los pensamientos de Emmet, seguí su "voz" mental hasta un pasillo casi deshabitado, solo se encontraban en el Emmet y otro chico el cual su nombre no tenía idea de cuál era. Los pensamientos el chico estaban llenos de pánico y disculpas.

—Lo siento, de verdad, yo no quería decir eso— repetía las mismas excusas que pasaban por su mente

—se precisamente lo que querías decir gusano — le gritaba Emmet sosteniéndolo en el aire con una sola mano agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa, pocas veces había visto así a Emmet ¿Por qué…? Oh, pensé al caer en la comprensión de porque Emmet estaba tan enojado

—no tu no me entiendes, yo estaba hablando de… ahh… ¿otra Bella?— el muchacho ya no tenía más excusas y se preparaba a recibir el golpe

—cállate ya de una vez, te vas a ir y no quiero volverte a oír diciendo estupideces ¿bien? ¿Entendiste? — gritaba Emmet

—S-si, C-claro q-que s-si — tartamudeaba

—Bien, ahora lárgate— grito y el chico tomo sus cosas del suelo y salió volando del pasillo. Tan pronto como se fue me acerque a Emmet, el suspiraba pesadamente como si de verdad lo necesitara "chiquillo idiota"

—Emmet ¿estás bien? — Emmet me miro sorprendido y luego el enojo volvió a sus ojos

—ese imbécil estaba… hablando sobre… — decía incoherentemente Emmet

—lo se, ya, no quiero pensar en eso…—

—debería ser yo quien te preguntara si estás bien, después de todo no soy yo quien puede leer sus pensamientos —

—Gracias — agradecí refiriéndome a ese chico, yo probablemente lo hubiera matado por decir que Bella estaba "un poquito zafada"

—no hay problema… no lo ise por ti, nadie se mete con mi hermanita preferida— sonreí acompañando su sonrisa propia, sonó la campana que anunciaba el inicio del almuerzo y Emmet y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería, estábamos a unos metros de entrar cuando fuimos interceptados por Alice.

— ¿Cómo que tu preferida? — le grito Alice a Emmet y yo rodé los ojos.

—Así es enana, es mi preferida… y la mas graciosa — Alice bufo a su respuesta y nos acompaño a nuestra mesa después de comprar nuestro innecesario almuerzo.

Rosali y Jasper ya nos esperaban en la mesa con sus bandejas de comida, nos sentamos todos juntos y Jasper enviaba olas de tranquilidad a todos tratando de relajar el ambiente, algo prácticamente imposible.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes ha ido a visitar a Bella últimamente?— voltee rápidamente mi cabeza al escuchar a Ángela weber preguntar sobre Bella, todos en su mesa negaron con la cabeza. Ángela eres una gran persona… pero porque tenías que preguntar eso, me lamente en mi fuero interno

"oh es verdad, los Cullen volvieron" oh, no, creo que podía reconocer esos pensamientos donde fuera… Jessica "oh, ahí está Edward, seguro ya se habrá enterado de lo que le paso a Bella" aparte la vista de su mesa cuando ella noto que la miraba "oh, por dios Edward Cullen me estaba viendo, seguro ya se dio cuenta de que le gusto" hay no por favor, esto de nuevo no "claro sabia que esto pasaría, nadie podría preferir a Bella antes que a mi"

"Cullen ¿Por qué volvió? Ahora que Bella está loca no debería importarle ¿no?" pensaba el animal de Maik newton

—Edward cálmate — me susurro Jasper al sentir mi ira

"además, ya no es ni la sombra de lo que fue"

—Edward ¿estas bien? — pegunto Emmet al ver como encerraba mis manos en puños y los apretaba tanto hasta hacer temblar mis manos sobre la mesa

"toda pálida, con ojeras, flacucha…"

— ¿Edward…? — esta vez fue Alice quien trato de tranquilizarme mientras todos en la mesa me miraban y yo era consumido por la rabia

"sin vida, fea… loca"

— ¡Edward! —me grito Alice mostrándome una visión. Me veía a mí saltando hacia Maik newton y despedazándolo frente a todos en la cafetería cuando todos gritaban y corrían en todas direcciones.

—haa… — suspire tranquilizándome y abriendo los puños mientras la visión de Alice se desvanecía

—cálmate… Edward creo que… — continuo pero no la deje terminar porque Salí de la cafetería como alma que lleva al diablo. Una vez en el pasillo trataba de ignorar cualquier pensamiento de mi familia o cualquier otra persona.

"Edward sé que esto debe ser muy difícil para ti pero tienes que tratar de ignorarlo y tranquilizarte"

Alice, siempre pensando en lo mismo, toco la campana que anunciaba el fin del almuerzo y los estudiantes empezaron a salir de la cafetería haciendo sus pensamientos más difíciles de ignorar. No podía seguir con esto sus pensamientos eran demasiados, todos sobre el mismo tema, todos igual de molestos.

Salí del instituto ignorando las suplicas de mi hermana porque me quedara. Pensaba tomar mi volvo y conducir un rato hasta calmarme, pero necesitaba desahogarme así que Corri hasta el bosque y derrumbe el primer árbol que se cruzo en mi camino con un solo golpe, seguí golpeando el mismo tronco derrumbado por tal vez más de veinte minutos, cuando por fin logre tranquilizarme el pobre árbol no era más que una montaña de madera mal formada y llena de polvo. Debo admitir que aunque la visión de Alice me aterro que nos descubrieran también me ayudo a calmarme porque… a mi realmente me hubiera encantado poder despedazar a Newton.

Me quede en el bosque pensando, quería ir al hospital para cuidar de Bella pero no podía hacerlo así, primero debía estar seguro que ya estaba bien y que podía ver a Bella sin desmoronarme frente a ella.

Ya eran pasadas las dos y estaba mucho más tranquilo que cuando llegue al bosque así que decidí ir por mi volvo al instituto antes que terminara la última clase.

En cuanto llegue al aparcamiento me encontré con toda mi familia esperándome con cara de preocupación.

—Edward tenemos problemas — dijo Alice

—esto no tiene nada que ver con Bella… ¿verdad? — pregunte lleno de miedo, si algo le pasaba a Bella yo…

—no, gracias a dios no —

—entonces ¿Qué esta pasando? —

—nuestro futuro desapareció—

— ¿y… eso que significa? —

—son los Quileutes… quieren hablar con nosotros —

**Nota de la autora: hola! Aquí estoy con mi próximo cap. Espero les guste y mil gracias por los rewiews me dan muchos ánimos para seguir con la historia gracias otra vez y adiós :)**

**Aun así sigan dejando ok. U.u**


	7. Los Quileutes

**Capitulo 6: los Quileutes **

Nos encaminamos al encuentro con los Quileutes, tomamos el volvo y el jeep de Emmet y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra casa para informarle a Carlisle y a Esme, no sabíamos el motivo de su urgencia por hablar con nosotros, después de todo nosotros no habíamos roto el tratado y la última vez que volvimos a Forks no había habido problema, así que no entendíamos cual era la diferencia ahora.

Al acerarnos a la casa el asqueroso aroma de perro mojado se iba haciendo más fuerte por lo que estábamos seguros, estaban en la casa. Cuando llegamos vimos una camioneta estacionada frente a la casa y Carlisle y Esme nos llevaron a la sala donde se encontraban Billy Black, el hijo de Ephraim Black, el anciano quileute con quien habíamos hecho el tratado. También se hallaban cuatro lobos y entre ellos Sam, el Alpha de la manada y Jacob Black el hijo de Billy y por lo tanto, nieto de Ephraim Black quien me miraba como si estuviera dispuesto a matarme.

—bueno ya estamos todos aquí ¿de qué es de lo que querían hablar? Estaremos felices de responder cualquier duda que tengan— empezó Carlisle

"Esto es ridículo, no tenemos porque aguantar a estas sanguijuelas aquí" pensaba Jacob

"que se vayan y no regresen NUNCA" ese era Sam

—vera… doctor, — dijo Billy, buscando un término adecuado para referirse a Carlisle que no incluyera un insulto escondido— la última vez que salieron de Forks pensamos que al menos durarían un considerable periodo de años fuera antes de volver y gran sorpresa nos llevamos al ver que no duraron ni siquiera un año, nos gustaría saber ¿Cuál es el motivo de su regreso? — finalizo. La verdad es que habían estado muy felices del hecho de que nos marcháramos ¡vaya! Si hasta una fiesta isieron.

—La verdad es que volvimos por causas… personales— dijo Carlisle rogando en su mente que aceptaran esa explicación

"de verdad espero que esto no tenga que ver con la hija de Charlie"

—Precisamente — conteste a los pensamientos de Billy — ese es el motivo principal de nuestro regreso

Todos los lobos me miraron interrogantes, menos Billy y Jacob quienes habían estado pensando lo mismo por lo que estaban sorprendidos.

—tranquilos, mi hijo tiene…— intento explicar Carlisle antes de ser interrumpido por Billy

— ¿hijo? —pregunto incrédulo

—así es, para mi ellos son mi familia — Billy asintió queriendo salir del tema, realmente no quería discutir acerca de eso — como les decía, mi hijo, Edward tiene un… podría decirse habilidad especial que le permite… digamos leer la mente de todos a su alrededor— todos se quedaron atónitos mirándome, no podían creer lo que Carlisle les decía y la mayora de los lobos pensaba en lo mismo "oh, no, puede leer mis pensamientos ahora, rápido piensa en algo mas… la, la, la" y cosas así

—oh, pues… no estamos aquí para hablar de eso—

"si no dé porque maldita sea volvieron" pensaba Jacob

—creo que ya deje eso claro— dije dirigiéndome a Jacob y a Billy —volvimos por Bella — Jacob me miro con odio, sabía que el chico había quedado deslumbrado por mi Bella pero ellos realmente nunca llegaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, aun así pude ver en la mente de Jacob que, al igual que muchos chicos del instituto había ido a visitar a Bella y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia y que al igual que Charlie y Billy me culpaban por lo que le paso –no que no fuera cierto-

—pero eso no tiene sentido, ella es un humano y ustedes son… bueno…— dijo Billy tratando de esconder su repugnancia hacia nosotros, claro que todos lo notaron

—Sabemos cómo están las cosas… y también recordamos las condiciones del tratado, pero Bella es parte de nuestra familia y no la vamos a dejar sola — decía Carlisle pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por los gritos e Jacob

—Eso es una estupidez —grito Jacob consumido por la ira y la impotencia — ella no es parte de su familia de sanguijuelas, ella es un ser humano y en todo caso… ustedes ya la han dejado sola —dijo mirándome de reojo — seis meses la abandonaron, por su culpa esta postrada en una cama sin si quiera tener idea de las condiciones en que se encuentra ¿y ahora pretenden volver como si nada hubiera pasado? Ella no es una mascota ni un juguete al cual puedan volver sin remordimientos cuando quieran, por su culpa ella esta así ¿Qué no la han visto? ¿La han visto? MALDITA SEA —

—sabemos que hemos hecho mal, pero estamos aquí para remediarlo, y puede que Bella no sea como nosotros pero aun así es de la familia, y si, la abandonamos, pero les puedo asegurar que no volverá a pasar —

—Que en todo caso no es de su incumbencia… — casi gruñí

"estúpida sanguijuela" me ataco en su mente "lárgate, no te mereces a alguien como Bella, no lo entiendes, ella podría ser feliz con otra persona, yo, podría darle todo, y no tendría que renunciar a nada por mi" pensó mientras en su cara surgía una sonrisa irritante y me mostraba miles de imágenes de él y Bella juntos.

Jasper intentó calmar el ambiente pero no obtuvo muy buenos resultados que digamos, mientras Jacob seguía mostrándome imágenes que…

— ¡maldito perro! — sisee entre dientes pero estoy seguro de que lo escucho

Jacob empezó a temblar, estaba a punto de entrar en fase y tratar de matarnos a todos

—Sam, chicos lleven a Jacob a la reserva ¡AHORA! — los lobos detuvieron a Jacob y lo sacaron de la casa directo hacia la reserva

—Lo lamento, doctor — se disculpo Billy una vez que solo quedaba él en nuestra sala, realmente estaba apenado por la actitud de su hijo — creo que no es el mejor momento pero tendremos que hablar de esto más adelante—

—claro, cuando quiera nuestra puerta, jardín o lo que usted prefiera va a estar a su servicio— ofreció Carlisle

—Gracias doctor — Billy miro detenidamente a cada uno de nosotros inspeccionándonos se detuvo un momento en mi analizando mi expresión "espero que realmente te preocupes por ella y quieras más que otra cosa su bien" me dijo en su mente antes de salir por la puerta, Sam quien lo esperaba en la entrada lo ayudo a entrar a la camioneta y a ayudarlo con la silla de ruedas.

—Bien tenemos un problema potencial aquí — dijo Jasper

— ¿otro? — dijo Rosali con sarcasmo

—Rosali, por favor te voy a pedir que te moderes — la reprendió Carlisle

—Pero es cierto, esto se puede convertir en un problema para nosotros, y no queremos que eso ocurra, Emmet— dijo Esme viendo la sonrisa de excitación de mi hermano

—de acuerdo, pero si ese cachorrito vuelve por pelea no se la voy a negar—

—Emmet esto es serio, Bella puede salir perjudicada en esto— continuo Alice

—Bella, Bella, Bella, últimamente ese es el único tema de conversación en esta familia —

—Rosali —dijimos Esme, Emmet, Alice y yo al mismo tiempo

—no Rosali nada, ¡YA ESTOY HARTA! — sollozo antes de correr a su habitación como una autentica adolescente, Emmet iba a correr tras ella pero Carlisle lo detuvo

—va a estar bien solo necesita un poco de espacio — Emmet asintió preocupado por su esposa

Lo que a Rosali le molestaba es que nosotros estábamos más preocupados por una simple humana que por tratar de parecer normales que era lo que ella mas anhelaba, no entendía por qué yo no podía fijarme en alguien más, alguien como nosotros, alguien que no tuviera que renunciar a nada por estar junto a mí, porque aun que trataba de negarlo a ella le preocupaba que Bella tuviera que renunciar a una vida normal por seguirnos a mí y a nuestra familia, ella pensaba que hubiera preferido estar en un psiquiátrico y sanar con el tiempo para conseguir una familia de verdad que transformarse en lo que ahora es, pero tampoco entendía que no es tan fácil como se dice, ella siempre ha sido muy superficial, no solo en su aspecto y en el de los demás si no que no llega a medir las consecuencias de muchas cosas.

Emmet, después de un tiempo no lo resistió mas y fue a hablar con Rosali, el resto de la familia fuimos al hospital –a excepción de Jasper quien aunque quería ir tenía miedo de arriesgarse a estar en un lugar con tanta exposición a la sangre humana-. Eran las cuatro de la tarde faltaba una hora para que pudiera ver a Bella, pero tan solo escuchar de nuevo su corazón era suficiente para mi… por el momento.

Charlie llego poco después de nosotros para revisar que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar. Carlisle, Esme, Alice y yo hablamos sobre nuestra situación con lo Quileutes y lo que les diríamos, no nos convenía romper el tratado, no si Bella permanecía en este hospital porque aun que mi familia no lo expresara ellos sabían que eso no me detendría de estar con mi Bella.

—Carlisle, te prometí ir al instituto y si decidía no volver…— Carlisle me interrumpió

—Está bien Edward, Alice me conto lo que paso y yo también creo que lo mejor es que no vuelvas, lamento haberte impuesto algo con lo que no estabas de acuerdo — Carlisle estaba realmente apenado, después de todo pudo habernos costado mucho.

—Gracias, pero no tienes que disculparte, también entiendo porque lo hiciste—

—Y te lo agradezco — mi padre me sonrió pero no le pude responder porque escuche la conversación que el padre de Bella sostenía con el doctor Smith.

Charlie le estaba pidiendo permiso al doctor para poder pagar después la estancia de Bella en el hospital debido a que en este momento no disponía del dinero suficiente para hacerlo, mi padre noto mi ausencia y al igual que yo presto atención a la conversación.

—Solo espere un mes más, después les pagare — pedía Charlie al doctor quien en verdad estaba apenado por no poder decirle que si

—lo siento, pero en un mes, habrá otro mes que pagar y usted también tiene otras cosas de que ocuparse, entiendo que el precio de este hospital no es el más económico y que además es el único en Forks y que trasladarla sería bastante costoso pero no puedo hacer nada lo siento — se disculpo el doctor Smith

—pero entonces ¿que se supone que debo hacer? — pregunto Charlie desesperado

—jefe swan iba a plantearle esto la próxima semana, pero creo que es mejor entre más pronto lo asimile— no me gustaba el ritmo que llevaban sus pensamientos — creo que lo mejor será… recluir a Bella en un… ahh… hospital psiquiátrico, Charlie aceptémoslo, Bella no está bien y usted no puede pagar los precios que da el hospital, creo que es lo mejor — yo me quede atónito, no iba a permitir, por ningún motivo, que encerraran a mi Bella con un montón de locos que quien sabe lo que podrían hacerle, y Charlie no pensaba muy distinto, pero no sabía de dónde podría sacar dinero para evitarlo y los doctores no dejaría que se llevaran a Bella a su casa para atenderla él.

—no voy a dejar que encierren a mi hija con un montos de dementes —

—mire, yo entiendo cómo se siente pero… mejor intente asimilarlo, es mi consejo, eso al menos que consiga un préstamo, o algo— el doctor Smith se retiro y Charlie callo pasmado en su silla.

Si el inconveniente era el dinero entonces no había problema, yo podía pagar por el tiempo que Bella estuviera aquí, aun si mi familia no estuviera de acuerdo –que se no sería así- yo tenía dinero suficiente para cualquier periodo de tiempo necesario "Edward esto no tiene porque ser un problema, nosotros podemos pagarlo" creo que mi padre estaba más que de acuerdo conmigo, yo le sonreí realmente agradecido por su apoyo.

Mis padres y yo tratamos de presentarle a Charlie esa opción pero el parecía negarse, no quería debernos nada, menos a mí.

—Charlie solo considéralo, nosotros no tenemos ningún problema en pagar la estancia de Bella, el dinero es lo de menos por favor acepta— mi madre trataba de convencer a Charlie

—se los agradezco pero realmente no quiero que se molesten—

—Pero no es ninguna molestia, consideramos a Bella parte de la familia y no es ningún sacrificio, al fin y al cabo, es solo dinero, no lo necesitamos— también Carlisle trataba

—de verdad prefieres que se lleven a Bella a un hospital psiquiátrico— justo en el clavo, Charlie estaba cediendo

—Charlie, como tú mismo lo has dicho, esto es mi culpa, creo que entonces me corresponde a mí pagar por esto — dije. Mi madre iba a replicar en eso pero decidió no hacerlo

—pero no eres tu quien lo pagara si no tus padres— Charlie arqueo una ceja

—Si ese es el problema no te preocupes, yo lo puedo pagar, no es necesario que mis padres lo hagan — Esme puso los ojos pero continuo callada

—No se trata de eso — es verdad, no se trataba de eso si no de que era precisamente yo, mi familia quien se lo estaba ofreciendo

—Charlie — secundo Carlisle— no pienses que es un favor que nosotros te hacemos… piensa en esto, como un favor que te estamos pidiendo para tratar de remediar un poco nuestros errores — Charlie se sintió culpable de haberme culpado por esto, después de todo, según lo que él cree, yo solo seguía a mis adres en su decisión de irse a new york y no podía desobedecerlos sin alejarme de mi familia.

—(…)… Gracias — se limito a decir Charlie después de un momento

—Gracias a ti —dijo mi madre saltando hasta Charlie y dándole un abrazo, Charlie respondió como pudo al entusiasmo de mi madre

—aunque en realidad no sea tu hija, realmente te pareces a Alice — todos reímos ante el comentario de Charlie pero después de unos minutos tuvo que irse debido a que lo llamaron de la estación para reportar un robo en la tienda de los newton, ¡karma, dulce karma!

—ok. Bueno falta poco para que sean las cinco, iré a hablar con el doctor — Carlisle y Esme fueron a hablar con el doctor Smith para informare acerca del acuerdo al que llegamos con Charlie y también para que nos entregaran el pase que el director del hospital nos había concedido para cuidar de Bella. Mis padres y los doctores Smith y Gonzales volvieron después de unos minutos.

—acompáñenme a la estancia por favor — pidió el doctor Smith y tanto mis hermanos y mis padres lo seguimos hacia dicho lugar, una vez ahí nos indico a Alice, Esme y a mí que tomáramos asiento mientras le tendía a mi padre el pase necesario para estar con Bella. —doctor, aquí está el pase, aunque a las enfermeras ya les fue avisado que todos en su familia tienen permitido estar aquí el tiempo necesario, la única cosa que les quiero pedir es que si hay más de dos personas a la vez permanezcan en la estancia y no entren al cuarto con la paciente, no debe sufrir de estrés—

—De acuerdo, lo tendremos presente —lo tranquilizo Carlisle

—gracias, bien, pues ya me retiro, saben las reglas, así que creo que no me necesitan, algunas enfermeras los ayudaran en lo necesario ¿bien? —

—No se preocupe doctor—

—ok. Queda en sus manos —

—Cuídenla bien — repitió esta vez el doctor Gonzales

—Lo haremos — dijo mi madre un poco exasperada de que no confiaran en nosotros para cuidar de Bella

—Lo siento, es que me he llegado a interesar mucho en el caso y bueno… ya me voy —

Ambos doctores y Carlisle salieron de la estancia.

—llamare a Jasper, quiero saber cómo esta — dijo Alice levantándose de la silla

—Y yo iré con las enfermeras para traerle algo de comer a Bella — dijo mi madre levantándose de igual modo y yéndose con Alice, ambas querían darme algo de privacidad con Bella, cosa que les agradezco mucho. Estuve unos minutos en el mismo lugar respirando profundamente y concentrándome en su frecuencia cardiaca.

—Bien, ya es hora — dije levantándome y encaminándome hacia la habitación de Bella.

**Nota de la autora:) hola, son las 2:30 de la mañana aquí y no puedo dormir así que aquí está el capitulo que pensaba subir mañana en la mañana. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta actualizo o viernes en la noche o sábado en la mañana ok. Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo aunque en mi opinión es demasiado corto, pero me gusto.**

**Les aclaro, en esta historia no va a ver mucho de jake, la manada no lo dejara acercarse a los Cullen por lo tanto no a Bella, pero tratare de explicarles todo el asunto en otro capítulo dedicado a él, ok. Se aceptan sugerencias, criticas, lo que sea enserio, Gracias por leerme.**

**Dejen rewiews porfa… **


	8. Sensaciones

**Capitulo 7: Sensaciones**

**Edward POV**

Me interne en la habitación que probablemente sería mi hogar por los próximos dias y la escena frente a mis ojos parecía más bien de una película de horror. La habitación estaba casi oscura, solo la aluzaba un solo foco a unos dias de fundirse, en medio de la habitación estaba una camilla blanca con un buro de madera a cada lado, sentada en la camilla se encontraba mi Bella mirando hacia el frente con la mirada perdida y un punto fijo en la pared, apenas y pestañeaba y parecía que su cuerpo podía fácilmente romperse con el soplo de una brisa, como si con un toque de mis duras y frías manos se desgarraran cada uno de sus frágiles músculos, cosa que en verdad, no estaba del todo mal.

Aun así me acerque tranquilamente a ella, sabía que seguramente estaba inconsciente pero necesitaba sentir su cercanía lo mas que pudiera, su calor junto a mi frio cuerpo, su corazón latiendo a mi lado, era algo a lo que había renunciado por demasiado tiempo, necesitaba sentirla mía de nuevo, necesitaba que me lo dijera, que me lo asegurara, que me jurara que nuca habría nadie como yo en su vida, que me amaba y que quería que me quedara, lo necesitaba más que cualquier otra cosa, más de lo que alguna vez pude haber deseado cualquier tipo de sangre… incluso la suya.

Ella seguía sentada en el mismo lugar, sin vida, sin reaccionar a medida que me iba acercando, solo se mantenía con la vista fija en la pared, como si no existiera nada mas en el universo, como si estuviera destinada a mirarla por el resto de la eternidad sin algo más hermoso que vislumbrar.

— ¿Bella? —obviamente no respondió. Me coloqué junto a ella en la camilla y rosé mi mano con su brazo, como siempre, no pude evitar sentir las descargar eléctricas que corrían a través del contacto con su piel, era otra de las innumerables cosas que tanto había anhelado mientras estaba tirado en aquella cabaña mugrienta.

Ella se removió un poco por lo que la mire de nuevo, examine su expresión… nada había cambiado. Suspire decepcionado aproximándome más a ella, envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cuerpo y la abrace recostándola en la camilla sobre mi pecho en una posición más cómoda que la anterior, ella no opuso ninguna resistencia, al contrario, se dejo llevar fácilmente por mi abrazo a pesar que los brazos que la sostenían debían de ser como el hielo.

— Bella yo no quería que esto sucediera, — susurre a su oído, tal vez no me escuchara pero necesitaba desahogarme, el dolor que se acumulaba en mi pecho era demasiado insoportable — …jamás considere la mas mínima posibilidad de que algo así pudiera llegar a suceder… yo, yo esperaba que para este momento ya te hubieras olvidado de mi —en este momento lo que más quería en el mundo era ser capaz de llorar, llorar de verdad y no solo sollozar como asia en estos momentos— que encontraras a alguien más, que siguieras con tu vida y que nunca más recordaras que existo… no sabes… cuanto, me dolía pensar en eso, porque yo realmente esperaba que sucediera… pero ya estoy aquí, ya volví y te prometo que nada, ni nadie me va a lograr separar de ti de nuevo, es una promesa Bella… Te amo. —

Bella no omitió ni un solo movimiento en lo que me pareció una eternidad, solo permanecíamos en la misma posición, ella recostada sobre mi pecho respirando pausadamente y yo, acariciando su cabeza por encima de su cabello, había pasado cuando menos una hora y Bella ya comenzaba a entrecerrar sus ojos –señal de que tenía sueño- pero continuaba mirando al infinito.

—Duerme Bella… duerme — la acurruque más hacia mí y comencé a tararear su nana, esto iso que se relajara instintivamente como si ya fuera mas una costumbre hacerlo. Al cabo de unos minutos se estaba quedando profundamente dormida, el doctor Gonzales entro a la habitación para anunciar que se iba a ir y para proporcionarnos su teléfono, cuando entro se quedo atónito en la puerta pero no me moleste en averiguar porque, solo quería concentrarme en el hecho de que mi ángel dormía en mis brazos.

Después de unos momentos más cayó en los brazos de Morfeo y con delicadeza me levante de mi lugar para dejarla descansar tranquila, bese su delicada y blanca frente y Salí a la estancia para atender al doctor.

—Buenas noches doctor — salude una vez fuera de la habitación de Bella

—buenas ahh… ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabes esa… melodía? — pregunto un tanto aturdido

—es una pues… una nana que compuse para ella hace algún tiempo — conteste. "CLARO" –pensó él.

— ¿tú la compusiste? — prefirió corroborar

—si... ¿Por qué? —cuestione

—Desde que llego aquí, tararea esa misma canción siempre… y sobre todo, nos cuesta mucho trabajo hacerla dormir — "sin sedantes claro" — y tú la calmaste tan fácilmente que…—

—Oh… —dije después de que la mente del doctor me mostro el porqué de sus sorpresa

—Claro debí imaginar que todo tendría que ver con lo mismo… pero espero que esto sea poco a poco, bien, pues buenas noche y yo me retiro, le daré a tu padre mi número telefónico por cualquier cosa—

—Gracias doctor—

—de nada muchacho—

El doctor se marchó y en unos minutos Alice apareció junto a mi madre y una de las enfermeras, ambas le gritaban a la mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules exageradamente maquillados por no querer proporcionarles el alimento para Bella.

— ¿pero cómo puede ser? Necesitamos darle algo de comer— trato de razonar mi madre pero se le veía un poco exaltada

—lo siento, pero yo tengo ordenes de suministrarle el alimento por medio de…— Alice interrumpió a la enfermera disgustada

—Lo sabemos pero el doctor Smith ya se había encargado de eso — su cara era un poema de debatía entre amenazar a la enfermera e ir al supermercado a traer comida por sí misma, parecía una niña caprichosa haciendo un puchero

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué tantos gritos? — Pregunto el doctor Smith entrando a la estancia, estaba realmente disgustado, era un día difícil para él — creo que deje bien en claro que este tipo de cosas estaban prohibidas— dijo con reproche

—Lo sentimos mucho doctor— se disculpo Alice —pero esta… señorita se rehúsa a darnos comida para Bella — el doctor miro a la enfermera sombríamente y Alice sonrió al tener una visión de cómo acabaría esto

— ¿Qué? ¿Me puede explicar esto señorita? —

—yo, ahh… Doctor, yo pensé que lo mejor era— tartamudeo la enfermera

—usted nada, usted debe seguir las indicaciones, no tomar decisiones por la salud de estos pacientes, así que si me hace el favor denle a las señoritas la comida que le están pidiendo— ordeno el doctor bastante irritado, no era la primera vez que tenía problemas con esta enfermera y estaba pensando seriamente en prescindir de sus servicios

—Sí, doctor— la muchacha miro a Esme y a Alice con odio pero termino cediendo.

Le informe a Alice que Bella dormía por lo que era mejor esperar para llevarle la comida. Esme y Carlisle salieron un momento para hablar con el director del hospital, acerca de Bella y del porque ellos pagarían su estancia en el hospital, por lo que Alice y yo nos quedamos a cargo de ella.

**Jacob POV**

—Suéltenme — les grite a los idiotas de Sam y a Paul que me sujetaban fuertemente del brazo impidiéndome salir disparado a matar a esa sanguijuela — déjenme despedazarlo —

—Jake —dijo mi padre pesadamente —hijo, tienes que calmarte —

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Bella es hija de Charlie creo que debería importarte todo lo que tuvo que pasar por esos chupasangre —

—y me importa, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer ¿sí?... tú crees que a mí me gusta tenerlos tan cerca de Forks, No, pero respeto el tratado que hicieron con mi padre —

—No es necesario que ese tratado continúe — mi padre les indico a Sam y a Paul que me soltaran. Mire a Sam el odiaba a los Cullen tanto o más que yo, si no fuera por ellos nunca nos hubiéramos transformado y el nunca le hubiera hecho daño a Emily — le van a hacer daño, tarde o temprano, la abandonaran de nuevo o… l-la —

—eso no va a pasar, si lo hicieran el trato se rompe en ese instante y eso no les conviene—

—da lo mismo, nosotros no tenemos por qué estar en paz con ellos, podemos matarlos, todo sería tan fácil si…—

— ¡No Jake! — Me grito mi padre —entiende que no todo se trata de lo que nosotros queramos, además nadie nos asegura que podamos ganar, al menos no sin bajas, no permitiré que eso suceda —

—pero la lastimaran… —

—hijo, lo siento, pero fue ella quien decidió involucrarse con vampiros, es su problema ahora, no podemos involucrarnos más de lo necesario —

— ¡ella no está bien! — trate de convencerle pero parecía inútil— tu ya la has visto, sabes que no tiene conciencia de sus acciones —

—sí, es verdad… pero la tenia meses atrás cuando… Jake ella decidió juntarse con esa sanguijuela, yo trate de advertirle, tú mismo lo hiciste la noche de su graduación y aun así no nos escucho… sufrió las consecuencias de su abandono —

—y ahora… — Billy me interrumpió

—y ahora está metida hasta el cuello en algo en donde no la podemos sacar hijo, lamento que las cosas no salieran como querías, pero tienes que superarlo… tienes que superarla… Bella lo eligió a él, lo iso antes y si somos sinceros… creo que lo volvería a hacer —

—NO, NO, NO LO ACEPTO — le grite dejándome llevar por la ira

—Jake, no… —

—NO, iré a verla, me asegurare de que esos malditos se alejen de ella — dije dirigiéndome al hospital

—Sam… —oí murmurar a mi padre a lo lejos

—Jacob ¡te prohíbo acercarte a cualquiera de los Cullen! — sentí mis rodillas doblarse y colapsar en el suelo, no me detuve, lograría ir, no dejaría que solo por el hecho de ser el Alpha de la manada Sam manipulara mi vida — ¡JACOB! ¡DETENTE! — Era muy doloroso tratar de resistirse pero mi orgullo no me permitiría ceder — ¡HAZLO! — sentí todo mi cuerpo caer en el asfalto, había sido doblegado…

**Edward POV**

—Es tan frustrante…— rezongo Alice después de intentar por todos los medios posibles ver el futuro de Bella y obviamente no tener éxito

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tu don parezca impotente ante la presencia de Bella? Si, se cómo se siente— dije sarcástico.

—últimamente siento como si estuviera ciega — siguió quejándose

—créeme que te entiendo pero…—

—Ed… Edward… — escuche un suave murmullo llamarme detrás de las paredes de la estancia seguido de unos incesantes jadeos.

Corri hasta donde se encontraba Bella, para verla gimiendo y quejándose en su camilla. Me acerque a ella y trate de tranquilizarla, en cuanto mi mano toco su cuerpo se relajo inmediatamente.

—Ha, es increíble como tu sola presencia la calma— dijo una Alice casi molesta

— ¿celosa? — pregunte divertido, a ella le encantaría tener ese efecto en su amiga. En respuesta solo me saco la lengua como una niña de cinco años.

—Hmp… — suspiro Bella recostándose de nuevo en mi pecho notablemente más calmada, Alice solo rodo los ojos.

Después de unos minutos más los latidos de Bella empezaron a aumentar, lo cual quería decir que se estaba despertando y yo me estaba poniendo nerviosos de cómo reaccionaría al verme aquí, ya que a razón de los latidos de su corazón, esta vez iba a estar consciente de que yo me encontraba aquí y me daba miedo que se asustara o cayera en crisis de nuevo, pero también recordé las palabras del doctor, dijo que no podía contradecir a Bella, ósea que si ella seguía sin reconocerme no podría hacer nada para demostrarle que soy yo y no una alucinación u otra persona.

Bella comenzó a abrir los ojos, parpadeo varias veces tratando de ajustar sus ojos a la poca luz que irradiaba el cuarto, no obstante no me miro, parecía estar confundida hasta que levanto un poco su vista y al encontrarse con mis ojos la comisura de sus labios se elevo en una sonrisa.

—Hola — dijo simplemente con la voz un tanto ronca, aun seguía apoyada en mi pecho por lo que subió un poco hasta encontrarse a la misma altura de mi cabeza.

—Hola… — quise contestarle pero la duda me comía las entrañas — ¿sabes quién soy? — Bella negó con la cabeza pero mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro todo el tiempo

— ¿tu vas a cuidarme? — pregunto esperanzada

—Sí, —respondí sonriente ante la perspectiva de que mi ángel aun me quería cerca de ella — yo, mi hermana y mi madre te vamos a cuidar ¿te parece bien? — Bella asintió pero en su cara apareció la confusión

— ¿Dónde está Charlie? —

—el… debe estar durmiendo —

Trate suavemente de levantarme de la camilla para traerle algo de comida a Bella pero ella se aferro a mi camisa con la mano que continuaba en mi pecho. Me detuve prontamente al sentir su agarre, mire sus profundos ojos achocolatados mientras su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba, pero ella me soltó y desvió la mirada luego de encontrarse de igual modo con mis ojos, me levante ágilmente y me hinque junto a su camilla y Bella volvió a mirarme.

—Es hora de comer — dije acercándome a ella, tenía tantas ganas de rozar sus labios con los míos.

—No quiero comer — se negó.

—Pero tienes que hacerlo…— susurre de nuevo acariciando su ardiente pómulo

—pero es que no quiero, si lo hago ahora… siento que lo vomitare— eso no era buena idea, si Bella comía y luego lo vomitaba en vez de ayudarle solo la afectaría.

—está bien, pero prométeme que mañana intentaras comer algo ¿de acuerdo?— le propuse, pareció pensarlo durante unos momentos pero no quedo más opción que aceptar, en realidad no le estaba dando opción.

—bien…—

—ok. Ahora vuelve a dormir, es muy tarde…—

—Pero no quiero dormir Edw… ahh…— Bella se movió nerviosa, parecía arrepentida de casi llamarme por mi nombre, en sus ojos ya se divisaban unas lagrimas al borde de caer y estaba sollozando de nuevo —perdón, perdón, no quise… — trataba de disculparse pero me dio la impresión de que no era a mí a quien pedía disculpas

—Tranquila, duérmete… — Bella respiro profundamente unas cuantas veces pero termino calmándose, se recostó en la almohada y cerró los ojos mientras sus latidos se iban asiendo constantes.

Alice nerviosamente también se acerco hasta la camilla aunque estaba un poco molesta por no haber podido hablar con Bella.

—Supongo que eso salió bien — dijo una vez a mi lado

—Eso creo— "¿crees que ella me reconozca a mi?" — no creo Alice, pero podemos intentar… mañana—

Bella durmió el resto de la noche, no se movía ni decía nada, extrañaba demasiado las noches que pasaba con ella, en las cuales susurraba mi nombre al menos seis veces y cada vez que lo hacía sentía inflarse mi pecho un poco más. Alice y yo nos habíamos dedicado a cuidarla y a revisar su estado en el hospital, descubrimos varias cosas que después nos podrían ser de mucha ayuda pero en el estado actual de Bella realmente no era lo que necesitábamos. Alice salió –de nuevo- a hablar con Jasper, a ella no le gustaba estar tanto tiempo separada de él y yo la entendía perfectamente aun cuando se sintiera culpable.

—Edward debo irme, tengo que estar en el instituto en una hora — dijo Alice después de hablar con Jasper por teléfono— ya todos me esperan y Esme vendrá en unas horas así que… —

—Alice, está bien ¿sí?, no tienes porque disculparte—

—Gracias, adiós hermanito— se despidió y tal como lo había dicho, en pocas horas Esme se encontraba en su lugar y Carlisle regreso a ocuparse de sus deberes de médico, hoy efectuaría una cirugía muy complicada por lo que estaría muy ocupado.

Ya era más de medio día y Bella acababa de despertar, el doctor nos explico que necesitaba más de diez horas de sueño diarias así que no era algo de qué preocuparse, sin embargo Bella siguió en su estado de ausencia por lo que nos fue imposible conseguir que comiera algo. Las enfermeras llegaron y alimentaron a Bella por medio de tubos, era espantoso contemplar tal escena, mi hermosa Bella cubierta de tubos transparentes por todo el cuerpo siquiera tuviera consciencia de lo que estaba pasando.

Además, era obvio que ese tipo de alimentación no le estaba asiendo bien, nada mas había que mirarla, No, yo me encararía de que se alimentara correctamente. Ya pasaban de las dos de la tarde y me estaba impacientando, ¿a qué hora Bella reaccionaria?

El doctor nos había dicho que a veces tardaba dias en responder a cualquier pegunta o si quiera moverse, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a esperar dias para que comiera, debía hacer algo rápido.

Toda mi familia había salido a cazar y me había quedado cuidando a Bella, así que me aproveche de eso y entre a su habitación. Se hallaba en una posición casi idéntica a la del día anterior, con la diferencia de la ropa que usaba –cortesía de Esme -. Me acerque a ella e intente tomar su mano, en cuanto la toque Bella pego un saltito y giro su cabeza con brusquedad para mirarme ¡vaya eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé!

— ¿Bella? ¿Quieres comer ahora? — frunció los labios

—No, no quiero comer —

—pero me prometiste que lo arias — le recordé esperando que aceptara, ella más bien parecía buscar una excusa

—si… pero amm… yo no tengo hambre, tal vez después — me miraba suplicante pero yo no iba a ceder en esto, Bella tal vez fuera mi debilidad pero si se trataba de su salud no iba a dejarme convencer.

—No Bella, ¡ahora! — estaba a punto de gritarle por lo frustrado que estaba pero me tranquilice, tome algo de comida de la bandeja con un tenedor y trate de que se alimentara pero parecía reacia a darme gusto. —haber ¿Qué quieres? Hay mucha comida — le extendí la bandeja completa, lo que sea que se le pudiera antojar, seguro había, y si no, yo me encargaría de conseguirlo.

—De verdad, no tengo hambre—

—me importa muy poco. Vamos come algo — seguía evadiendo la comida, esto ya me estaba cansando.

—… lo prometiste… — dije dolido mientras trataba de deslumbrarla regalándole una sonrisa torcida, creo que estaba funcionando por que parecía dudar

—ahh… es que… es que yo… — tartamudeo.

—Bella… ¿por favor? — volví a acercar la comida a su rostro y tras unos intentos se rindió y la acepto.

Sonreí como idiota cada vez que Bella aceptaba la comida que yo le daba como si se tratara de una pequeña niña que necesita que la ayuden a alimentarse.

—bien, lo ves no fue tan malo ¿cierto? — dije una vez que se había terminado la comida, le permití que comiera poco ya que si no podría enfermarse. Ella desvió la mirada hacia la pequeña ventana a su lado sin mirarme ni responder a mi pregunta — ¿Está bien si te dejo sola un momento? Regresare pronto —

—si… ok. Yo estaré, bien — dijo cortante.

—De acuerdo — quería besar su coronilla para que se sintiera mejor pero no creo que hubiera terminado bien, Salí de su habitación, creo que ahora todo mejorara, aun así, no pude terminar con un muy familiar sentimiento… vacio.

**Nota de la autora: hola:) espero les allá gustado el cap. pues como se debieron haber dado cuenta, a petición de ****Andhy002, decidí hacer el asunto de Jacob mínimo, dejando más espacio para este tipo de situaciones, que en realidad no serán muchas, el próximo Cap. será un Bella POV para que ustedes puedan saber cómo se sintió Bella con todo esto, sigan dejando sus opiniones y sugerencias y prometo que las cumpliré tanto como me sea posible **

**Déjenme sus Rewiews**


	9. Mi amado sueño

**Capitulo 8: Mí amado sueño**

**Bella POV**

Estaba teniendo un sueño muy extraño… Edward estaba aquí, conmigo y me abrazaba como lo asia antes de irse. Ya no era común tener un sueño como este, comúnmente eran pesadillas o simplemente nada. Pensaba que era real pero mi vocecita me dijo que era una tontería, y como ella tiene razón en todo pues yo le creí.

— ¿Bella? —pregunto mi sueño, sentí algo raro en mi brazo, no me di cuenta de lo que fue pero me dio un toque— Bella yo no quería que esto sucediera, jamás considere la mas mínima posibilidad de que algo así pudiera llegar a suceder… yo, yo esperaba que para este momento ya te hubieras olvidado de mi, que encontraras a alguien más, que siguieras con tu vida y que nunca más recordaras que existo… —

Que sueño tan raro, ¿Por qué estaba pidiendo disculpas? Edward me dejo porque ya no me quería, entonces, ¿porque estoy soñando esto? Además, por favor, ¿alguien mas?—No sabes… cuanto, me dolía pensar en eso, — bien eso ya era mucho, al él no le tenía que doler, si no a mí, a mi porque era yo quien lo quería, el no, tal vez le dolía en su orgullo que pudiera olvidarlo tan rápido, pero seamos sinceros ¿Quién podría olvidarse de él? —porque yo realmente esperaba que sucediera… pero ya estoy aquí, ya volví y te prometo que nada, ni nadie me va a lograr separar de ti de nuevo, es una promesa Bella… Te amo. — ¿hugh?

"ya deja de soñar tonterías y acepta la realidad"

Me regaño mi vocecita y yo sabía que tenía razón, es solo que yo no contralaba mis sueños.

"más te vale no creer esas tonterías si no quieres sufrir de nuevo, te lo advierto"

—Duerme Bella… duerme — susurro la voz de mi sueño y escuche de nuevo mi nana, aquella mágica melodía que llenaba mis iodos y mi corazón con sentimientos fuera de este mundo, aquella que era la única capaz de relajarme en el mugriento lugar en el que ahora era mi hogar. La única diferencia era que ya no era yo la que la cantaba, si no el, podría ser un sueño pero escuchar la voz de Edward era lo más maravillosos que me había pasado desde hace meses, era tan hermoso, tan dulce…

"eres una tonta, aprende a controlar tus sentimientos"

Quería decirle algo pero sabía que tenía razón de nuevo, por eso estoy aquí ahora, por no saber controlar mis sentimientos.

"por eso Edward te dejo, por fea y tonta"

—Ed… Edward… — solloce. Porque mi vocecita estaba enojada conmigo, últimamente ya no es como antes, ahora solo me critica, y me regaña ¿Qué es lo que ise? ¿Por qué todos me dejaban de querer? Mi papa ya no viene, se olvido de mí, Edward me dejo, Alice también, y no quiero perder lo único que me queda.

"pero tranquila aun así yo me quedare contigo… yo siempre estaré contigo"

Una mano fría toco mi cara un momento después, relajando cada uno de mis músculos y eso iso que me calmara mucho, mi vocecita no iba a dejarme, aun con todos mis defectos no iba a dejarme. Después de eso creo que me quede dormida, descanse como hace mucho no lo asia, me sentía segura, no tengo idea de porque pero así era.

Quise despertar ya que no quería tener otro sueño como el último, eso solo provocaría que mi vocecita se enojara y yo no quería eso.

Abrí los ojos pero algo estaba diferente, entonces me di cuenta de que había alguien acostado conmigo, tal vez era Charlie, solo que el ya casi no venía a verme, ¡NO! No era Charlie, era otra persona, alguien de piel dura y fría y que me daba esas raras corrientes eléctricas… ¡Edward!

"no, no, no, tonta, es el muchacho del otro día, el que se parecía a él"

Oh, es cierto, ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Bueno, claro que preferiría que fuera Edward y que haya vuelto porque me quiere, pero al menos me gusta tener a alguien tan parecido a él cerca.

—Hola — salude acercándome para ver mejor su hermoso rostro.

—hola… ¿sabes quién soy? — pregunto. Se veía algo nervioso, negué con la cabeza, en realidad no me provocaba curiosidad saber su nombre, si no otra cosa ¿Cuánto tiempo estará conmigo?

— ¿tu vas a cuidarme? — le pegunte, el sonrió contento, pero no entendí porque…

—sí, yo, mi hermana y mi madre te vamos a cuidar ¿te parece bien? — claro, como mi padre ya no quería cargar conmigo otras personas tenían que hacerlo, a fin que yo solo soy un estorbo que nadie quiere en su vida, es así… siempre lo ha sido.

— ¿Dónde está Charlie? —

—el… debe estar durmiendo — como dije, el solo no quiere cargar conmigo.

El… ahh… muchacho que se parecía a Edward trato de alejarse de mí, como si fuera un reflejo me aferre a su camisa, no quería que él también se fuera de mi lado. El se detuvo inmediatamente y un momento después me miro interrogante, sentía que sus profundos ojos dorados escudriñaban mi alma, esos ojos tan parecidos a los de él, tan hermosos, tan… perfectos.

"deja de pensar en esas cosas, me das vergüenza"

Aparte la mirada avergonzada, ella tenía razón.

El se levanto de mi cama pero se arrodillo a un lado de ella, no pude evitar la tentación y volví a mirarlo.

—Es hora de que comas — dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

"No, no cualquier cosa menos eso"

Empezó a gritar mi vocecita.

"nada mas mírate, estamos a un paso de lograrlo, no puedes echar todo por la borda ahora, no comas"

—No quiero comer — dije rezando porque aceptara

—Pero tienes que hacerlo…— siguió terco, tenía que hacer algo, no podía comer nada

—pero es que no quiero, si lo hago ahora… siento que lo vomitare— no estaba mintiendo del todo, en teoría mis palabras eran verdad

—está bien, pero prométeme que mañana intentaras comer algo ¿de acuerdo? — ofreció, no era lo que yo quería pero ciertamente era mejor tratar de retrasarlo lo más posible

—bien…— acepte.

—ok. Ahora vuelve a dormir, es muy tarde…—

—Pero no quiero dormir Edw… —

"no te atrevas"

—ahh…— intente corregir, que estúpida soy, estúpida, estúpida —perdón, perdón, no quise… — ¿Cómo pude, por un solo momento confundirlo? él no era mi Edward

—Tranquila, duérmete… —después de eso me dormí entre sus brazos, aun contra las protestas de mi vocecita, la cual se enojo mucho conmigo, pero yo quería que el también estuviera cerca y si eso quería no podía correrlo de la habitación.

Como la mayoría de las veces perdí conciencia de muchas cosas, pero eso estaba bien por ahora, así no tendría que comer nada.

Llevaba ya un buen tiempo en es este estado, de vez en cuando me daba cuenta de cosas, por ejemplo hoy, vi a dos mujeres ayudándome a bañarme… bueno, técnicamente eran ella quienes hacían todo, una de ellas era pequeña y de cabello negro, muy alegre de hecho y la otra era un poco más alta y tenía un aspecto maternal, ambas eran muy hermosas, se me isieron familiares pero realmente no me preocupe. También vi un poco a mi papa, me dio mucha alegría verlo, aun cuando ni siquiera le hable, pero de nuevo me sentí mal cuando me dejo y se fue.

Después pude moverme cuando el chico que vi ayer me tomo la mano y el pequeño choque me iso reaccionar, lamentablemente sabia donde acabaría esto.

— ¿Bella? ¿Quieres comer ahora? —

—No, no quiero comer — le fruncí el ceño

—pero me prometiste que lo arias — recordó, genial, ¿ahora como me zafo de esto?

—si… pero amm… yo no tengo hambre, tal vez después — intente convencerlo una vez mas pero esta ocasión parecía seguro

—No Bella, ahora — casi me grito pero había algo extraño en sus ojos que me decía que lo asia por mi bien, aun así no pude evitar volver a fruncir el ceño. Trato de darme la comida pero yo lo que trataba de hacer era evadirla. —haber ¿Qué quieres? Hay mucha comida —

—De verdad, no tengo hambre—

—Me importa muy poco. Vamos come algo — trate con todas mis fuerzas de evitarlo pero parecía ser inútil.

"vamos haz lo que sea, no importa, solo no comas"

—… lo prometiste… — dijo con voz ronca de niño desilusionado mientras sonreía de una forma que no le podías negar nada y… ¡caray! no podía hacerlo, no cuando me miraba así.

—ahh… es que… es que yo… —

—Bella… ¿por favor? — siguió torturándome para lograr que comiera, ya era caso perdido, iba a terminar cediendo. De una vez por todas me rendí y acepte la tonta comida, -que debo admitir, estaba muy buena- él se dedicaba a darme la comida como a una niña de dos años y yo no me quejaba, bueno, después de meses de que te traten como a un muñeco viejo algo de atención no hace mal ¿o no?

—bien, lo ves no fue tan malo ¿cierto? ¿Está bien si te dejo sola un momento? Regresare pronto —parecía realmente reacio a dejarme sola, mas ben creo que era él quien pensaba que no era buena idea que estuviese sola.

—si… ok. Yo estaré, bien — no quería que se fuera, pero entendía que tenía otras cosas que hacer que solo cuidarme

—de acuerdo —

Me miro un momento y luego salió por la puerta dejándome sola… bueno, casi.

"tonta, tonta, mil veces tonta"

Me gritaba mi vocecita

"espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir… bien hecho tonta"

La verdad comer después de tanto tiempo me había gustado, pero sabía que tenía razón y que esto no podía volver a sucedes pero mi problema era ¿Cómo negarle algo a esos hermosos ojos dorados? si lo isiera cualquier otra persona no habría problema y yo sabía que iba a ser un caso perdido si seguía mirándome de la forma en que lo iso antes.

Este fue uno de los dias más largos para mí, casi nunca estaba despierta tanto tiempo y no estaba acostumbrada. Después de que oscureció** el **trajo otra bandeja de comida que tenia, mas fruta, leche y algo que parecía ser cereal.

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunte horrorizada ¿no planeaba hacerme comer eso cierto?

—Es comida — contesto sarcástico

—creo que es muy obvio ¿Para quién? —

—Para ti, tontita— dijo riéndose, se veía tan lindo

"ni se te ocurra" amenazo.

—no pretendes que vuelva a comer ¿cierto?... lo ise esta tarde — le recordé y el frunció el ceño

—La comida, es tres veces al día, Bella —

—Pero… pero… — ¿TRES?

—Pero nada, quiero que comas — puso la bandeja en mi regazo y me miro suplicante.

"te estoy previniendo… escúchame, esto no llevara a nada bueno"

Yo entendía lo que estaba pasando pero… ¿Cómo negarlo la única cosa que me pide con tal de estar a mi lado?

No podía, y la verdad es que… no quería. A regañadientes tuve que comerme todo lo que él me daba. Una vez que me había terminado todo me miro con orgullo, felicidad y… amor.

"amor, genial, lo único que nos faltaba"

Yo aria cualquier cosa para ver esa mirada en el, lo que sea.

—Así me gusta señorita… gracias Bella — me dijo acariciando mi mejilla, era una sensación tan hermosa.

En cuanto salió un momento la culpa y la desesperación se apodero de mí.

"estúpida, idiota, imbécil"

Seguía bombardeándome de insultos

"tenemos que deshacernos de esa porquería antes que nos haga daño"

— ¿Cómo? — pregunte confundida

"VOMITALO" me ordeno

—pero… pero… ¿y si…?—

"hazlo, solo hazlo o te juro que me iré y esta vez te quedara completamente sola, sin Edward y sin mi"

El pánico lleno mi cuerpo, obedecí a mi primer impulso y como pude llegue al baño de la habitación. Ise lo que nunca pensé hacer y lleve dos de mis dedos a mi boca hasta vomitar todo lo que acababa de ingerir. Me sentía horrible, asquerosa, pero ise lo que tenía que hacer.

"era necesario, muy bien hecho"

Ella podría decir eso pero aun así era asqueroso y sentía como poco a poco mis fuerzas fallaban, me arrastre hacia la cama y simplemente, me deje llevar por la inconsciencia.

**Nota de la autora: muy bien, lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el nuevo cap. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Sereslinda: gracias por leer mi fic y estar dejando constantes rewiews, ahora, lo sé, a mí también me encantan los POV. Edward y si, la verdad también amo ver sufrir por esto a Edward, aunque también duele… aun así me gusta, el tuvo la culpa, por baboso… sigue dejando tus comentarios me ponen de un excelente humor.**

**Glvez: pues muchas gracias por tus comentarios y todo, me encanta saber que les gusta mi historia, lo addoooorrooooo….. Enserio que me alegraste el día con tu rewiew, me dio muchos ánimos para continuar la historia**

**Esther Mendoza: gracias por comentar y por seguir mi fic, ojala, enserio cumpla sus expectativas.**

**Liza hale: actualizo o viernes en la noche o sábado en la mañana ¿ok? Gracias y sigue comentando.**

**Sigan dejándome sus rewiews **

**Y a todas ustedes que si, se que son bastantitas, que leen mi fic pero no dejan comentario, no sean así, hay un botoncito un poco mas abajito, oprímanlo y escriban algo, vamos… Es gratisss….**


	10. El ángel

**Capitulo 8: El ángel. **

**Edward POV**

Ya había pasado mes y medio desde que volví a Forks y a mi Bella. Esme y Alice se han encargado de todas sus… ahh… necesidades humanas, Jasper había tratado de venir en algún momento pero seguía sin serle posible, extrañamente los ataques de Rosali hacia Bella ahora eran casi nulos lo cual tiene muy sorprendidos a todos en la familia.

Las buenas noticias son que ahora Bella come casi cualquier cosa que le pido, aunque aun así también la seguían alimentando por vía intravenosa… las noticias malas son que cada vez tiene menos momentos de lucidez.

A pesar que come mucho mejor que antes no entiendo porque no parece estar mejorando físicamente, al contrario parece empeorar, le hable al doctor sobre esto y de los constantes temblores que suele tener, este la reviso y dijo que debe ser por consecuencia del cambio alimenticio y que su cuerpo aun no se acostumbraba pero que pronto lo aria, y yo no seré humano pero tengo dos doctorados en medicina y esto no me convence, claro que eso fue hace unas semanas, así que creo que ya debería suceder ¿no?

Bella no reconocía a nadie de mi familia, es más, ni siquiera los veía, hasta hace un par de semanas. A mí no se refería de ninguna forma en especial, cada vez que preguntaba por mi decía "¿Dónde está?" Pero no me llamaba de alguna manera en particular. Charlie apenas venia una o dos veces por semana, ahora que nosotros la cuidábamos no se preocupaba tanto.

El doctor Gonzales ya me ha amenazado en quitarme el pase si no descansaba y es que él veía mis profundas ojeras aumentar día tras día, cada vez tardaba mas en alimentarme lo cual debería ser peligroso para la gente del hospital, pero al contrario, solo me hace más fuerte, mi mayor tentación sigue siendo Bella, aunque su sangre sea un poco más débil que al principio sigue siendo la esencia más fuerte para mí.

Lo más cerca que hemos estado de que Bella nos reconozca fue la primera vez que vio al resto de la familia. Fue una ocasión que Emmet llego con un oso de peluche gigante para Bella y Esme le trajo un pastel de chocolate, Alice no queriendo quedarse atrás y advertida por sus visiones, trajo un aparato de sonido y puso el CD que le había regalado a Bella en su cumpleaños, ese día estuvo a punto de llamarnos por nuestros nombres pero desafortunadamente se retracto.

La madre de Bella ha venido dos veces y se queda tres o cuatro dias, también conocí a Phil en una de esas ocasiones, tenia pensamientos muy buenos y simples, quería mucho a Bella y se sentía mal que por su culpa su madre no pudiera pasar más tiempo con ella. Las cosas con los Quileutes se han calmado un poco después de que se dieron cuenta que nuestra única intención es cuidar de Bella.

Nuestro problema actual es que desde que regresamos Forks hemos estado muy preocupados por la situación en el área de Seattle, desapariciones inexplicables, accidentes casi a diario, y muchos asesinatos, tenemos la sospecha que se trata de un nuevo aquelarre de vampiros, neófitos, Jasper, Emmet y Rosali se han encargado de investigar del tema y están muy comprometidos con eso.

Después de un tiempo pude averiguar todo la información que el doctor Gonzales escondía en su mente, además de que los problemas alimenticios que yo ya sabía que tenía, también explico su dependencia hacia el anillo y la figurilla de cristal que Bella guardaba bajo su cama y sobre las conversaciones que sostenía con la "voz" en su cabeza, las cuales también ya había llegado a presenciar en más de una ocasión.

Luego pude ver en su mente la conversación que tuvo con Bella después de que esta trato de… se, se corto las venas. Gracias a dios esto no había vuelto a pasar nunca.

De un par de dias para acá Bella me preocupa más que nunca, sus temblores constantes, su cuerpo que parece no responder al alimento y a las medicinas y su cara que últimamente no refleja otra cosa que no sea tristeza, culpa, pena, vergüenza, miedo y la verdad es que no entiendo lo que le está pasando, pensé que las cosas estaban mejorando pero tengo que admitir que estaba totalmente equivocado.

—Listo, ya terminaste — dije una vez que Bella se había terminado toda su cena, ella como en la mayoría de las ocasiones desviaba la mirada con los ojos llenos de culpa. Le acaricie el pelo pero en ningún momento volteo a verme —ahora vuelvo ¿sí? — me levante de la cama donde estaba recostado con ella y Salí de la habitación de Bella que Esme muy amablemente había hecho ver menos lúgubre. "Edward, necesito hablar contigo" me llamo Carlisle en su mente. Mi padre entro en la estancia acompañado por Esme que se veía preocupada.

— ¿Qué pasa Carlisle? —

—tus hermanos llamaron—

— ¿desde Seattle? — ellos habían salido hace dos dias a Seattle a averiguar mas sobre el tema de las desapariciones.

—Si — confirmo "ellos creen que…"

— ¿Qué? —

—creen que puede ser victoria, también hablamos con los Quileutes, nos informaron que hace unos meses encontraron a dos vampiros rastreando el área pero que eliminaron a uno de ellos por alimentarse de algunos visitantes de Port Ángeles, pensamos que pudo ser Laurent —

— ¿y tú de verdad crees que se puede tratar de victoria? — Carlisle lo pensó un momento y luego asintió

—creo… que es una buena posibilidad… —

— ¿Bella esta sola? — pregunto Esme después de un momento

—sí, ¿algún problema? —indague

—No, para nada, iré a verla — "yo me voy" pensó Carlisle

—voy contigo, mamá — Esme sonrió ante la última palabra y me acompaño a la habitación de Bella.

Al entrar me asuste al no ver a Bella recostada en su cama, mire a todos lados pero no había rastro de ella, de repente escuche un gemido desde el baño y Corri a velocidad sobrehumana hacia allá. En el momento en que entre al baño no entendí lo que estaba frente a mis ojos. Bella estaba arrodillada frente al WC llorando y gimiendo, después de examinarlo lo entendí, Bella había estado vomitando toda la comida que le había dado.

—Bella ¿Qué hiciste? — solloce levantándola del suelo y tomándola entre mis brazos para llevarla a la cama, Esme se paralizo al ver a Bella así y después de ir al baño y entender todo se quedo muda.

—Perdóname — lloraba Bella después de que la recosté en la cama

— ¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué? —

—Perdóname — Bella comenzó a temblar e intento pararse —déjame que…— en el segundo en el que toco el suelo sus temblores no le permitieron sostenerse y se desvaneció, Corri hacia ella evitando que golpeara el piso, Bella seguía mirándome llorando cuándo poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos.

—ESME— grite alterado, los latidos de Bella estaban demasiado rápidos, mi madre parecía tan confundida como yo.

—Voy por el doctor Smith —

Un par de minutos después el doctor Smith entro apurado a la habitación acompañado por otro doctor y dos enfermeras, Bella ya se encontraba en su cama pero sus latidos seguían igual de rápidos que antes.

—Salgan por favor —nos exigió el doctor dirigiéndose a la camilla

—no, quiero estar con ella —

—Le suplico que se retire — el doctor trato de revisar a Bella mientras las enfermeras la conectaban a un montón de cables. "Edward, hijo por favor, es mejor hacerle caso al doctor… a demás tu podrás verlo todo a través de sus mentes" me suplico mi madre, asentí y Salí de la habitación con ella.

Mi familia llego en cuestión de minutos, incluso Jasper había venido, todos estaban muy preocupados por Bella, mi padre me pidió –obligo- que lo acompañara a su oficina, esto con el único propósito de alejarme de Bella para que no pudiera leer la mente del doctor y para que –según él- no me altere.

—Carlisle, déjame salir — le pedí por milésima vez a mi padre

—Edward tienes que tranquilizarte—

—estoy muy tranquilo, solo quiero saber que está pasando—

—Bien. Pero por favor… no te alteres ¿sí? —

—sí, Carlisle, no-me-voy-a-alterar — remarque cada palabra.

Volví a la estancia donde justo el doctor Smith iba saliendo del cuarto de Bella luego de terminar de revisarla, Charlie ya estaba aquí también, había dejado el trabajo botado en cuanto Alice lo llamo para informarle lo que pasó con bella—

—doctor ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — pregunto Charlie

—sí, ¿Qué es lo que tiene? — secundo Alice

—Por fin paso lo que tenía que pasar— dijo decaído el doctor. No, no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando.

— ¿a qué se refiere? — mi padre tenía casi la misma cara que Charlie, el también tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando y Esme lo miraba desconsolada.

—la forma… en que hemos estado alimentando a Bella hasta ahora… ya no es suficiente. Si continua así… lo siento, pero no durara más de un mes — "pobre muchacha, es tan joven, y hay tantas personas que la quieren" "Bella, No puede ser" "mi hija no por favor, NO" los pensamientos de Charlie eran de pánico puro, no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a su hija.

— ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer? — pregunto Esme

—si no consiguen que se alimente correctamente… NO, ninguna — el corazón de Charlie se acelero, el reacciono inmediatamente y se toco el pecho respirando agitadamente, se empezaba a quedar sin fuerzas mientras caía al suelo, el doctor Smith se acerco a el tratando de ayudarlo y toda mi familia lo miraba con pena. Yo no podía con mi rabia, mi frustración, mi miedo, mi dolor.

Ni siquiera preste atención a Charlie, consumido por la ira tome la bandeja de comida e la mesita de noche y decidido me adentre en la estúpida habitación de hospital.

Estaba despierta y consiente, lo sé, aun cuando pareciera estar dormida, sabía muy bien que fingía. Tire la bandeja de comida a su lado y la tome del mentón en un intento porque dejara de fingir que dormía.

— ¿era necesario Bella?... — no hubo respuesta alguna— vamos, se que estas despierta —ella abrió los ojos y me miro suplicante, de nuevo sus ojos reflejaban culpa — contéstame—

—es que yo no quería que te sintieras mal, no quería decepcionarte, yo, yo quería que te sintieras feliz, pero…—

— ¿pero…? —

—…Lo siento…—

— ¡No te disculpes! — tome de nuevo la bandeja de comida y la puse frente a ella — ¡Comete esto! — Bella miro la comida triste y bajo la cabeza mientras suspiraba — ¡¿Qué? ¿No lo piensas hacer? —

—Perdóname… — dijo aun con la mirada en el piso

— ¡Ya te dije que no quiero que te disculpes!, ¡Quiero que te comas esto! — Levanto la vista un poco para mirarme pero luego la volvió a su estado original — ¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS TE REISTES A HACERLO? —

—yo, yo tengo que estar delgada, tengo que, que… — tartamudeo

— ¿DELGADA? ¿Quieres saber cuánto pesas?... PESAS 32 KILOS ¡MALDITA SEA!— le grite tomándola por los brazos y obligándola a mirarme, en este momento no podía pensar ni mucho menos razonar que es lo que asia, estaba demasiado enojado y frustrado para preocuparme para ver cualquier otra cosa.

Bella me miraba desconsolada mientras le gritaba, entonces me di cuenta, estaba llorando, me quede petrificado frente a ella, yo la había hecho llorar, de nuevo la había hecho sufrir, ¿Cómo puedo tratarla así cuando todo esto es mi culpa? Por mi culpa estábamos en esta situación ¿y me atrevía reclamarle algo?

Bella seguía mirándome asustada tratando de contener las lágrimas que ya salían por sus ojos. Me acerque a ella lo más lento que pude tratando de calmarla.

—Lo siento, no debí gritarte — dije acariciando su mejilla húmeda, Bella asintió nerviosa pero aun así permitió que la abrazara, su corazón iba a mil por hora y seguía un poco asustada. — Bella, perdón, no quería que te asustaras, es solo, que me frustra mucho esta situación, entiéndeme, yo pensé que esto estaba mejorando y lo que menos me imagine fue que tu, estuvieras… Bella, no desviste hacerlo, estas enferma y si no te alimentas bien… Bella te estás matando — ella me miro sorprendida, realmente no se esperaba que le dijera eso — ¿me entiendes? — no me respondió, solo bajo la cabeza lo cual tome como una positiva — júrame que de ahora en adelante, de verdad, te vas a alimentar bien — volvió su mirada a mis ojos, pero tenía la desconfianza y la duda en ellos — ¿por favor? — de nuevo bajo la cabeza pero asintió. La abrace aun algo culpable por haberla hecho llorar, pero ya parecía estar mejor.

Después de unos minutos me levante y le traje la bandeja de comida, Bella la miro expectante pero no dijo nada, tomo un profundo respiro y decidida me arrebato el tenedor y comenzó a comer todo lo que había en la bandeja. La mire claramente sorprendido, no esperaba que estuviera tan decidida, al menos no la primera vez.

Me pareció increíble, Bella se termino toda la comida por sí sola, sin que tuviera que estarla alentando cada cinco minutos, pero había algo mal en su expresión, miraba la bandeja vacía con asco.

—Bella… ¿estás bien? ¿Voy por el médico? — Bella tenía una mirada extraña, parecía estarse debatiendo entre dos opciones mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su perfecto y hermoso cuello… lo mejor era que saliera a cazar pronto, después de dos semanas sin ningún tipo de sangre creo que empiezo a delirar.

—No, no te vayas — dijo en forma de susurro y la duda se esfumo de sus ojos — yo, yo siento como si… — empezó a hacer caras de repulsión y un momento después un gemido acompañado de un suave saltito hacia el frente dirigido por… su boca, oh, oh.

—Bella ¡NO! — Dije tapando su boca con mi mano — no la vomites, por favor, te lo pido, haz un esfuerzo—

—Necesito… agua — a velocidad sobre humana le traje a Bella una taza con agua, la cual ella rápidamente bebió y luego suspiro notablemente más relajada. Parecerá extraño que use mis "habilidades especiales" frente a Bella, pero ella parecía no notarlo, eso había pasado desde el primer día que volvimos, Bella simplemente lo tomaba como algo sumamente normal.

Alice y Jasper entraron temerosos a la habitación, Bella ni siquiera los noto — Gra-Gracias — siseó Bella empezando a caer en la inconsciencia, la abrace acercándola a mi cuerpo.

—tal vez debería ir por el doctor — dije mirando Alice

—No, solo nos sacara de la habitación para dejar a Bella en "paz" — concluyo mi hermana luego de tener una visión.

—ok. — no iba a permitir que me apartaran de Bella, no de nuevo. Recosté a Bella a mi lado y como hacia siempre, se dejo llevar instintivamente por mi abrazo y fue cerrando los ojos mientras yo acariciaba su cabeza. Jasper sonrió, seguramente dándose cuenta de mi estado de ánimo. Tanto el cómo Alice me miraban a mí y a Bella como si lo que estuvieran viendo fuera más bien una película de suspenso.

—Edward… — susurro mi Bella. Sonreí engreído. No pude evitarlo, el que mi ángel volviera a soñar conmigo me hacia la persona más feliz sobre la tierra, Alice rodo los ojos y Jasper soltó pequeñas carcajadas.

Ella dormía plácidamente en mis brazos mientras volvía a susurrar mi nombre entre dientes juntándose cada vez más a mi cuerpo, que a pesar de estar frio y duro, sin vida, le era imposible evitar anhelarla con cada poro. Recordé fugazmente uno de mis tantos momentos de debilidad.

**Flashback**

Me encontraba en un asqueroso sótano en una cabaña abandonada en el bosque, los miles de insectos y ratas que eran mi única compañía se mantenían lo más lejos posible de mí, todo estaba cubierto por una muy gruesa capa de polvo. Carlisle y mi familia no tenían idea de donde estaba y yo lo prefería así, no quería que me vieran en este estado, en posición fetal meciéndome sobre mi mismo como un autentico demente, claro que no estaba muy lejos de convertirme en eso ¿Por qué había abandonado a la razón de mi existencia? ¿Por qué era tan estúpido?... No, No, fue lo correcto, ahora ella podrá tener una vida larga y feliz con alguien mejor que yo.

Hacía más de una semana que no me alimentaba y mis ojos se estaban empezando a tornar negros, pero realmente no me importaba, nada importaba, nada excepto ella.

Y pensar que antes había creído que jamás encontraría alguien que me isiera sentir la milésima parte de los sentimientos que siento por ella, la amaba demasiado, se que para mi jamás habrá nadie como ella, nadie al quien entregarle mi corazón, No, aunque ella no fue hecha para mí, yo si fui hecho para ella, yo la adoraría por el resto de la eternidad… bueno, hasta que ella muera, porque tan rápido como pueda la seguiré, claro tal vez no vayamos al mismo lugar pero no podía continuar mi existencia sabiendo que ella ya no está, era demasiado el dolor que sentía… era demasiado el amor que sentía.

Sonreí estúpidamente recordando cuando me decía que me amaba, cuando me besaba, cuando trataba de prolongar un beso el cual debía terminar antes que mi auto-control fallara y terminara asiendo algo de lo que ambos nos arrepentiríamos. Sería tan fácil regresar… la seductora imagen de una ventana obscura y con un olor exuberante nublo mi mente… tendría que arrastrarme, era lo que menos me importaba, podría pasar décadas de rodillas suplicando perdón si podía volver a verla… No, Edward concéntrate, tú no puedes volver. Aun si lo isiera, ¿realmente esperaba que Bella me recibiera con los brazos abiertos…?

_Bueno no, pero lucharía por ella y le aria comprender que jamás nadie la amaría como yo… sedera, lo se_

Cállate estúpida cabeza, no puedo volver, no puedo.

_Arrástrate, suplica, implora, humíllate si es necesario…_

Lo haría, claro que lo aria, me arrastraría a sus pies como el perro enamorado que soy y rogaría por su perdón.

Si, volvería, lo haré… ¡NO! ¡NO! No puedo ser tan egoísta, Bella se merece una vida, una sin complicaciones, una feliz y… normal, y claramente yo no entro en esa categoría, aun en contra de mis deseos… me quedare aquí, hundido en la miseria.

**Fin del flashback.**

Que estúpido había llegado a ser, por supuesto que no lo resistiría, terminaría cediendo, no iba a permanecer más de un año alejado de mi ángel, no era tan fuerte.

Claro que hubiera preferido mil veces regresar rogando por su perdón que en estas condiciones, donde no se quejaba de mis abrazos, pero ni siquiera sabía quién soy, yo podría aguantar sus desplantes, gritos, humillaciones, reclamos, condiciones, represarías, todo… si algún día podía volver a tener el placer de probar sus labios, esos que tanto anhelaba segundo a segundo que pasaba con ella.

Ya habían pasado por lo menos cinco horas, eran… las 3 de la mañana y yo… me sentía frustrado. Si puede parecer tonto, ególatra e irracional pero me sentía frustrado de que Bella no había dicho mi nombre en…_diez, veinte, treinta… _ cuarenta minutos, cosa que provocaba una gran diversión en mi queridísimo hermano. "No puedo creer que estés estresado por qué no ha dicho tu nombre en menos de una hora" se burlaba mentalmente.

Pero ya, dejando mi lado egoísta de un lado me concentre en algo que empezaba a ponerme nervioso. Desde hace un poco menos de veinte minutos Bella estaba –de nuevo- temblando, pero no eran como los temblores de antes, aparte de la debilidad y el nerviosismo, había otra cosa. Suspire acercándome solo un poco más a Bella pero fue suficiente para que me percatara de algo, Bella estaba muy caliente. Intrigado toque su mejilla y… ¡oh dios mío! Estaba que se quemaba, si de por si siempre estaba caliente para mi ahora se estaba incendiando, además eso no le ayudaba mucho a mi auto-control.

—Bella… — dije preocupado, ella carraspeo los dientes mientras temblaba junto a mí.

—Tiene frio… —dijo Alice apenada. Claro, como no iba a tener frio conmigo ahí. Estaba temblando de una manera preocupante, eso me asustaba, mi Bella tenía que estar bien.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Bella poco a poco me iba levantando pero al primer movimiento Bella gimió y jalo mi camiseta hacia ella, yo solo pude quedarme embobado viéndola.

—Creo que es mejor que no te muevas —hablo Alice seria pero un poco nerviosa —iré a ver si pueden poner la calefacción — y después de eso salió del cuarto y corrió a paso humano con el doctor en turno.

Mi mente no estaba funcionando correctamente, debería levantarme, alejarme de Bella, por mi culpa tenía frio, pero no podía, ella no quería que me alejara y yo era muy egoísta para hacerlo.

Examine con cuidado cada rincón de su rostro, ella era la criatura más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra, Maik Newton mentía, a pesar de todo, de la profundas ojeras en sus ojos, a pesar del color pálido de su piel, de su debilidad, a pesar incluso de que sus huesos se asomaban notoriamente entre su piel, ella seguía siendo hermosa, perfecta, Bella.

Me sentía como una escoria, un monstruo ¿Cómo a pesar de su estado yo podía seguir… deseándola de esta manera? Era una basura, un egoísta que no se preocupaba más que por sí mismo, de la necesidad que tengo de ella, pero ella… es tan hermosa.

Oí una pequeña carcajada a mis espaldas, ya había olvidado que Jasper seguía con nosotros, se le veía realmente divertido, seguramente dándose cuenta de la lujuria que emanaba de mi en estos momentos.

—No es lo que estas pensando… — intentaba aclararle el motivo de mis sentimientos, pero solo me engañaba, el conocía el motivo.

—Por favor Edward… tu podrás leer la mente, pero yo, puedo sentir tus emociones, y eso a veces, viene siendo lo mismo — calle. El tenía razón. — y toda esa… culpa y vergüenza que sientes, ¡ya olvídala! No tienes porque, es normal… tú la amas, después de todo, no tienes porque reprocharte lo que ella te provoca —

—gracias…— dije sinceramente

—No hay problema — Alice entro a la habitación bastante alegre…

—Ya accedieron a colocar la calefacción — dijo dando saltitos

—Me alegra, alguna razón especial para estar tan feliz— pregunto Jasper

—tuve una visión, Bella se mejorara, bueno… se alimentara — sonreí pero algo andaba mal ya que Alice se negaba a mostrarme su visión — no creo que quieras saber… enserio, no será, agradable —

No sé qué quiso decir con eso, pero no importa si Bella va a estar bien, yo también.

Después de unos minutos el cuerpo de Bella se empezó a relajar gracias a la calefacción.

"Edward, tu padre y yo necesitamos hablar con ustedes en casa" esa era la mente de Esme, ¿para qué querrán hablar con nosotros? Debe ser muy importante ya que ellos saben que no dejaría a Bella si la causa no valiera la pena.

—Alice, Jasper… Esme y Carlisle quieren hablar con nosotros en casa— les informe a mis hermanos y Alice se quedo mirando al vacio

— ¿Quién se quedara con Bella? — pregunto Jasper

—Estará bien — dijo Alice saliendo del trance — no reaccionara completamente al principio, pero cuando lo haga comerá—

— ¿de qué quieren hablarnos Carlisle y Esme? — Pregunte intrigado, Alice forzó una visión,

—Victoria… Rosali y Emmet regresaron de Seattle hace unas horas —

—Es mejor si nos vamos de una vez — le fruncí el ceño a Jasper — así regresaremos más pronto… — vaya debo haberme visto como un niño pequeño asiendo berrinche.

—Bien. Vámonos — cuidadosamente trate de levantarme y Bella se tenso, casi podía ver a mis hermanos rodando los ojos, a mí en cambio me provoco una enorme sonrisa. Bese su coronilla y se relajo al instante, la recosté en la camilla y tape su cuerpo con las mantas.

—Vamos, ella no irá a ninguna parte — mis hermanos me sacaron de la estancia y pronto estábamos en el volvo camino a casa.

**Nota de la autora: Bien aquí está el nuevo capi justo a tiempo, espero que les este gustando.**

**Esther Mendoza: gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando rewiews y bueno ya sabes los dias que actualizo y si, a mí también me cae súper mal esa vocecita pero que le vamos a hacer.**

**Sereslinda: qué bueno que eso te de ánimos para comentar y eso a mí me da más para escribir, espero tu rewiew me gustaría saber qué piensas de lo que está ocurriendo por fa…**

**Isa-21: si la verdad si está mal y obviamente que a Ed le va a costar, no le va a ser muy fácil arreglar todo, gracias por comentar y sigue asiéndolo porfa**

**chinchuberry3003: bueno pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo y por favor sigue comentando ¿sí?**

**Un adelanto:)¿Qué pasara con victoria y los neófitos? chan chan chan**


	11. Peligro

**Capitulo 11: Peligro.**

**Edward POV**

Alice no dejo de mirarme preocupada durante todo el camino a casa y podía ver en la mente de Jasper la angustia que reflejaban sus ojos, sin embargo esta continuaba bloqueando sus pensamientos de mí. Algo muy malo debía estar pasando para que no me permitiera entrar en su mente.

Cuando llegamos a casa el resto de la familia ya nos esperaba impacientes en el cuarto del comedor, aquí era donde generalmente teníamos nuestras reuniones familiares, ya que –obviamente- no se utilizaba para su propósito original.

—Hijo, que bueno que llegaran — dijo Esme un poco impaciente.

— ¿qué es tan importante como para dejar a Bella sola en el hospital? — pregunte algo molesto. En este punto todos esperábamos las quejas de Rosali, las cuales como en las últimas semanas, nunca llegaron.

—Rosali y Emmet tienen algo de qué hablarnos — respondió mi padre, la mente de la pareja era un embrollo, apenas y sabían de lo que iban a hablarnos.

— ¿y bien? — tal vez me estaba viendo muy obvio pero realmente quería regresar al lado de mi ángel y ellos estaban muy consientes de este hecho.

—Tomen asiento — todos no sentamos frente a la mesa. Carlisle como siempre se sentó a la cabeza del comedor, a su lado Esme tomaba tiernamente su mano, del otro lado estaba Rosali con la mirada seria y con Emmet tras de ella tratando de reconfortarla. Alice y Jasper parecían profundos en sus pensamientos, Jasper preocupado por Alice y por lo que podía pasar en los próximos minutos y Alice seguía bloqueándome su mente. —Emmet, Rosali, tienen la palabra —

Rosali tomo un innecesario suspiro y prosiguió.

—Estamos convencidos… es victoria — confirmo.

—Está creando un ejército de neófitos — completo Emmet al ver que su esposa no continuaría. Rosali estaba muy conmocionada, pero en realidad no entendía porque, solo sabía –gracias a Jasper- lo culpable y cohibida que estaba. —

—Ya lo sospechábamos — comento Jasper.

— ¿Cuál es el punto? — pregunto Esme confundida.

—Bella — balbuceo Alice teniendo una visión.

"_¿Por qué es tan importante?" preguntaba un muchacho de unos veinte años, era rubio, creo haberlo visto en esos avisos de *se busca* en el hospital. Riley Bierds. Sus ojos eran de un profundo rojo brillante y estaba parado frente a una vampiresa pelirroja y de aspecto aniñado… Victoria. Ambos estaban en un claro oscuro, mirándose fijamente, el hombre lo asia con confusión pero en la cara de ella había más bien odio._

"_eso es algo que a ti no interesa" le respondió bruscamente, pero continuo cambiando su tono a uno más dulce "Riley entiéndeme, es por nuestro bien, ellos quieren destruirme, destruirnos Riley"_

"_bien, pero ¿qué tiene que ver la chica?"_

"_es el método para llegar a ellos" el hombre, Riley se quedo mirando al vacio por un tiempo hasta que ella pregunto_

"_¿Cuántos hay?"_

"_19" contesto rápidamente._

"_¿alguno tiene algún… don?" se veía realmente interesada en ello y continuaba demostrando una inofensiva y falsa sonrisa_

"_creo que uno de ellos, tiene más de seis meses"_

"_¿Qué hace?"_

"_no estoy seguro, es como si no pudieras si quiera mirarlo, te causa… repulsión" explico frunciendo el seño_

"_interesante, imagina que difícil seria atacar si no puedes verlo… ¿alguien mas?"_

"_creo que no, pero hay uno que tiene potencial, Diego, es inteligente"_

"_eso sirve, ahora vete, consigue más personas" le ordeno la pelirroja y el vampiro salió corriendo a cumplir sus ordenes_

—Necesitan más gente, los neófitos no están entrenados y cazan descontrolados—

— ¿Por qué el objetivo es Bella? —

—Para lastimarme — dije fríamente —leí su mente antes, quiere matarla para vengarse de mí por haber destruido a su pareja, así que, qué mejor manera que destruir a la mía— todos me miraron con pena y Jasper tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro. ¿Por qué siempre debería ser yo la causa de los problemas de Bella?

— ¿Qué peligro pueden llegar a causar? — pregunto Esme

—Ohh… mucho — afirmo Jasper

— Había más pero son muy hostiles y se destruyen entre sí por el alimento —

—Es mejor que nos ocupemos de esto rápido, antes de que los vulturis interfieran o… se acerquen a Bella —

—No la tocaran — les asegure a todos.

—Bien. — dijo Carlisle — En tal caso, salimos para Seattle, entre más pronto mejor —

—Estoy de acuerdo — coincidió Jasper — no podemos dejar que el ejercito crezca, es muy peligroso —

— ¿Quién se quedara con Bella? — Esme levanto la cabeza asia mi padre y le sonrió

—yo lo haré —

— ¿Edward? — Pregunto Carlisle — ¿estás de acuerdo? —

—si —

—entonces todo está listo —

Todos asentimos en respuesta, Alice había vuelto a bloquear sus pensamientos de mi pero la note tensarse luego de una visión.

—Hmp… Edward tienes que volver al hospital antes de irnos — mascullo— Bella empezó de nuevo, se rehúsa a que las enfermeras la alimenten — solo eso faltaba, que Bella volviera con lo mismo, ¿que no entendía que era por su bien? ¿Que lo necesitaba?

— ¿Por qué? — Alice se encogió de hombros

—Bien, iré a verla. Regresare para el atardecer — Bueno eso si Bella estaba mejor, no la dejaría en un mal estado

—No te preocupes hijo, entendemos… cualquier cosa avísanos, antes que otra cosa esta la salud de Bella — me tranquilizo mi padre, aunque creo que más que otra cosa era Jasper.

—Gracias papá —

Carlisle sonrió — ¿hijo? —

— ¿sí? —

—Mejor aliméntate antes de ir al hospital, solo… por precaución — era verdad, mis ojos ya estaban lo suficientemente negros y era mejor evitar cualquier tipo de riesgos, aun cuando yo sabía que jamás le aria daño a Bella.

—Lo haré — le asegure a mi padre y un segundo después estaba corriendo a velocidad vampírica hasta el bosque.

Corri un par de kilómetros esperando que algún ciervo o venado se cruzara en mi camino, el sabor no era mi favorito pero era aceptable. Encontré un par comiendo bajo un árbol, salieron despavoridos al sentir la presencia de un depredador tan cerca, no tenía mucha paciencia hoy así que lo ise rápido y sin dolor. Atrape al primer ciervo entre mis brazos y lo estruje para que le fuera imposible Salir huyendo, clave mis filosos dientes en su tráquea como un cuchillo en la mantequilla y me dispuse a acorralar el segundo.

Seguí en busca de tener suerte y encontrar algo mejor pero me estaba poniendo ansioso así que decidí olvidarlo y conformarme con otro par de siervos. El dolor en mi garganta había disminuido notablemente, bueno lo más posible diría yo, total, el ardor siempre estaba allí, pero con el tiempo se hace más fácil de ignorar, aun así, está ahí.

Cuando estaba conforme y mis ojos volvieron a ser color ámbar, regrese a casa por mi volvo y me dirigí al hospital, había tardado más de lo previsto en la caza y estaban a punto de dar las cuatro de la tarde.

Al entrar escuche la molesta mente de Alice que en cuanto se dio cuenta de mi presencia el bloqueo.

—Edward, Bella esta con sus cosas — dijo mi hermana asiendo un berrinche

— ¿esta consiente? — Alice rodo los ojos

—De milagro —

—Voy a hablar con ella —

Alice me dejo el camino libre y me tendió la bandeja de comida

—Es su comida… desayuno bien pero ahora se rehúsa a comer. —

Entre a su habitación y estaba acostada mirando al infinito.

— ¿Bella? — mi ángel reacciono enseguida poniéndose sobre sus rodillas y acercándose a la punta de la cama.

—Volviste… — era una afirmación sin embargo había algo de incredulidad en su voz.

—Claro que volví — dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo — solo me fui unas cuantas horas Bella… yo siempre volveré — le asegure acariciando su mejilla —ahora, ¿Cómo está eso de que no quieres comer? Ya habíamos arreglado eso —iba a replicar pero la interrumpí —si, se que desayunaste pero también te había dicho que la comida es tres veces al día así que sin escusa ni pretexto te vas a comer todo lo que te traigo ¿bien? —

—Pero es que acabo de comer, y, y tu nunca comes nada y no te veo en cama— ¿Por qué tenía que ser esa su excusa?... pero ella tenía razón, nunca ve a nadie comer y eso no le ayuda en ningún sentido. Me llene de asco por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—… si yo como… tu lo harás —Bella se veía muy sorprendida por mis palabras pero después de pensarlo un poco asintió, ahora que lo pienso, creo que ya es el motivo de que Alice me bloqueara sus visiones —Bien, yo doy un mordisco y después tu ¿sí? — tome un bocado de quien sabe qué cosa y lo introduje en mi boca, si el olor era desagradable el sabor era mil veces peor, quería aventar esa asquerosa sustancia lejos de mi pero eso sería darle una mala impresión a Bella de la comida así que con todo el esfuerzo que pude obtener lo trague. —listo. Ahora tu —

Bella asintió y tomo su primer bocado.

Mastico lentamente mientras su cara se deformaba en un ceño fruncido —hugh— refunfuño luego de terminar de tragar. Aproveche el hecho de que no me estaba observando para desaparecer la comida que supuestamente debía ingerir.

—Tu turno — Bella me miro con curiosidad, no parecía entender de que le hablaba, solo tomo el tenedor y siguió comiendo sin protestar.

En ningún momento comento que yo también debería hacerlo, lo había olvidado completamente. Después de terminar su alimento me miro extrañada. Sus imnotizantes ojos chocolate inspeccionaban cada rincón de mi cara y se le veía muy confundida

— ¿Hay algo que me quieras preguntar? — ella parpadeo varias veces como si eso la ayudara a comprender más de lo que ya lo asia, no me paso desapercibido que el latir de su corazón se había aumentado mucho.

—N-no —

— ¿estás segura? — asintió rápidamente bajando la cabeza.

Me acerque a ella lo más que pude y bese su frente.

—Hay Bella, —la acosté sobre mi pecho ya que comenzaba a tensarse —puedes preguntarme lo que sea… —

—es solo que… no quiero perderte —

—No lo harás —

—No es la primera vez que tengo esta conversación, ni que oigo eso… — susurro dolida. Ella tenía razón, ya había faltado antes con mi promesa, ¿Qué me aseguraría que no iba a cometer de nuevo esa estupidez?… simple, mi inmenso egoísmo.

—Te prometo, que nunca te abandonare Bella, lo juro — dije tomando su mentón en mis manos, ella sonrió un poco más feliz y se durmió en mi pecho. —Te amo mi Bella — susurre en su oído

—Yo también Edward — me respondió entre sueños.

Mire a mi ángel dormir plácidamente sobre mi pecho de mármol, que criatura más perfecta, nada en el mundo podría compararse con mi Bella, ella le daba sentido a mi existencia, ella llenaba de luz la oscuridad que fue mi vida, era mi amor, mi todo, yo existía solo para ella, para cuidarla, para hacerla feliz, obviamente no cumplí mi tarea, pero ya no mas, en cuanto esta pesadilla termine me encargaría de hacer de Bella la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, lo que ella quisiera lo tendría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nunca más volvería a sufrir por nada.

— ¿Edward…?— llamo mi hermana entrando a la habitación "Es hora de que nos vayamos"

—No iré Alice — dije aun sin apartar la vista de Bella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Edward, Esme ya viene para acá… — alego.

—No, Alice, le prometí que no la abandonaría —

—Edward tienes que venir, te necesitamos, es por su bien, acaso quieres que esos vampiros…—

—No, pero… —

—Además, ni siquiera se dará cuanta —Alice tuvo una visión —no reaccionara completamente hasta dentro de 29 horas, es tiempo suficiente para que regresemos —

Yo sabía que mi hermana tenía razón, me necesitaban y Esme cuidaría muy bien de Bella, pero aun así, me dolía tener que dejarla.

—De acuerdo, iré — "gracias, ahora es mejor que vayamos a casa, nos deben estar esperando para partir" la pequeña duendecillo salió de la habitación y se sentó a esperarme fuera de la estancia.

—Adiós mi Bella — me despedí levantándome suavemente —regresare pronto… —deje un dulce beso sobre su frente y Salí para encontrarme con Alice.

— ¿listo? —

—Listo… vamos —

Al salir del hospital nos encontramos con que toda la familia había venido a buscarnos, Esme se quedo en el hospital con Bella y yo y el resto de la familia subimos al volvo, conduje hasta casa y después de recoger lo necesario corrimos por el bosque y nos encaminamos a nuestro destino, Seattle.

**Nota de la autora: Hola:) Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo de este, mi fic adorado. Quiero darles la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras ojala les guste la historia.**

**Sereslinda: así es, se acerca la pelea. El siguiente capítulo tendrá lugar la lucha contra victoria así que no te la puedes perder… soné a comercial de telenovela. **

**Esther mendoza : hola y gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, y gracias por estar dejando rewiews, bueno pues en el próximo capítulo ya viene la pelea y esperemos que todo se arregle ¿no?**

**Linda black: jajajaja, ok a mi también me dan ganas de matar a la vocecita pero falta poco para eso y tranquila porque nunca, nunca abandonaría este fic.**

**Isa-21: si es verdad todo pero que le vamos a hacer. Sobre el problema que tiene Bella eso ya lo explicare en otro capítulo. Sigue comentado y gracias a ti por leer y dejar rewiews.**

**Y a las lectoras mudas. Gracias por leer y si se animan dejen un rewiew, si no les gusto puedo mejorar y si les gusto me dan muchos ánimos a seguir escribiendo, lo mismo a las nuevas lectoras, porfa.**


	12. Seattle

**Capitulo 12: Seattle **

Estábamos corriendo a velocidad vampírica por todo el bosque, decidimos que era mejor ir de esta manera ya que era –por mucho- más rápida. Durante todo el camino yo no podía más que pensar en mi Bella, en como estaba, si algo le aria falta, mi mente apenas estaba consciente de lo que asia y no prestaba la mas mínima atención a los pensamientos de mi familia.

Corrimos alrededor de dos horas, ya había anochecido y la cuidad parecía un pueblo fantasma, claro que después de tantos asesinatos y desapariciones no era para menos y los humanos tontos que no se preocupaban de igual forma eran los que siempre terminaban muriendo.

Nos adentramos mas en Seattle y en sus callejones oscuros, los lugares perfectos para esconder a una turba de vampiros sedientos de sangre. Encontramos un rastro, no muy fuerte, de dos vampiros que habían estado en el muelle, por el olor podía decir que se trataba de una mujer y un hombre, también había olor a sangre, humana, reciente, probablemente se habrán alimentado aquí, eso pudo haber sido hace uno o dos dias.

Seguimos el rastro, todos estábamos alertas a cualquier tipo de amenaza, el rastro desapareció por el mar, como si se hubieran evaporado. No podíamos quedarnos mucho tiempo por los alrededores ya que podrían darse cuenta de nuestra presencia y tomarnos desprevenidos así que era mejor hacer todo de la manera rápida. Decidimos que lo mejor era seguirlo al reverso, tal vez pudiera llevarnos a su escondite. Tal como lo pensamos el rastro nos llevo a una casa abandonada en las afueras de la cuidad, estaba totalmente destrozada, hecha polvo, el techo y parte de las paredes se habían echado abajo. Siendo neófitos, probablemente la hubieran destrozado.

De nuevo, el rastro nos llevo a un –aparentemente- accidente automovilístico, las autoridades habían estado allí y se habían llevado a los pasajeros de ambos autos, pero estos seguían aquí.

Ahí capturamos el rastro de unos vampiros diferentes y cambiamos de rastro y este nos llevo de vuelta a la misma casa, percibimos que después de estar ahí se habían movido junto con más. Eran muchos, tal vez veinte diría yo. Mientras avanzábamos el olor se iba asiendo más fuerte, más fresco, volvimos a detectar a los primeros dos vampiros del muelle y nos llevaron casi fuera de Seattle.

—Están aquí — dijo Jasper cuando nos encontrábamos cerca de la casa, lo razonable al menos. — ¿Alice? ¿Saben que estamos aquí? —

—No, aun… pero lo descubrirán en poco tiempo—

— ¿Qué debemos hacer? — pregunto Carlisle

—esperar… y luego, —

—Atacar —concluyo un sonriente Emmet.

Nos escondimos para esperar a que todo sucediera, no seriamos los primeros en actuar, eso les daría ventaja y Alice ya había visto que serán ellos quienes ataquen.

—Edward… ¿puedes escucharlos? — indago mi rubio hermano, quien podía sentir la tensión y la ira provenientes de la casa.

Intente concentrarme plenamente en ese punto en específico.

—Sí, es algo complicado pero puedo oírles…—

— ¿Qué está pasando ahora? —

—Mmm…. — me concentre lo mas que pude en los pensamientos provenientes de ahí.

"_-Interesante pose la tuya. Crees que le caes tan bien a Riley como para que le importe si yo te mato. Creo que te equivocas. De cualquier modo, en lo que a esta noche se refiere, él ya cree que estás muerto."_ Había un total de veintidós vampiros en esa casa, dos de ellos estaban a punto de arrancarse las cabezas entre sí, el más corpulento insultaba al otro chico de pelo negro en su mente, de verdad lo odiaba por ser –según él- el preferido de Riley, el vampiro que controlaba todo por ordenes de Victoria.

Vi en la mente de uno de los otros vampiros, como otros tres de ellos se le unían al chico corpulento para acabar con su contrincante.

"_¿Tanto miedo tienes de enfrentarte conmigo a so las? Típico."_ Se burlaba el otro chico. El estaba más preocupado por una de sus compañeras que por la pelea que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos y en la cual él era el que tenía las de perder.

—Dos de los neófitos, están a punto de pelearse — les informe a mi familia.

Ambos chicos siguieron lanzándose tontos comentarios, hasta que algo extraño paso en la sala, todos se callaron ante la sensación de asco que parecía provenir de detrás de ellos, donde una vampiresa y otro chico estaban sentados cómodamente. Ambos veían expectantes la pelea pero el vampiro macho solo quería paz, me di cuenta por sus pensamientos de que era él quien provocaba esto, en fin, logro su objetivo y se tranquilizaron.

—Lo dejaron pasar —

La vampiresa a su lado le agradeció, no estoy seguro del porque pero no preste atención.

Vimos como después de un rato Riley se acercaba a la casa llena de vampiros, podía oler el efluvio de Victoria cerca.

Riley entro a la residencia y de inmediato se acerco al chico de pelo negro, lo felicito por "haber conseguido volver"

Cuando empezaban a adentrarse en una conversación, nuestro olor llego al edificio, provocando que todos los neófitos se percataran del mismo.

—Ya está pasando— advertí.

Algunos vampiros preguntaron si era "alguien nuevo" pero por la cara de Riley de inmediato supieron que no era así. Riley rápidamente les explico que éramos su enemigo, que queríamos desaparecerlos para adueñarnos de Seattle, pocos de ellos pensaron realmente, la mayoría lo acepto como si ya estuvieran amaestrados, el chico de pelo negro y los dos en el sillón lo cuestionaron internamente pero no se atrevieron a decir nada.

Los neófitos, solo querían Una cosa, matarnos, sangre, toda la sangre que pudiesen obtener. Y no se iban a detener a hablar, estaban más que listos para atacarnos.

—No podemos razonar con ellos, solo quieren destruirnos —

—Entonces no hay nada que hacer —

Riley les indico un plan de batalla, se sentía realmente frustrado por la situación, lo que menos esperaban es que nosotros viniéramos, tanto el cómo Victoria creían que nos quedaríamos en Forks a cuidar de "nuestra humana"

—Vienen hacia acá —

—Es hora… —

Deje de prestar atención a la situación que se desarrollaba dentro del sótano de aquella casa y tanto mi familia como yo nos preparamos para lo inevitable.

Nadie nos vería aquí, estábamos prácticamente fuera de Seattle y no había un humano en kilómetros.

Divisamos a un grupo de neófitos salir de su escondite y dirigirse a nosotros. Adelante venía el mismo corpulento chico de la pelea, junto a él estaban dos hembras y otro chico, un poco más atrás estaban otros diez neófitos que solo pensaban en acabar con nosotros, los demás estaban no muy consientes de lo que asían pero obedecían por temor, temor a Riley y según sus pensamientos, a _ella_.

Supuse que con ella se referían a victoria, la cual era, después de todo, su creadora. Sin embargo no era el momento para ponerse a hacer deducciones, no cuando más de veinte vampiros recién nacidos quieres quemarte en llamas.

— ¿listos? — pregunto nuestro padre, todos asentimos. Los neófitos estaban casi sobre nosotros, permanecíamos quietos en el mismo lugar, esperando a que se acercaran, ellos se detuvieron a cien metros de nosotros y nos miraron interrogantes. Riley nos miraba receloso, con odio. "ataquen" musito y unos segundos después los neófitos estaban corriendo en nuestra dirección.

En cuanto se acercaron lo suficiente nos abalanzamos sobre ellos. Emmet fue el primero en atacar, corrió hasta uno de los de la primera fila y de un solo golpe le arranco la cabeza al vampiro.

Después de esa obvia llamada de atención el resto de la familia hizo lo mismo, Jasper ataco a los vampiros de la segunda fila y pudo vencerlos fácilmente, Carlisle ataco a tres de los más salvajes, sus ojos eran rojos brillantes, lo cual significaba que hacía poco que se habían alimentado, Rosali y Alice estaban peleando con los más débiles, aquellos que tenían los ojos de un profundo negro, los vencían simplemente lo que les permitía avanzar rápido.

Yo me agazape del vampiro corpulento y le partí el brazo en dos, el a pesar del aullido de dolor que soltó siguió peleando, pronto se le unieron mas, eran cuatro, contra mi… suficiente. Me deslice entre ellos y mordí sus cuellos, eran duros y secos, fríos, piel de vampiro al fin y al cabo, el ardor producido por las mordeduras fue suficiente para que cayeran al piso rendidos, termine de despedazarlos y Emmet de quemarlos.

Una vez más me abalance sobre otro vampiro, era el chico de pelo negro que ya había visto antes, no estaba muy confiado de que lo que hacía era lo que debía de hacer pero no se detuvo y me ataco. Me arrastro unos metros y trato de morderme pero en cuanto lo vi en su mente lo tome por la ropa y lo lance lejos, no sin antes morder su cuello tal y como el planeaba hacerlo conmigo, corrí persiguiendo su cuerpo y vi cuando con un ruido sordo cayó al piso gimiendo de dolor.

— ¡DIEGO! — grito una voz desesperada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una vampiresa de catorce o quince años estaba frente al cuerpo del muchacho — ¿estás bien? — le pregunto y este asintió, aun gimiendo. No había visto a la chica pelear con nadie, de hecho no nos habíamos percatado de su presencia, entonces me di cuenta de algo, había alguien más, otra mente que provenía de un lugar frente a mí, un lugar que por alguna razón no quería mirar.

Era el mismo tipo que antes había hecho utilidad de su "don" para lograr que dos de sus compañeros no se mataran entre sí. El solo pretendía escapar de todo esto, planeaba hacerlo en unos dias, no quería pelear y protegía –como pudiera- a la pequeña vampiresa. El tal Diego, estaba arto, solo quería que esto acabara y esperaba con valentía que terminara con él. Ella en cambio tenía miedo, miedo de nosotros, de Victoria, de Riley y miedo de perder al vampiro frente a ella.

Con cuidado de no ser malinterpretado me acerque a ellos lentamente hasta estar a solo un metro de distancia, ella me miro con miedo, esperaba a que la matara…

"que sea rápido" –pensó

La inspeccione detenidamente, se veía tan indefensa, eran apenas una niña. Su pelo era negro castaño hasta la cintura, tenía grandes ojos rojos y la palabra "miedo" tatuada en la frente –no literalmente claro-

—Llévatelo — le dije mirándola a los ojos. Su mente estaba llena de preguntas y confusión —…mantenlo cerca de tu amigo — dije refiriéndome al chico del don: Fred, creo que se llamaba —Y si alguien te encuentra, diles que se rindieron… vamos ve. — la chica jalo el cuerpo de Diego –quien aun se lamentaba- hasta que ambos estaban junto al otro chico rubio: Fred. Dudo que alguien los viera, causaba repulsión ver a ese lugar o al sujeto en conclusión, claro que esto no tenía nada que ver con su aspecto si no con su extraño don.

Estaba a punto de regresar a la pelea cuando recordé algo, Riley no estaba por ninguna parte… además el efluvio a victoria estaba muy fresco, ella estaba aquí.

Seguí su rastro y junto con el estaba el de Riley, me llevo a un claro, el mismo de la visión de Alice, no había nadie a la vista pero sabia por el olor que victoria estaba aquí…

—Sal… — le rete.

—Huy, Eddy que poco divertido eres — dijo saliendo de su escondite — ¿sabes? Eres, un aguafiestas, no se suponía que vendrías — a pesar del tono juguetón de su voz realmente estaba que echaba chispas, había arruinado su plan, ella lo que quería era destruir a Bella y era algo que nunca le permitiría hacer.

—Ya todo se acabo Victoria, ríndete —

— ¿te cuento? Me he enterado de unas cuantas cosas — dijo mirando sus uñas — tu querida humana, Bella, que se puso loquita —iso una espiral con el dedo y cruzo los ojos en una mueca — tal vez ni siquiera hacía falta todo esto, igual morirá ¿no? —

Lo asia para provocarme, lo sabía, lo entendía, pero lo estaba logrando — ¿y sabes que es lo peor?... que ni yo, ni nadie tuvimos que ver en eso, el único culpable eres tu… tú serás el culpable de que tu humana muera —

Sentí como el monstro dentro de mí tomaba el control de mi cuerpo, llenándome de aquella sensación de odio y rabia, esa sensación que no era capaz de controlar.

Me lance a ella y apreté su cuello lo mas que pude entre mis manos, un peso extra me callo en la espalda y me di cuenta de que se trataba de Riley, logro distraerme lo necesario para que soltara el cuello de Victoria, a continuación esta me golpeo y aterrice diez metros atrás, de la nada apareció Emmet quien se abalanzo sobre Riley y comenzó a pelear con él, Victoria ignorando completamente el hecho de que su supuesta nueva pareja estaba siendo desmembrada por mi hermano se me volvió a lanzar y me sujeto fuertemente.

—No te desquites conmigo, después de todo… tu mataste a mi pareja, pero no solo a la mía… también mataras la tuya — en ese último momento explote, la tome del cuello y con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz de emitir, desprendí su cabeza del resto de su cuerpo dejando ambas partes completamente inmóviles, vacías, en el piso.

Inhale varias veces mirando el cuerpo frente a mí, saque de mi bolsillo un encendedor y le prendí fuego, Emmet de igual manera quemo los restos de Riley.

— ¿todo bien hermano? — pregunto luego de un momento

—Sí ¿y los demás? —

—Probablemente quemando los restos de esos perdedores — sonreí, hasta en los peores momentos Emmet podía sacarte una sonrisa.

Volvimos al lado del resto de la familia, quienes estaban –tal como lo había dicho Emmet- terminando de quemar los pedazos.

— ¿todos están bien? — pregunte a Carlisle.

—Sí, no hubo daños ¿Victoria? —

—ya… no hay de qué preocuparse — mi padre asintió en entendimiento —será mejor que limpiemos todo esto… — Emmet se quejo, claro, le encantaba armar desastre pero a la hora de limpiar…

De momento recordé a los tres neófitos tras mis espaldas, no quería matar a ninguno de ellos, tal vez pudiesen aprender las reglas.

—Carlisle… tenemos un problema… — todos en la familia me miraron interrogantes, empecé a caminar detrás mío pero la profunda repugnancia por ese sitio me lleno —amm… ¿Fred? ¿Podrías…? — el vampiro se sorprendió por el hecho de que conociese su nombre pero sentí todo el asco abandonar mi cuerpo. Mi familia había visto todo y obviamente sentido la repulsión proveniente de ese lugar. Todos miraron a los tres neófitos frente a ellos. Fred y Diego nos inspeccionaba buscando algún tipo de amenaza, mientras la chica aun nos miraba confundida y miedosa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Se nos escaparon tres? — se quejo Emmet

—No, Emmet, ellos no quieren pelear — dije rodando los ojos.

Mi padre inspecciono a los tres neófitos

— ¿Cómo te llamas niña? — pregunto mostrando una sonrisa amable.

No respondió.

—Dinos, no vamos a lastimarlos — prometió, ella entrecerró los ojos analizando la situación, "que opción tengo"-pensó "es esto o morir"

—B-Bree — titubeo

—Mucho gusto Bree ¿vienes con nosotros? Te prometemos que no te aremos daño, ni a ti, ni a tus amigos, solo queremos hablar —

—Iremos — dijo Diego incorporándose de la mordida, los otros dos asintieron.

**Hola:) un nuevo capítulo, como ya he dicho antes lo prometido es deuda y la pelea pos aquí tá, no soy muy buena en ello. Ise lo que pude pero no tengo experiencia en luchas y todo eso, espero que les haya gustado.**

**También no se si recuerden que varios capítulos atrás dije que este sería un minific, bueno como se habrán dado cuenta ya no es tan pequeño, se me alargo mucho y eso que no le he metido mucho más de lo que era en un principio, todo sigue su curso y en unos cuantos capis mas muchas dudas se aclararan. **

**Esther mendoza: ¿Qué et pareció la pelea? ¿Horrible? ¿Bien? ¿Normal? ¿Un asco? Dime en serio para mi es importante**

**Sereslinda: espero te haya gustado la pelea, eres una de mis lectoras favoritas y en serio quiero que el fic sea de tu agrado**

**Dagalvez: Gracias y que bueno que te guste, y pues victoria ya esta donde debe estar o eso creo ¿no? Dime que te pareció el cap.**

**Andy Withlock: pues no estoy segura de cómo cuantos faltan pero si son mas de ocho y en lo que respecta a Bella… eso es una sorpresa.**

**Ahora ¿Qué pasara con los neófitos?**

**Déjenme sus opiniones y sugerencias y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras, ustedes también déjenme su opinión así puedo mejorar, gracias.**


	13. Neófitos

**Capitulo 13: Neófitos.**

Los dirigimos hasta lo más profundo del bosque, Fred y Bree trataron de ayudar a Diego pero testarudo como era el chico no se los permitió. Me di cuenta de que se sentían incómodos, no nos conocían, podíamos acabar con su existencia sin que si quiera se dieran cuenta, pero extrañamente eso provenía de otra parte.

—Jasper — reprendí a mi hermano. "lo siento, sabes que nunca me confió, menos si de un neófito se trata"

Después de eso el ambiente se relajo bastante, le di un "gracias" y pronto llegamos al centro del bosque.

Los tres neófitos se pusieron a la defensiva y retrocedieron.

—Tranquilos, no queremos pelear — les tranquilizo Carlisle.

—Entonces para que nos trajeron— contradijo Diego

—Porque tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas… ¿saben ustedes quien fue su creadora? —

—No. Solo la vimos una vez, cuando nos transformo —

—Y supongo que nadie les ha explicado las reglas — todos callaron tratando de recordar algo.

—Bueno… — hablo Bree —solo, Riley nos dijo que cazáramos sabiamente, que tomáramos personas sin familia, a las que nadie reporte o… —

—Entonces están consientes de que nadie se puede enterar de su existencia, bueno, de la de nuestra especie — cuestiono Jasper

—mmm, si pero… —

—Hay mucho más que deben saber que solo eso — dijo Carlisle —nosotros nos encargaremos de ayudarlos, no podemos dejar a vampiros irresponsables por ahí exhibiendo la existencia de nuestra especie — sus palabras era fuertes pero su tono cortes, que les garantizaba que lo único que pretendíamos era ayudarlos y ayudarnos a nosotros de igual forma — ¿bien?

Nadie respondió pero lo tomamos como una afirmativa.

—De acuerdo, lo más importante creo que ya lo saben, no pueden permitir, bajo ninguna circunstancia que los humanos los descubran —asintieron — lo segundo, es su forma de cazar… nosotros no los vamos a obligar a esto, pero es algo que es bueno que sepan —tres pares de ojos miraban a Carlisle con curiosidad — ya habrán notado que el color de nuestros iris no son rojos, si no ámbar — lo interrumpió el chico rubio

—Nos dijeron que su color se debe a la edad… —

—No, de hecho, se debe a nuestra… inusual dieta —

— ¿dieta? —

—Nosotros no cazamos humanos — los tres miraron a Carlisle como si le hubiera salido una segundo cabeza — en vez de eso nos alimentamos de sangre animal —

— ¡¿Qué? — grito Diego, todos los otros tenían cara de asco

—Como dije, nosotros no podemos obligarlos a tomar esta dieta, pero nos gustaría que pudieran probarla —

Los neófitos consideraron su oferta, no deseaban contradecir a Carlisle o a cualquiera de nosotros, después de todo era su vida la que estaba en juego, pero les causaba un profundo asco alimentarse de sangre animal. El rubio, Fred, lo considero más que cualquiera de ellos, si, también le producía asco, pero sabía que los seres humanos no merecían morir solo para saciar su sed.

—No permitiremos que maten a nadie mientras estén con nosotros, por lo tanto creo que será prudente que traten de experimentarlo, mientras igualmente les explicaremos el resto de las cosas — concluyo Carlisle

—Además cazar animales es más divertido — grito un efusivo Emmet causando que todos se estremecieran, Emmet podía llegar a dar miedo pero solo era un crio — miedosos… — Carlisle suspiro

—Ustedes dos, vengan —señalo a los dos chicos — les enseñaremos a cazar. Ellos no se movieron ni un centímetro

—Vamos gallinas —alentó Emmet —les enseñare lo que es bueno, debe haber unos osos por aquí —

Los dos vampiros siguieron a mis dos hermanos por el bosque.

"iré con ellos Edward "me dijo la voz mental de Carlisle "ocúpate de la chica, la veo algo reacia "asentí y se adentro al bosque corriendo a toda velocidad.

La pequeña vampiresa estaba al borde del colapso, se sentía desprotegida ahora que sus compañeros se habían alejado.

— ¿Alice? — llame acercándome a mi hermana.

— ¿sí? —

—Puedes ver a Bella — pregunte. Note como Alice se concentraba para forzar una visión pero seguía bloqueándome su mente.

—Mmm… debe estar dormida —

— ¿Por qué "debe"? —

—Porque solo la veo despertar y… —

— ¿se alimentara? — dije preocupado

—Sí, tomo la decisión — me tranquilizo.

Ambos nos acercamos a Bree y tratamos de hablarle pero no respondía y mi hermana se concentro en algo según ella "más importante"

—Edward, Rosali y yo iremos a comprarles algo de ropa a la ciudad, se ven horribles—dijo quejumbrosa y volteo a ver a Bree con una sonrisa deslumbrante —ya verás todo lo que te voy a comprar, vestidos, blusa, zapatos… —

—ahh… —la interrumpió Bree, hablando por primera vez —pre-preferiría que no… —

—Tonterías —de igual modo la interrumpió Alice — necesitas ropa, esa esta vieja y es espantosa, necesitas vestidos y… —

—Pero si solo necesito unos pantalones y una blusa — medio sonrió

— ¡AH NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! Otra Bella NO — grito haciendo un puchero. Quise reconfortarla con un abrazo pero no pude evitar reírme — ¡oh cállate! Y tú, ni lo sueñes me escuchas —le grito a la vampiro — ROSE VAMONOS — y dos segundos después me encontraba solo con Bree.

Me acerque a ella y le indique que se sentara en un tronco caído, lo iso y me senté a su lado.

—Gracias — dijo después de unos minutos

— ¿Por qué? —

—Por salvarnos —

—No hay problema, tú fuiste muy valiente al tratar de salvar a tu amigo — sonrío, decidí que ya era tiempo de empezar con el interrogatorio — ¿Qué edad tienes? — fue mi primera pregunta

—Tres meses — contesto tajante

—Ehh… No, me refiero a, años humanos, si se puede decir así —

—Oh, mmm, quince, creo —

—y dime, ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí? —

—En realidad no recuerdo mucho, solo sé que escape de casa, mi padre nos maltrataba así que hui, claro que me moría de hambre… así conocí a Riley, prometió darme comida si lo acompañaba así que como comprenderás lo ise sin pensar. Me llevo a una casa o, no recuerdo pero estaba oscuro, ahí estaba _ella_ —

—Victoria… —

—No lo sé, jamás supimos su nombre — le ise un gesto para que continuara — cuando me vio se burlo, dijo que era muy pequeña, después Riley le dijo que solo era un cuerpo mas, otro peón, así que lo iso, me mordió — pude ver en su mente los confusos recuerdos de cuando era humana, el dolor, la quemazón, todo eso que yo también experimente hace más de ochenta años.

— ¿No sabían para que los quería? —

—No, solo nos permitían salir a cazar en la noche y debíamos volver por el sol, nos escondíamos en los sótanos de casas o fabricas abandonadas pero con las constantes peleas siempre terminaban destruyéndolas así que nos mudábamos de nuevo, siempre llegaban nuevos pero nunca fuimos mas de veinticuatro, todos se… destruían entre sí—

—Pero aun así hiciste amigos —

—En realidad no sé si Fred pueda considerarse un amigo, pero es amable, mucho más que cualquiera de los otros, pero es… bueno con su "habilidad especial" —asentí comprensivo, era muy difícil ignorar la repulsión que causaba el poder de ese vampiro — y acerca de Diego, somos amigos hace un poco más de un día y no lo conozco muy bien pero sí, me agradan mucho —

—claro y… ¿Qué piensas de la, hum… dieta? — pregunte

—No sé, es que, los humanos son… alimento ¿no? O al menos eso es para nosotros, son como las vacas para ellos — dijo con repulsión

—Si es verdad, — coincidí — pero es un alimento que tiene una vida, familia, personas que dependen de ellos, piensan, sienten, al igual que tu —

Se quedo pensativa analizando esta opción.

—Mira, vamos, te enseñare a cazar — dije levantándome del tronco en el que estábamos sentados. Iso un gesto de asco ante la perspectiva pero tomo la mano que le ofrecía.

—Por cierto, me llamo Edward — dije recordando que en ningún momento me había presentado, ella rio ante mi comentario y le ise un gesto de "las damas primero" y después ambos nos adentramos en el bosque.

—Ok, mira, aquí es un poco más complicado cazar, los animales sienten tu presencia y escapan, pero como dijo mi hermano a veces llega a ser más divertido — Bree asintió pero se quedo pensando en la palabra ¿hermano? Eso había sido una palabra que hace mucho no escuchaba, menos entre vampiros.

Le dije que se trepara a un árbol y esperara a que algún animal se acercara, que se entregara a sus instintos y que simplemente lo atacara, que lo demás vendría solo pero no se lo estaba tomando muy bien. Yo la observaba desde lejos mientras intentaba cazar algo, lo primero que se cruzo en su camino fue un alce, trato de atraparlo pero la reacción del animal la distrajo y logro escapar. Luego de un coro de "lo siento" la convencí de volver a intentarlo, al cabo de diez minutos otro alce se acerco y esta vez sin ningún tipo de duda Bree le salto encima y perforo su cuello con los dientes.

Después de beber toda la sangre que pudo lanzo el cuerpo ahora vacio contra un árbol.

—Sabe… —

—Sí, sabe mal, y si te soy sincero nunca apaga por completo la sed, solo la calma por algún tiempo — confesé.

—entonces ¿Por qué lo hacen? No es natural —

—Te lo dije, esas personas tienen una vida, no queremos ser monstros—

—Pero es tan difícil…— renegó.

—Lo sé, al principio para mí tampoco fue fácil, incluso llegue a abandonarlo por un tiempo pero termine regresando, tal vez la sangre apague el ardor de la garganta, pero no sustituye las vidas que tomas — decir esto me iso revivir mis años de rebeldía y con ello todo el remordimiento de haber acabado con todas esas vidas, aun si merecían morir.

—Si te hace sentir mejor los carnívoros saben mas como humanos, no completamente pero se acercan — le dije después de un tiempo que ella utilizo para evaluar su situación.

— ¿Cómo los osos? — pregunto divertida

—Sí, depende de los gustos, hay pumas, osos, leopardos —

—Bueno si me hace sentir mejor —

—Me alegro —

— ¿puedo cazar un oso? — pregunto entusiasmada

—Claro, busquemos a los otros—

En realidad no tardamos mucho en descubrir donde estaban no con los gritos de "No, no así no se hace" y "¿Qué tan difícil les es cazar un simple oso?" que Emmet lanzaba al vacio.

Ambos llegamos al lugar donde Emmet reprendía a los otros dos pobres vampiros por haber dejado escapar a un oso, en cuanto nos vieron se dirigieron hasta nosotros.

— ¿y cómo te fue a ti? Porque estos dos son un caso perdido — pregunto aturdido.

—En realidad bien, a Bree solo le tomo dos intentos cazar un alce a la perfección — dije orgulloso de la chica a mi lado.

— ¡lo ven par de descerebrados, si una chica puede hacerlo ¿porque ustedes no?— siguió gritando mi hermano. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Diego mandaba miradas envenenadas a la mano que mantenía entrelazada con la pequeña vampiresa. Jasper se rio involuntariamente y pude ver a través de su mente los celos que emanaba el chico.

"Dudo que tenga algo de qué preocuparse" comento Jasper mentalmente

Rodé los ojos y solté la mano de la chica para tranquilizar al vampiro que ya planeaba formas de matarme en su mente.

—Ok. Bree, los osos se defienden un poco más que los otros animales, pero no es la gran diferencia ¿de acuerdo? — Bree asintió y comenzó a rastrear el olor de un oso pardo y salió corriendo tras él.

—Compórtate — le dije a Jasper antes de que la siguiera para asegurarse de que no escapara, cosa que ni siquiera había considerado en su mente.

Emmet siguió gritándoles a los otros dos, dándoles instrucciones de cómo atacar, pero para ellos era como si les hablase en chino, estaban acostumbrados a golpear una vez y morder, nunca pelear contra el alimento.

Pasada casi una hora, Alice y Rosali regresaron, extrañamente y al contrario de lo que pensé no traían el centro comercial completo, solo la suficiente ropa para tres personas.

—No es justo, pude haberle comprado cosas tan bonitas — se quejo Alice desde el momento en que llego

—Basta Alice, —trataba de calmarla Rose — no puedes estar haciendo sufrir a todo el mundo, suficiente tienes con Bella, que la vestías como si fuera tu muñeca Barbie — ¿Qué? ¿Rosali acababa de defender a Bella? — no vas a hacer lo mismo con esta pobre niña, además esos vestidos no eran lo más apropiado para cazar que es finalmente lo que tiene que hacer —

La actitud de Rosali y su GRAN cambio de actitud nos confundían a todos y eso que yo soy el que puede leer la mente.

—No es justo, no es justo — lloriqueaba.

Luego que entre todos apaciguáramos a la duende le dio un cambio diferente a Diego y a Fred quienes parecían más modelos que cualquier cosa con esa ropa puesta.

— ¿y… donde nos esconderemos? —pregunto Fred

—Por ahora aquí — contesto Carlisle

—No, yo me refiero del sol, ya esta amaneciendo — dijo con un poco de terror en su voz

—Aquí, no te preocupes aquí nadie podrá vernos —

—He, Carlisle creo que hay algo que no saben —dije yo entre los pensamientos del vampiro.

—Como pueden estar tan tranquilos terminaremos siendo chicharrones —

—Oh, —se rio Carlisle después de entender la preocupación de Fred — creo que nadie les dijo que el sol no causa el menor daño en nosotros — Alice, Rosali y Emmet se rieron estrepitosamente y hasta Diego sonrió un poco, el ya había estado antes bajo la luz del sol y aparentemente también Bree.

—De verdad creen que un poco de sol le hará algo a estos bebes —se burlo Emmet flexionando sus músculos

—Pero… — Fred iba a protestar pero en ese momento el sol salió por el horizonte provocando que todos los presentes comenzaran a brillar, Fred miro sus manos sorprendido y sonrió un poco.

Les explicamos que lo del sol, las cruses, las estacas, el ajo y todas esas cosas era un mito, parecía aceptarlo muy bien y Diego después de lo del sol ya se lo esperaba, nos contaron que Victoria y Riley les habían dicho que todo era real y por eso siempre estaban recluidos en ese sótano y no tenían las agallas de escapar.

Bree llego notablemente feliz y un poco detrás de ella Jasper. Había cazado un total de dos osos y siete siervos, además del alce que ya se había acabado antes.

—Son una vergüenza — volvió a gritar Emmet a los chicos — miren todo lo que esa pequeña niña cazo y ustedes no pueden con un tonto oso — ellos bajaron la cabeza realmente avergonzados, después de lo que Bree había cazado hasta yo me sentiría así. Emmet se los llevo a rastras con el juramento de que no regresaría hasta que los haya enseñado a ser vampiros de verdad.

Todos presenciamos la escena muertos de la risa, Emmet era un caso.

—Bueno tengo que admitir que si es divertido — dijo Bree — y si**, **los osos son mejores— re rio.

—Bree… — canturreo Alice —ven, es hora de que te pongas tu ropa nueva —

Alice se llevo a Bree y la regreso con una ropa totalmente diferente. Unos jean negros, converse, y una blusa fucsia, además la había peinado de una manera que en conjunto con la ropa la hacía ver muy bonita, infantil.

—Me siento como una niña — se rio

—Eres una niña — soltó Alice provocando una mirada matadora de parte de Bree

—Como sea… — refunfuño.

**Nota de la autora: hola, ojala es haya gustado el nuevo cap. Déjenme sus rewiews para demostrarlo ¿Si? Y si no les gusto díganme para mejorar.**

**Sereslinda: hola, que bueno que te gusto la pelea, la verdad es que es la primera vez que cuento algo así y gracias por decírmelo**

**Esther Mendoza: gracias por tu comentario y por todo lo demás que dijiste en el, sigue comentando me da muchos ánimos.**

**Andhy: hola, gracias por comentar, lo cierto es que nunca he perdido el objetivo inicial de esta historia y tranquila que la idea original sigue su curso.**

**Gracias a todas aquellas que comentan y también a las que no… pero me gustria que si lo hicieran porfa.**

**Nos vemos el próximo viernes, comenten.**


	14. NOTA

NOTA:

Lo siento, lamentablemente esto no es un capitulo. Tampoco les voy a decir que deje a medias la historia, nunca aria eso, tranquilas, solo que, bueno, me deprimí un poco porque los rewiews bajaron, yo siempre hago esté fic con todo el amor y entusiasmo del mundo, y luego solo me llegan dos rewiews y pues con eso me sentí. Solo me gustaría saber quien sigue conmigo y quienes dejaron de leer el fic.

Perdón. Y gracias a sereslinda y a Esther Mendoza por no abandonarme y acompañarme todos los capítulos con sus opiniones, lamento no haber actualizado, ero por ustedes prometo hacerlo el sábado

También gracias a ANDY CULLEN.

Una vez más perdón y gracias a los que si siguen leyéndola.


	15. Bella

**Capitulo 12: Bella **

Ya había anochecido y todos esperábamos el momento de regresar a Forks, especialmente yo, tenía tantas ganas de volver a ver a mi Bella. Alice me seguro que estaba comiendo perfectamente y a sus horas pero a mí me seguía preocupando el asunto del vomito, aunque ya me había jurado nunca volver a hacerlo puede flaquear en cualquier momento.

Teníamos que pasar antes a Alaska, íbamos a dejar a Fred, Diego y a Bree con los Denaly por un tiempo ya que el efluvio de Bella estaba por toda mi casa, aunque ella llevase mucho tiempo sin estar ahí, mi hermana, yo, Carlisle y Esme siempre íbamos y veníamos del hospital y llegábamos con toda la ropa impregnada del olor de Bella y lo último que necesitábamos era a tres neófitos salvajes en Forks.

Eleazar y los Denaly se encargaran de entrenar su autocontrol.

Al principio Diego y Bree querían negarse pero después de una larga charla con Carlisle decidieron probar la dieta vegetariana. Bree se llevo muy bien con Alice quien ya planeaba comprarle más ropa, esta vez la que ella quisiera.

Llevaba más de 24 horas sin ver a mi ángel, era más de lo que podía soportar y mi impaciencia crecía y crecía cosa que todos en mi familia notaban, incluso Bree lo asia aun si no lograba entender el motivo de mi ansiedad. Bree… me caía muy bien, era una niña francamente encantadora y con una mente limpia de cualquier mal pensamiento, pero al contrario de lo que Diego pensaba, yo solo la veía como una posible buena amiga.

Ese chico tenía que controlar sus celos o mataría a Jasper.

"Tal vez sea tu familiar" me había dicho antes Jasper, pero a regañadientes tuve que admitir que no estaba tan equivocado, aunque creo que exagero…

Carlisle también trataba de ayudar a Fred con su don, aunque en realidad el ya lo tenía muy bien dominado, el único problema es que cuando cazaba los animales eran más perceptivos con el que con los otros, pero además de eso el podía fácilmente desaparecer la repulsión que le causaba a la gente –por decirlo de alguna manera-

También les hablo de los dones de la familia, la habilidad de Alice para ver el futuro, la de Jasper para sentir e influir en los sentimientos de la gente y la mía de leer la mente. Como en todos los casos se sorprendieron mucho, en especial Diego ya que por obvias razones no quería que leyera su mente. A Bree y a Fred les daba igual, no tenían nada que ocultarme.

—Esme llamó — aviso Emmet —quiere venir, pero no desea dejar sola a Bella —

—Yo voy —dije de inmediato provocando las idiotas burlas mentales de mi hermano.

—Hay Eddy, eres un caso perdido… igual iré yo —

— ¿Qué? —

—Emmet tiene razón Edward —secundo Alice —tu nos metiste en esto y vas a cuidar de estos chicos hasta que los dejemos en Alaska —

—Pero…—

—Sí, voy a jugar con Bella —

—Emmet, ni siquiera sabes cómo cuidar de ella — "que excusa tan pobre" pensó Alice "el solo tiene que vigilar que este bien, las enfermeras la alimentan y hacen todo lo demás"

—Claro que si, mira, te cuento, me pondré un disfraz de oso gigante y le enseñare a cazar, seguro que hasta ella es mejor que estos… —

— ¡EMMET! — regañamos todos y Rose le dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

—Ambos tiene un punto —musito Carlisle —Edward tú te tienes que quedar, Emmet, bien iras, pero solo cuando nosotros nos vayamos para Alaska y Jasper ira contigo —

—Bien — dijo resignado

— ¿Edward? — rodé los ojos en desacuerdo pero ya no había nada más que decir.

Habían pasado de las tres de la mañana y –de nuevo- todos salimos a cazar, al ser neófitos y estar alimentándose de sangre animal por primera vez la sed era muy fuerte en ellos así que debían practicar con lo seguido de sus cazas.

Para Bree era muy fácil cazar y en sus palabras "muy divertido" pero le desagradaba el sabor de los siervos y detestaba que al cabo de unas horas el dolor regresara como si en vez de horas fueran dias, pero se acostumbraría. Diego solo lo estaba intentando pero lo que más deseaba era que le permitiéramos ir a la cuidad por un humano, Fred en cambio a pesar de ser al que más se le dificultaba cazar por su don, pretendía jamás volver a beber sangre humana, lo cual significaba que teníamos un nuevo hermano.

Carlisle nos envió a cazar en grupos, él con Fred para ayudarlo con su casería, Alice, Rosali y Emmet, en realidad solo para deshacerse de ellos, Jasper con Diego para que lo controlara y yo con Bree, aun contra los gruñidos y protestas de Diego.

Bree no se iba a escapar y como le divertía tanto cazar la deje que lo isiera por sí sola. Como Emmet y los tres vampiros neófitos estaban acabando con la reserva de osos preferí cazar siervos y alces, de todos modos el sabor ya era muy familiar para mí y francamente no me importaba. Aun así me asegure de seguir su mente de cerca, por cualquier cosa.

Me quede pensando en mi Bella ¿Cómo estará? ¿Qué estará asiendo? ¿Qué estará pensando? Bueno esa era una pregunta que tenía prácticamente todo el tiempo pero seguía siendo igual de frustrante, la extrañaba demasiado, quería salir corriendo de aquí e ir al hospital a velar sus sueños, ese era mi lugar.

Un olor diferente entro por mis fosas nasales, no era de un vampiro ni de un animal, era un humano, un humano que olía realmente bien, no tanto como mi Bella pero si en comparación con otros humanos, lo suficiente para tentar a tres neófitos en abstinencia sanguínea.

Busque con la mente a Diego y a Fred, ambos estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no captar el olor con fuerza, entonces me enfoque en Bree.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca del humano y frustrada por el sabor de un siervo, una mala combinación.

Corri lo más rápido que pude hasta ella, de camino escuche la mente del humano, era una mujer, una mujer de unos treinta años de edad, su coche se había descompuesto en su viaje a Canadá y estaba buscando un camino a la cuidad mas cercana.

Bree capto el olor y corrió tras él, influenciada por la sed, todavía estaba muy lejos de ella para hacer cualquier cosa, este era un bosque inmenso. La mujer regreso a su coche y tras ella Bree seguía su rastro ¿en qué momento se me ocurrió dejarla sola? Ahora esa pobre mujer pagaría las consecuencias.

Bree subió a un árbol y la asecho desde arriba, podía ver perfectamente el ángulo de su trayectoria e iría a parar justo en la garganta de la mujer. Estaba a un solo paso de atacar cuando de golpe se detuvo. La mujer había sacado del auto a una pequeña niña de cinco años quien se frotaba tiernamente los ojos con sus puñitos. La vampira arriba del árbol contemplaba la escena pero toda sed que hubiera podido sentir se desvaneció al ver a la niña. Yo estaba ya muy cerca de ella, todo esto había pasado en menos de cincuenta segundos y de haber querido Bree ya hubiera terminado de beber la sangre de la mujer. Poco antes de que llegara a su lado y al sentir mi presencia se alejo del árbol en donde estaba, apenada por sus actos regreso al claro donde la había llevado mi familia.

Yo por supuesto la seguí, su mente era un embrollo apenas y recordaba quien era, ver a esa mujer con su hija la tenía en estado shock, cuando llegue al claro me senté con ella en el tronco donde previamente habíamos hablado antes.

— ¿estás bien? — le pregunte

—No — respondió secamente

—… ¿Por qué te detuviste? —tal vez no fuera la pregunta más inteligente de articular pero la curiosidad me carcomía y su mente no me respondía gran cosa

—La niña… me recordó a mí, y pensé… en lo que dijiste, que tenía una familia, en que seria de la niña sin su madre —

Bree se sentía realmente mal, avergonzada, culpable.

—Tranquila, es parte de tu naturaleza, después de todo — dije de forma consoladora

—Ya, no quiero matar más gente Edward, no… se siente bien — ella bajo la cabeza agraviada y yo medio sonreí.

—Bienvenida a la familia Bree — susurre mientras la envolvía en un abrazo.

Permanecimos así un buen rato, ella con sus pensamientos y yo con los míos, hasta que decidí soltarla por la posibilidad de que en cualquier momento pudiera entrar Diego y malinterpretar las cosas.

— ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo tomándome desprevenido

— ¿ah? Amm… si —

— ¿Quién es Bella? —

— ¿hugh? — ¿Cómo sabia ella de Bella?

—Bella, la repiten cada cinco minutos — dijo rodando los ojos

—Oh, pues… — ¿Qué se suponía que le iba a decir?

— ¿la quieren mucho verdad? — susurro tímida, no queriendo meterse demasiado en nuestros asuntos, era sin duda una gran persona.

—Sí, todos la queremos mucho —

—en especial tu ¿cierto? — pregunto con una pequeña sonrisita.

—En especial yo —confirme.

— ¿y bien? — musito al ver que yo no decía nada

— ¿y bien qué? —

— ¿Quién es? — dijo riendo, al menos ya se sentía mejor

—Es… una larga historia Bree — ella se acerco mas a mí, sus ojos con un cegador brillo de curiosidad.

—Tengo tiempo… mucho, en realidad — ambos nos reímos, ¿y porque no contarle? Igualmente tarde o temprano lo sabría.

—Ok. Resumiendo la historia, Bella es una humana que… — fui interrumpido por un chillido

— ¿es humana? —

— ¿te cuento o no? — la regañe, ella se incorporo y cerro la boca. "creo que prefiero la versión larga"

—Mira, para que entiendas debes saber que mi familia y yo, además de nuestra dieta, también interactuamos con los humanos, vivimos en un sitio fijo, vamos a la escuela y actuamos básicamente como una familia normal. — "¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?" pregunto mentalmente — con el tiempo, cuando tenemos un buen autocontrol podemos llegar a convivir con ellos como personas normales, claro en un lugar donde pocas veces salga el sol, sería extraño ver a siete personas brillando en el centro comercial… por supuesto que siempre debemos mudarnos para que nunca noten que no envejecemos—

Bree asintió, en verdad solo quería que comenzara con la historia, pero todo esto le parecía fascinante.

—Empezando desde el principio… a Bella la conocí en el instituto en el que voy, cuando se mudo a la cuidad. Al principio fue solo otro humano por supuesto, pero fue una gran sorpresa para mí descubrir que era la única persona a la cual no podía leerle la mente —

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto, verbalmente, esta vez

—Nunca lo supe en realidad —fruncí el seño, de nuevo frustrado por este hecho — los dones de mis hermanos parecen funcionar como deberían hacerlo, pero el mío no —

—continua… —ínsito

—Cuando lo entendí, aunque frustrante, pensé que no debería preocuparme por eso, total que sería otra mente humana mas, ropa, zapatos, compras, maquillaje, chicos, siempre los mismos pensamientos adolescentes, —sonreí, tal vez su mente nunca se abriera para mi pero sin duda esas cosas no estaban en los pensamientos de mi Bella —después… —seguí con mi relato — cuando la olí… para mí su, olor, era más fuerte, mas delicioso que el de cualquier ser humano que antes hubiera cruzado mi camino, era increíble como deseaba su sangre —Bree se estremeció y yo sonreí sombríamente —pase, una hora de mi vida, ahí, sentado a su lado, imaginando miles de formas posibles de matarla… —

—Suena horrible — susurro

—Lo fue, en especial por Carlisle, el me había enseñado a ser diferente, a no ser un monstro… esa fue la única razón por la que me detuve, por la que no la mate. —

— ¿y después? —

—Luego, obviamente todos se enteraron de lo que ella era para mí, avergonzado, decidí irme, estuve una semana en Alaska huyendo, huyendo de mi debilidad… pero, volví, en ese momento no muy seguro del porque, unos profundos ojos chocolates me llamaban de vuelta a Forks — mis preciosos ojos chocolates ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?

—Y vaya sorpresa que me encontré cuando regresé, esa humana que en un principio considere como una más, no tenía nada de normal, era extraña, torpe, desinteresada, sus pensamientos y sus acciones era lo que más me intrigaban, y extrañamente ella se acerco a mí, no sé si le faltaba instinto de supervivencia o solo está algo loca pero… — Bree y yo nos reímos, esto era realmente lo que yo había pensado.

—Cuando me di cuenta ya había expuesto mi mundo demasiado así que intente alejarme de ella, Alice me decía que estaba siendo un ciego y en esos momentos yo no lo entendí. En fin, luego de unos meses de ignorarla por completo, falle, y volví a acercarme, Bella en verdad no opuso demasiada resistencia, trate y trate por todos los medios que entendiera que estar conmigo era peligroso, ella ya lo sospechaba pero aun así no me iso caso. Empecé, según palabras de mi hermano a "acosarla" —se rio ante el termino. —…me encantaba verla dormir, aun lo hago, la seguía para todos lados, sentía que debía protegerla… se había transformado en todo para mi… — Bree abrió los ojos como platos

— ¿te enamoraste de una humana…? — era una pregunta, pero sonaba como afirmación.

—Que irónico, la persona que más deseaba matarla…precisamente —

—No puedo creerlo — dijo incrédula —pero, su olor, dijiste que… —

—Sí, ya me había acostumbrado mas a él, pero seguía siendo igual de fuerte y no te voy a mentir, aun ahora, hay veces en las que aflojo… pero sé que no le aria daño, no podría vivir sin ella —

—Es que me suena imposible —

—Bella es mi razón de existir, todo de ella me volvía loco, su olor, su carácter, su mirada, sus ojos… su belleza, aun lo hace y francamente dudo que eso cambie — ambos estuvimos con nuestros propios pensamientos un rato, ya era extraño que nadie viniera.

— ¿y luego qué? —

—Como era de esperarse, me descubrió, ella ya sabía demasiado así que no me quedo más opción que decirle aunque a decir verdad tendría que hacerlo —

—Me imagino que debió haber salido gritando, debió haberse escondido por meses — me reí, ¡eso era lo que debió de haber pasado!

—No, al contrario, solo logre que se apegara mas a mi — sonreí

—Me estas mintiendo —acuso —nadie podría actuar así —

—Bella no es como los demás humanos, yo también esperaba que lo hiciera, era lo más normal, pero ella nunca dejaba de sorprenderme… Yo la amaba, ya lo tenía más que claro y era muy egoísta para apartarla de mí —

— ¿y ella? ¿Cómo reacciono al descubrir que un vampiro estaba enamorado de ella?—

—Por alguna magnífica jugada de la vida, ella… también me quería — los dos sonreímos — imagina mi reacción, estaba enamorada de alguien a quien podía matar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin que siquiera se enterase, o sin que yo lo isiera, y lo sabía, estaba consciente del peligro y aun así ahí estaba —

— ¿Qué paso? —

—Lo que tenía que pasar supongo — dije sonriendo

—Que bueno… ahí no acaba la historia ¿cierto? — negué con la cabeza

—No, te dije que era una historia larga — suspire y continúe con mi relato — todo lo referido a mi mundo le entusiasmaba, se le llenaban los ojos cuando me veía brillar…— Bree suspiro con aire soñador. —hasta algún punto debo admitir que eso me gustaba… por otro lado me molestaba que valorara tan poco su vida—

—Estaba enamorada — rio.

—Si —dije en forma de suspiro — igual que yo, me dedique a aprender todo lo que pudiese de ella, de la misma forma Bella lo intento. Le presente a mi familia. Ellos estaban muy felices por mí y nos le importaba si Bella era humana o un ciclope —ambos reímos, — se alegraban de que por fin hubiera encontrado a alguien —

— ¿cuántos años tienes?, literalmente — pregunto

—Literalmente, tengo 109 años — dije sonriente

—wow, ¿y hace cuanto que la conociste? —

—Hace poco menos de año y medio —

—y todo ese tiempo, ¿tu…? —

—Sí, estuve solo. Te confieso que no es fácil, no si vives con tres parejas felizmente casadas —

— ¿Por qué nunca buscaste a alguien? —

—Nadie nunca me llamo la atención — no respondió. — ¿quieres que continúe o…?

—Continua— respondió de inmediato

—Como te decía mi familia la recibió muy bien, bueno la mayoría al menos. Las cosas marchaban mejor que nunca, tenía muchas cosas en común con ella, me sentía a gusto, era perfecta… es perfecta. —

— ¿y…?—

—Yo me estaba dejando llevar, podía ser yo mismo con ella, me entendía, el problema ahí fue que, me confié —

—No me digas que…—

—No, yo nunca le aria daño… y ella es tan testaruda que aunque lo hiciera no me dejaría — dije pasando una mano por mi cabello

— ¿entonces? —

—Quise mostrarle como éramos y… unos vampiros la encontraron — Bree dejo de respirar — aunque la sangre de Bella no fuera tan fuerte para otros vampiros como para mi, aun así el olor les atraía mucho. —

—Le dieron caza— ahora si era una afirmación

—Tuvimos que esconderla, quisimos despistarlos pero le tendieron una trampa y uno de los vampiros la encontró —

— ¿llegaron a tiempo? —

—Podría decirse… cuando los encontramos, por supuesto que lo matamos pero el ya había mordido a Bella — ella aun contenía el aliento pero se vio forzada respirar para hacer una pregunta

—dijiste que era humana, entonces ¿Cómo…?—

—Tuve que succionar el veneno — Bree quedo en shock, le parecía una historia imposible de creer

—Pero entonces tuviste que haber probado la sangre—

—Lo hice— asegure

—P-Pero —

—Fue algo muy difícil… por poco y la mato pero logre detenerme justo a tiempo… termino en el hospital, necesito muchas donaciones de sangre… — no sé qué cara tendría ahora pero de acuerdo a la mente de Bree no me veía muy bien que digamos

— ¿por eso está enferma ahora?, ¿por eso la tienen que cuidar? — fruncí el seño

—No —respondí —de eso casi un año—

— ¿entonces ahora que le paso? —exclamo irritada, no pude evitar reírme de su reacción, a pesar de la tención del momento

—Siempre fue un imán para los peligros — arqueo una ceja en interrogación — cuando se recupero todo fue perfecto, pasábamos cada segundo juntos, fueron los momentos más felices de mi vida y cada día la amaba mas… —

— ¿entonces cual fue el problema? —

—todo empezó en su cumpleaños, ella estaba enojada por que seguía envejeciendo y yo seguía atorado en mis diecisiete… me rogo de todas las maneras posibles que la trasformara… —

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Digo, yo se que, duele y todo pero si ella quería —

—Yo prefiero que siga humana, que tenga una vida normal, bueno lo más normal que pueda conmigo al lado. —Suspire pesadamente— aun en contra de su voluntad mi hermana le organizo una fiesta en mi casa, todo iba muy bien hasta que, se… corto —"¿Q-Que paso?" —Jasper la ataco — recordar esto solo me hacia sufrir, imaginar lo que pudo haber pasado

— ¿le iso algo? —

—No… pero pudo haber pasado—

— ¿Qué hiciste? —

— (…)… la deje —susurre dolido, si pudiera llorar en este momento probablemente tuviera toda la cara mojada —eso fue, lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida, lo hice por su bien, para que no estuviera en constante peligro, para que tuviera una vida normal, feliz. Me suplico que no la dejara y no vi más opción que decirle que ya no la quería —solloce

— ¿te creyó? —

—Sí —dije algo molesto — no creía que lo aria, pero me creyó… y me fui — Bree me miraba con pena, no lastima, solo pena — fueron los seis meses más largos de mi existencia, cada día era una tortura constante, pensar en ella en silencio, en un sótano abandonado, completamente solo, ya casi no sentía el ardor en mi garganta… el vacio en mi pecho era mucho peor —

—Lo siento… — mascullo

—Alice, me vio en una de sus visiones y me obligo a alimentarme, entonces tenía suerte si lo hacia una vez al mes —

— ¿y…?... creo que hoy he preguntado más cosas que en toda mi vida humana y esta juntas— sonreí un poco por su comentario pero no llego a mis ojos

—Tuvo una visión cuando estuve con ella, vi a Bella en un hospital… se veía terrible, parecía ca-cadaver y… se estaba lastimando —ahora si estaba sollozando ¿Por qué no podía llorar? Estar en ese estado, sin que las lagrimas cayeran, con el dolor atrapado, era muy doloroso.

—Tranquilo… —dijo Bree acercándose a mi

—Todo es mi culpa, ahora ella está en cama, con la vida tendiendo de un hilo, no sabe quien soy… apenas sabe quién es ella… —seguí llorando sin lagrimas, sentí unos diminutos brazos tratar de rodear mi cuerpo con sus manitas.

—Ya, calma, estoy segura de que todo se resolverá… — respondí a su abrazo, necesitaba a alguien que estuviera conmigo, antes no había podido desahogarme, quería estar fuerte para Bella, ayudarla a salir de esto, pero el dolor incrementaba mientras pasaban los dias y ella seguía sin responder. Probablemente en algún lugar del bosque Jasper estuviese sufriendo y yo no le deseaba este dolor a nadie, no solo le hacía daño a él si no también a la pequeña vampiro entre mis brazos, esta pequeña niña se había convertido en alguien muy especial para mí, otra hermanita, mi hermanita menor a la cual estaba lastimando.

—siento interrumpir… — dijo sarcásticamente una voz frente a nosotros, interrumpiendo nuestro abrazo. Me levante inmediatamente al ver a Diego mirándonos sombríamente, no quería causar problemas, junto a él estaba Jasper con una expresión de dolor e el rostro. "odio ser empático" pensó

"lo siento" dije con mis labios pero sin sonido alguno.

—Bree, ah… lo siento, pero quiero salir un rato, confió en que estarás bien—

—lo estará — me gruño Diego

Esa fue mi señal para Salir, corrí lo más lejos que pude, no sin antes escuchar un "Diego, eres un idiota, mira lo que hiciste" Me sentía horrible y mientras más lejos de Jasper estuviera mejor seria para él.

Volví a la cuidad y renté una habitación de un motel, necesitaba un baño, no porque estuviera sucio –los vampiros no necesitan ducharse- si no porque necesitaba calmarme y el agua caliente era lo único que lo conseguiría.

Después de un baño y descansar un rato en la habitación fui a dar un paseo por la cuidad, lo bueno es que este era uno de los pocos dias nublados en Seattle y no había peligro.

Estuve todo el día en lo mismo, fui al muelle a respirar aire fresco, aun sin necesitarlo era muy agradable. Ya estaba más calmado así que tal vez podría regresar. Cuando iba de regreso al bosque capte el olor a cuatro vampiros y ninguno era de mi familia o de cualquiera de los neófitos que había creado Victoria.

Era un aroma conocido, mas no familiar, aun así pude reconocerlo fácilmente… los vulturis.

…

**Nota de la autora: :´) no sé como disculparme por no haber actualizado pero pues ya se los explique con mi nota, pero tal y como lo prometí, después de dos semanas aquí está el nuevo capítulo dedicado a mis más fieles seguidoras. Ahora, a mi me gusto mucho el cap y espero que a ustedes también, si me quieren dejar rewiews se los agradecería mucho, si no quieren o no pueden okey no se preocupen de todos modos seguiré la historia. (Aun así mejor déjenme me aria feliz)**

**Me dio mucha felicidad ver que si hay personas que no me han abandonado y muchas gracias por sus rewiews, aunque es un poco extraño que haya recibido mas rewiews no subiendo el cap que subiéndolo…. Aun así no crean que lo volveré a hacer jajaja no soy tan mala.**

**Sereslinda: bueno pues aquí quedo el siguiente capítulo que tanto esperaban, espero te haya gustado a ti que me has seguido siempre y desde el principio y muchas gracias por comprenderme, este capítulo fue dedicado a ti y a Esther mendoza.**

**Esther mendoza: A ti también gracias por comprenderme y si leíste lo de arriba ya sabes que el cap es también dedicado a ti, sobre todo gracias por no abandonarme y seguir leyéndome y dejando rewiews… sobre tu último comentario. No me refería a que Bree fuera parecida a Bella, de Hecho se parecen en muy poco, solo con respecto a la ropa y a la negativa hacia Alice pero nada más.**

**ANDY CULLEN: Hola, es la primera vez que me comunico contigo pero te quiero decir que me caes súper bien, enserio. Gracias por todas las cosas que has dicho (escrito) sobre mí y mi historia y tranquila que por nada del mundo dejo la historia, jajajajajajajaja tu rewiew casi me da un ataque de risa cuando leí lo de la soda y lo de tu mama jajajaja fue uno de los comentarios que mas me animo para escribir este capítulo, así que ahora que lo pienso también te lo dedico a ti. **

**Sufran: hola, que bueno tener un nuevo lector, eres bienvenido y ojala te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y gracias por todos los rewiews de los que vas a saturarme jajajaja.**

**Auraazull123: hola, bueno pues qué bien saber que aunque sea la están leyendo, solo espero que no se les olvide muy seguido jajaja pero esta bien con que de vez en cuando lo hagan para saber que siguen ahí estoy bien.**

**Yukki: ojala que estés leyendo esto… bueno pues el nuevo capítulo esta y espero que te guste si lo hiso que gusto y si no pues ya que, espero mejorar.**

**Estrella ielp: gracias por los halagos y todo, ojala dejes un comentario pero si no ok, siempre y cuando lo leas.**

**Alex BloodyCullen: pues sí, la verdad para los escritores los rewiews son muy importantes porque es como tu paga o algo así y claro que te sube el ánimo que la gente te diga que tus ideas les gustan. Pero siempre he tenido presente que mis historias no las dejo por nada aunque si deprima un poquitín.**

**Nelly McCarthy: gracias por el comentario, y pues al igual que a los demás espero que te haya gustado el cap.**

**Sakurancullen: ok, no hay problema, solo me gustaría que uno cada cuatro caps o algo así me dejaras uno para saber si sigues ahí pero sin presión si no puedes lo entiendo.**

**Sandryttaa: hola, te agradezco que leas mi fic al igual que a todos te digo que si puedes dejarme un rewiew gracias, si no ni modo.**

**Any2693: gracias por el comentario y por tu insistencia, espero te haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Wichi0705: hola, me ha hecho mucha gracia tu comentario y la verdad la situación con Bella es un tantito delicada pero se hace lo que se puede, ojala si logras comentar más seguido, bye.**

**Adiós a tod y l s veo el próximo sábado.**


	16. Vulturis

**Capitulo 14: vulturis**

Corri hasta el bosque buscando a mi familia, en cuando Alice tuvo una visión de mi, ellos de igual forma corrieron a mi encuentro.

—Carlisle, lo vulturis estuvieron aquí —

—Lo sabemos, Alice nos lo dijo—

— ¿Qué hacemos? — pregunto Emmet, los tres neófitos observaban la conversación sin entender nada

—Hay que llevárselos a Alaska pronto, si los ven los destruirán — dijo Carlisle

—yo me quedo —dijo Alice preocupada

—No Alice, tu y Edward se van, lo menos que necesitamos es que los vulturis se interesen en ustedes, Emmet acompáñalos — Emmet asintió —Jasper, tu quédate, necesitamos que controles el ambiente, Rosali tu igual.

— ¿Qué hacemos con el olor? —pregunte.

—El efluvio de casi treinta esta esparcido por toda la cuidad, unos pocos mas no harán ninguna diferencia, yo los conozco y probablemente pueda distraerlos, ahora solo necesitamos sacarlos de aquí—

—Vámonos entonces — Emmet y yo la seguimos hasta donde Bree, Diego y Fred nos veían interrogantes — les explicaremos todo allá —

Me acerque a ellos y tome la mano de Bree entre la mía, sin importarme lo que pudiese pensar Diego –que por cierto estaba a punto de explotar- era mi pequeña hermanita y la quería proteger. Alice y Emmet nos dirigían ya que eran quienes mejor conocían el camino a Alaska, a pesar de que ya había llegado yo solo en ocasiones anteriores.

Fred iba concentrado en escapar y salvar su vida, Bree seguía muy confundida y Diego, Diego solo buscaba maneras de deshacerse de mi, pero supongo que no podía culparlo.

Estuvimos corriendo a máxima velocidad por horas hasta que llegamos a Alaska. Alice llamo a Eleazar para informarle que llegaríamos en unos minutos y en el segundo en el que pisamos el porche de la casa tenia a una muy efusiva Tania colgando de mi cuello, ignorando completamente a la pequeña vampiresa a mi lado

—Eddie…— grito estrechándome fuertemente entre sus brazos. Oí al vampiro tomado de mi mano carraspear la garganta irritada. Cosa que sirvió para darle a Diego más motivos para creer su teoría.

A Bree no le molestaba en absoluto el hecho de que Tania la ignorara por completo, sino que esta me estuviera abrazando, estaba, por así decirlo "defendiendo el territorio de Bella"

—Oh, Edward, veo que ya remplazaste a tu humana… — dijo Tania provocando que tanto Bree como yo le gruñéramos

—Tania —le regaño Alice —no es el momento para esos comentarios.

Tania rodo los ojos y Eleazar, Irina, Kate y Carmen llegaron poco después.

—Sean bienvenidos —saludo Eleazar — ¿Dónde está Carlisle? —

—Tuvimos un imprevisto, llegara pronto — explique

—Bien, pues conozcamos a los nuevos invitados… hola pequeña —saludo a Bree quien respondió escondiéndose detrás de mi

—Tranquila Bree —la tranquilice —ellos son Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Irina y Tania —

—Hola preciosa — le saludo Carmen, Bree sonrió. Seguramente se llevarían bien, Carmen de las cuatro era la más agradable.

Las presentaciones continuaron y Bree estaba mucho mejor ahora. Irina estaba muy mal, estaba deprimida desde la muerte de Laurent pero entendía que había sido su culpa por cazar de esa manera, sin embargo prefería echarle la culpa a los licántropos.

Tania seguía echándome miraditas "disimuladas" y Bree la fulminaba con la mirada.

Entramos a la casa y de inmediato el trió de vampiros exigió saber qué es lo que estaba pasando.

—verán, los vulturis son algo así como la realeza de nuestro mundo, se encargan de castigar a aquellos que no cumplen con las leyes y Victoria, su creadora era una de ellos, y su trabajo era acabar con todo rastro de sus actos…ósea, ustedes — les explico Alice

—Pero no se preocupen "rastros" que seguramente ya están a salvo— dijo Emmet burlón

— ¿entonces qué hacemos aquí? —cuestiono Fred

—Ustedes se quedaran aquí un tiempo— dije —los Denaly les ayudaran con su autocontrol y les explicaran todas las dudas que tengan—

— ¿y ustedes? —pregunto Bree

—Nosotros tenemos que irnos pero estaremos en contacto… los llevaríamos a nuestra casa pero está muy impregnada de un… olor humano — Bree sonrió discretamente entendiendo a quien me refería —por cualquier cosa sepan que siempre pueden llamar—Fred y Bree asintieron más relajados, Diego solo rodo los ojos.

—Bien, entonces vamos a conocer sus habitaciones— musito Carmen emocionada

Primero llevaron a Diego al suyo y Alice le tiro toda la ropa que le había comprado en la cara y le ordeno que se bañase, prácticamente iso lo mismo con Fred pero al menos a Bree la trato con un poco mas de cariño, por su bien, no iba a dejar que maltratara a mi nueva hermanita.

—Edward… ¿puedo hablar contigo? —pregunto después de haberse bañado, cambiado y hecho todo lo que Alice quería

—claro pero amm… tal vez, deberías hablar con Diego primero, ya sabes se siente algo desplazado con todo esto—

—No, no voy a hablar con él, ya le dije que estoy enojada—refunfuño

— ¿Por qué? —

—Por lo que iso ayer, como te hablo, el no tenía derecho a tratarte así después de que nos salvaste —

—Tal vez sigue enojado por lo de la mordida—bromeé levantando mis hombros

—aunque lo estuviera, pero ya enserio, podemos ir a cazar y mientras hablamos— propuso con una deslumbrante sonrisa

—Bien, vamos—

Nos adentramos al bosque frente a la casa de los Denaly, en realidad ninguno tenía mucha sed, yo me había alimentado muy seguido los últimos dias y Bree estaba tratando de aumentar su auto control por lo que solo cazo un solo siervo. Después me guio bajo un árbol y me obligo a sentarme.

— ¿bien? ¿De qué querías hablar? — pregunte una vez que ambos estábamos acurrucados bajo el árbol

—oh, amm… tu, Tania, me dijiste que antes de Bella no había habido nadie ¿cierto? —

—cierto—

—entonces ¿Por qué…?—

—ella siempre ha sido así, relájate, cuando olvidas esa parte es… agradable, creo—

—sí, claro — dijo sarcástica

— ¿es de eso de lo que querías hablarme? —

—mmm… No— confeso — ¿crees que podría conocerla? —

— ¿a Tania? —

—No… a Bella —se quejo con un puchero

—No creo que sea buena idea Bree…— dije con una mueca, la verdad no me agradaba la imagen de Bree cerca de mi Bella

—Sí pero, cuando tenga un mejor autocontrol — se veía muy emocionada por eso — y pueda verla ¿si…?— dijo poniéndose de rodillas

—De acuerdo, pero solo hasta entonces —acepte

—gracias…— dijo saltando hasta mis brazos y dándome un abrazo estilo Emmet —te prometo que voy a trabajar muy duro en eso — prometió.

—bien. ¿Sabes? Enserio creo que deberías hablar con Diego —

—NO—dijo soltándose de mi abrazo— no lo voy a hacer se está comportando como un tarado —

—Solo esta celoso Bree…— se me escapo

— ¿Qué? —pregunto desconcertada

—Vamos, me vas a decir que nunca te habías dado cuenta —Bree bajo la cabeza avergonzada, estoy seguro que de poder sonrojarse lo aria.

—Oh— fue todo lo que dijo

—habla con él, lleguen a un acuerdo, así puede dejar de maldecirme en su mente… yo tengo que regresar a Forks antes de que amanezca —

— ¿Para verla…?— pregunto feliz

—si —

—la extrañas ¿verdad? —

—Mucho —confirme

—Bien hablare con Diego —acepto

—gracias… ahora mejor regresemos, Carlisle no debe de tardar mucho en llegar—

Bree asintió y ambos nos dirigimos de nuevo a la casa Denaly.

Saliendo del bosque nos encontramos con un Diego de mirada matadora y pensamientos no precisamente amables.

—Mmm, Diego—

—Bree, mejor ve tu a la casa, necesito aclarar algo con Diego —le dije, no era buena idea que hablaran si el tenia esta clase de pensamientos. Bree asintió y a velocidad vampírica corrió hasta la casa. Diego seguía mirándome como si fuese su peor enemigo y para ser sincero ya me estaba hartando.

—Escúchame muy bien idiota —dijo mientras se acercaba "peligrosamente" a mí y me tomaba por el cuello de la camisa —mas te vale que te alejes de ella ¿escuchaste? — yo solo rodé los ojos ante su tonta amenaza

—Por favor —me burle soltando su agarre — no seas tan despistado, Diego si tanto quieres a Bree solo díselo ¿va? El que estés aquí, amenazándome, comportándote como un tonto no te va ayudar con ella —

— ¿a qué te refieres? — vaya este chico era un poco lento para ser vampiro

—a que todo ese cuento que te has creado en tu cabeza sobre mi y Bree es una tontería, le tome mucho cariño, si, pero no la quiero de esa manera —

—Pero los vi salir del bosque juntos y siempre están abrazados o tomados de la mano—

—si, como ya te dije nos tenemos cariño, pero es solo eso, además yo… tengo a alguien esperando en Forks… —dije recordando a mi ángel —pero hablo enserio, cuando hablen, solo díselo ¿bien? —Diego se quedo meditando en mis palabras pero después de un momento asintió —ok. Volvamos adentro —

Después de lidiar con la hormona de Diego me di cuenta de que mi padre ya había llegado a la casa de los Denaly.

—Carlisle —dije una vez que había entrado a la casa y saludado a todo mundo — ¿Qué paso? —

—bueno, pues Aro no estaba con ellos, eran cuatro miembros de la guardia, nos dijeron que pensaban intervenir pero que se sorprendieron cuando vieron que había desaparecido… —

— ¿Y…?—incite

—Nos preguntaron si había algún sobreviviente—

—lo negaste ¿cierto? —

—sí, creo que lo aceptaron muy bien, Jasper manejo el asunto y no recibió ningún tipo de hostilidad de su parte— concluyo

—bien… Carlisle, quiero volver a Forks — dije serio

—de acuerdo, te entiendo hijo, pero que uno de tus hermanos te acompañe, el resto volveremos mañana—

— ¿Emmet? ¿Alice? — pregunte a mi hermanos

—Yo iré —musito la rubia a mis espaldas ¿Rosali? Yo me le queje viendo con cara de retrasado mental y Emmet pensó un "déjala ir Edward" en fin daba lo mismo, yo solo quería regresar a Forks. Asentí y Rosali me miro temerosa mientras salíamos de la casa Denaly. Un segundo antes de abandonar la casa divise a Emmet asintiendo en dirección a su esposa, apoyándola. ¿Apoyándola en qué? Me pregunte, igual lo ignore, no tenia cabeza para nada ahora.

.

**Nota de la autora: ¡hola! Día de actualización, ¿Qué pasara en el próximo cap? Quien sabe jajajaja ok, no pues…**

**Chicas una y mil gracias por todos los comentarios los aprecio muchísimo.**

**:D también les quería comentar, no sé si ya sepan, pero tengo un nuevo fic (lo cual en mi opinión es tonto porque no he terminado los otros, pero no pude resistirme) se llama ¿Brent Swan? Y ojala pudieran pasarse a leer aunque sea el prologo, estoy segura que les gustaría y a mi oír todos sus comentarios…**

**Summary: **

**Edward, Emmet y Jasper necesitaban un nuevo compañero para cubrir los gastos de su departamento. ¿Brent Swan? Que chico más extraño. Con esa cara y aspecto de debilucho. —Edward ¿seguro que no eres gay? — ¡NO, EMMET! — Pero después de dos meses, tendría que replantearme de nuevo esa pregunta...**

**Bueno espero les guste, y si no, pues ni modo.**

**Volviendo a los comentarios:**

** -taukino : que gusto tener una nueva lectora, si es algo triste pero ya vamos adelantaditos en la historia y a ver qué pasa.**

**Marie: igualmente bienvenida ojala te guste.**

**ANDY CULLEN: hola, de nuevo. Tus comentarios me ponen de muy buen humor, porfa no dejes de hacerlo.**

**Kary: muchas gracias por todo espero no decepcionarte.**

**Abigail Cullen hernandez: bienvenida, eres recibida con mi mas grande sonrisa, me fascinan las nuevas lectoras jajaja siento que te la haaysa pasado todo un día frente al computador y te desvelaras jajaja**

**Ale: gracias, y ten por seguro que no la dejare, la amo demasiado.**

**Iza0Bella: hola, gracias por el comentario y tranquila, también me ha pasado**

**Yuuki: gracias y bueno aquí está el cap ¿te gusto?**

**Wichi0705: bueno pues lo de Bella esta cerca…. Gracias por todo me gusto tu comentario me saco una sonrisa ;)**

**Douces Roses: la verdad es que si van de mal en peor pero que le vamos a hacer jajaja gracias por todo**

**Marian-renesmee: bueno acerca de Bella tendrás que esperar un poquito, bienvenida igualmente y ojala te guste a historia.**

**Alex BloodyCullen: pues creo que en próximo cap sale Bella ¿no crees? Con la mala suerte de estos…**

**Bueno chicas no me queda mas que despedirme, espero se puedan pasar por mi otro fic, muchas gracias y adiós.**


	17. Tragedia

**Capitulo 15: Tragedia **

Al llegar a Forks, Rosali y yo nos dirigimos a casa, yo necesitaba cambiarme y tomar una ducha –no en ese orden- y ella probablemente elegiría quedarse ahí que acompañarme al hospital.

Subí a mi habitación y tome la primera cosa que me encontré, unos jeans oscuros y una camisa azul marino con la manga que llegaba un poco después de los codos. Rápidamente ya estaba tomando mi ducha, el agua caliente que bajaba por mis músculos me relajaba confortantemente, permanecí por lo que me pareció media hora en la ducha, tal vez un innecesario tiempo pero me hacía falta.

No escuchaba a mi hermana por ninguna parte así que preferí llamar a Esme primero para asegurarme de que era un buen momento.

Marque el numero tres de mi celular, que era el numero de marcado rápido que tenía asignado a mi madre y después de dos tonadas contesto.

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucedió algo malo? —dijo apresuradamente mi madre, se le notaba muy preocupada

—No Esme nada ha pasado —escuche un suspiro de alivio al otro lado del teléfono — ¿Bella? ¿Cómo esta? —

—Bien, dentro de lo que cabe por supuesto…—

— ¿a qué te refieres? —

—Bueno ya está comiendo mejor pero aunque le ha ayudado, al parecer su cuerpo sigue rechazando un poco el cambio… y el doctor Gonzales cada vez puede menos con ella —

— ¿Por qué? —

—Casi no habla, a mí apenas me dirige unas palabras y a Charlie… ya nada. —

— ¿ahora esta consciente? — pregunté.

—Es difícil saberlo, como te dije casi no habla —

—voy para allá—

Colgué el celular, tome mis cosas y me encamine a mi volvo. Cuando baje las escaleras me encontré con Rosali esperándome, algo raro ya que en ningún momento me había percatado de sus pensamientos tan singulares, aun ahora ella estaba pensando en tantas cosas a la vez que era difícil concentrarse.

—Edward, necesito hablar contigo—

—No tengo tiempo Rosali, tengo que ir al hospital, —dije pasándola de largo saliendo por la puerta de entrada —hablamos luego —

—Edward… —me gritó innecesariamente —Edward escúchame…—

—Rose, lo siento ¿sí? Me tengo que ir—

—quiero ir a ver a Bella… —

— ¿Qué? —pregunté confundido ¿desde cuándo a Rose le importa Bella?

—Sí, quiero verla— confirmo la frase que por un momento considere que había imaginado

— ¿Por qué? —

— ¿me escucharas? —asentí y ambos nos sentamos en las blancas escaleras al pie de la casa.

— ¿y bien? —

—yo solo… me di cuenta que estaba siendo una tonta —

—Bien, hasta ahora entiendo—dije con una sonrisa, vi a mi hermana rodar los ojos

—se que tu mejor que nadie sabe que Bella nunca ha sido mi persona favorita… pero no tiene nada que ver con ella o contigo —

—lo sé—

—Es solo que me molestaba sobre manera que no aprovechara la oportunidad que tiene… — baje la vista, este era un punto que a mí también llego a molestarme, pero Bella es lo más importante para mí y no estoy seguro de poder darle esa oportunidad

—…—

—…ahora me doy cuenta de que tal oportunidad nunca existió—

— ¿ah? —

—Desde que te conoció… esa oportunidad se perdió cuando se enamoro de ti—

—No te entiendo— declaré.

—Edward, Bella jamás se hubiera podido olvidarse de ti, aun si esto no pasaba, encontraría la forma de que regresaras… y para serte sincera dudo mucho que te hubieras negado — sonreí junto con ella, esa era una opción mil veces mejor que la que ahora teníamos en nuestras manos—pero… yo siempre pensé que después de un tiempo, encontraría a alguien, alguien que la haría olvidar, que le daría una familia… Edward yo quería para ella la vida que yo siempre soñé… vamos, a pesar de todo me agrada— admitió sonriendo levemente.

— ¿Qué te iso cambiar de opinión?—

—Emmett…—exclamo sin sombra de duda —me pregunto que si pudiera volver a ser humana y tener esa familia que tanto soñé lo haría… yo claro que de inmediato le conteste que sí, que era lo que más anhelaba —en los ojos de Rosali se veía la tristeza reflejada de la que seguramente había sido la de Emmett en esos momentos, no me imagino cómo le debía haber dolido las palabras de su esposa.

—Por supuesto que yo en ese "volver a ser humana" lo incluía a él… pero entonces me aclaro que no, que tendría que iniciar una nueva vida con otra persona, tener, mi vida perfecta junto a alguien más…—

— ¿y…?—

—esa… ya no sería mi vida perfecta, yo no quiero a nadie más a mi lado que no sea Emmet, aun con todas sus locuras y tonterías, yo lo amo y no quiero una vida sin él, aun si no puedo tener hijos. Total, él la mayoría del tiempo él actúa como un niño, entonces me di cuenta… que yo también renunciaría a mi humanidad por él — sollozó tomando su cabeza entre las piernas. Podía fácilmente ver que moría por derramar unas lágrimas que nunca saldrían, realmente estaba sufriendo ante la idea de perder a Emmett y yo la entendía perfectamente, no me imaginaba mi existencia sin Bella, ni siquiera ahora que ya la había vivido, no podría volver a ese estado, prefería morir.

Abrase a Rose para tratar de tranquilizarla, en su mente vagaban miles de formas de pedirme disculpas a mí y a Bella.

—Tranquila, todo está perdonado ¿sí? No es necesario que te disculpes —

—gracias… entonces ¿puedo verla? —

—Rose…—

— ¿por favor? —pidió con ojos de cachorrito… ¡Alice!

—Bien, vamos, sube al auto— le dije levantándola de las escaleras

—Muchas gracias hermanito— y me dio un muy cariñoso abrazo de esos que solo me da una vez cada década y partimos hacia el hospital.

El día estaba comenzando a despejarse y eso ocasionaría problemas, solo esperamos que anochezca antes de que el sol salga en Forks.

Bajamos del auto y entramos al hospital, este estaba demasiado calmado para mi gusto, pero lo ignore rápidamente.

—Mis niños —musitó mi madre en el momento en que entramos a la estancia. Yo estaba notablemente más tranquilo desde el momento en que fui capaz de volver a escuchar los latidos de Bella, que aunque muy débiles, estaban. —Los extrañe tanto—

—Solo nos fuimos dos dias Esme —

—hugh pero son mis hijos y los extrañe, no me importa si tienen más de cien años—

—Nosotros también te extrañamos mamá—

—mi niño… ¿puedo hablar contigo? Si, sé que quieres ver a Bella pero me iré así que…—

—De acuerdo —

—Gracias— suspiró— ¿podemos salir del hospital un momento? —

—okey… — Rosali me miro con suplica, asentí señalándole la habitación de Bella para que pudiera hablar con ella mientras no estaba.

Salí con Esme fuera del hospital y fuimos a un pequeño jardín tras él.

— ¿Qué ha pasado en los últimos dias? —preguntó cuándo nos habíamos sentado en una de las bancas del jardín

—Básicamente lo que Emmet y Carlisle te han contado —Esme levanto una ceja, obviamente esperando mas información— ok. Encontramos a tres neófitos de los que había transformado Victoria, ellos no querían pelear así que decidimos ayudarlos y explicarles las reglas, de paso tratar que adoptaran nuestra dieta—

— ¿y…?—

—Al principio no mostraron interés alguno, pero se comprometieron a intentarlo y al menos dos de ellos ya están seguros de alejarse de la sangre humana—

— eso es excelente ¿y el otro? —

—Diego, es muy introvertido y no le hace ninguna gracia nuestro estilo de vida, pero si las cosas ocurren como yo creo, terminara aceptando— dije recordando a Bree

—y los demás ¿cómo son? —

—Bueno, Fred es muy reservado pero tiene un gran potencial, tiene un don, no sé si Carlisle lo menciono—

—sí, lo iso, es muy interesante—

—Y poderoso si aprende a usarlo correctamente, claro que le causa problemas a la hora de cazar—

—Me dijeron que la otra era una niña— dijo ilusionada.

—lo mas niña que puede ser sin interferir con la regla de los niños inmortales, quince años—

— ¿acepta la dieta? —

—si… al principio se le iso muy difícil pero lo acepto, además es excelente en la casería… es muy linda y amable, estoy seguro que se llevaran bien, Bree, se llama— a Esme se le iluminaron los ojos

—Qué maravilla hijo, veo que le has tomado cariño— exclamo feliz, pero ella no estaba pensando el tipo de cosas que había imaginado Diego, mi madre era consciente de que para mí no existía otra que no fuese Bella

—Sí, mucha, la considero otra nueva hermana—

Esme se quedo pensativa unos momentos, imaginando como seria los tres vampiros, en especial Bree.

— ¿aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? —

—No mucho en realidad, Bella ha estado bien como te dije, una niña del instituto vino, se llamaba Ángela, estuvo con ella un rato y luego se fue, Charlie vino ayer y se quedo aquí en la noche, también estuvo aquí hace unas horas pero lo llamaron del trabajo, se siente muy mal de que Bella apenas le hable… últimamente ya nunca está consciente o inconsciente, es una extraña mezcla de ambas—

—De acuerdo— dije procesando la nueva información

—Edward, iré a Alaska a conocer a los nuevos miembros de familia —anuncio con una sonrisa encantadora le ilusionaba mucho conocerlos, tanto que no podía esperar

—Me parece muy bien ¿Cuándo te vas? —

—En cuanto tu padre regrese—

—okey… ¿es todo de lo que querías hablarme? —

—sí, solo quería saber cómo eran ellos—

—Bueno en realidad…— me detuve abruptamente

— ¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa? —

—Espera…— Me concentre lo mas que mis capacidades daban en escuchar ese palpitar, el palpitar de mi Bella, un latido que había aumentado demasiado en los últimos segundos, frenético, galopaba sin descanso contra su pecho.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué su corazón –que aunque lejos de mi aun podía escucharlo- se había desbocado de esa manera?

—Edward, ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? —

Busque la ya muy familiar voz mental de Rosali, ella debía estar con Bella en estos momentos, ella debía saber porque…

**Rosali POV:**

— _¡LARGATE! — me gritó a todo pulmón tapando sus orejas con sus pequeñas y desgastadas manos, su corazón latía con una potencia incomprensible y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, esperando a que desapareciera, yo estaba en pánico, no sabía qué hacer, nunca había visto a alguien tan desesperado por algo._

—_Bella, tienes que tranquilizarte…— le dije lo mas suavemente que pude, pero esta me devolvió una mirada salvaje_

— _¡QUE NO! ¡NO ME PIENSO CALMAR! ¡QUIERO QUE TE VALLAS! ¡VETE! —Me lanzó todo lo que estaba a su alcance mientras se acurrucaba con su propio cuerpo y murmuraba miles y miles de incoherencias — ¡me estas mintiendo! Lo sé, me mientes ¡MIENTES! — gritaba y gritaba y yo simplemente ya no sabía qué hacer._

—_Bella yo no miento —_

— _¡CALLATE! —grito fuera de sí, desesperada, en agonía, sufrimiento, al borde de las lagrimas. Angustia, desconsuelo, dolor, pena, aflicción, era lo único que podía ver en los ojos de la pequeña humana…_

**Edward POV**

NO, NO, NO, NO, esto no podía estar pasando ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué precisamente mi Bella?, la aterradora imagen dentro de la mente de Rosali no lograba salir de mi cabeza, ella no podía estar sufriendo eso, pero… ¿Por qué?

—Edward Cullen ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? —

Sin siquiera pensar en la angustiosa pregunta de mi madre Salí corriendo hacia el hospital "Edward, no puedes ir tan rápido" diablos, muy tarde recordé que no podía correr a velocidad vampírica en un lugar público. Me vi obligado a reducir mi velocidad al momento de cruzar las puertas, es lo más estúpido que había tenido que hacer, mi Bella estaba mal, me necesitaba, y por culpa de las apariencias no podía hacerlo al 100%, era simplemente ridículo.

Tan pronto entre a la estancia lo más rápido que pude corriendo a paso humano me di cuenta de que lugar estaba lleno de personas. Médicos y enfermeras estaban intentando entrar al cuarto de Bella con innumerables aparatos, unos de frecuencia cardiaca, monitores cerebrales, etc. En el marco de la puerta pude ver al doctor Smith intentando sacar a Rosali de la dicha habitación.

—No, no puede sacarme —le rogaba mi hermana al médico frente a ella

—lo siento señorita, tiene que salir, debemos tranquilizar a la paciente y los sedantes no son recomendables en su actual estado—

—pero…—

—Salga por favor — sin esperar respuesta alguna el doctor Smith termino de trasladar a Rosali fuera del cuarto. Las enfermeras metieron todos los aparatos al cuarto y se encerraron dentro.

—ROSALI ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hiciste? —Prácticamente le gruñí tomándola por los hombros y zarandeándola, esperando que dijera algo, lo que sea, pero nada, solo sollozaba mirándome con arrepentimiento —Rosali… Rose por favor, dime lo que ocurrió… te lo suplico —

—Fue horrible —lloró desesperada frente a mi —cuando entre… me pregunto quién era yo, le dije que era Rose y me contesto que estaba loca… —hizo una pausa y volviendo a sollozar continuo— luego pregunto por ti y le dije estabas aquí afuera, pero en cuanto dije tu nombre se puso como, No-No sé, empezó a gritar que me fuera, que le mentía, que tu no eras él y yo, yo me desespere, le dije que sí y me siguió gritando, después ya no supe que hacer y llego el doctor —conto lo más rápido que pudo sin sollozar. La abrace acariciando su cabeza con suavidad, esperando que se sosegara. —Fue espantoso, nunca pensé que estuviera tan mal, N-No así, al menos, y-yo…—

—Para…— rogué tratando de detener las imágenes de mi Bella en ese cuarto, llorando, sufriendo…

— ¡Edward! — me gire para ver a Alice con mi madre y el resto de la familia detrás de ella. Me separe de Rose para recibir el abrazo que Alice me ofrecía —lo siento mucho hermanito, lo vi todo, intente llamarte pero dejaste tu celular en casa, de verdad que si lo siento —asentí y bese su cabeza, ella estaba casi igual de desconsolada que yo.

Vi como Emmett se acercaba a Rose y la abrazaba tratando de reconfortarla.

—Lo siento Rose, mejor vamos a casa ¿sí? El sol saldrá en unas horas —Rose acepto aun lloriqueando a su lado y salieron del hospital, Jasper decidió irse también, no lo culpo, estar aquí no debe ser sencillo, no con las emociones que deben estar emanando de mi, pero era algo inevitable, no podía fingir que nada pasaba, el amor de mi existencia estaba sufriendo, sufriendo por mi culpa, ¡por mi maldita culpa!

Pasaron dos horas y nada, los doctores seguían tratando de sosegar a Bella. Esme y Carlisle habían ido a hablar con el director del hospital, dejándome a solas con Alice que estaba tan decaída como yo.

— ¿Qué ves Alice? —

—Nada aun—contesto distante — ¿sabes? puede ser egoísta… pero cuando veo como se comporta Bella… no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿si así de mal habré estado yo? —

— ¿ah? —

—Cuando era humana —aclaro —cuando estaba en ese manicomio, según lo que sabemos estaba muy mal, así que… —

—Alice, no pienses en eso que solo…—suspire —solo me hace sentirme peor—

—Lo siento—se disculpo

—Es que ciento que ya no puedo más Alice… me destroza verla así—

—lo sé Edward…—

—Ella no se merece esto, su trastorno en lugar de mejorar empeora, su cuerpo se debilita cada vez más, su estado es terminal y yo siento que no puedo hacer nada—

Alice se quedo pensativa y mostraba un gran esfuerzo en que no leyera sus pensamientos.

—Eso no es del todo cierto. — Lo que sea que pudiera hacer lo haría, cualquier cosa —Podemos curarla… de la misma forma en que me cure yo. —la mire confuso ¿Qué trataba de decirme? A menos que…

—No Alice, no, no, no — me negué rotundamente ante aquella posibilidad

—Edward, Bella necesita ayuda—

—Pero no esa clase de ayuda Alice—

— ¿entonces cual? A Bella no la puede atender nadie, ya trataron muchos doctores y no responde a la terapia ¿Qué se supone que hagamos? ¿La vas a dejar así? ¿Esperar a que muera de esa forma? —No, ¿Por qué me torturaba así? ¿No se da cuenta del dolor que me causa? Yo aria cualquier cosa por ella pero esto…

—No Alice, si va a pasar, no quiero que sea así, quiero que ella lo decida y que lo haga en pleno uso de conciencia —

— ¿y eso cuando será? Antes ya te lo había pedido y tú te negaste, de no haberlo hecho ella ya sería como nosotros —

—Pero…—iba a replicar pero me callo con su mano en mi boca.

—Edward… solo considera esa posibilidad, por favor, como tú mismo lo dijiste Bella esta en un estado terminal ¡TERMINAL! No hay tiempo, así que te suplico lo pienses, no digas nada, solo hazlo. — y con eso se fue dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

¿Sería capaz de transformar a Bella en ese estado? Tenía que admitir que Alice tiene razón, a Bella ya casi no le queda tiempo y no puedo quedarme parado viendo como la vida se le va frente a mis ojos. Sin embargo ¿sería yo mismo quien le arrebatara esa vida? La oportunidad, por más mínima que fuera de tener una vida humana… ¿O de si quiera poder elegir? ¿tendría en valor para quitarle eso? ¿Para escuchar los últimos latidos de su corazón dar su despedida?

Pero sé que soy egoísta, lo suficiente para condenar a un ángel a la eterna oscuridad, al sufrimiento de una existencia vacía con tal de no perderla, de conservarla conmigo para siempre ¿la estaría salvando? ¿O condenando?...

¿Lo estaría haciendo por amor? ¿O por egoísmo?

**.**

**Nota de la autora: hola, ¿Cómo están? Aquí está el nuevo cap y pues ¿ahora que creen que sea lo mejor que deba pasar? Perdón si no les gusto o algo, trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo. Perdón también si hoy no contesto sus rewiews pero sepan que los leo y todos me encantan solo que ando corta de tiempo y creo que prefieren que actualice hoy ¿no? Bueno ojala ahora también me manden su opinión ¿Qué piensan?**


	18. Decisiones, Decisiones

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Hola otra vez, solo quería dejarles esta nota para que supieran que tengo que salir unos dias y no sé si vaya a tener internet a donde vaya entonces pues en caso de que no pueda actualizar exactamente el día no es porque sea irresponsable o porque vaya a abandonar la historia sino porque no hay conexión pero tratare de hacerlo en la fecha, tengo una tía a donde voy y ella si tiene internet entonces veré si puedo actualizar desde allá. Igual creo que no habrá demasiado problema pero por cualquier caso de que falle para que supieran. Bueno era todo lo que tenia para decir, adiós. **

**.**

**Capitulo 16: decisiones, decisiones…**

_**Edward POV**_

_Rondaban en mi cabeza miles de pensamientos, algunos sin sentido, otros que ni siquiera eran míos, no podía concentrarme en las opciones, la angustia me perseguía como un cascabel y la realidad estaba hecha una porquería, solo me quedaba tener una esperanza, tener fe en que al final todo podía salir bien. La solución la tengo clara pero me es imposible tomar una decisión ¿Cómo se que es lo correcto? ¿Qué es el momento apropiado? No puedo simplemente tomar la vida de un ángel y condenarla a las llamas del infierno._

_Existe la luz y la obscuridad._

_Existe la sonrisa y la tristeza igual._

_Existe la primavera y el __frío__ invernal._

_¿Uno decide en qué lugar estar?_

_¿Podría privarla de lo único que le queda? Una decisión, la decisión de cambiar su vida humana por una eternidad sin sentido…_

_Existen los buenos y los malos._

_Existen los cobardes y valientes._

Es tan fácil caer en la tentación aun cuando sabes que lo que estas asiendo está mal, que cometes un error, que después te arrepentirás. El egoísmo es el camino fácil, en el que solo piensas en ti mismo, en tus propias necesidades, dejando atrás el sufrimiento que con ello podrías causar…

¿Es egoísmo si lo hago por amor?

Sí, sin duda lo es y no estoy dispuesto a ceder, esperare, las cosas debían mejorar… con el tiempo. Estará mejor, lo sé, tiene que estarlo.

Mire hacia al frente. Todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta, los pensamientos que antes me atormentaban ahora apenas era capaz de notarlos. Solo esperaba el momento en que apareciera alguien, quien sea, que me sacara de este absurdo estado…

**Bella POV**

—déjenme… solo vallase… ¿por favor? —

"jajajaja, ¡Estás loca! ¡Estás loca!"

—Lo siento, es mejor que duermas—

Dormir, no, ya no quiero dormir, no me gustan mis sueños, no quiero, no quiero…

"Ay pobrecita la van a tener que encerrar en un manicomio"

No, no quiero, no quiero.

"Pobre loquita, eso le pasa por tonta, yo que tanto se lo advertí"

No me trates así, se lo prometí, no podía seguir vomitando la comida.

"Ay la loquita va a llorar jajajaja"

—Doctor ¿Qué hacemos? —

—No hay remedio suminístrenle un calmante—

Voces y más voces ¿Quiénes eran? ¿De qué hablaban? ¿Alguno era él?

"¡Uy, vas a seguir con tus estupideces! La rubia mentía tonta"

—Listo —

—De acuerdo, cuando se duerma tomen las muestras de sangre—

¡Sangre! Si, sangre él ¿volverá? ¿Por mi sangre? Si, si es lo único que puedo darle que se la llevé, que se la llevé toda.

"jajajaja, No el ya no vendrá, te lo dije, lo echaste todo a perder"

No, él tiene que volver, así sea solo para matarme, tiene que volver…

"No-o, N-o, N-o"

Seguía burlándose de mí sin descanso. El mundo se me venía abajo, ya no me quedaba nada, solo mi dolor en el pecho y mi inservible corazón palpitando ¿Quién era yo? Apenas lo recordaba ¿Mi apellido? Difícilmente sabía que era eso, vagamente recordaba algunas cosas, cosas que no sabía que eran.

Mis parpados comenzaban a pesarme, no, no, no. Era la sensación de que mi cuerpo no podía moverse, anestesia corriendo por mis venas, la impresión de que tu cerebro se está apagando, no puede pensar, no puede sostenerte consiente, se está yendo lejos…

Silencio. Oscuridad. La nada.

Y de un segundo a otro, todo cambia de color. Ahora estas en un prado, no nuestro prado, si no otro, uno diferente, uno vacio, color rojo… rojo sangre. Hay una luna llena frente a ti, apenas más clara que el resto del cielo, arboles a tu alrededor, formando un círculo alrededor del mismo. Estoy ahí parada en una punta del claro, sola, abandonada, como comúnmente estoy. Miro al cielo y me doy cuenta, no hay vida cerca, soy la única, gritar por ayuda no servirá de nada. De la neblina se asoma otro cuerpo, alto, fuerte. La niebla se disipa y soy capaz de ver frente a mí unos ojos negros, negros como la noche, oscurecidos por la sed. Yo reconozco esos ojos, los he visto antes.

—Edward… —susurro demasiado bajo, pero sé que puede oírme. Él me mira, sus ojos reflejan repulsión, indiferencia, desprecio. Estoy a la otra punta del claro, y a pesar del odio que irradian sus ojos ardo en deseos de estar junto a él. Me asusta su mirada, sin embargo más me asusta no verla, no tener si quiera eso. El sigue igual no se ha movido, ni un centímetro y me odia, lo sé, lo veo en sus ojos, pero yo le amo, le amo a pesar de todo. —Edward…—sollozo tapando mis ojos con las manos, reprimiendo las lagrimas que ya han empezado a salir sin control.

—Bella… —y como la suave melodía de su voz llena mis oídos abro los ojos. Y me sonríe, con mi sonrisa predilecta. Y con ojos dorados mirándome con adoración. Siento que mi corazón se saldrá de mi pecho en cualquier momento. Y tiende una mano hacia mí, invitándome a tomarla. —Ven Bella… — murmura sonriendo. Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerco, ya no hay rastro de aquella mirada salvaje que había antes. Camino lentamente hacia él, pero algo parece estar mal, no creo estarme acercando —ven… ven Bella —y corro, corro lo más rápido que puedo pero se aleja, se está yendo y ahora el claro es el triple de grande que antes. Corro, corro, corro y no puedo más, caigo.

Y un zumbido ensordece mis oídos, no oigo, no veo, solo siento como mi cuerpo es arrastrado por la tierra, — ¡Ed-ward! ¡Ed-ward! — las palabras salen en agónicos gritos. Sentí un fuerte dolor en las manos y las mire. Estaban rojas, bañadas en sangre. El dolor era casi insoportable y aun así no se comparaba con el sufrimiento dentro de mi pecho. No importa. El hueco en mi corazón punzaba, recordándome la verdad. Y como una confirmación de la misma Edward se acerca a mí y sus profundos iris carmesí me inspeccionan. Bien, que me mate. Pero no cumple mis deseos. Se aleja, hace precisamente lo que quería evitar y trato de gritar y gritar, pero nada sale de mi boca, noto como se mueve pero nada sale y solo soy consciente de una cosa… quisiera estar muerta.

**Edward POV**

—Ya llame a Charlie, estará aquí en unos minutos—

—De acuerdo —

— ¿Qué está pasando ahí adentro? —Preguntó Alice sentándose a mi lado, intente concentrarme en ese pequeño espacio, algo muy fácil en un día cualquiera, pero hoy…

—No lo sé Alice, apenas se cuales son mis propios pensamientos— confesé. Alice me miro con pena. Sabía que estaba al borde de mis capacidades y que por dentro me estaba desmoronando poco a poco. Esta angustia, esta incertidumbre de no tener garantías de nada era la peor tortura que haya vivido. Bueno, había un empate. Pero arriesgarme de esa manera… transformar a Bella…podría ser un error.

No podía confiar en nada, ¿Quién me aseguraba que Bella no se repondría? ¿Qué no saldría con bien de esta situación? Todavía había una esperanza ¿no?

"Hijo, tenemos que hablar"

— ¿sobre qué? — dije dirigiendo mi vista hacia el marco de la puerta donde se encontraba mi padre. "De la situación de Bella. Creo que quieren…"

En el segundo en el que Carlisle me iba a explicar la situación de Bella en el hospital, el doctor Smith salió del cuarto y todos nos enfocamos en él.

—Doctor Smith —llamó Carlisle — ¿Cuál es la condición de Isabella? —

— ¿Está bien? — pregunté temeroso.

—Lo siento, ahora no puedo responder, ya se mandaron a hacer los estudios y tengo que supervisarlos, en unos minutos les informare todo…—

— ¿se quedo dormida? — indago Esme quien acababa de llegar hace unos momentos. "…"

—Hum, lo lamento, debo irme, vendré en cuanto los resultados estén listos—

—La sedaron— afirme fríamente luego de que el doctor Smith había dejado la estancia.

—No debió hacerlo, no es seguro en una condición tan delicada —

— ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? —

—No, temo que ella no hay nada por hacer, salvo esperar —

Esperar… eso es lo que he estado haciendo durante dos meses, tiene que haber otra opción, una que no incluya matarla. Pero todos los caminos parecían estarse serrando ante dos posibilidades. Transformar a Bella, arriesgándome a cometer un error. Y dejar que las cosas sigan, esperar, como dice Carlisle.

Pero también existía el riesgo de que en esa situación, nada saliera bien y mi Bella poco a poco fuera…

A ambas las encontraba imposibles de aceptar. Debía existir otra.

También quería entrar a verla, su corazón de nuevo había empezado a latir demasiado rápido, me preocupaba, ese ritmo cardiaco no era normal.

— ¿Disculpen? — oí un penoso murmullo desde la puerta. Era el doctor Smith —Tengo los resultados del análisis, de todos, mas bien. — dijo acercándose a nosotros

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene Bella? — pregunto Esme

—Físicamente, su cuerpo está muy deteriorado, sus defensas están por los suelos y…la falta de alimento, el estrés seguramente…—

— ¿Y….?—

—Bella desarrollo un problema cardiaco — declaro

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?—

—Debido a la falta de alimento, vitaminas, movimiento físico, estrés…—

—Calmantes…—susurre lo bastante fuerte como para que fuera perfectamente capaz de oírme. Me levante bruscamente de mi asiento para posicionarme frente a él. Si fuera humano estaría rojo de la furia — ¡TODO ES POR SUS MALDITOS SEDANTES!— le grite completamente fuera de mí.

—Edward…—me reprobó mi padre

—No Carlisle, no me voy a calmar, todas las porquerías que le han estado inyectando solo le estaban haciendo más daño—

—El padre de la paciente firmo un documento autorizando el uso de esos medicamentos — claro, el estaba más preocupado por lo que podría hacerle mi familia a su carrera que por Bella.

—Quiero entrar a verla — dije más calmado pero notablemente enfadado

—No es posible ahora, después…—

— ¡AHORA! —

— ¡Edward! —

—En este momento no se puede, tendrá que esperar por lo menos una hora —

Frustrado, como estaba, me senté nuevamente en mi lugar esperando poder ignorar el resto de la conversación. Obviamente no lo conseguí, el doctor Smith le explico a Carlisle las características de la enfermedad de Bella y todo lo que conlleva. Esta era una enfermedad irreversible, una enfermedad que Bella tendría que cargar el resto de su vida, todo por esos apestosos calmantes…

Charlie, muy preocupado, llego después de eso. El doctor Smith le pidió hablar a solas con él, quería explicarle todo a su manera, omitiendo claro, la parte de los calmantes.

El doctor Smith nos estaba ocultando algo, algo importante. Pero su mente no lo decía claramente, solo sabía que tenía que ver con el estado mental de Bella y que "eso" planeaba decírselo a Charlie en esa "charla privada". Seguí la mente de Charlie hasta la oficina del doctor. Tal vez fuera complicado tratar de entrar en sus pensamientos pero era mejor a aguantar el autocompadecimiento de la mente del doctor.

—Doctor solo dígame que tiene mi hija, quiero la verdad— exigió Charlie

—Lo siento, pero su hija desarrollo un problema cardiaco… —

— ¿Qué? Problema cardiaco ¿pero ella…?—

—Eso no tiene porque ser un gran problema, puede recuperarse y no tener problemas en ese aspecto—

Charlie se quedo pensativo, estaba tan harto de todo esto como yo pero no veía otra salida, lo que más deseaba en el mundo es que Bella se recuperara, fuera cual fuera el costo.

—También…—prosiguió el doctor Smith — es necesario plantearle la posibilidad de internar a Isabella en un hospital psiquiátrico —

—no, pero… ¿si es por el dinero…?—

—No jefe Swan, esto ya no se trata de dinero, se trata de la salud de Bella, en el hospital psiquiátrico hay personas que pueden cuidar de ella tanto física como mentalmente y tiene que estar consciente que es lo mejor para Bella, necesita la ayuda de especialistas, además aquí no podemos tenerlos, no importa cuanto dinero les pague—

—sus constantes alucinaciones, reacciones precipitadas, su tendencia a hacerse daño a si misma…— continuo tratando de convencerlo.

Esto no podía ser cierto, Charlie realmente lo estaba considerando. No quería ver a su hija recluida en un sanatorio mental pero creía que ya era hora de aceptar la realidad, según él, ahí Bella estaría mejor, la ayudarían y tal vez podría mejorarse con el tiempo.

—El doctor Gonzales nos envió esto. — dijo entregándole una carpeta beich, con unos pocos papeles adentro, Charlie la abrió y la leyó. —Le diagnostico esquizofrenia, del tipo paranoide — concluyo. —sé que no debe ser fácil para usted, pero es algo que tendrá que pasar tarde o temprano, solo… piénselo, y deme su respuesta después ¿de acuerdo? — Charlie asintió conmocionado. El doctor Smith decidió dejarlo en su oficina para que pudiera pensar tranquilamente en sus opciones.

Después de dos horas se digno a aparecer por la estancia de nuevo, aun con miedo de las medidas que podríamos tomar en su contra y yo claro que lo haría de no ser porque el tenia razón, si Charlie había firmado la carta de permiso no podríamos hacer nada.

—Uno de ustedes puede entrar a verla, pero solo unos minutos— dijo cuando lo miramos interrogantes al entrar en la sala.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a mí y yo me levante de mi asiento para entrar en la habitación sin siquiera cruzar palabra con el doctor.

Cuando entre vi a Bella recostada en la camilla, estaba tapada hasta el comienzo de su abdomen y tenia ambas manos a cada lado de su cuerpo fuera de la manta, miraba al frente a un punto inexistente y tenía el pequeño adorno de cristal en el buró junto a su cama. Estaba conectada a tres maquinas diferentes alrededor de ella y su mirada estaba vacía.

—Bella, ¿te sientes bien? — susurre aun cerca de la puerta.

— ¿Parece que estoy bien? — contesto fríamente aun sin desviar la vista hacia mí. Sinceramente yo creía que ni siquiera notaria mi presencia, mucho menos que me respondiera

—No… —conteste acercándome a la camilla en el centro de la habitación. Me senté a su lado y la mire fijamente, esperando que me devolviera la mirada en algún momento. —al contrario…—

—Bueno… así es como me siento—

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? —trate de que no se notara la tristeza en mi voz pero fallé miserablemente cuando note como Bella empezaba a derramar gruesas lagrimas. Giró 90 grados su cabeza para verme directamente a los ojos. Sus pupilas estaban brillantes por las lágrimas y estaba a punto de lograr un puchero con su boca. Me veía triste, desolada y apenada…

— ¿Podrías quedarte…?— balbuceo mientras más lagrimas recorrían su mejilla.

—Mi amor… — le dije muy bajito y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, ella tardo en responder pero luego subió los suyos a mi cuello y los dejo reposando ahí. Estuve con ella en la misma posición por un largo tiempo, y tampoco es que me quejara, solo que no quería que terminara cansada. Sequé los rastros que quedaban de sus lágrimas en sus mejillas y luego bese su frente, los labios me picaban por descender hasta su boca pero logre retenerme, eso sola la confundiría de sobre manera.

—Gracias —suspiro

—De nada mi Bella…— musite con los labios pegados a su coronilla. Se rio. — ¿Qué?—

—Recuerdo que a veces él me llamaba así— entrecerré los ojos, algo molesto y frustrado me separe de su frente —…ella mentía ¿verdad? —pregunto reprimiendo un gemido de disgusto. ¿Se refería a Rosali? ¿Qué se supone que le diría? Yo no le podía mentir y a decir verdad, no quería, odiaba, detestaba con todo mí ser que no fuera capaz de reconocerme, la extrañaba tanto, extrañaba que me dijera que me quería, que me abrazara… extrañaba besarla, extrañaba tantas cosas que ahora no podía hacer. —dime que mentía, por favor, dímelo…— lo siento Bella, no puedo mentirte, ya no.

—No puedo decirte eso—

— ¿Por qué? Es muy fácil, solo dilo, ella mintió, lo sé — estaba entrando en pánico

—Bella cálmate — musite tratando de acariciar su mejilla pero se retiro.

—Dime, dime que mintió ¡dime! —

—No…—

— ¿Por qué? — rezongo exasperada. No, no era capaz de mentirle, la amaba demasiado para callarme la verdad.

—Porque es cierto…—Bella me miro fijamente y el miedo y la desesperación inundo sus ojos acto seguido empezó a negar firmemente con la cabeza tratando de convencerse a sí misma de una mentira —Bella escúchame, Bella — trate de hablarle mientras ella repetía una y otra vez "No, no, no, no es cierto, no" intentando no escucharme —Bella, ella te decía la verdad…—

— ¡NO! ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡ME ESTAS MINTIENDO! ¡MIENTES! — comenzó a gritar y gritar acusándome sin descanso, su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido y ella seguía gritando.

—Bella tranquila —

— ¡NO! ¡NO! — la tome por los hombros e intente que me viera a los ojos pero no los abría, al contrario los oprimía tratando de evadir la realidad. La abrace en un desesperado intento por calmar su corazón y aun que Bella si se relajo no tuvo el mismo efecto en él.

—Bella, lo siento… pero, tienes que ver la realidad, mi Bella tienes que salir de aquí, tienes que mejorarte y para eso debes salir de ese estado de negación —para este punto Bella se había relajado mucho aun cuando su corazón siguiera desbocado. Apoyo su cabeza en mi frente aun con los ojos cerrados —Bella, te amo… tienes que reconocerme…—susurre con mis manos envueltas en su cintura, inhale profundamente disfrutando de su olor, esa esencia tan abrumadora que lograba poner mis sentidos de cabeza, que me volvía literalmente loco. Bella poco a poco fue dejando abrir sus ojos y clavo su mirada en los míos. Sentí como relajaba sus músculos y su corazón latía frenéticamente, yo me perdí en la inmensidad de sus ojos, profundos, hermosos, cristalinos, sentía las corrientes eléctricas a flor de piel y una opresión en el pecho. Todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento era amor, un amor puro hacia aquella divina criatura frente a mí. No podía mas, mi muerto corazón dolía, dolía cada vez más con el paso del tiempo y me destrozaba por dentro, lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir sus labios junto a los míos.

Sin detenerme a pensarlo dos veces me abalance sobre ella y posé mis labios en los suyos, su embriagante y delicioso sabor llenó mi boca, llenándome por completo y dejándome completamente aturdido No sabía quién era, donde estaba, lo único que sabía era que la amaba, que la amaba y que esta sublime criatura me respondía. Respondía a mi beso dudosa, confundida pero lo hacía. Era perfectamente consciente del profundo y agudo dolor que se acumulaba en mi garganta y me sentía extasiado. Como había extrañado esto. Me sentía en el cielo. Si tal vez ese es un lugar que jamás conocería esto era lo más cerca que podía estar de él. Sentí algo mojado en mi mejilla me aparte de Bella para encontrarme con que ella estaba llorando desconsoladamente…

—Bella, Bella ¿Qué tienes? —

—No, no, no, tú, Edward, no puedes ser…— susurro incrédula. Estaba totalmente frustrado, no podía ser que aun siguiera en ese absurdo estado de negación ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que me viera?

—Bella escúchame, por favor veme ¡veme! —Le dije levantando su mentón —soy yo, aquí estoy, contigo, y te amo— "No" gimoteo separándose de mi —Bella, te amo, por favor…—

— ¡NO! —Me grito golpeando mi pecho con sus menos — ¡NO! Tu mientes, mientes igual que todos los demás, todos me mienten, todos me dejan, tú te vas a ir, todos lo harán, algún día, me dejaran sola…—sollozo mirándome fijamente

—Bella, te juro que jamás, jamás te volveré a dejar—

—cállate... cállate, cállate ¡cállate! — mi cerebro no captaba las cosas en su tiempo, solo llegue a darme cuenta de los acontecimientos hasta que distinguí que Bella había tomado el pequeño adorno en su mano y lo había estrellado contra la pared tomando uno de los pedazos hasta tenerlo frente a su muñeca. Sus ojos demostraban agonía, coraje que se juntaban con el color rojo ya visible en sus pupilas.

—No te me acerques… — amenazo acercando mas el cristal a su muñeca

—Bella, baja eso —

—solo aléjate… —

—escucha, Bella tienes que reaccionar por favor —

—No, no te creo, no… — la mire suplicante pero realmente no parecía percatarse de lo mucho que me dolía el que no creyese en mi, estaba renuente a escucharme pero no iba a rendirme, quería, necesitaba que viera la realidad de una vez por todas, que sanara, que volviera. Tenía que haber una forma para que se convenciera de que soy yo.

Por el rabillo del ojo divise un sutil destello de luz colarse por la ventana, solo un reflejo leve del sol. Lo suficiente para hacer mi piel centellear como cientos de brillantes.

Giré mi vista hacia Bella, no había cambiado en nada en su posición. Con cautela lleve mi mano hacia el reflejo de luz solar provocando que cada poro de mi piel brillara cual diamantes. Mi ángel solo tenía la vista clavada en el inmóvil dorso brillante cuando mas incontrolables lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

—No… no… — se lamento alejándose de mí.

—Bella… — susurre acercándome a ella y atrayéndola en un abrazo — perdón… lo único que quiero es que te des cuenta de que yo… — deje la frase inconclusa al percibir el olor, aquel olor que atormentaba mi mundo, que tentaba al monstro dentro de mí y lograba que mi auto-control se viera amenazado. Baje unos centímetros mi vista y ahí estaba. La muñeca de Bella envuelta en sangre, la sangre de mi cantante, la sangre de la razón de mi existencia.

El monitor del corazón de Bella empezó a pitar descontroladamente anunciando una velocidad peligrosa en su ritmo cardiaco. En menos de diez segundos la sala estaba infestada de enfermeras y doctores, la mitad tomando a Bella de los hombros para relajarla –lo cual obviamente no estaba funcionando- y la otra mitad empujándome para que saliera de la habitación.

—señor salga por favor —

— ¡NO! — gritaba Bella desde la otra punta de la habitación siendo aferrada contra su voluntad a la camilla mientras se retorcía y doblaba en llanto histérica. El odio, la rabia, la cólera dominaba todo mi cuerpo.

No pude más y salí disparado de la habitación. La estancia estaba completamente vacía a excepción de mi hermana quien estaba tan distraída como preocupada.

— Alice… Lo haré… —

— ¿Qué? — pregunto confusa

—Transformaré a Bella —


	19. Votación

**Capitulo 18: Votación. **

**Edward POV**

Alice se quedo atónita, no podía creer que yo realmente estuviera frente a ella, diciéndole todo esto. Era una tontería, una estupidez.

—Edward, ¿de verdad? ¿Estás hablando en serio? — ¿Realmente quería hacer esto? ¿Podía ser tan egoísta y miserable? Pero no podía quedarme parado esperando a que muriera, si no lo hacía naturalmente ella misma terminaría provocándolo. Si al menos tuviera su aprobación… pero era igual, eso no me liberaba de ninguna culpa, le quitaría su alma, la condenaría a una existencia llena de dolor, de sufrimiento, sin sentido.

—Sí, Alice — dije firme.

— ¿Qué le paso a Bella? Edward ¿Qué ocurrió? — Demandó atando cabos en su cabeza. — Algo muy serio tuvo que haber sucedido para que tomaras esa decisión tan de repente, vamos hace unas horas hubieras preferido cualquier cosa antes que eso, pensé que te tomaría semanas si quiera atreverte a considerarlo ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? —

—No importa Alice. Solo importa que estoy decidido. —

— ¿Estás seguro? — NO, está mal, no debo hacerlo. No está bien, solo estoy pensando en mí, en mi propio sufrimiento. No puedo, no debo…

—Si, la decisión está tomada… — Asintió — ¿puedes ver algo? ¿Qué va a pasar después? — indague. Alice quiso forzar una visión.

—No mucho, — me mostro su visión — veo un cuarto blanco, con personas dentro pero es muy borroso. Muchas decisiones sin tomar. —

Suspire resignado. Ya no había nada que hacer. Como dije, la decisión estaba tomada.

— ¿Cuándo quieres que lo hagamos? — preguntó.

—Lo antes posible. Entre más pronto mejor. — Alice asintió de nuevo.

—Debemos hablar con Carlisle. Preparar todo —

—De acuerdo. —

—Edward ¿Qué paso? —

—No quiero hablar de eso Alice. Solo llama a Carlisle, dile que los quiero ver a todos en casa. —

—Está bien. —

—Gracias —

— ¿A dónde vas? — inquirió al ver que comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Necesito estar solo. Los veo en casa en una hora —

Salí del hospital como alma que lleva el diablo, tome el volvo y aceleré a 120 KM/H. Conduje sin rumbo fijo por un buen rato, ni siquiera prestaba atención a la carretera, necesitaba despejar mi mente pero no lograba hacerlo, por mi cabeza solo pasaban y pasaban imágenes de mi Bella, sonriendo y llorando, todo revuelto, sin ningún tipo de orden, solo conseguía confundirme más aun. Harto de todo pensamiento dentro de mi mente me detuve y al mirar hacia afuera me percate del lugar al que había llegado inconscientemente.

Bajé del volvo y recorrí el ya muy conocido camino hacia su habitación. Me parecía que había sido hace décadas que había estado aquí por última vez y no hace solo unos meses. Nada había cambiado realmente mucho, los muebles estaban donde mismo, la habitación seguía siendo del mismo color e incluso aun había algo de ropa tirada en el suelo. Seguramente Charlie no quería cambiar nada, además de que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasa ocupado con su trabajo y cuando no es así trata de estar todo el tiempo posible en el hospital cuidando de Bella.

Intenté en vano de encontrar su aroma pero ya casi nada era perceptible, había pasado demasiado tiempo alejada de aquí como para que aun conservara su olor. Sin embargo si lograba captar su esencia, no su efluvio, su esencia.

Bella… ¿Por qué tenían que ser de esta manera las cosas? desde que la conocí no he podido pensar en algo ajeno a ella, es lo único que tiene sentido en mi vida, lo único por lo cual existo, haber pasado más de ochenta años sumido en la indiferencia, y luego haber podido experimentar lo que era la verdadera felicidad a su lado era algo imposible de borrar.

Recorrí detenidamente la habitación, recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos que pase aquí con ella, desde el primer día cuando la oí susurrar mi nombre, hasta ese último fatídico día en su cumpleaños. Fue el error más grande que cometí en mi existencia, dejarla fue lo que me llevo a esta situación. De no haberlo hecho probablemente ahora seguiríamos como siempre. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora tenía que atenerme a las consecuencias de mis actos.

Todo -como siempre- se reducía a dos posibilidades, no hacer nada y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso… o actuar. Y claramente la primera no era una opción.

Pero ese ya era un tema cerrado.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando alejar cualquiera pensamiento negativo y me recosté sobre su cama. Cerré los ojos y simplemente, deje de pensar. Diferentes imágenes pasaban en corrientes por mi cabeza, sin ningún tipo de control. Reproducciones borrosas de mi madre, mi padre, de mis primeros años de vida, Carlisle, mis tiempos de neófito, de rebeldía, la llegada de Esme, Rosali, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, nuestra llegada a Forks… Bella. Y luego un cuadro lleno mi cabeza, Bella y yo, en nuestro prado, recostados sobre las hierba con miles de flores silvestres a nuestro alrededor, ella tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre mi pecho y yo los brazos envueltos en su cintura, permanecíamos en silencio pero no hacía falta decir nada, todo era perfecto. Me sentía tranquilo, dichoso en ese momento, aun con el conocimiento de nada de aquello no era real, que no era más que un recuerdo, lejano a la realidad…

Cierro los ojos, y ahí está ella. Mi ángel, mi delirio, mirándome fijamente, mi muerto corazón siente un estrujón al reconocerla tan real como es, con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, observando a la lamentable criatura en la que me he convertido con una mezcla de pena y compasión, sus mejillas pálidas habiendo perdido todo el color que las caracterizaban, casi podía escuchar perfectamente el melódico latido de su corazón, pero apenas y estaba ahí, se extinguía, con cada segundo que pasaba, se deterioraba.

En mi imaginación el espejismo me sonríe, pero esa sonrisa no le llega al rostro y su cuerpo pierde fuerza, se desmorona frente a mí.

Así es como me sentía.

La ilusión cambia de repente, es mi Bella, MI Bella, la Bella que hasta hace unos meses reía a mi lado, tan hermosa como la recordaba, tan fuerte, tan vivaz, tan única. Su cabello ondea alrededor de su suave rostro y su sonrisa es ahora autentica, de pura felicidad y paz total, no puedo evitar que una incompresible sonrisa salga de mi rostro al verla aquí, tal y como la recordaba, sana y salva, pero había algo mal con mi ilusión, esos ojos no eran los de mi Bella, eran unos nuevos iris color carmesí.

Aovillado en una esquina, suspiro mientras mis pensamientos van desapareciendo, dejando en su lugar todo el miedo, el resentimiento, la culpa de todo lo que le he provocado. Le quite una vida, una vida normal al lado de alguien que pudiera amarla, que la hiciera feliz, le quite una familia y le quitaré su alma.

Lo haría, ahora lo sé. No puedo existir sin ella, no puedo volver a ese estado en el que pase estando lejos.

¿Y para que lo haría? Para seguir poniéndola en constante peligro. Se merecía algo mejor que eso.

Mi ilusión se desvanece con una última sonrisa, _su sonrisa._

Y con su partida encuentro pensamientos hundidos en el fondo de mi mente, lugares a los que nunca pude llevarla o cosas que nunca pude compartir con ella y me corroe pensar que jamás podríamos realizarlas, todavía nos quedaba mucho por vivir, mucho por disfrutar uno al lado del otro.

Con todo el pesar que mi muerto corazón era capaz de sentir me levanté de la cama y camine hacia la ventana, la noche era negra como el carbón pero iluminada por la luna, debían ser las dos o las tres de la madrugada, ya debía volver a casa.

"No puedo perderte" susurro en la oscuridad y con ese mismo pensamiento salto desde su ventana.

…

* * *

><p>Mientras más me iba a cercando a casa mas pensamientos confusos azotaban mi cabeza, traté, como pude, de ignorarlos. Todos esperaban impacientes mi llegada, a Esme le preocupaba mi tardanza y Jasper se empezaba cuestionar si vendría o me iría directo a Italia.<p>

Quise desprenderme de cualquier emoción existente pero se me tomo imposible, no pretendía lastimar a mi hermano pero no era una piedra y yo, a diferencia de él, no sabía controlar los sentimientos.

Aparque en el porche de la casa y todas las voces mentales por un momento desaparecieron. Con paso cauteloso atravesé la puerta de la entrada. Toda la familia se hallaba reunida en la sala y me miraban expectantes.

—Edward… — Hablo Carlisle acercándose a mí. — Alice nos dijo que querías hablar con nosotros. —

"¿Dónde estabas?".

"Hijo ¿estás bien?"

"¿Qué te pasa? Tienes una cara…"

"¿Todo en orden?

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

Esas y más cavilaciones entraban y salían de mi mente, uno tras otro y no paraban pero todo culminaba en la misma respuesta.

—…Quiero hacerlo. — Todos en la sala bajaron la cabeza, comprendiendo a que me refería. Podía verme a través de sus mentes, podía ver mi expresión de agonía, de amargura, de desconsuelo desde distintos puntos de vista, mi familia sabía cuanto me costaba todo esto, a pesar de la actitud indiferente que aparentaba.

— ¿Estás seguro Edward? — pregunto mi padre.

—Completamente. — afirmé.

—Te apoyamos hijo. — aseguró mi madre situándose a mi lado.

—Edward piénsalo bien. Si estás haciendo esto por lo que dijo el doctor…

—No hay nada que pensar Carlisle. — reafirmé. Carlisle asintió.

—Bien. —

— ¿niños? ¿Alice? — pidió Esme.

—Tú sabes que siempre he estado a favor hermanito.

— ¿Jasper, Emmett? —

—Estoy de acuerdo. —

—Sí — exclamó Emmett con una sonrisa — ya es hora de acabar con todo esto.

— ¿Rosalie? — Todos la miramos — sabemos que esto no es fácil para ti. Por la forma en que llegaste a esta vida tal vez pienses que estamos haciendo mal — murmuró Esme, observando fijamente a Rose mientras esta miraba sus zapatos. — Pero también tenemos que tener en cuenta los riesgos… — Rose separo su vista de sus pies, miro a Esme y luego a mí.

—Lo acepto. — mascullo resignada.

—Gracias cariño. — asintió.

—Está decidido entonces. — Dijo Carlisle — Pero la decisión es tuya ¿Cuándo quieres que lo hagamos? —

—Mientras más pronto mejor—

—De acuerdo. Habrá que sacarla del hospital. —

—No podemos traerla aquí. — Intervino Jasper — El tratado con los Quileutes se romperá si alguno de nosotros muerde a alguien. —

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Charlie? En cuanto Bella desaparezca toda la policía la estará buscando, tenemos que sacarla de Washington. —

—Es verdad, además no es solo cosa de sacarla y morderla; debemos tener cuidado con los detalles e irnos lo más pronto posible —

—La gente sospechara si desaparecemos justo al mismo tiempo que Bella. Una cosa es dejar rumores detrás de nuestro y otra muy diferente es un secuestro, eso traería a las autoridades tras nosotros todo el tiempo. —

—Jasper tiene razón. Lo mejor será informar de nuestra partida ahora, los Quileutes pretenden un gran peligro y no se quedaran con la boca cerrada. —

—Idearemos algo. Lo importante ahora es desaparecer; si no estamos aquí para cuando todo pase no podrán asociarnos con nada. —

—De todos modos nos investigaran — protestó Rose — piénsenlo, Edward y todos han cuidado de Bella durante meses y parecen ser los más preocupados de su salud junto con Charlie, y de un momento a otro se van sin importarles nada, justo unos dias antes de que ella desapareciera, es demasiado sospechoso. —

— ¿Qué propones entonces? — pregunto Esme

— Vigilarla hasta tener todo listo y la mitad de nosotros se quede aquí, digamos que Carlisle tiene una conferencia y que llevara a Edward y Alice. Los otros nos quedamos aquí. —

—Me parece un buen plan — concordé

—Sería lo más sensato. Necesito conseguir morfina para tratar a Bella si nos la llevaremos lejos. — señaló mi padre.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde? —

—Dos días con suerte. —

— ¿A dónde la llevaran? — indagó Esme

—Alaska no es una opción. —

— ¿Por qué? —

—Los neófitos aun no saben controlar del todo su sed y no es bueno arriesgarse—

— ¿Qué tal la isla Esme? — Propuso Jasper — No habrá humanos cerca, pero si una gran variedad de animales para cazar, estarían alejados completamente de Forks o cualquier civilización y a nadie se le ocurriría buscarlos en una isla. —

—Perfecto. —Concluimos. — Yo me encargare de las cosas necesarias para la transformación y avisare al hospital sobre la "conferencia". Alice vigila el futuro de Bella y tu y Edward vigílenla. — Alice asintió y un segundo después su vista se perdió en la nada, en su mente pude ver perfectamente su visión.

Era un sol, un enorme y cálido sol asomándose por la ventana y cubriendo completamente cada rincón de Forks.

—Tenemos un problema — dijo saliendo de su trace y yo junto con ella.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: Buenas tardes, mañanas o noches, dependiendo de cuando estén leyendo esto. Pues aquí estoy una vez más, lamento la tardanza, no sé si habrán leído la nota que puse al principio del capitulo anterior pero ahí informaba que tuve que salir de viaje y ahora estoy encerrada en un ranchito sin conexión a internet así que tuve que esperar un momento para que me trajeran a un Starbucks o a un café internet para actualizar, lo siento. Ya saben que sus comentarios son bienvenidos, los quiero mucho, espero que les haya gustado el cap y con esta rápida despedida, bye.<strong>

**Abigail Cullen hernández : hola, muchas gracias or tomarte un minutito para dejarme tu comentario. Pues habrá que ver que pasa después de todo eso, pero creo que todo saldrá muy bien.**

**Esther mendosa: :) ya te había extrañado, hace mucho que no actualizaba lo siento pero espero que el cap te haya gustado y ya pronto y en cuanto pueda tendras otro.**

**Sereslinda: hola, lamento que aun no puedas entrar a tu cuenta y agradesco que aun así y con tus problemas me mandes un mensaje gracias de verdad.**

**AnithaStylesPattzStonefiel: siento los errores de ortografía jajaja siempre em los critican jajaja con justa razón.**

**AlexbloodyCullen: gracias por el tiempo para dejarme un comentario. No tendría nada que ver la esquizofrenia, por que no es parte de su personalidad ni es tampo una habilidad, es como Alice cuando era humana.**

**Guest: si ya era hora. Gracias por dejarme un comentario, aun si fue anónimo y todo muchas gracias todo comentario cuenta.**

**Wichi0705: muchas gracias por el tiempo, me encanto tu comentario. Espero que el cap te haya gustado y en una semana más tendrás uno nuevo.**

**Ahora sí, me despido, gracias por los rewiews que me quieran dejar y adiós. **


	20. Visita nocturna

**Capitulo 19: Visita nocturna. **

**Edward POV**

Ya habían transcurrido 13 horas. 13 horas desde el momento en que se había tomado la decisión unánime de acabar con la vida de la persona que más amaba en el mundo. 13 horas desde que vi reflejada mi cobardía y egoísmo en las mentes de mi familia. 13 horas desde que Alice había tenido la visión de aquel sol, ese sol que estaría haciendo acto de presencia únicamente para complicarlo todo. 13 malditas horas desde que se me había prohibido, bajo cualquier circunstancia, abandonar el techo sobre mi cabeza.

Estábamos imposibilitados para ejercer acción alguna.

Estancados.

Por supuesto que ya había intentado por varios métodos escabullirme al hospital pero no era tan fácil, era arriesgado y sobretodo en la situación en que nos encontrábamos.

Tanto Carlisle como el resto de nosotros teníamos que permanecer dentro de los terrenos de la casa; Emmett, Jasper, Rosali y prefirieron aprovechar para alimentarse por cualquier imprevisto, ninguno de ellos me juzgaba; sabían lo que me había llevado a tomar esa decisión y no me culpaban, al contrario, pensaban de que de estar ellos en mi posición no actuarían muy diferente a mí, pero nada de eso me hacía sentirme mejor, ni las palabras de aliento ni mucho menos los pensamientos que me reiteraban que era verdad, solo me demostraban el gran amor que me tenían, a mí y a la razón de mi existencia.

Esme se mantuvo 5 horas continuas a mi lado, apoyándome y de cierta forma asegurándome que no escapara por la ventana, ahora acompañaba a Carlisle en su oficina, este seguía intentando conseguir lo que requeriríamos para... el día.

Todo permanecía serio. Demasiado. Una palabra más adecuada debía ser angustia silenciosa.

Alice continuaba intentando tener una visión y yo estaba sumido en mis propios pensamientos que a la vez, derivaban de las imágenes en la cabeza de mi hermana. Ella divagaba en el oscuro y confuso mundo de las posibilidades. Improbable. Quimérico. Solo una opción más. Cada vistazo y cada perspectiva del fututo era tan poco posible como la ultima.

Decidí acudir con ella, ya había estado en eso por mucho y podía fácilmente ver cuánto le costaba cada imagen que entraba y salía de su cabeza, la frustraba y la exaltaba que su don pudiera servirnos tan poco en esta situación.

—Calma… — susurré sentándome en el borde de las escaleras de la casa junto a ella y frotando suavemente su espina dorsal por encima de sus ropas al mismo tiempo que ella tenía sus dedos sobre sus sienes.

—Es difícil. — confirmó.

—Lo sé. No tienes que hacerlo; es totalmente innecesario. — Alice dio un superfluo suspiro y me miro.

— ¿Estas preocupado? — yo también suspiré.

— ¿Cómo no estarlo?

— Todo va a salir bien. — Eso esperaba. —Bella es fuerte. Puede con esto.

Medio sonreí. Ella era tan fuerte… y tan frágil a la vez, como la seda; tersa, suave, tan rompible.

—Vamos, Edward. Ten algo de confianza en ella. Cada uno de nosotros tiene una historia, nunca ha sido fácil pero aquí estamos ¿por qué tendría que ser la excepción?

Eso me recordó algo. Una vaga idea que cruzo por mi mente.

—Alice… ¿Tú crees que a Bella le pueda ocurrir lo mismo que a ti?

—Oh. — dijo ella, entendiendo a que me refería. — Yo… —Vaciló— ¿Te haría reconsiderar tu decisión?

Reflexioné un momento en ello.

—No. — sonrió.

— Creo que no podría estar segura. No sabemos de nadie más a quien le haya pasado, aun así, ninguno de los nuestros recuerda con gran exactitud su vida humana.

Era algo que considerar, aun si no cambiaba nada.

— ¿Qué pasa en el hospital? — indagué. Como siempre, no podría estar tranquilo hasta estar seguro que no corría ningún peligro.

—No lo sé. — Admitió. — Hace semanas que Bella me provoca "dolores de cabeza" pero ahora no la veo en absoluto.

— ¿Por qué crees que no puedes verla? — Quise saber.

—Supongo que porque su vida no está basada en decisiones propias. Es la única explicación que se me pasa por la cabeza.

Bella. ¿Siempre tenía que ser Bella la excepción a la regla?

—Me estoy volviendo loco, Alice — confesé. — ¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Y si no es la decisión correcta? No podría vivir sabiendo que por mi culpa…

—No pienses en ello; sólo te lastimas, si como dijiste no hay vuelta atrás ¿para qué atormentarte?

No era tan sencillo, sin embargo si era verdad, ya sólo nos quedaba atenernos.

—Serénate, sólo unos minutos más.

—Podemos irnos de una vez; para cuando lleguemos al hospital no habrá problemas. — propuse.

—Bien. Le informare a Carlisle que nos vamos.

—Te esperare en el auto. — Alice asintió. Me levante con paso sobrehumano de las escaleras y Salí en dirección al volvo, Alice no tardo mucho, poco menos de dos minutos y salimos camino al hospital. Tal como lo había pensado el sol se oculto justo segundos antes de que entráramos a la colonia de hospital.

Al aparcar al hospital Alice perdió su vista en el espacio, estaba teniendo una visión. A pesar del mucho o poco significado que podría tener no le preste atención, salí del auto y crucé las puertas del hospital.

"_Edward"_ me llamó Alice en su mente _"Edward tienes que detenerte, escúchame, tenemos un potencial problema aquí"_

Mi cerebro no alcanzó a entender las palabras, continué con mi paso, humano forzosamente pero aun así rápido a la estancia donde se alojaba Bella. Noté el ambiente muy sosegado, los cásicos pensamientos de agonía ajena eran casi, casi imperceptibles. Los pasillos que recorría parecían un pueblo fantasma, no veía a nadie que no fuese una que otra enfermera, al llegar a la estancia me apresure a entrar a la habitación, al hacerlo casi se me salen los ojos de las cuencas al encontrar la cama vacía y el cuarto completamente desértico.

"_Le están haciendo más análisis"_ me informo Alice desde la puerta de la estancia.

— ¿De qué? — investigué preocupado, lo único que faltaba es que algo más hubiera pasado.

"_Rutinarios"_

— ¿Segura? — la vi asentir en su mente. _"Y la han cambiado de habitación" _

—Creí que no podías verla. — _"No con exactitud. Es Charlie en realidad, él ah... está un poco conmocionado"_

—Debí adivinarlo… — mascullé por lo bajo y salí del cuarto para ir a dar con Alice obstruyéndome el paso.

—Hay que hablar.

—Hablamos después, Alice.

—No. Lo he visto; si vas causaras que la cosa se ponga más fea de lo que esta.

—Alice…

—Sólo siéntate y escúchame ¿bien? — a regañadientes accedí y me senté a su lado en uno de los incómodos sillones de la estancia.

—Tuve una visión, Charlie considera la posibilidad de internar a Bella… en un psiquiátrico.

— ¿Cómo? No… no, él no puede hacer eso.

—Calma, aun no decide nada, pero es una probabilidad.

— ¿Entonces…? — inquirí confundido, si igual era solo otra opción ¿Qué sentido tenía?

— Digamos que no está del todo feliz contigo y… alterarse no es una buena idea. — Me mostro otra de sus visiones, en la cual yo le reclamaba a Charlie por lo que pretendía hacer y este se enojaba tanto que la internaba solo para que yo no pudiese volver a verla. — Como veras tu sobreactúas demasiado y él no está para un desplante, menos con Bella en la situación que esta. Y lo estará menos después de que… — no termino la frase, pero yo sabía a la perfección a que se refería, Charlie estaría inconsolable cuando su única hija "desapareciera" misteriosamente.

— Entiendo, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer en ese caso?

—Lo que te digan, apégate a las instrucciones.

—De acuerdo, procuraré hacerlo. —Accedí; no quería causar ningún tipo de problemas, menos con Charlie, me daba lástima que por mi egoísmo fuer a perder a su única hija, él no tenía la culpa de nada, ni Renné, ni Phil, ni Bella y aun así eran ellos quienes pagarían las consecuencias de mis estupideces.

—Ok, en ese caso te recomiendo que hables con Charlie, debemos decirle de nuestra partida para no levantar sospechas y en un par de dias todo se llevará a cabo. — Musitó en voz tan baja que ningún humano podría escuchar alguna frase de nuestra conversación. Sabía que, para que todo saliera correctamente, tendríamos que alejarnos por unos dias de aquí, pretender que habíamos pasado a ser sólo a un recuerdo y de ese modo no pudieran relacionarnos de forma alguna con la desaparición de Bella, pero me torturaba el pensar que estaría sola, sin nadie que cuide de ella en las noches, confinada a una pequeña fracción de cuarto y hundida en su mente… mente, si tan sólo fuera capaz de escucharla, tal vez podría ayudarla de algún modo, si supiera lo que pasa por su cabeza cuando dice no reconocerme o cuando atenta contra su vida…

— ¡Edward!

— ¿Si? — contesté saliendo de mis cavilaciones.

—El doctor de Bella debe estar leyendo los resultados ahora, pero no puedo ver el resultado ¿te importaría…? — me concentre en encontrar la voz mental del doctor Smith, si bien no me gustaba entrar en su mente desde hace un tiempo ahora era necesario, si me iba a alejar de ella al menos quería asegurarme de que estaba bien atendida.

— ¿Y…? — por fin y después de un par de segundos encontré su voz mental, efectivamente estaba revisando los resultados de los análisis.

—Todo esta… igual, al parecer.

— ¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

— Pues no creo que pueda ser considerado bueno, pero al menos no está peor. — hablé con remordimiento en la voz.

—Deja de culparte. El hubiera no existe. —Recordó.

—Sé que tienes razón Alice, pero es inevitable pensar en eso.

—Te entiendo pero ahora es mejor concentrarse en otras cosas. — Asentí y busqué la no del todo familiar mente de Charlie. Sopesaba la posibilidad de tomarse vacaciones para estar más tiempo en el hospital cuidando de Bella o de llamar a Renné para que le ayudará, también se preguntaba donde estábamos nosotros, teníamos meses sin salir más de unas pocas horas del hospital y hoy nos ausentábamos todo el día.

— No estoy seguro si es un buen momento para hablar con Charlie.

— Es muy difícil que haya un buen momento para hacerlo, mejor ahora que después. — tenía razón y yo estaba consciente de ello, me asustaba la reacción que pudiera tomar, considerando sus pensamientos.

Asentí.

—Lo haré, más tarde. ¿Bella? ¿Dónde está?

—Su habitación, no te podría decir cuál es, yo solo veo imágenes y muy borrosas, empiezo a pensar que estoy perdiendo mi don.

—No eres la primera Al.

—Como quieras, es tu decisión sin embargo créeme que cuanto más esperes peor será. — Dijo antes de salir de la estancia_. "Ah, y también más tiempo habrá que esperar, recuérdalo, además, se supone que saldríamos mañana, Edward por favor, me parece ridículo que un vampiro de 109 años le tema a un humano"_ Se burló internamente mi hermana.

Lo medité por unos momentos y llegué a la conclusión de que eran verdad, tanto las palabras como los pensamientos de Alice, probablemente lo mejor sería hablar ahora, no sólo por la reacción de Charlie, sino también por el bien de Bella y el de la familia.

En fin al cabo de un par de minutos me decidí y seguí la esencia de Charlie por todo el hospital, era mucho más fácil que seguir su mente. Llegué a uno de los pasillos menos concurridos del lugar, fuera de uno de los consultorios de ginecología, él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, a penas lograba captar la idea lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero estaba más que seguro que se trataba de Bella. Me acerque sigilosamente al lugar donde se encontraba sentado y me repare para lo inevitable.

—Charlie…

—Edward… — musitó despectivamente — Ya me parecía mucho tiempo sin verte por acá. — en su voz había un tono claro de fastidio, nunca había logrado perdonarme por haber abandonado a Bella y no lo culpaba, de hecho, de haber sido él, ni siquiera hubiera permitido que me le acercara.

—Sí, tuvimos… un pequeño problema en casa.

—Ahh, — murmuró. — Alice ¿se encuentra bien?

— Desde luego. — Estaba consciente de que si alguien le preocupaba a Charlie además de Bella era Alice, siendo ella la única de mi familia que podía ver sin que se le descompusiera la cara, incluso con Esme parecía haber desarrollado una especie de aversión. —Más bien tiene que ver con toda la familia en general. —Permaneció en silencio, indiferente. — Nos, vamos a… ausentar por un tiempo. —Noté como su barbilla se tenso al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes.

—Entonces… la van a abandonar. — concretó levantándose de su lugar en la silla y poniéndose mi altura.

—No, como dije sólo nos ausentaremos por unos pocos dias.

—No te creo. De nuevo la abandonas ¿no es así? ¿O es que te has cansado de cuidar de ella?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo amo a Bella y…

—Si al amaras en primer lugar jamás la hubieras dejado en un principio.

—Cometí un error, lo sé y me arrepiento con toda mi alma. — me pareció algo sumamente irónico, ya que en verdad, un ser como yo, tan egoísta y miserable no merecía un alma.

—Eso no basta. — susurró. — Anda, veté, veté y si quieres no vuelvas, pero no te quiero ver a menos que 100 metros de ella…

—Charlie…

— ¡No! — Me interrumpió. — No escucharé nada más de ti. Ándate. — prácticamente ordeno, sus ojos contenían toda la ira que sus tono de voz luchaba por esconder, lo entendía y sabía que el que me fuera ahora cortaría el asunto de tajo con Charlie… y así era mejor. Si me iba ahora, él daría por un hecho que era verdad, que yo abandonaba a Bella, que lo hacía porque ya no podía más con esta situación y que ya no habría vuelta atrás al cruzar esa puerta y que después, si algo ocurría, si algo salía mal, no podría vincularme a mi o la familia con nada.

Así que lo hice, y me fui.

Alice lo habría visto todo, naturalmente, ella sabría cómo actuar; quedarse y enfrentar a Charlie o irse como yo y evitar más problemas.

Al salir del hospital ya había anochecido, el cielo tenía un matiz azul marino casi oscuro, extrañamente despejado para ser el cielo de Forks. Reconocía que lo prudente en este momento era llamar a Carlisle y al resto de la familia, informar de lo ocurrido con Charlie, pero no había venido hasta acá por nada, no me iría sin ver a Bella, aun si debía esconderme de los ojos humanos dentro del hospital eso no me detendría, necesitaba verla, saber que estaba bien o por lo menos aun con vida, respirarla, admirarla y asegurar mi decisión, después de todo, sería la última vez que la vería… la última vez antes de.

Me estremezco ante ese último pensamiento y sin pensarlo más salto sobre el edificio, aterrizo justo sobre el enorme letrero que indicaba el nombre del hospital y me deslizo por las ventanas continuas. Observo como varios de los pacientes en cada una de las habitaciones que recorro descansan, ven televisión o ingieren su cena y deseo que alguno de ellos fuera mi Bella, riendo alegremente ante los insulsos chistes sin sentidos que pasaban por la pantalla plana en una de las paredes del cuarto.

Finalmente logro captar su maravillosa esencia y la sigo rodeando la construcción hasta que doy con una pequeña, casi diminuta lumbrera de cristal opaca que daba a una alcoba oscura al otro lado, no sin algo de dificultad abro el ventanal que es por poco más ancho que mis hombros y me adentro en la oscura pieza.

En la cama, expuesta al frio aire que se cola por la ventana se halla un ángel dormitando, soñando, o eso creo; ahora no dice nada, no murmura, ni balbucea como antes lo hacía, sólo esta ahí, recostada, su expresión es calmada pero no refleja la paz que debería al encontrarse entre sueños. Me aproximo a ella y la arropo con las mantas que hay al pie de la cama. No se mueve, ni hace sonido alguno. La observo, trayendo a mi mente la imagen de cómo era ella; Hermosa, es la única palabra con la que la puedo describir y no es que ahora no lo fuera, no, ella seguiría siendo hermosa fuera como fuera pero me deprime verla tan abatida, su piel, aún más translucida de cómo era, su cara habiendo perdido muchas de las expresiones que tanto adoraba, su cuerpo…

El recuerdo es asombroso, pero también es terriblemente doloroso.

Me recuesto a su lado y olor me llena por completo y sin importar que el veneno inunde mi boca me encanta y sé que debería alejarme un poco, por seguridad, _por su seguridad, _sin embargo la exquisitez de su aroma como el mismo dolor es embriagadora y me quedo, incluso, instantáneamente me acerco más. Remuevo su espeso cabello oscuro y lo acomodo de una manera que no llegue a hacerle estorbo.

Duerme. Un ángel en los brazos de un demonio.

Y me da gusto tenerla así, para mí, y por milésima vez me cuestiono que fue lo que ella vio en mí en primer lugar. Es absurdo.

Es absurdo porque ella debió haberse sentido aliviada cuando la deja, aliviada porque por fin se había liberado de esta despreciable criatura que soy, aliviada porque ya no estaría para causarle más problemas, para ponerla en más peligro, para atormentar su vida y su futuro, condenándola a una vacía existencia.

Y en cambio, lo había lamentado. Peor, había llorado por ello, por ello… estábamos en esta situación.

Siempre se ve hermosa cuando duerme. Por unos minutos dejo volar a mi imaginación y me permito fantasear en lo adorable se verá cuando ya no tenga que hacerlo, por supuesto que lo extrañaré, tanto como cada sonrojo, o cada latido de su corazón.

Sonrió al recordar su rostro ruborizado, nervioso, sus latidos corriendo a mil, el pulso de su sangre fluyendo más rápido de lo usual, sus torpes pasos, su cara cuando me le quedaba mirando por demasiado tiempo o cuando se enfadaba por alguna razón.

Pero también, instintivamente sonrió a la imagen que había visto tantas veces en la mente de mi hermana, Bella, su rostro pálido, como el mármol, suave, suave para mí, sus labios, rosados y carnosos, curvados en una traviesa y maliciosa sonrisa mirándome por debajo de sus largas y gruesas pestañas, con esos ojos dorados inhumanamente hermosos. Al segundo que pienso eso me disgusto conmigo mismo. La perfección de esa imagen no debe turbarme.

Sé lo que voy a hacer e igual sé nada me hará cambiar de opinión. Necesito su perdón. Necesito que me diga que todo estará bien, que no importa lo miserable que pueda llegar a ser siempre me amara.

Se hace tarde y debo regresar para hablar con el resto de la familia.

Una vez la acomodo bien en la camilla y reafirmando las mantas alrededor de su cuerpo, esperando que por lo menos esta noche no pasara frio. Doy un largo y atormentado beso en su frente y salto por la ventana.

**.**

**N/A: ¿Me odian? Siento haber tardado y si han pasado por mi perfil sabrán que aunque volví a casa así ya una semana mi laptop colapso y ahora no se bien como escribir ni nada pero igual lo seguiré haciendo tranquilas. **

**Ahora a contestar rewiews. **

**Esther mendosa: Hey, hola tiempo sin verte… o escribirte jaja. Pues si hay bastantes problemitas pero se superaran y siento lo de tus fics ojala pronto los actualices.**

**Wichi0705: jaja que bueno que te gusten los caps y aunque hay inconvenientes con lo de Bella pronto las cosas se resolverán, yo cálculo máximo dos capis para lo esperado.**

**Abigail Cullen hernandez: gracias, que bueno que mi fic te guste igual que los otros. **

**Douces Roses: si ya era tiempo. Te comento que tu cometario en un principio me hizo mucha gracia pues pensé que iba dirigido a mi por lo de que tarde en actualizar jaja.**

**AlexBloodycullen: pues Charlie yo creo que como lo viste no es conveniente enterarlo mucho pero luego ya se verá, lo de los lobos no esta bien definido hasta ahora pero ya veremos. En cuanto lo de Bella, lo siento pero entiendo muy bien lo que me quieres decir, porque los vampiros, la transformación y todo eso no tiene nada que ver con lo de su estado mental, en el libro no se habla nada de eso. **

**Estrella ielp: gracias por dejar tu cometario, anónimo significa que enserio te debe de gustar y lo agradezco. Qué bueno que te gusten mis ideas y pues si me divertí en mi ranchito gracias de nuevo. **

**Seelie lune: gracias por comprender lo de la actualización y bueno espero que ahora también lo hagas, actualizare cuando pueda.**

**Sereslinda: que bien que ya puedas comentar bien y si ya se decidió y como vez como está bien decidido, adoro tus comentario desde un principio siempre fuiste una de mis lectoras favoritas, gracias y un beso. **

**Nahir12: jajaja bien ya actualice espero te haya gustado jaja que bueno que te guste la historia. **


	21. Rapto

**Capitulo 18: Rapto**

**Edward POV**

Cuando llegué a casa todos me esperaban, esto ya parecía estarse haciendo una costumbre pero era necesario discutir el tema. Alice había decidido no decirle nada a Charlie, según lo que pude ver en su mente sólo había pedido permiso para ver un minuto a Bella, el cual, le fue denegado, y aunque vio a Charlie repetidas veces en el tiempo que permaneció en el hospital no hablo, ni tuvo contacto con él. Carlisle también se ocupo de su parte; logró conseguir la morfina y tenía prácticamente lista una cánula con su veneno listo para ser transferido. Había avisado al hospital de su supuesta conferencia fuera del país y aunque la versión oficial y la que Charlie había creado en su mente no eran iguales estaba seguro de que él haría sus propias conjeturas.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — preguntó Carlisle al momento en que crucé la puerta de la entrada.

—Mal — contesté simplemente.

—Alice nos dijo lo que paso con Charlie; todos creemos que hiciste lo correcto hijo. — Asentí y me uní al resto de la familia. Podía saber a través de Jasper lo conmocionados que estaban todos, nuestro plan tenía varios desperfectos pero había que arreglarlos ¡ya!

— ¿Qué pasara con los Quileutes? —Cuestionó Emmett. Estaba demasiado ansioso por una batalla para mi gusto.

—Lo que acordamos. La sacaremos de aquí, ellos no tienes porque enterarse. No les incumbe. —Siseó Rosali notablemente molesta.

— Sospecharan.

—Eso es inevitable.

—Estamos de acuerdo en ese punto.

—Sí, el problema es que de un modo u otro intervendrán.

—No les daremos oportunidad.

—Bien. — mi padre termino con el tema, no era buena idea provocar a los licántropos y en cuanto se enteraran de la desaparición de Bella nos buscarían por cielo, mar y tierra sólo por tener la excusa perfecta para destruirnos. La conversación dio un rápido giro hacia nuestra partida. Aunque anteriormente habíamos acordado que exclusivamente algunos de nosotros nos iríamos del pueblo concretamos que sería mejor desaparecer de una vez, tanto por Charlie, la policía y los Quileutes.

—Tenemos que sacarla de ahí. — dijo Alice refiriéndose al tema de Bella y el hospital.

—El hospital está vigilado las 24 horas del día, tendremos que esperar hasta un momento que este sola.

—No está en condiciones de fugarse; la policía sabrá que alguien se la llevo.

—Tal vez, pero después de la conversación entre Edward y Charlie… — Alice me miró con disculpa — nosotros quedamos fuera de la lista de sospechosos.

—En ese caso… creo que ya no hay nada que tratar. — Concluyó Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper asintieron, Esme le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y Alice y yo nos quedamos serios.

—Creo que es bueno esperar unos dias. — murmuró mi hermana. — Los próximos dos dias seguirá habiendo sol en Forks pero es mejor si no se sabe nada nosotros.

— ¿Cuántos dias? — discutí.

—Los suficientes. — me regañó con la mirada.

—Entonces, habrá que esperar.

….

Hoy era jueves, habían pasado exactamente 8 dias desde la última vez que vi a Bella, desde entonces la familia se había encontrado en un profundo estado de catalepsia, jamás en toda nuestra existencia habíamos parecido tan vampiros como ahora. Dedicábamos la mayor parte del tiempo a cazar, teniendo más cuidado de lo normal en no llamar la atención de los lobos. Después del segundo día de nuestra aparente ausencia habían celebrado en grande, haciendo fogatas y fiestas dentro y fuera del territorio Quileute. Teníamos muchos problemas para esconder nuestro olor de ellos, si nos descubrieran no tendríamos oportunidad de efectuar nuestro plan.

Permaneciendo tanto tiempo juntos y sin ninguna posibilidad de salir o si quiera acercarnos a la cuidad habíamos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar, incluso había llegado a hacer las paces oficialmente con Rosalie.

Emmett y Jasper consumían todo su tiempo en casa jugando ajedrez o videojuegos baratos. Alice, bueno Alice estaba a un paso de la locura por la falta de compras. A Esme le encantaba atender su jardín, aun si dentro de poco lo dejaría, confiaba en que todo saldría a la perfección, de hecho, de todos nosotros ella era la más optimista.

También hace un par de dias recibimos una llamada de Alaska. De acuerdo a lo que sabemos parece todo iba bien con los Neonatos, se les seguía complicando un poco el autocontrol cuando estaban muy cerca de algún humano pero según Eleazar había cierto progreso.

Ahora Bree y Diego estaban juntos, por lo que Diego habría aceptado la dieta vegetariana como un pequeño precio por estar con Bree. Ella se llevaba muy bien con Kate, Carmen y Eleazar, y en sus propias palabras Irina y Tanya eran, aguantables. De igual manera nos relato como en una excursión realizada por Kate y Carmen se encontraron con una vampiresa de quinientos años llamada Atenea y como ella y Fred establecieron una relación. Ella tenía el don de la "atracción" por así decirlo, al parecer durante su vida humana lograba atraer la atención de las personas con su personalidad y belleza y ahora era capaz de atraer a sus víctimas a su muerte. Los opuestos se atraen- pensé en ese momento, después de todo Fred era prácticamente lo contrario a la vampira. Actualmente él trata de introducirla en la dieta, ella lo intenta y cazar le es extremadamente fácil con su don pero aún no está convencida.

Todos esperábamos que con el tiempo cediera pues sabíamos la gran influencia que puede tener la pareja en las decisiones de un vampiro y no deseábamos que quien terminara cambiando de alimentación fuera Fred.

Más de una vez Bree preguntó por Bella, tuvimos que explicarle, varias veces, lo complicado de la cuestión para que se olvidara. Ese tema seguía siendo algo muy delicado hasta para nuestros primos de Alaska y era mejor no involucrar a nadie por ahora.

— ¡Lo tengo! —gritó Alice perdiendo su vista en el infinito. Todos olvidamos nuestros asuntos propio y dirigimos toda nuestra atención a ella que estaba absorta en su visión como el resto en su mirada. Quise leer su mente y ver las mismas imágenes que ella veía pero Alice lo impidió bloqueando nuevamente su mente, últimamente había tenido mucha práctica y me preocupaba que me quisiera ocultar cosas.

—Edward… — me llamó, una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios. — ¡Es hoy! ¡Tenemos que hacerlo hoy!

— ¿Qué? — exclamé aturdido.

— Todavía no tenemos totalmente arreglado lo de Isla Esme, Alice.

—No importa; no hay tiempo.

— ¿Cómo que no hay tiempo?

—Hay que hacerlo aquí.

—Alice, ¿sabes lo que dices?

— Mejor que nunca, no podemos esperar un día más. Tendremos que mudarnos de inmediato. En Oregón tenemos una casa ¿no? en Ashland, es perfecto.

—No hace más de cincuenta años que estuvimos ahí.

— Es suficiente. — Gruñó mi hermana con fastidio.

— ¿Qué diferencia hay entre hoy y cualquier otro día? —Cuestionó Rosalie.

—Sólo hagan lo que les digo, no puedo ponerme a explicárselos. Carlisle arregla todo lo necesario para la transformación… Se complicara un poco. — La oí susurrar, tan bajo que hasta a los de nuestra especie les costaría escucharla. —Rose y Jasper vayan al hospital a vigilar y a asegurarse de que no haya imprevistos, llegaremos en dos o tres horas, en cuanto tengamos todo listo. Esme, tú y yo prepararemos la mudanza.

— ¿Y que se supone que haga yo? — Pregunté irritado de escuchar a Alice dirigir a todo mundo sin si quiera mirarme.

— Caza. — ordenó.

—Ya he cazado lo suficiente.

— Pues vuelve a hacerlo.

— ¿De qué servirá? No planeo morder nada. — me defendí. Alice me observó con cautela, algo ocultaba de eso estaba seguro pero un brillo en sus ojos me desconcertó.

—Como quieras.

…

Conforme avanzaba la noche todo parecía estarse haciendo cada vez más callado, una tranquilidad que ocultaba la angustia a la que nos sometíamos. Yo no podía hacer más que ver pasar las horas una tras otra, como las manecillas del reloj.

Alice y Esme se había encargado por completo de mandar todas nuestras pertenecías a Oregón, tuvieron que tener mucho cuidado de que los hombres de la mudanza no fueran vistos por nadie del pueblo, lo que claro costo una buena cantidad de dinero. Jasper y Rosalie se fueron al hospital hace ya bastante tiempo y Carlisle arreglaba una maleta con todo lo necesario para los cuidados que Bella pudiera necesitar antes y durante la transformación.

Sentía que el aire podía faltarme a cualquier segundo, aunque no lo necesitase. No era una situación que me gustaría volver a experimentar alguna vez. La perspectiva de lo mal que podría salir todo no dejaba de afectarme, y aunque tanto mi familia como yo mismo me repetía constantemente lo pesimista que era eso no detenía a mi mente de vagar en las peores escenas posibles, aún si eran totalmente ridículas.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó mi hermana acudiendo a mi lado junto a la ventana.

—No estaré tranquilo hasta dentro de tres días, Alice.

—Todo saldrá bien. — Aseguró.

— ¿Lo has visto? — sonrió, pero no podría descifrar el significado detrás de esa sonrisa.

—Decidiste no ir a cazar.

—No hubiera podido concentrarme de todos modos.

—Edward, no pienses tanto en ello; si sigues así terminaras por volverte loco.

—No creo que sea posible.

—Ya mandamos todo a Oregón. — dijo cambiando el tema de nuevo. — Para cuando lleguemos todo estará ya en su lugar, le pagamos a alguien para que amueblara y dejara las pertenencias de cada uno en su habitación.

—Bien.

—Estoy segura que a Bella le encantará la casa. — chilló la duendecillo, haciendo que una involuntaria sonrisa se me escapara de los labios. —Tendremos que adaptar un par de cosas claro y hacer remodelaciones.

—Eres increíble, Al. — la abracé a lo que ella sonreía.

—Lo sé, gracias.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas ver tu visón? — reñí.

— El futuro es mi don, aprovechado. Tú sólo preocúpate por lo que tienes que hacer, déjame a mí el asunto de las imágenes en mi cabeza.

—Alice…

—Olvídalo… — hizo una pausa. — ¡TODOS! —gritó. — Ya es hora.

…

Alice y yo avanzábamos sigilosamente por los terrenos del hospital. Carlisle y Esme decidieron quedarse a prepara todo para el escape, en cuanto tuviéramos a Bella con nosotros regresaríamos a casa e iríamos directo hasta Ashland. Ya lográbamos divisar perfectamente el alto edificio blanco a unas cuadras de nosotros. Desde aquí podía captar los pensamientos de Jasper y Rosalie que ya se habían percatado de nuestra presencia.

"_Charlie tuvo que salir por un asunto de trabajo, volverá en un par de horas, si vamos a hacerlo tiene que ser ahora. " _

—Charlie no está. Tenemos que sacarla antes de que vuelva.

—Eso te toca a ti, hermanito. —murmuró Alice señalándome la ventana que reconocí como la de Bella. Asentí y me dirigí hacía ella lo más rápido posible.

Trepé por un largo trecho de maderas sueltas casi despegadas por completo hasta llegar a ella y entre por la pequeña rendija de la ventanilla.

Ahí la vi; recostada sobre la incómoda camilla de hospital; hermosa, como siempre; respirando acompasadamente y absorta en su inconsciencia. Inspiré profundamente, inhalando su esencia, maravillándome en ella, después de un largo periodo de tiempo casi había olvidado lo terriblemente tentadora que llegaba ser. Me acerque hasta quedar casi por encima de su rostro; sus ojos cerrados estaban levemente oprimidos y fruncía los labios creando una adorable mueca, haciéndome recordar las veces en que, molesta, sospechaba en que le ocultaba algo. Con la yema de mis dedos recorrí desde el inicio de su cabello hasta la punta de su barbilla, como siempre sorprendiéndome de que no se estremeciera al frío de mi piel y sonreí al contacto.

Los pensamientos difusos de las personas a unos metros fuera de la habitación ya habían empezado a resonar por mi cabeza, hastiándome más de lo necesario.

Con cuidado traslade la base de su cabeza a mi pecho y la acune delicadamente mientras que con mi otro brazo tomaba el resto de su cuerpo. Era tan pequeña… ahora aún más de lo que antes era, para mí no pesaba más que el pétalo de una rosa y su piel parecía tan rompible, como si tan sólo con oprimir un poco la superficie fuera a desgarrarse por completo.

A unas tres habitaciones de distancia, el doctor que actualmente se encargaba del estado físico de Bella recordaba venir a proporcionarle su medicina diaria.

Cogí la manta entre las abanas de la camilla y cubrí por completo el cuerpo de mi ángel. Con algo más que precaución la deslice por entre el ventanal. Colgado entre los arboles frente a mí se encontraba Emmett, el cual me ayudo a escabullirme con Bella en mis brazos por los periplos del hospital sin ser vistos y esquivando a toda la gente que por ahí rondaba.

Al llegar con Alice nos mostró el camino que tendríamos que seguir para evadir a los lobos que había visto merodear en la zona durante una de sus visiones. Jasper y Rosalie ya se nos habían adelantado, asegurándose de que el efluvio no fuera tan fuerte como lo sería si todos íbamos en grupo. De igual modo Emmett decidió quedarse cerca del hospital para avisarnos cuando los doctores de dieran cuenta de la ausencia de Bella, así que Alice y yo partimos lo más rápido que pudimos hacía casa.

Llevábamos más de dos kilómetros recorridos cuando sentí un pequeño rasguño en mi brazo derecho iba tan a prisa que no me dio tiempo de tomarle la menor importancia y seguí avanzando hasta que oí el grito desesperado de mi hermana.

¡EDWARD! Vociferó a todo pulmón. Al girarme divisé a lo lejos a un león de montaña forcejeando con la figura estática de Alice que me miraba fijamente. Aquella escena me desconcertó, no sólo porque en ningún momento me había percatado del león sino porque Alice no necesitaba mi ayuda contra él. Al hacerle saber que no le entendía no me permitió leer su mene, en cambio, se limito a indicarme mi brazo. Confundido como estaba no hice más que seguir su mirada cuando un olor extravagantemente delicioso cruzo por mis fosas nasales.

_Sangre…_

Con miedo reconocí mis brazos manchados en ese exquisito líquido rojo que empezaba a nublar mis sentidos. Bella dejo su inmóvil postura en mi pecho para empezar removerse al jadear una y otra vez por el dolor inducido en la parte superior de su estomago justo en el lugar donde deberían estar sus costillas. Alice me vio con una sonrisa triste al tiempo que tomaba a Bella para recostarla en una superficie plana mientras ella terminaba con el león de montaña. Me invadió tanta ira que no sabía cómo manejarla. Alice lo sabía. Lo había visto, podía darme cuenta por el sentimiento en sus ojos pero ¿Por qué? Habría podido impedir que esto pasara ¿Por qué permitirlo? ¿Por qué había sido yo tan increíblemente idiota de no prestar más atención a mi camino?

Me daba cuenta como Bella luchaba por moverse y respiraba agitadamente simultáneamente a que su corazón latía sin descanso en su pecho que subía y bajaba tratado segundo a segundo de mantenerse en pie. Cada movimiento, cada gemido proveniente de sus labios me destruía por dentro, provocándome más dolor del que pudiera llegar a sentir físicamente. Haciéndome desear desmembrarme a mí mismo por todo el sufrimiento que desde un principio le había hecho pasar. Yo no tenía derecho, no tenía derecho a anda de esto. Desde el primer día no hice más que traerle problemas. Debí haberme quedado en Alaska luego de aquella clase de biología, jamás debí volver. No podía alejarla de su padre, de sus amigos, de toda su familia. No podía, después de simplemente desaparecer, regresar y pretender que todo sería como antes en cuanto ella fuera como yo.

_No podía…_

_—E-Edward…_ — al atravesar mis oídos ese casi inaudible jadeo mis ojos volaron en dirección a mis manos donde mi bello ángel yacía recostada en la tierra. Mi Bella me vislumbraba desde su lugar, con los ojos apenas abiertos y los labios entrecerrados, balbuceando tan bajo que aun con mis capacidades me era difícil comprender. Lo único que mi cerebro lograba capturar era mi nombre, mi nombre mezclado con su aliento, tan cerca de mi rostro…

Y me reconocía. Me reconocía porqué aquella mirada era inconfundible, esos ojos marrones que eran mi adoración brillaban de la manera en que siempre lo habían hecho.

—Bella, ¿estás bien?

_—E-Edward… Qué-Quédate, por favor…_

—Edward se está desangrando. — La potente voz de Alice me saco de mi burbuja.

—Aquí estoy Bella, contigo. —Dije haciendo caso omiso a mi hermana.

_—Me… duele…_

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué te duele? —Su mano, temblorosa, se deslizó lentamente a lugar desgarrado. _"Edward está perdiendo mucha sangra, escucha su corazón"_

—Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo.

_—No… No siento que lo valla a estar… _

—No digas tonterías. Claro que lo vas a estar, pronto- — "_Sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Si pierde la suficiente sangre, si su corazón no lo soporta-"_

_—Me estas mintiendo… —_ murmuró en un quejido, luchando por sostener sus parpados abiertos.

—No cierres los ojos. —Rogué allegándome más y tomando su mano ensangrentada entre la mía.

—Bella si yo pudiera, si tú… — "_¡Edward! El tiempo se agota" —_ Bella… ¿Aún deseas…? ¿Aún quieres… ser, como yo?

_—Yo sólo… quiero estar contigo… para siempre. _

—Para siempre. — Repetí, sellando un pacto perpetuo y hundiendo mis dientes en la nívea piel de su cuello.

…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola, si ya se, más de un mes sin actualizar… muy mal, muy mal. **

**Les explico que además de toda la tarea y trabajos que he tenido este ha sido un capitulo muy difícil para mí, pero ya no las aburro más y ¡A contestar reviews! Que por cierto muchas gracias por todos:**

**Wichi0705: muchas gracias todo qué bueno que te guste y lamento si demore demasiado en actualizar pero pues las cosas están así, lo bueno es que ya lo hice y como dije antes NO DEJARE NUNCA ESTA HISTORIA ¡NUNCA!**

**Esther mendosa: gracias por seguir con la historia y enserio espero que te este yendo súper bien con tu fic.**

**Jazz tellez: si TODO es TAN complicado, es verdad pero poco a poco se irá resolviendo todo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

**Abigail Cullen hernandez: si pues todo se verá en los próximos caps. jeje y no te preocupes por mi otro fic, pronto lo seguiré pero es que el siguiente cap será bastante largo.**

**AlexBloodyCullen: gracias muchas a ti por leer y comentar jeje ya enserio gracias adoro tus comentarios. **

**Sereslinda: si chalie es muy buen padre y Edward pues es… Edward ya veremos como sigue todo en el sig. cap.**

**Douces Roses: si tienes mucha razón entre más rápido mejor y lo bueno es que lo peor ya paso.**

**Lauriita Cullen: si un poco dramático si es jaja las nuevas lectoras siempre son bienvenidas en especial con comentarios y opiniones como las tuyas, hermosas. **

**sharitoSD: que lindo bienvenida nueva lectora y espero que este cap te haya gustado igual, gracias deveritas.**

**Cristi: ok jaja gracias pues aquí el capitulo espero que si estás leyendo esto te haya gustado.**

**Helenagonzalez26-athos: muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que la continuación te vaya a gustar tanto como el desarrollo. **

**Bay chicas, las leo en sus reviews luego y trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, chau. **


	22. La espera

**Capitulo 19: La espera **

**Edward POV **

Dicen que cuando dios da, da a manos llenas. Asimismo dice que aprieta, pero no ahorca.

Por un momento yo me sentí ahorcado.

También, por experiencia sé que el universo tiene una perversa manera de llevar a cabo las cosas. Sabe quitarte todo, de un segundo a otro. Es cruel, desalmado, egoísta. Pero también es bondadoso, extraordinario y sorprendente.

No sabría decir cuál era el caso.

El cómo una criatura celestial cayó en las manos de un demonio para ser protegido, ó el por qué de que el demonio fuese tentado a cada segundo en el camino si todo terminaría de igual manera me resultaba un inhumano capricho de la vida.

Así el ángel fue golpeado y herido al lado del demonio tantas veces como parecía impensable y aún así, jamás considero el actuar sabiamente e irse.

Nunca se detuvo a pensar en las posibilidades que había lejos de él. Como debería ser si seguía su camino consignado. Su insistencia en ser como el demonio lo llevo al límite y de ese modo, su deseo se cumplió.

— ¿Cuánto creen que le falte?

—Unas pocas horas más.

Nunca, jamás en mi existencia podría olvidar el cómo me sentí ese día en el bosque. Petrificado entre la maleza pos el suplicio de escuchar a mi ángel agonizar por el descomunal dolor por el que pasaba. Arrodillado ante su cuerpo moribundo. Oyéndola gritar lo más fuerte que sus pequeños pulmones podían. Exhausta por la falta de respiración.

Pero mi ángel no lo necesitaría más. Ya no.

Recordaba haberme sentido tan desesperado, iracundo, enojado conmigo mismo, queriendo sentir yo también todo el dolor que se reflejaba en los alaridos de mi ángel y casi arrepintiéndome de haberme dejado llevar por mi egoísmo. Casi.

"_¿Qué hiciste?_" Por supuesto que se sorprendieron mucho; habíamos pasado semanas planeándolo para que llegara yo y desmontara todo lo que hasta ahora habíamos logrado. Sobre todo porque habría de ser yo al que más le importase.

"_No es momento de explicaciones_" Apenas y era capaz de oírme a mí mismo entre los tortuosos gritos de Bella. Era como diez veces más fuerte que cualquier grito de un humano a punto de morir atravesado por un par de colmillos. Era la peor muerte que alguien pudiese tener.

"_Se convulsiona_"Había murmurado Alice demasiado tranquila y yo en ese momento contaba con un especial rencor por mi hermana.

"_La morfina_"Demandé y en seguida que se me dijo su ubicación comencé a revolver por completo el inmenso cajón debajo del escritorio de mi padre hasta que di con la jeringa de morfina y de un solo golpe se la inyecte a mi Bella en el brazo derecho.

Alice y Jasper, que eran los únicos que me acompañaban en ese momento sólo observaban en silencio la escena que después de varios minutos de gritos y sollozos empezaba producirme una alteración excesiva.

"_¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no funciona?_" Vociferé casi en un grito.

"_Su cuerpo apenas está absorbiendo la morfina_"Jasper, que intentaba calmarme a cualquier costo únicamente lograba aturdirme. En ese momento dudo que algo hubiera logrado calmarme.

"_Pero sigue gritando. Tenemos que hacer algo_"Había replicado al borde del nerviosismo.

"_No. Mírala… se está quedando quieta _"Y era verdad, aunque en manera mucho más lenta de lo que me hubiera gustado Bella se aquietaba, detenía sus perforantes aullidos y parecía estarse quedando dormida. Esperaba que el dolor también estuviese desaparecido, que esta experiencia más que una pesadilla fuera para ella como un sueño perdido en la memoria, ajeno.

"_¿Por qué Alice?"_ Le había reclamado torpemente. Sus pensamientos atormentaban mi cabeza, la visión que pocas horas antes había tenido predestinando lo que pudo haber evitado rondaba sin descanso por mi mente, volviéndome loco.

Si bien ahora solo esperaba que el tiempo pasara.

"_Pensé que_ así sería mejor "respondió ella tranquila mientras observaba a mi Bella quieta sobre la camilla del cuarto. En ese momento aunque ya no era importante, no podía olvidarlo.

"_¿Mejor de qué forma? "_Rebatí más que enojado; confundido.

"_Vi en tus decisiones; estabas dudando. Pensé que… te gustaría saber que contabas con su consentimiento. Que estarías más en paz contigo mismo. _

De cualquier modo, solo Alice sabe lo que hubiera pasado.

El contemplar cómo sus heridas sanaban, como con el paso de las horas su cuerpo recobraba su forma era la mejor garantía de que había hecho lo correcto. Su corazón a un ritmo diferente, me hacía saber que todavía seguía viva.

_Ella es humana._

O por lo menos lo es ahora.

—Carlisle… —Oía, incluso sentía los frenéticos golpeteos en su pecho, anunciándolo, anunciando lo que había esperado durante una eternidad.

—Ya casi.

Pero mentiría si dijera que no lo anhelaba.

—Atrás. Deben tener cuidado.

De celestial a inmortal. Un trueque peligroso.

—Esto no me gusta.

Y sabes que está llegando a su fin en ese momento, en que, a pesar de tener un corazón de hielo, a pesar de no tener sangre corriendo por tus venas, te sientes vivo.

—Escuchen.

Aunque siempre queda un rincón hinchado de culpa, pero sé que es demasiado tarde como para lamentarlo, mucho menos arrepentirse, no ahora que todo está hecho, no ahora que su corazón está a un paso de reventar y detenerse para siempre.

Y siendo honestos, no _quería_.

Porque deseaba tenerla a mi lado por el resto de mi existencia. Porque aunque congelado, mi corazón siempre le pertenecería. Y sin importar los problemas que tendríamos que enfrentar después sabía que saldríamos adelante.

—Está por terminar.

Y por eso sé que todo valió la pena y aún sin entender al insensato ángel que la puso en mi camino se lo agradezco, porque sin ella yo no podría vivir.

_Ella es un vampiro._

Lo es ahora.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Sí fue otro capítulo mucho demasiado corto pero ¡Oigan! Era subirlo ahora como estaba o esperar dos semanas para tenerlo completo así que preferí hacerlo ahora c:**

**SharitoSD: Sí lo sé, (suspiro) soy terrible pero prometo que esta vez es la ultima el sig cap será enserio enserio perdona. **

**Esther mendosa: espero que no te hartes de todo este suspenso lo lamento y qué bueno que te gustara. **

**DELIA CULLEN: muchas gracias de verdad me parece hermoso que te gusten todas mis historias y aunque en TODAS siempre tenga problemas quiero continuar y por ello espero que no me olvides si?**

**Sereslinda: ya sé es casi un milagro que actualizara jaja ni modo perdón Bella tenía que sufrir como todos .-.**

**Saffuran: que gusto ver comentarios nuevos si estás leyendo esto es porque de vedad la estas siguiendo y si no es… bueno, nunca lo sabrás. **

**AlexBloodyCullen: como siempre tus comentarios me dejan muy emocionada ehem con lo del la Bella probablemente algo de fiera le salga. Jeje y tu insistencia me resulta motivadora, gracias :3**

**Wichi0705: u.u esa fue la razón de que actualizara, no quería poner en riesgo tus uñas, mira que yo se lo que cuesta mantenerlas largas si tienes esa molesta costumbre de morderlas. **

**Abigail Robsten Cullen: me alegra que te haya parecido bien eso de poner partes de los libros, es que como que sentí que quedaba y solo quise poner algunas de las frases más importantes, al menos hasta luna nueva que fue donde inicio esta historia. **

**KariiSwanCullen: jeje si soy una malota c: espero te guste**

**Guest: ya lo sabremos el próximo cap, esta vez lo prometo. **

**dianaaL: nunca la dejare (-.-)/ palabra**

**helenagonzales26-athos: jeje seguro que si**

**Musa-NahirCullen (nahir12): je si ya te reconocí cuando me dejaste el rw con tu nombre, que bueno verte por acá y claro que me agradas, eres súper linda. **

**Bye chicas/os los veo en un tiempito más :p**


	23. Memoria de una muerte

**Capitulo 20: Memoria de una muerte. **

**Bella POV**

Me sentía caer en un interminable abismo. Con el dolor a flor de piel, segura de que mi martirio no terminaría sino hasta que todo dejara de existir. A que este era el infierno ¿ah? No lo podría nunca haberlo descrito mejor. Como mi cuerpo era lentamente absorbido por un algo que se parecía mucho al acido Flurosulfurico, quemando cada parte, cada célula de mi cuerpo. Lo peor de todo era la incertidumbre. Saber que había algo de lo que debía ocuparme y sin embargo, no recordarlo. Era casi imposible concentrarse en algo que no fuese el acido corriendo por mis venas, empapando mi pecho.

La latente necesidad de explotar mis cuerdas vocales.

Agonía. Oscuridad.

Ecos de voces llegaban como zumbidos a mis oídos, indescifrables resonancias sin sentido dando vueltas por ahí. ¿Serian aquellas voces mis acompañantes en este abismo? ¿Aquellas que tan desgraciadas como yo serian sometidas a una tortura por el resto de su coexistencia? ciegos, atormentados, chillando y retorciéndonos a causa el dolor por el resto de nuestros días. La más diminuta parte de mí, aquella que no se concentraba de lleno en el dolor luchaba por aferrarse a lo que una vez fue.

El fuego extendiéndose por cada poro de mi cuerpo era lo suficientemente doloroso para obligarme a olvidar esa pequeña y racional parte. Uno creería que estaría consiente, pero mi lenta mente apenas acababa de comprender que era obvio, que si estaba en el infierno, me quemase. Demasiado caliente. Aunque era extraño pensar el porqué había conservado mi cuerpo físico, tal vez únicamente para que el sufrimiento fuese más real, e imaginando como afectarían las quemaduras a mi quebrantada piel. Demasiado caliente. Mucho, demasiado caliente. Tan doloroso como meter de lleno la mano en la flama de un soplete. Y se aviva. Crece hasta alcanzar su máximo punto y estalla. Y vuelve a crecer. De nuevo. Y continuo, cada segundo.

¿Qué más que hacer que gritar? gritar todo lo que pudiese, gritar hasta que la garganta me estallara, gritar hasta que los tímpanos me reventaran.

¿Por qué los ecos no gritaban como yo? ¿Cómo podían aguantar en silencio esta agonía? Y de nuevo el dolor creció. ¿Habían pasado tanto tiempo así que gritar ya no les venía al caso? ¿Cuánto tiempo me tomaría llegar a su misma conclusión? ¿Meses? ¿Años?

Más dolor.

¿Qué acaso la llama nunca se detendría? ¿Por qué tenían que seguir avivando el fuego? ¿No era ya suficiente?

Decir que mi garganta estaba exhausta era poco. Los gritos y lo sollozos eran tan fuertes que asemejarían al chillido de un animal agonizante. El fuego atroz fue directamente a la parte central de mi pecho, tomándose un tiempo especialmente largo para destrozarlo delicadamente, convirtiendo todo en cenizas. Para este momento no debería ser más que una briqueta de carbón.

Ahí estaban otra vez esas voces, esos zumbidos en todas direcciones que parecían estar rodeándome, casi intangibles. Se estaban haciendo más claros y parecía que entre más gritara más fuerte se oía. No quería oírlos, no quería saber de su perteneciente dolor cuando ya tenía mucho con el mío, pero se volvía tan inevitable como el dolor propio. Entre los gritos, jadeos, sollozos y convulsiones aquellas voces asomaban penetrando por las grietas del dolor. Sólo causando más daño sentí como el acido se partía en dos.

''¿Dónde está Carlisle? ¡Dime, rápido ¿Dónde está?!'' No llegaba si quiera a parecerse una voz, la textura y suavidad adentradas en una melodía, se acercaba más a la tonada de un ángel, cantarina y desesperada. ¿Qué hacia un ángel en el infierno?

''¿Qué hiciste? ''otra de las voces surgió, de igual modo melódica y desesperada, casi tan hermosa como la anterior. Baja pero clara, llena de escepticismo y sorpresa.

''No es momento de explicaciones'' Toco fondo. El acido había logrado desprenderse, formando inclusive más dolor del que creí posible, paseándose por mi interior como una babosa arrastrándose contra el suelo.

''Se convulsiona_'' _este fue otro ángel, más tranquilo y con una voz más aguda, pero igualmente hermosa. No dejaba de preguntarme como un grupo de Ángeles vino a parar aquí. ¿Qué obra tan terrible habían efectuado para ser sometidos a este calvario?

''La morfina ''vociferó el primer ángel. Se le escuchaba la angustia en su voz, seguramente también el sufriría por el dolor. Su tono era tan desesperado que no podía deberse a nada más que un sufrimiento excesivo, casi mortal, como el que en estos instantes yo sentía en cada fibra de mis ser.

''En el cajón'' respondió el ángel tranquilo con un deje de preocupación en su voz. Chirriantes estruendos se oyeron por todo mi abismo y a continuación, un fuerte pinchazo en mi brazo derecho que se mezclo con una nueva llama.

Sentía como mi cordura pendía de un hilo. Todo se me escapaba de por entre las manos, como el agua por un coladero. Tenues imágenes, distorsionadas voces, daban vueltas por mi cabeza, yéndose tan rápido como llegaban.

"_¿Quiénes son __ésos?__" _

La lamentación era ineludible. Luces y flashes, posesionándose de mi atención como de mi dolor, un mal mental

"_Son Edward y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Alice Cullen; todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa__"_

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no funciona?"

"_¿Quiénes son los Cullen? No parecen parientes...__ "_

"Su cuerpo apenas está absorbiendo la morfina"

"_Claro que no. El doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos.__ "_

"Pero sigue gritando. Tenemos que hacer algo_"_

"_Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar de todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes.__ "_

"No. Mírala… se está quedando quieta"

Imágenes, miles y miles de imagines atiborrando mi memoria una tras otra, sin el menor control, destruyendo lo poco que quedaba de mi cordura. ¿Por qué ya no lograba moverme? ¿Por qué no podía gritar? ¡Me estaba volviendo loca! Quería hacerlo, deseaba reventar en mi propio sufrimiento. Entre el murmullo en mi cabeza pocas cosas lograba distinguir, era como un remolino, como un hoyo negro en el que iba cayendo poco a poco, sin oportunidades de escapar. La mera muerte.

"_¿__Te dejó sola en el bosque?__"_

No era razón, todo eran instintos, sensaciones. En este momento todo era… simplemente dolor. Físico y mental. De forma súbita sentí como la quemazón aumentaba. Peor que ser quemado vivo. De ser así, estoy segura de que abría muerto hace mucho y el dolor se hubiera acabado. Esto parecía no tener fin. Solo dolor y dolor, no tiene final.

"_Te haré una promesa a cambio…__" "__Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida__"_

El fuego se apoderaba de cada vena de mi cuerpo, recorría cada nervio de mi piel, roía cada uno de mis huesos hasta la médula ¿Cuánto más? ¿Cuánto más era necesario? Apenas cumplía con los primeros momentos de mi condena y ya sentía no poder seguir un segundo más.

"_Supongamos que, hipotéticamente, alguien es capaz de... saber qué piensa la gente__" "Con una excepción"_

¿Qué eran tantas voces? Cada vez sabía menos de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, mis sentidos parecían enredados entre ellos, no lograba hacer nada.

"_Es un estudio de __ballet__" "¿Estás segura?" "Sí"_

Luces, luces por donde sea. Luces en mis parpados. Millones. Sin control.

"_¿Cuántos años tienes?_"

Sin control. Demasiados. Rojo, azul, verde, violeta, gris, amarillo, café, naranja. Negro. Una voz.

"_Diecisiete"_

¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Mareos? ¿Nauseas? ¿Aturdimiento? Que era arriba y que era abajo, _que era bueno y que era malo_, nada ya tenía sentido.

"_Edward es __el más joven, el de pelo cobrizo__" _

Edward… _Mi Edward. _

"_¿Eres peligroso? Pero no malo. __"_

Ardor. El fuego que me quema.

"_Te mira como si... Te mira como si fueras algo comestible"_

Formas. Color. Movimiento. Tensión y desesperación. No, soportable no.

"_Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja... __""__¡Qué oveja tan estúpida!__ " "¡__Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!"_

Esas palabras se repetían sin descanso una y otra vez, como el dolor, como el fuego; todo un complemento.

"_Me contó una leyenda... sobre vampiros__"_

La quemazón. El dolor. Punzante. Agonizante. Repugnante y… _deseado_. Odiado y ansiado. Sin sentido.

"_¿No te importa que sea un monstruo? ¿Que no sea __humano?__ " _

¿Una hoguera? ¿Me estarían quemando viva tal vez? No seguiría viva de ser así, quedaba establecido que me consumiría en el infierno por la infinitud.

"_Alice ya lo ha visto, ¿verdad?_

¿Una hoguera? Sí. De sangre. Sangre roja y espesa, derramándose… _un desperdicio. _

"_¿Sueñas con convertirte en un monstruo?__" "sueño con estar contigo"_

Quise gritar una vez más por el dolor y el miedo que provocaba en mi pecho peo como en repetidas ocasiones no sirvió de nada. No podía. Quería gritar, llorar, chillar, aullar, sollozar, o cualquier cosa que me permitiese hacer algo y simplemente no, no lograba un solo gemido, llanto o, sonido.

"_¿Te adoptaron los Cullen?"_

La realidad. Mi realidad era mi propio dolor. El deseo egoísta de no ser la única que sufriera. La realidad era convencional. La oscuridad. El_… hambre_.

"_Eso es lo hermoso de ser humano, las cosas cambian"_

Imaginaba en prácticamente como si mi piel se descarapelara a cada segundo, a cada momento en que el fuego inundaba mis venas lo suficiente para creer que no existía la salvación, la esperanza.

"_Soy el mejor depredador del mundo__"_

Era desconcertante, precisamente. No, no se me fue concedido el derecho a la muerte limpia. Había que ser todo una especie de tortura constante. Y el rechazar el dolor, no me serbia de nada.

"_Tú eres __exactamente __mi marca de heroína__"_

La no-realidad era mucho menos dolorosa. Como el dolor en sueño, inexistente, pero se siente. Sí me refugiaba en ella llegaba a ser contraria.

"_Qué-Quédate__"_

Cuarenta y tres mil, novecientos sesenta y siete y medio segundo después… mi mundo se redujo a nada.

"_Aquí estoy, contigo. __"_

Veinticinco mil quinientos cincuenta y nueve, apenas comprendía algo que no estuviera relacionado con la muerte.

Una parte de mi cerebro sabía que si quisiera podría moverme, pero, como las voces a mi alrededor, había por fin comprendido que no serviría de nada.

Setenta mil doscientos segundos más… algo cambio.

"_Me… duele…__"_

El dolor ya no era el mismo.

El hielo quemaba.

"_¿Qué?"_

Se retiraba poco a poco, dejaba la yema de mis dedos, mis palmas, mis muñecas, codos, brazos, mis tobillos, rodillas, piernas.

Pero el fuego dentro de mi corazón se hizo peor.

"_Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo__"_

¿Cómo era eso posible?

Mis latidos frenéticos se alzaron por sobre lo imposible, el fuego lo baño totalmente.

"_No cierres los ojos. " _

Flameo en el centro de mi pecho, absorbiendo las últimas llamas del resto de mi cuerpo pero el dolor seguía siendo lo suficientemente fuerte para atormentarme.

"Carlisle" Las voces regresaron, ahora mucho más fuertes y claras de lo que antes hubieran estado

"Ya casi"

Más dolor, mas sufrimiento y mas agonía, y al pasar los segundos más_… inhumana._

"Atrás. Deben tener cuidado"

Salvaje. Feroz. Cruel. Violento. Irracional. Incontrolable.

"Esto no me gusta"

Invencible. Indomable_. Inmortal._

"Escuchen"

Y latió a una nueva furiosa velocidad.

El sonido más alto en el cuarto era mi frenético corazón, punzando al ritmo del fuego.

"Está por terminar".

Mi corazón se salió. Todo el dolor, el fuego, la agonía regresó a él y lo golpeo tan fuerte como una bola demoledora.

Y asemejo como una nota sostenida.

Fue como si lo hubiese perdido. Un hueco.

No había sonidos. No respiraciones. Ni siquiera las mías.

Por un momento, la ausencia del dolor fue todo lo que yo pude comprender.

"_Para siempre…"_

Hasta entonces…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: jeje soy mala por dejarlas así pero no saben lo que trabaje por esto. Sabrán que algunas partes fueron sacadas de los libros (obviamente) pero la gran mayoría fue mía. Sólo les quería aclarar para que no se preste a malas interpretaciones. Las amo chicas y mándenme sus creencias sobre que pasara luego, se les quiere mucho. **

**Wichi0705: como siempre debes estar enterada de lo precioso que es para mí leer tus reviews, que bueno que te guste y espero que los siguientes capítulos y giros sean de tu agrado: 3**

**SeresLinda: jeje si Alice es muy mala, lamento la tardanza pero el siguiente capítulo llegara antes prometido.**

**SharitoSD: gracias por tu comentario pues si ya la convirtió y estos son los resultados, por ahora no son muy alentadoras.**

**Helenagonzales26-athos: a tiempo si, seguro, doloroso te diste cuenta que también ya veremos como sigue ;)**

**Abigail Robsten Cullen: Pues hay que admitir que rápido no llego me tarde pero igual ojala te haya gustado.**

**Gues: bueno aunque anónimo me encanto el comentario, gracias por tomarte la molestia.**

**AlexBloodyCullen: jeje y si creíste que la deje en una parte de vital importancia debes estar muy mal con esto. Estúpida escuela arruina fics jajaja bye pekeña tratare de subir pronto.**

**KariiSwanCullen: gracias por tu comentario que hermoso que te guste.**

**Delia Cullen: jiji tierno gracias, adoro tus comentarios.**


	24. Despertad

**Capítulo 21: Despertad. **

Infinito y fugaz

Tu oscuro mirar

Me abraza tu aroma

Me has de embrujar

Me vuelvo ilusión

Me vuelvo inmortal

Y en mundos de olvido

De la soledad

La sombra que el sol de mediodía lograba proyectar sobre los pómulos de su rostro le daba una vaga tonalidad resplandeciente a su piel; nívea y sedosa, más incluso de lo que antes era; dura y marmolada, como la mía.

Su efluvio, como lavanda y fresias, deliciosamente dulce, placenteramente deseable, había aumentado en intensidad, era más fuerte, más violenta si se le podría llamar así, pero ahora no me ocasionaba pulsaciones ardientes en la garganta, mucho menos resultaba doloroso.

Su cabello color caoba no había cambiado casi nada, ahora era un tono más oscuro y un poco más ondulado, pero me sentí feliz al notar el tenue reflejo rojizo sobre ellos. Su cuerpo. Suspiré más que aliviado. Mi bella había sanado en todos los aspectos posibles. Recorrí con mis ojos cada extensión de su anatomía, pasando por sus torneadas y casi blanquecinas piernas, su delicada y fina cintura, su bien formado y un poco modificado busto, sus brazos fuertes y dinámicos, su rostro, hermoso, sus labios… rosados y carnosos, perfectos para mí.

Había que hacer la cuenta; que había cambiado y que no, hasta ahora estaba satisfecho con los resultados. Más de lo que podría decir.

Cuando era humana había sido hermosa, encantadora, mi recordatorio de todo lo que simbolizaba la pureza, la inocencia y la ternura. Hoy esa belleza se había transformado en algo más irresistible aún; la tentación encarnada. La miraba. No sabía hacer otra cosa que mirarla. Bella se había convertido en una deidad, no existía ni por asomo una palabra para definirla, ella solo era, _mi Bella. _

Pudieron haber pasado horas, días, semanas, años e incluso décadas y mi asombro no se habría desvanecido ni un poco.

Pensaba en todo a lo que me tendría que enfrentar después. A todos los adolescentes hormonales que me vería obligado a ahuyentar cada vez que regresáramos a la escuela. Me ardían las venas vacías solo de recordar las repugnantes fantasías que el niñato de Newton solía tener con ella cada día y ponzoña hervía en mi boca al imaginarme a los futuros nombres de los idiotas que habría que amenazar de muerte para que no se atrevieran a acercársele. No era un pensamiento del todo sano.

Todos los presentes en la habitación me rogaban, casi suplicaban internamente que me mantuviese tranquilo, que toda la pesadilla ya había acabado y que al fin todo estaría bien sintiendo por cortesía de mi hermano el cumulo de preocupaciones que se allegaba en mí en este momento. Si tan solo supieran ellos que mi calvario no era por ninguna de las razones que asumían, si supieran que era sino por la perspectiva de un montón de niños ridículos luchando por arrebatarme el amor de mi compañera, seguramente pensarían en patearme el trasero.

Trataba de recomponerme en el acto, no deseando que lo primero que mi Bella viese en esta nueva vida fuera a un celoso y posesivo vampiro que no sabía cómo explicar su arrepentimiento por estar demasiado ocupado revolviéndose en su propia miseria pero un cambio me hizo fijar nuevamente mi vista en su rostro, un cambio que llevaba esperando desde hace más de tres días…

La ausencia de su corazón…

Y sus parpados dando paso a mi único vínculo con su mente…

Mi muerto corazón dio un repentino salto cuando sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente centrando su vista en el techo de madera. Espere… Parecía no efectuar ningún tipo de movimiento, era como si siguiera inconsciente.

Sus ojos… no podía decir que estaba decepcionado, mis bellos ojos chocolates que tanto amaba ya no estaban, no obstante hubiera sido imposible prepárame totalmente para la vista que recibí en comparación. En su lugar, había un destellante color escarlata cubriendo todo el iris alrededor de ellos, habiendo reemplazado por completo al chocolate derretido que solían ser.

Sentí una súbita y repentina punzada de ansiedad por ir hasta ella y rodear todo su cuerpo con mis brazos, estuve a un paso de hacerlo pero mi padre y sus pensamientos me retuvieron.

_"Alto, Edward. Deja que se habitúe primero antes de saltarle encima" _me regaño mentalmente.

Pero yo estaba lo suficientemente ansioso para apenas y entender sus concejos.

Y permanecía ahí. Completamente paralizada.

¿Cuánto tiempo más se quedaría en ese estado? No es como si esperase que de un segundo para otro se lanzara a mis brazos y me llenara la cara de besos gritándome cuanto me amaba a los cuatro vientos pero… un gemido, un sonido, una palabra, lo que sea antes que esta incertidumbre que empeoraba con cada segundo transcurrido.

Así que opte por mi más desesperada opción: Jasper.

Me concentré lo más que pude en su mente, analizando cada emoción que emanaba del cuerpo de Bella.

Lo primero que distinguí a través de él fue un estado de shock profundo. Sabía que debía sentirse aturdida por la gran cantidad de información que su cerebro acumulaba, la luz… los sonidos, los olores, el ver todo tan distinto a como sus antiguos ojos humanos lo hacían, aunque me parecía un exceso de tiempo innecesario.

"_Edward, contrólate"_ me dijo mentalmente mi hermano. _"Trato de concentrarme en ella y no es fácil contigo interponiéndote"_

Hice un sonido de disgusto, que para mí mala suerte sonó como un gruñido, acabando con el silencio sepulcral en el que estaba sumido el cuarto.

En ese momento, Jasper sintió el repentino cambio de emociones en Bella.

Desconcierto.

Más sus ojos seguían fijos en el techo.

"_¿Dónde está tu autocontrol ahora?"_ Lejos. Muy lejos. En algún lugar al otro lado del mundo del cual jamás regresaría, habiendo quedado en el pasado. No más autocontrol.

Durante un largo periodo de tiempo esa fue la única emoción emanando de ella. Tanto yo como el resto de la familia esperábamos expectantes.

"_Estoy listo, por si acaso. " _Me aseguró Jasper, sin embargo Alice en una nueva exhortación no me dejo entender el significado de sus palabras.

"_No, Edward…"_

— ¿Bella? — mantuve mi voz lo más calmada y baja que pude, queriendo que sonara tranquilizadora, pero tuvo el efecto contrario…

Inmediatamente, sus músculos se irguieron, se pusieron rígidos y se arquearon saltando de la mesa quirúrgica en tres centésimas de segundo, su espalda contra la pared en la parte más alta del muro como si desease salir por el techo, mirándonos a cada uno de nosotros con recelo, hasta que esa nueva emoción llego a mi mente.

Miedo.

Terror contenido en todo su cuerpo al examinarnos escrupulosa y superficialmente uno por uno con sus grandes ojos color bogoña, aire salía de su boca en forma de siseo, su vista paseándose a una velocidad inhumanamente posible por todo el entorno, sus bellas facciones encrespadas por el pánico.

¿Miedo? ¿De nosotros? ¿De mí?

Parecía estar armando todo un rompecabezas en su mente y por su expresión no podía sino suponer que libraba una batalla interna consigo misma.

— ¿Bella? — Ahora Alice probó, logrando que la vista de Bella recayera en ella por un instante. Mi hermana me pedía en su mente que relajara mi postura y rogaba porque Jasper también lo hiciera pero no podía quedarme ahí, parado, insensible, viéndola desconocerme, porque era eso lo que estaba sucediendo, no daba señales de importarle y eso me estaba matando…

¿Y qué si me había equivocado? ¿Si ella ya no quería tener nada que ver conmigo? ¿Y con esto lo único que lograba era atarla a mí en contra de sus deseos? Tenía todo el derecho de odiarme después de todo, la había abandonado por demasiado tiempo.

Sus ojos seguían fijos en Alice, cuando sin previo aviso se desviaron y fueron a parar hasta la ventana…

"_¡Cuidado, Edward!"_

…un instante antes de que saltase en su dirección y Jasper se abalanzara sobre ella tratando de impedirlo.

Contemple como mi rubio hermano saltaba en el aire y la cogía de una pierna evitando que siguiera su trayectoria, casi golpeándola contra el piso.

El cuerpo me ardió completamente y la ponzoña chorreó en mi boca ante el deseo de atacar a mi propio hermano. Estaba consciente de que no era su objetivo lastimarla, también de que nada podría hacerlo ahora pero no podía evitarlo, era mi instinto natural el protegerla a toda costa, a mi propia costa. Así que no me di cuenta como, sin pensarlo, me lancé contra Jasper arruinando todo intento de impedir que escapara.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! — Me reclamó viendo como Bella salía disparada hacia la ventana y saltaba cayendo dos pisos hacia abajo.

— Hay que impeder que llegue al pueblo, puede provocar una massacre. —Alice nos recordó apresuradamente siguiendo el camino por el que segundos atrás Bella había desaparecido.

Nosotros sucesivamente la seguimos a ella a través del bosque, Bella corría inusualmente rápido debido a su nueva condición y a que, al ser más fuerte que ninguno de nosotros, podía impulsarse más lejos, pese a ello sabía que si quisiera podría alcanzarla, a diferencia del resto de mis hermanos, pero ese no era el plan de Alice.

Jasper me insultaba mentalmente por haberla dejado ir, Alice vigilaba las rutas por las que Bella podía llegar a captar el olor de la gente del pueblo y tanto Carlisle como el resto de nosotros esperaba instrucciones de Alice.

Cuando nos acercábamos a lo más profundo del bosque mi hermana tuvo una visión en donde buscando escapar de nosotros iba a dar a la plaza del pueblo.

"_Diles a todos que la conduzcan más dentro del bosque. Que no la taquen ni tengan contacto con ella, enloquecerá y atacara lo primero que vea. "_

A velocidad vampírica hice lo que me dijo, citando específicamente las palabras de Alice convencí a Jasper de seguir el plan de su esposa. Emmett y Carlisle se colocaron frente a dos de los caminos que Bella podría seguir, descarriándola de su paso actual y Esme, Jasper y yo nos encargamos de desviarla. Podía sentir por mi hermano la enorme impotencia de Bella por verse acorralada y su desesperación por la sangre, la misma por la que todos habíamos atravesado alguna vez.

Alice vio una manada de ciervos al lado oeste de donde estábamos y entre Jasper y Esme la dirigieron hacia allá. Todos los animales alrededor huyeron al percibir el peligro pero una rápida briza trajo consigo el efluvio de los ciervos y Bella, desquiciada por la intensidad de la sed, tomó posición de caza y corrió a tal velocidad que hubiera resultado imposible percibirla con ojos humanos, incluso tenuemente.

Mi primer impulso fue seguirla de cerca, sólo que esta vez no estaba dispuesto a desobedecer a Alice así que me mantuve lo más lejos que mi cordura soporto.

Contemplé como Bella perseguía al rebaño de ciervos hasta una pradera alejada y saltaba sobre el más grande de ellos, el líder del grupo, hundiendo sus nuevos y filosos dientes en la vena del cuello del animal. Este trato de luchar inultamente, arqueando y retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo de Bella, quien no podría estar menos concentrada en el ciervo ni más concentrado en la cálida sangre que bajaba por su garganta… aunque no solamente por su garganta. Se deslizaba por entre sus labios haciendo un recorrido desde su barbilla pasando por su cuello y finalmente cayendo de sus manos, manchando de rojo purpúreo el bonito conjunto de ropa que Alice había designado para ella.

Cuando termino con él separo lentamente su boca de su cuello y luego de admirarlo unos segundos se alzó y con una mueca de disgusto lo apartó mirándolo con asco.

El mismo asco de Bree luego de su primera caza vegetariana.

— Sí, es repugnante. — murmuró suavemente mi padre al otro lado del campo. Bella en menos de 1 segundo se giró rápidamente al verlo, más no hizo nada, se quedó petrificada viéndolo durante unos instantes hasta que continuó. — Pero con el tiempo te acostumbraras.

Retrocedió dos pasos lejos de él. Percibí como deseaba escapar por detrás y como, al notar a Emmett a su espalda, paro.

— Realmente, es repulsivo. — Dijo ella y su voz sonaba como campanillas al viento, suave y delicada, como ella.

— Lo sé. ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó pero Bella no volvió a hablar. — Debes de estar abrumada ¿no es verdad? — Se encogió de hombros ligeramente, aun sin contestar. — No te preocupes, te explicaremos que fue lo que paso.

La vi asentir casi imperceptiblemente, antes de que el resto de la familia intentara acercarse. En el momento en que Bella reparó en la presencia de Jasper regresó a su posición de ataque y le gruño, evitando que se acercasen más.

"_No me guardará rencor ¿o sí?"_

— Bella… — Carlisle pronunció pausadamente, sin embargo no abandonó su posición. De nuevo, experimentaba miedo. — Está bien, ya todo está bien.

_"Oh, oh"_ Pensó Alice, teniendo una visión casi en tiempo real.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

— En Ashland, Oregón. — Informó mi padre, indicándoles a los demás que se mantuvieran al margen. — Tuvimos que traerte aquí durante tu conversión. No fue fácil pero era necesario.

— ¿Por qué? — Cuestionó.

— Ya te dije que te lo explicaríamos todo después. Ahora es mejor que termines de cazar con Alice.

— ¿Qué Alice? — Se tensó más. Carlisle la miró unos momentos sin entender. — ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué he hecho esto? Yo no, no quería… ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¡Quiero saberlo ahora! - -

Entonces, mi mundo se volcó de una sola sacudida.

- - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: jajaja! (Imaginen una risa malvada) ¿Predecible? Un poco, sí. Pero en el próximo capítulo se entenderá mejor que fue lo que paso y bla, bla, lo mismo de siempre, siento la tardanza he tenido varios contratiempos, aun así no es excusa ;)**

**¡¿Quién quiere ver como Bella se venga de Edward?! **

**Musa-NahirCullen´FanficsXD: (Que nombre tan largo Nahir) muchas gracias por tu comentario, sabes que siempre son bienvenidos y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y prometo trabajar para el siguiente ¿ok? Ya tengo la mitad más o menos hecho. **

**Helenagonzales26-athos: juju gracias que bueno que te parezca interesante y te agradezco tu comentario. **

**Guest: Bueno no sé si seas la misma chica que de vez en cuando deja reviews pero de ser así gracias por todos y por tomarte la molestia de escribirme a pesar de no tener una cuenta :)**

**KariiSwanCullen: me entusiasma mucho muchas miuchas gracias si estás leyendo esto es porque no me abandonaste y sigues ahí jaja ¿vdd? D:**

**AlexBloodyCullen: como podría decirte a ti lo mucho que me super encantan tus comentarios, de hecho el ultimo que me enviaste hace un par de días me puso a escribir porque me recordó que aquí tenia lectoras muy buenas que me esperaban y eso me emociono, gracias. **

**Wichi0705: Si es verdad a veces no es bueno mal acostumbrar si no se puede después éro que te puedo decir, gracias por seguir aquí como siempre y dejarme tus opiniones. **

**DELIA CULLEN: y me fascinara tenerte aquí siempre, de eso puedes estar segura :)**

**Abigail Robsten Cullen: si corto y definitivamente fue mejor haberlo subido entonces ¿o no? Imagínate haber esperado hasta ahorita :(**

**Sereslinda: tú y tus reviews jaja creo que ya no pudiera escribir sin ellos, si el primer día publicara y no me llegara tu review creo que pensaría que mi fic ya no es bueno, eres una lectora súper fiel y te adoro por continuar después de tanta espera y tantos capítulos. **

**Sharito SD: gracias por tu review lo aprecio mucho y me he llegado a encariñar contigo desde que empezaste a leer el fic, gracias de nuevo :)**

**esther mendoza: Bueno, si, aunque no dejaras tu comentario por no se tal vez alguna complicación no te critico nada, solo es para que sepas que no te olvido y que siempre te esperare (bien dramática yo) ;)**

**A todas un colectivo gracias y ojala se puedan pasar por mi perfil para leer algo, estoy casi casi segura de que al menos una les llamara la atención, porfiss, intenten.**

**Y otra cosa, cambie el orden de los dos últimos capis, ¡OH! y les mentí con el numero de capitulo, la verdad no tengo idea que numero es. **

**Ahora sí, les digo a todas ciao y feliz año nuevo. (Atrasado, si, si, ya me voy)**


	25. Renacer

**Capítulo 22: Renacer**

Mi mente vuela en tu nombre

Tratando de descifrar tú presencia.

En vano veo visiones…

Te olvidé en mi memoria.

Son parodias de otros tiempos

Que siguen transparentes en la historia.

El color. El matiz detrás de mis parpados. La luz sobre mi cabeza, cada hebra de ella, cada uno de los colores del arcoíris reflejados sobre el fulgor blanco. Era hermoso. Todo tan claro, tan definido. Pude ver incluso el movimiento del aire arrastrando polvo por cada uno de los granos oscuros de la muralla que me impedía ver más allá de ella.

Aun así, el aire, los colores, el polvo mismo era soberbio. Inhale suave, lo más silenciosamente posible no queriendo acabar con el profundo sosiego que reinaba dentro de mí y sentí el aire bajar por mi faringe. El movimiento no se sentía bien. O mejor dicho, no se sentía preciso. Mis pulmones no lo pedían. Pero me gustaba. A través de él degusté la pieza completa; el flujo del viento trayendo consigo exorbitantes olores.

Y escuche. Escuche un pajarillo cantor a unos kilómetros de aquí. Escuche una rama romperse bajo las patas de un animal. Y un coche acelerar a una distancia lejana. También escuche el viento surcar alrededor mío. De pronto entendí que tendría que estar equivocada ¿Cómo escucharía cosas tan distantes? Pero estaba ahí, tan claramente, y todo me decía que era verdad, que no podría ser solo un invento de mi atormentada mente algo tan bello y celestial como lo eran todos aquellos sonidos. Solo el agua fluyendo por una corriente.

Y luego, sentí. Pude sentir de nuevo. Sentí mis manos a ambos costados de mi abdomen, sentí mis piernas extendidas bajo el mismo, sentí los dedos de mis pies, sentí cada una de mis extremidades. Después, vino lo que no sentí… el latir de mi corazón.

Mi cuerpo se bloqueó por el pasmo. Aguardé y aguardé. Pero no hubo cambio alguno; estaba paralizado.

Un sonido como rumio salvaje me sobresalto y mis oídos se pusieron alertas ante cualquier amenaza, fue ahí, cuando intente tomar posesión de mis sentidos, cuando me llego: más dolor. El dolor que recordaba, el dolor por el cual había sufrido una eternidad… El fuego. En mi garganta. _Un fuego que no solamente ardía, sino que también secaba. Tan seca como mi boca. Tan sedienta. El fuego quemaba y quemaba la sed. _Como si tallaran pólvora contra ella. Y se desgarraba.

— _¿Bella? _— el sonido llegó a mis oídos como cualquier otra cosa, pero a diferencia de, mis músculos se tensaron, mis piernas se doblaron y mi cuerpo pareció actuar por sí solo, como una defensa. De pronto me encontré en el límite de mi espacio, agachada de manera aprehensiva contra la pared, cada parte de mi anatomía rogaba por salir de ese pequeño lugar que para mí se sentía como una caja. Como un animal enjaulado. Entonces les mire. A todos. Eran siete. Me observaban con cautela desde un lugar fijo, como estatuas. No tuve tiempo para pensar, solo sabía que necesitaba salir de aquí. Todo me gritaba _peligro._

Inspeccione todo a mí alrededor, cada rincón y pequeña posible salida hasta que mis ojos volvieron a topar en ellos. Pálidos, rígidos, todos con expresiones ansiosas, tan iguales y diferentes entre ellos. Me di cuenta de cómo mi respiración se había hecho más ruidosa intencionalmente, parecía como si los estuviese amenazando.

Vi a uno de ellos moverse por primera vez desde que los había visto, se coloca de manera desafiante y sus ojos no se movían de mí. Ahora que lo vi bien pude apreciar con demasiada exactitud cada una de las marcas y cicatrices que había en su cuerpo, mayormente por sus brazos y cuello, en su mandíbula una media luna le cruzaba por poco la mitad del rostro.

— ¿Bella? — las mismas palabras llegaron a mí, como la primera vez, poniéndome alerta, pero no era el mismo sonido. Venia de otro de ellos, una chica bajita de pelo en puntas y color negro. Ella no tomaba la posición del chico a su lado, muy diferente era como si ella fuera exactamente lo contrario. Mis ojos fueron directo a su garganta, completamente libre de medias lunas y recordé la quemadura en la mía propia, tragué en seco y sentí el dolor avivarse, como el amoniaco. El dolor, el dolor estaba regresando, estaba por toda mi garganta y se extendía a mi boca, un extraño líquido con extraño sabor la lleno, se hinchaba en ella.

Un instinto cegador me hizo volar mi vista hasta la única fuente de luz a mi alrededor, la gran ventana a mi izquierda. Antes siquiera de considerarlo, los músculos de mi espina dorsal se arquearon y salte en su dirección, fue, por una décima de segundo, totalmente vigorizante. De pronto, no pude terminar mi trayectoria porque algo me había tomado del tobillo y lanzado contra el piso.

Extrañamente, no me lastime, pero eso no evito que por alguna razón mi cuerpo entrara en pánico, como si volviera a estar atrapada. Mi nariz quemó buscando la amenaza; el chico rubio, el chico lleno de cicatrices. Pretendí erguirme pero no me lo permitió, seguía teniéndome tomada por la pierna y me era imposible moverme.

Más tarde me estaba desesperando por la salida, el ardor se hacía más fuerte y me volvía loca. Estaba a un paso de estallar en ira cuando su mano soltó mi tobillo, uno de los otros se había lanzado contra él y ahora lo mantenía alejado de mí. No supe ni porque, ni como, pero aproveche la oportunidad y salí de ahí lo más rápido que me fue posible.

Salté desde la ventana hacia el pavimento, dos pisos abajo, ni tiempo me dio de cuestionarme cómo era posible o cómo era capaz de correr tan rápido. La bajada era inverosímil, increíblemente placentera, el aire contra mi rostro, los miles de olores llenando mi nariz. Corrí, corrí y corrí lo más fuerte que pude, simplemente adoraba esta sensación

Oí pasos, rápidos y casi inaudibles pasos detrás de mí y empecé a correr más rápido. Esquivaba los árboles que aparecían por mi trayectoria, el viento que causaba mi gran velocidad sacudía mi cabello y lo pegaba a mi cara, el piso se sentía tan suave bajo mis pies desnudos y las ramas rasgaban las ropas que llevaba que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta era de un extraño conjunto y había perdido las suelas kilómetros atrás. Seguía corriendo, corriendo, corriendo, no me cansaba, en ningún momento algo además de adrenalina cruzó mi mente. Era una cosa extraña, electrizante e instantánea como esquivaba todo y saltaba justo en los momentos precisos, podía pasar así toda la vida y jamás me cansaría de ello.

Estaba en mi propio mundo cuando divise dos de las personas que estaban en aquel cuarto conmigo por una senda. Rápidamente me aleje por otro camino en el que vi a tres de ellos, uno de los cuales era el que me había atacado. Resistí la tentación de lanzármele y seguí otro camino diferente. Luego vi a otro. Ya me estaba cansando, me estaban dejado sin opciones y de nuevo me sentía aprisionada, mi garganta había vuelto a quemar. Tuvo que pasar un segundo entero para que pudiese tomar otro camino, a través de muchos árboles y saltando por entre por ellos di con otra iniciativa.

Un olor me llenó por completo. No igual al fresco olor del agua o el dulzor del panal de abejas a unos metros pero era más atrayente. Solo podía pensar en ello, me estaba desquiciando. Y el ardor y la sed en mi garganta empeoro a un grado tremendamente doloroso, tanto que me hacía recordar el dolor flameante en mis venas.

Di vuelta atrás en un movimiento tan veloz que debería haber convertido todo en algo vago y difuso, pero no lo hizo, ni de cerca. Aun podía ver todo, cada mota de polvo el aire y cada astilla en los árboles, cada minúsculo detalle no pasaba desapercibido para mis ojos. Seguí el olor, conforme avanzaba se hacía más fuerte, más intenso. El sonido de unas patas a unos metros de distancia de mi me impulso a acelerar mi paso, el olor estaba cada vez más cerca y mis movimientos se guiaban por el sonido de sus pisadas. Entre en tención de un segundo a otro y, como se estaba haciendo una costumbre, actué sin pensar.

Un momento después yo perseguía una gran cantidad de ciervos por una pradera al medio del bosque. No podía detenerme, estaba obligada a hacerlo. No pararía. Era solo como un instinto, uno imposible de ignorar. Mis brazos se cercaron alrededor de uno de ellos, este se sacudió y chilló bajo mío y mis dientes buscaron su garganta cerrándose fácilmente en el punto donde se acumulaba el flujo de sangre.

El sabor era delirante al principio, como poco a poco se fue trasformando en repugnante, aun así, mis labios no dejaban de chupar con agonía el caliente y húmedo líquido de su cuerpo, lo bebía impacientemente y con esfuerzo por que me supiera mejor pero no ayudaba. Seguía sedienta e insatisfecha y solo seguía absorbiendo hasta que, de un parpadeo, estaba vacío.

Me mantuve ahí, deseosa de que el líquido siguiera chorreando por mi boca, lamiendo insaciablemente la herida una y otra vez, y cuando comprendí lo que había hecho simplemente estaba aterrorizada, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

El animal yacía muerto frente a mis ojos, con una gran media luna en medio del cuello y mucha sangre a su alrededor. Pase la punta de mi lengua por mi labio inferior y el sabor seguía enloqueciéndome. Pero no era lo que quería. No era… suficiente.

Enojada y frustrada me aleje del cuerpo vacío del ciervo y lo alejé lo más que pude con una patada. Sabia horrible, pero estaba tan sedienta… ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? ¿No veía la seriedad de lo que acaba de pasar? Había matado un animal… por su sangre.

— Sí, es repugnante. — todavía no había registrado las palabras por completo cuando mi cuerpo ya se había vuelto hacia la dirección de donde venía, cada vez esto se volvía más raro conforme continuaba dándome cuenta de más cosas. Se trataba de un hombre de constitución mediana, rubio y de unos extraños ojos color miel. En este momento, y sin tantas personas a su alrededor podía observarlo mejor y pareció como si nunca lo hubiera visto realmente. Su piel, además de increíblemente lisa y pálida, también era extremadamente perfecta y parecía irradiar un tenue brillo. — Pero con el tiempo te acostumbraras. — Supe que se refería a lo que había hecho con el animal pero, ¿no le parecía a él monstruoso lo que acababa de hacer? Sí, era muy repugnante pero lo que más me asustaba de mi misma es que no me parecía repugnante por el hecho de haber matado un animal inocente, me parecía repugnante por el sabor.

Retrocedí, quería alejarme, necesitaba estar sola. Iba a marcharme pero otro de ellos estaba a mi espalda, como un guardaespaldas cuidando que no escapara. Como al rubio, fue como la primera vez que lo veía, a pesar de que ya lo había hecho minutos atrás. Él era enorme, como una especie de gorila, su cabello era negro y rizado y su piel y ojos eran exactamente los del rubio. Instintivamente me tense para defenderme.

— Realmente, es repulsivo. — Concedí. Lo tome como una ofrenda de paz, yo no era agresiva y de tal modo ellos tampoco. Por su rostro cruzo la sombra de una sonrisa y me examinó un segundo antes de continuar.

— Lo sé. ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó. Era extraño porque yo misma debía hacerme esa misma cuestión, y me sentía… insatisfecha. De todos modos, ese no fue el motivo por el que no contesté; no sólo no sabía cómo responder sino que no podía, mi voz estaba perdida en mi garganta llameante. — Debes de estar abrumada ¿no es verdad? — Volvió a preguntar. Y me encogí de hombro aparentemente con desinterés, pero sí que lo estaba ¡Por dios! Mis labios chorreaban de la sangre fresca de un ser vivo ¿Cómo no podría estarlo? Mis ojos se disparaban en cualquier dirección en que hubiera un ruido, mis oídos zumbaban y no sabía que decir en cuanto a mi cuerpo. — No te preocupes, te explicaremos que fue lo que paso.

Asentí. Era lo que más quería. Quería saber que pasaba conmigo. Y ellos eran los únicos que podrían decirme, o por lo menos eso parecía.

Mis ojos se desviaron del hombre frente a mí y fueron a parar a otra punta de la pradera, donde el chico rubio que me había atacado antes caminaba en mi dirección. Como él se convirtió en peligro para mí yo me convertí prácticamente en una estatua tomando posición de ataque, el aire subió hasta mi garganta y lo escupí a través de mis dientes provocando un bajo sonido agresivo.

— Bella… — Pronunció el primero, el que parecía mayor a los demás y caí en cuenta de algo… ¿Ese era mi nombre? Lo era… ¿cierto? Me petrifique más aún de lo que estaba ya, iba a entrar en pánico. — Está bien, ya todo está bien.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Demandé aunque no era eso lo que quería saber también era importante y ahora más que nunca necesitaba toda la información que pudiera conseguir.

— En Ashland, Oregón. — Me Informó casi de inmediato. Quise vincularlo con algo pero nombre no significaba nada para mí, no me decía nada. —Tuvimos que traerte aquí durante tu conversión. No fue fácil pero era necesario.

— ¿Por qué? — Interrogué aturdida.

— Ya te dije que te lo explicaríamos todo después. Ahora es mejor que termines de cazar con Alice.

— ¿Qué Alice? — ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cazar…? ¿Qué pretendían que yo…? ¿Qué yo volviera a…? Mire el cuerpo del ciervo a metros de distancia de mí y quise ponerme a llorar. — ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué he hecho esto? Yo no, no quería… ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¡Quiero saberlo ahora! — Demandé. — ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Los mire a todos, y la bajita de pelo en punta y la castaña con rostro en forma de corazón aparecieron de entre los arbustos. Ya era cinco, y yo estaba aquí, sola… y perdida en mi misma.

— Bella... — Me llamó la bajita.

— ¿De qué me conocen? — Exigí.

— ¿No nos reconoces? — Se aseguró el mayor. ¿Entonces se supone que los conozco? O más bien que los conocía, porque no lograba identificarlos. — ¿A ninguno de nosotros?

— No. — Dije rápido.

— En ese caso… esto se complicará un poco.

Tres de ellos miraron por sobre mi cabeza a los arbustos con pena, no sabía a qué pero no era algo que ente momento me importara.

— ¿Qué tanto? — Sonsaqué. ¿A qué se referían con "complicar un poco"?

— Bella, ¿sabes lo que somos? ¿Lo que eres? — Sin darme cuenta, yo estaba respirando más rápido, la desesperación reapareciendo al recordar al ciervo, como lo único que me importaba en el momento era…

— Creo que… lo intuyo. — declaré sin decir el nombre, un dolor insano venía con la palabra.

— Bien. Eso reduce un poco las explicaciones. — Me lo imaginaba, no que fuera más sencillo sin ello que era igual de traumante pero, había algo de lo que me estaba perdiendo.

— ¿Me dirán lo que pasa? — Me cercioré, bajando un poco la guardia.

— Todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance. Pero debes permitirnos ayudarte, y no podremos si no conscientes que nos acerquemos. — Expuso aludiendo al resto de ellos. La idea no me hacía feliz, entre más lejos estuviera de ellos mejor pero los necesitaba, no me quedaba más opción.

— No quiero que él se me acerque. — Señalé al rubio con las marcas en los brazos que todavía no dejaba su posición. Estaba vulnerable y si iba a quedarme hasta entender todo lo quería lejos de mí.

— No te hará nada. — Me aseguró. —Ni ninguno de nosotros lo hará. Por lo que, si no te molesta… — dejo incompleta la frase para acercarse más hacia mi lugar. De nuevo, todos mis sentidos buscaban el peligro en sus acciones. — Gracias, ¿Qué tal el dolor en tu garganta?

Hasta qué lo había mencionado no habia sentido con tanta fuerza el ardor en ella, tenía más preocupaciones. Lleve mi mano hasta ahí, pensando que tal vez lograra apaciguar un poco el dolor. La piel de mi cuello era diferente bajo mis dedos, demasiado lisa, suave pero también dura.

— Bien. — Mentí. — Quiero que me expliquen ahora.

— Habrá mucho tiempo para ello, es mejor que caces en este momento. — No me gustaba la manera en como sus ojos se desviaban de mi para decir eso, podía muy bien estarme tendiendo una trampa. No los conocía… o, no los recordaba para el caso.

— Preferiría hablar ahora. — musité, a lo que él negó con la cabeza.

Abrí la boca para alegar en ello pero algo más me distrajo. Un ruido de hojas moviéndose a mis espaldas, más estruendoso de lo que el viento podría provocar pero más tenue que el de un animal.

— A mí no me parece una buena idea. — Murmuró el líder de ellos en voz baja, sin embargo no estaba segura de que dirigiese a mí, pues parecía mirar por sobre mi hombro. El ruido paro. — En lo personal… — Prosiguió. — Y por experiencia, te recomendaría saciar tu sed primero. Las cosas resultaran más fáciles.

— Las cosas me resultarían más fáciles si me lo dijeran ahora. — Dije un tanto agresiva sin proponérmelo.

— Si así lo quieres. — Me concedió luego de unos instantes. — ¿Qué quieres que te expliquemos primero?

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

— Ya lo mencione; fue necesario traerte durante tu transformación. — repitió pos segunda vez sin el menor dejo de algo que no fuera seriedad, simultáneamente los demás de ellos empezaban a acercarse más.

— ¿Por qué? — Seguí con mi interrogatorio.

— Habría que dar otras explicaciones antes de contestar eso.

— Pues denlas. — Exigí. No estaba segura del todo de que ocurría conmigo en cuanto a esa ira repentina que me llegaba sin previo aviso, pero se sentía tan natural y tan diferente al mismo tiempo.

— No es tan fácil. Temo no ser, la persona indicada para hablar contigo sobre este tema. — insinuó mirándome con cautela.

—Empiecen por otro lado entonces. — acepte.

— Yo soy Alice. — Casi saltó la más pequeña de ellos hacia mí, la que parecía un pequeño duende, aunque se veía inofensiva mi cuerpo igual reacciono moviéndose un par de pasos lejos. — Tu mejor amiga y confidente. — Añadió sonriente. — Él es Emmett, mi hermano, — apuntó al chico enorme detrás mío. — no da tanto miedo como parece. Ella es Rose, mi otra hermana. — Siguió con la chica rubia. — El tonto ese exagerado es Jasper, mi esposo — El mencionado chico de las cicatrices sonrió en pos mía, no sabía si en burla o solo algo gracioso cruzaba por su mente pero ciertamente no me agrado ese gesto. — Y ellos son Carlisle y Esme, nuestros padres adoptivos y ahora también los tuyos. —Terminó confundiéndome, haciendo a mis ojos viajar por todos ellos. Si eran sus padres… y ella dijo que también los míos… finalmente nos harían como… parientes. Bien, dijo adoptivos, no… yo no tendría que ver nada aquí…

— Alice, no se trata de confundirla más, vamos poco a poco. — le reprendió la mujer que según la chica se llamaba Esme.

— Perdona. — Se disculpó Alice falsamente, o eso me pareció.

— Ahora vayamos por pasos. — decidió Carlisle. — Bella, ¿Qué tanto recuerdas de tu vida?

La pregunta me asustó conforme iba entendiendo el significado… y no veía la respuesta. Mientras más quería recordar, lo más lejos que llegaba mmi cabeza era el dolor interminable, ese que ahora se centraba en el fondo de mi garganta.

— Pienso que está conversación puede esperar. Lo más prudente es que Bella se alimente. — les recordó Esme en tono, maternal, creo, era la palabra. — ¿Te parece, querida? — me consultó, cosa que me hizo sentir mejor, por lo menos ella podía pedirme algún tipo de opinión. Aunque no encontré las palabras para contestarle, solo ladeé la cabeza una vez y todos parecieron estar conformes. Ahora que no podía más con el dolor no me quedaba más que aceptar lo que me decían.

— A mí también me parece sensato. — Concertó Carlisle. — Alice te puede acompañar, si lo deseas.

Vi a ´Jasper´ moverse inconforme entre los demás y mandarle una mirada ceñuda a Carlisle.

— Me gustaría hacerlo sola. — Preferí.

Carlisle envió una mirada al bosque, precisamente al lugar donde creí oír un arbusto crujir. Suspiró. Y con una media sonrisa, murmuró:

— Si así lo quieres, ve, entonces.

Algunas miradas incomodas vinieron con el gesto, cosa que para variar no comprendí, no obstante no era mi problema, por lo que media vuelta después corría de nuevo por el bosque. A pesar de la gran distancia que había entre nosotros, pude escuchar una voz divertida mascullar.

"_Creo que esta vez las cosas no le resultaran tan fáciles con ella"_

Si bien no conocía el significado de aquello… un nudo en mi garganta creció, casi tan devastador como la sed que en este momento me enloquecía, dejándome llevar por mis instintos…

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bueno, por fin! Pude subir el capitulo después de una semana, ha sido terrible para mi paciencia, no sé si leyeron la notita en donde explicaba que fanfiction no me había dejado actualizar desde la semana pasada, odie la pagina durante más de tres días lo termine el 9 de febrero a las 3 am, y hasta ahora que lo puedo subir, ufff, un total asco. Sé que es algo decepcionante que nuestro Eddie no apareciera pero lo termine asi y bueno, ahora me doy cuenta que hubiera sido buena idea continuar cuando no podia publicar pero no se me ocurrió Mientras no abandone la historia sin importar nada yo estoy bien conmigo misma y espero que ustedes igual porque de verdad no me gustaría que se molestaran mucho. **

**AlexBloodyCullen: Ok, definitivamente tenía que hacerte a ti el primer (sea lo que sea esto) por tu insistencia y ánimos y tooooodo eso, hey, de verdad ocupo que tengas una cuenta para responderte tus reviews porque no me puedo comunicar contigo y así te digo las fechas y todo, sino es realmente difícil, pero bueno muchas gracias creo que sin ti me hubiera tardado un par de semanas más.**

**Wichi0209: Gracias por decirme que el cap no se veía, no tenia idea. De verdad, si no creo que me hubiera quedado calva por no saber que pasaba. **

**Helenagonzalez26-athos: gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el rumbo que tomara la historia. **

**Jezz Tellez: qué bueno que te guste, trato de hacerlo bien para que no se sientan defraudadas :)**

**Abigail Robsten Cullen: si, él siempre es súper tierno y hay que ver cómo se las ingenia ahora… hug, ni yo sé, ya veremos todas. **

**Sereslinda: No te preocupes yo sé de retrasos uf… horrible, es hermoso que aun así te tomes la molestia de comentar. **

**Catalina: wow, una de las mejores, eso debe ser muy bueno jaja, muchas gracias. **

**SharitoSD: Esperemos que su furia no se muuuuuuuy brutal, sino pobrecito, pero igual se lo merecería por dejarla :c aún sigo resentida, creo. **

**Esther mendosa: y bastante DRAMA que si tiene, jeje ay se me hace que esa venganza es más de mi parte que de Bells. **

**DELIA CULLEN: como dije, VENGANZA!**

**Andhy: Felicidad…. Tal vez, si, ¿Por qué no podrían ser felices mientras las cosas se resulven? No todo tiene que ser siempre felicidad o tristeza. **

**Guest: espero, espero que si te haya gustado y haya cumplido con al menso la mitad de tus expectativas. **

**MariFer: que bueno, espero que este igual te gustara. **

**Suffuran: es lo que yo digo… venganza con medida TODO CON MEDIDA, CHICOS.**

**Lauriitha Cullen: aquí esta, retrasadisimo pero esta, ¿qué te ha parecido?**

**Maru-chan1296: acabo de poder, lo juro, no me estuve haciendo la tonta, en serio :)**

**ISACOBO: si, yo también ya quiero que sean felices, se lo merecen. **

**Nenitta princess: gracias por tu comentario y por leer :)**

**maleja twihard: perdona, no sabia en ese momento, no había entendido tu comentario hasta que lo vi bien, lo siento. **

**QUE BARBARO! Gracias por todos sus comentarios. **

**Ok, bueno, espero me entendieran y me tengan mucha paciencia, yo se que no se siente bien, pero es bueno tenerla, yo aprendí mucho de ello esta semana. **

**Ciao, las quiero chicas. **


	26. El Monstruo

**Capítulo 23: El monstruo**

**Bella POV**

Cada vez que un nuevo cuerpo sin vida caía en mis brazos, parecía como si un pedazo de mi alma se rompiera.

Pero cada vez que una nueva presa llegaba, no me importaba.

No debía hacerlo, supongo. Lo único de lo que me arrepentía en el momento en que sus cuellos eran rotos bajo mis dientes, era el sabor. Era eso lo único que significaba algo para mí ahora.

Carlisle cumplió su promesa. Cacé tanto como pude todo el día hasta el amanecer, cuando mi estómago estaba tan lleno que no podía soportar una gota de sangre más. Y para mi desgracia, cuando el sol subió y fue tapado por enorme nubes grises en el cielo, ellos volvieron a buscarme.

En el corazón de bosque, cerca de un lago rodeado por arboles del tamaño de edificios, me senté y respire el aire puro que se filtraba por mis fosas nasales. Todos los animales que corrían por los alrededores habían desaparecido desde que empecé a llenarme la boca de la sangre fresca de los miembros más grandes de sus manadas. Cerré los ojos, y por un breve periodo pude pensar tranquila.

—Bella...— la voz dulce y maternal que reconocí como la de Esme llegó a mis oídos antes de verla aparecer frente a mí en un parpadeo. Todavía me parecía raro todo a lo que me estaba enfrentando desde que abrí los ojos y vi a estas personas alrededor de mí. —Oh, cielo, tu ropa es un desastre. Creo que lo mejor será traerte un poco de la que adquirimos para ti antes de llegar, así puedes estar más cómoda.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario.

—Tonterías, tenemos suficiente para cinco familias, créeme nos haces un favor tomando un poco. — Dijo ella muy segura de sus palabras.

Pronto el lugar se fue llenando del resto de ellos. Carlisle preguntó sobre mi estado y me sometió a un interrogatorio intensivo sobre mi salud física... o lo que fuera que sea en este punto.

Rosalie, Alice, y los otros dos hombres mantuvieron una plática entre ellos, lanzando miradas furtivas en mi dirección de vez en cuando. Parecían debatir algo con el líder del grupo, pero Carlisle se limitaba a negar cada pocas palabras.

Después de un tiempo de charla a mis espaldas, me sonrió. Fue una sonrisa cálida, de una manera que nunca se podría clasificar como falsa, eso me ayudo con él, era algo bueno.

—Edward. — Dijo en voz alta, tornando su sonrisa un tanto burlona. — Quieres dejar de jugar entre los arboles y bajar aquí, hijo. Esta discusión también te incluye.

_Edward..._

Impulsivamente mis ojos y mi cabeza giraron noventa grados para ver al último de ellos ahora parado junto al río bajo las ramas de uno de los arboles más grandes.

Casi pude sentir mis pupilas dilatarse cuando pude verlo claramente. La criatura era indudablemente bella, tan hermoso como cualquiera de los otros, como Alice, Esme, o Carlisle pero tan diferente que hizo mi respiración irregular, aún si ni siquiera necesitaba del aire. Su rostro era brillante, pálido, aparentemente en tan fluida quietud y en un notorio contraste con su cabello broncíneo y pesado desaliñado por todas partes. También era delgado y desgarbado, pero con los músculos bien definidos, la piel tan luminosa como una perla.

_Edward es el más joven, el de pelo cobrizo_

—Gracias por unírtenos, hijo. Ahora si no te molesta...

Capture una pequeña sonrisa emitida en mi dirección, y el brillo en sus ojos color miel segundos después, más no hubo una palabra.

Pero parecía haberlas.

Él y Carlisle se miraron fijamente por minutos enteros, un asentimiento con la cabeza y una negación y pronto él se había ido de nuevo, como si nunca hubiese estado realmente.

— ¡Hey!— Fui asaltada por las dos chicas jóvenes. Ambas me sonreían amablemente, más amablemente de lo normal quisiera decir, aunque, todo había dejado de ser normal para mi desde que puedo recordar. — Bella, sabemos que estas confundida y todo eso pero de todos modos queremos decirte que para cualquier cosa siempre se puede confiar en nosotras. — La pequeña habló rápidamente.

—Alice no está tratando de asustarte. — Dijo la rubia. — Lamentó si te pone nerviosa, lo hace con todo el mundo.

Alice frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe juguetón a Rosalie. Vi sus intenciones de volver a hablar antes de que Carlisle acercarse de nuevo, de inmediato, ambas se retiraron.

— ¿Y la sed?

Detestaba el recordatorio, siempre que lo hacía, mi garganta quemaba igual que al principio, los animales no estaban sirviendo más de lo mínimo.

—Veo que mal.

Asentí, por si no era demasiado obvio.

—Tal vez quieras regresar a la caza antes de que debamos llevarte de vuelta dentro. Es mejor si amansas la sed tanto como puedas, los primeros días es cuando más fuerte es y será menos doloroso de esta manera, aún si tendrás que hacerlo de nuevo pronto.

Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de responder, Carlisle ya se había dado la vuelta he ido con el resto de ellos. No que me quejara realmente.

Una vez más cerré los ojos y trate de concentrarme en todo lo que mis oídos y nariz registraban. Para mi desgracia no fue mucho. Suponía haber acabado con una gran cantidad de la _comida _en las últimas horas, y la que no, había seguramente corrido lo más lejos posible.

Sin embargo, yo seguía hambrienta. Bien... sedienta era una mejor descripción.

Por un largo tiempo me encontré con mi misma parada frente al rio convertida en una estatua. Por alguna razón, me sentía dividida. Una parte de mi me decía como yo debía huir, seguir por mi propia cuenta y no importarme lo que estas personas tuvieran para decirme. Que _ya no_ importaba.

Pero también estaba esa pequeña vena de curiosidad que no me permitía hacerlo. Y los rostros de esas personas, de Esme, de Carlisle. Aunque ambos se veían genuinamente interesados en mi bienestar no podía terminar de entender porque.

Alice dijo que eran mis padres, adoptivos dijo. Pero también dijo "ahora" entonces que no lo había sido antes de hoy. ¿Qué era, una especie de lugar de abrigo para las personas como... bueno, así?

Sacudí fuera de mi cabeza esos pensamientos y empecé a caminar alrededor de bosque, sin encontrar nada más que unos pequeños animales por supuesto.

No me gustaba la idea de volver aquel cuarto donde me tenían unas horas antes. Muy encerrado. Aun a unos metros del bosque. Cuando aquí lo había todo; aire, libertad, _alimento._

Un estruendo suave puso en alerta todos mis sentidos. Mi cabeza girando demasiado rápidamente como para controlarla. Detrás de mí, por la izquierda, había alguien parado descuidadamente mirándome.

Era el mismo muchacho que antes había visto. El de cabello cobrizo. Edward, mi mente corrigió.

Él sólo estaba parado ahí casi a diez metros de distancia de mí observándome, su postura repentinamente recta y la sombra de una sonrisa asomando por la punta de sus labios.

Algo en mi mente me decía que era mejor alejarme, que no conocía a este sujeto y que podía ser tanto o más peligroso como lo podían ser también cualquiera de los demás. Sin embargo, había otra parte… susurrando muy dentro de mi cabeza. Pero no eran exactamente palabras, eran más como… destellos.

El hombre no se había movido un centímetro desde que lo había notado. La sonrisa creciendo ligeramente.

—Hola. — Dijo luego de un último momento.

Ni siquiera pensé en responder. Y parecía que él no esperaba respuesta alguna, los dientes asomándose por entre sus labios y mi postura se puso tan rígida como la de él.

—Preguntaría si es un buen cambio para ti, pero según sé no estás del todo consciente de lo que el cambio fue.

Sabía que se refería a esto, y me hubiera gustado responderle con algo mordaz y sarcástico como en realidad estaba deseando, pero sabía que tenía razón. Además de todo el dolor que seguía vivo en mi mente no podía recordar nada más.

Sus ojos se hicieron más chicos como su sonrisa volvió a crecer y casi pude sentir como me examinaba de arriba a abajo, era extraño el porqué de hecho no me avergonzaba de ello en lo más mínimo.

—Te he traído algo. — Dijo él en voz alta, como si no supiera que era capaz de escucharlo aunque lo hubiera dicho en un susurro.

Apuntó con su pie hacía al frente a donde un enorme, y muy, muy muerto gato de puma yacía marchito y sangrante en la tierra.

Me golpeé internamente a mí misma por no haberlo notado antes, más aun, por no haberlo _olido _antes.

Los ojos del puma estaban cerrados, su boca ligeramente abierta dejando entrever sus afilados dientes, una de sus patas prácticamente doblada por la mitad y su pecho aplastado por completo. Pero lo que más me impactó fue la sangre_. Sangre, sangre, sangre por todos lados._ Sangre chorreante del cuerpo muerto del puma que olía demasiado bien, demasiado bien en comparación con cualquier otro ciervo que hubiera probado.

—Adelante. — Dijo de nuevo, distrayéndome momentáneamente del animal.

A pesar de que yo no me moví su sonrisa no cayó. En cambio, lo vi tomar impulso y dio una patada al cadáver. Se vio tan suave, casi sin ninguna fuerza por su parte pero el animal casi voló en el aire después de recibir el golpe, llegando justo a mis pies.

Retrocedí. No podía. De por sí ya era demasiado psicótico estar casi sufriendo por desmembrar a un ser vivo, como para hacer… esto.

—Adelante. — Repitió y podía verse en sus ojos lo retorcido y perverso que él sabía que esta situación era, pero no parecía importarle. —Es para ti. Y mira que no fue fácil, tuve que correr bastante y luego perseguirlo y traerlo hasta aquí.

Casi quería reírme de la ironía.

Sí hubiera tenido un poco más de neuronas probablemente me hubiera ido, pero la _sed._ La sed nublaba mis pensamientos y me hacía hacer cosas que en otras circunstancias estoy segura que no haría.

Así que lo hice. Me agache con cuidado, sin apartar la vista del muchacho en caso de que estuviera planeando algo más. Y cuando por fin aparte la vista y mire el cuerpo en la tierra pude oírlo murmurar "tranquila, yo no creo que te muerda". Eso casi me hizo cambiar de opinión, pero ya era tarde, mis labios ya estaban sobre la herida en el cuello del animal y yo estaba succionando tan fuerte y rápido como era capaz.

Sí, era espeluznante y demente y retorcido, pero se sentía demasiado bien.

Cuando termine, vino la culpa.

—Hey, está bien. _— Edward_ dijo. Y no me había dado cuenta cuando fue que se acercó tanto. —No puedes permitirte sentirte mal por esto, hay cosas peores.

Él lo decía por algo y yo sabía porque era. La caza de humano era una cosa que… no podía imaginarlo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Dije finalmente. Sonaba como un reproche, _porque era un reproche._ Él no debía, el no debió…

—Fue un regalo. — murmuró, ahora él estaba a escasos treinta centímetros de mi rostro. —Es mejor un puma que diez ciervos.

_Son nueve vidas. _

—Me sigues sorprendiendo. — Continuó. —La neófita salvaje preocupada por las vidas de animales indefensos.

Un sonido como un gruñido salió de mi garganta y me aparte, antes de que el me volviera al mismo lugar de un tirón del brazo, muy suave, excesivamente suave.

—Bella… — mi nombre salió como una melodía de sus labios y mi respiración se hizo irregular cuando capte su aroma. Era como… azúcar y limón, mezclados. —He esperado mucho ¿sabes?, Los últimos meses han sido el peor de los infiernos para mí pero… te veo aquí, tan sana como alguien como yo puede estar, tan… fuerte, tan… gruñendo y enfadada y confundida. Mírame. — Dijo desesperadamente.

Mi mente se estaba haciendo girones por sus palabras y simplemente no podía moverme. De que estaba hablando o lo que quería decir no estaba haciendo sino confundirme más de lo que ya estaba.

Él me miraba, lo sabía, pero yo no lo miraba a él, es decir, no hasta que tomó mi cara entre sus manos y la giro, dándome la perfecta vista de sus ojos topacio claros, ellos eran…

"_Vaya. Te veo los ojos distintos."_

Y de repente había más destellos en mi cabeza, todos tan ilógicos como el ultimo y yo sólo… tenía tantas ganas de… llorar, pero mis ojos no se estaban empapando, mi pecho no estaba doliendo y no sentía esa sensación en la nariz, me estaba volviendo loca.

— ¿No es un poco cruel? De tu parte, hacerme esto ahora. — Él puso nuestras frentes juntas y si yo no lo aparte fue porque su olor me estaba embriagando, volviéndome casi tan desquiciada como la sangre del puma lo hacía. Sentía que me estaba hablando en otro idioma muy difícil de entender pero sus ojos brillaban y yo estaba tan perdida en ellos que apenas lograba pensar lo suficiente para no acercarme más. —Ahora que estas bien, ahora que todo podría ser tan perfecto. ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo siempre tan complicado?

—Lo siento. — Dije, y no sabía porque, es solo que él estaba… sufriendo. Se veía realmente dolido.

—Lo siento. — Repitió acunando mi mejilla en su mano. — Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. ¿Recuerdas por lo menos algo? Cualquier cosa.

"_No cierres los ojos…"_

—No.

—Entonces… no creo que las suplicas en las que he estado trabajando desde hace meses me sirvan de algo ahora. —Se rio, una risa estrangulada. — Creo que está todo muy claro.

Su sonrisa vino a flote de nuevo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Pregunte.

Él apartó nuestras frentes todavía unidas y me miro con ojos suplicantes, se relamió los labios y luego hablo.

—Me llamo Edward Cullen. — Musitó, viéndome directamente a los ojos. —Tú debes ser Bella Swan.

"_No _tuve oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada"

Me quede callada, y a él no pareció importarle. Seguía sonriendo.

— ¿O, prefieres Isabella?

"_¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? "_

Está vez, él parecía verdaderamente esperar una respuesta.

— ¿Te molestó?

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Todo lo que decía estaba trayendo relampagueos y destellos a mi cabeza, me sentía mal, todo era tan confuso y borroso, un montón de imágenes distorsionadas que no me decía nada.

—No exactamente. — Dije siendo sincera

Ahí estaba la sonrisa de nuevo.

— ¿Me acompañas? — Él señaló el camino de vuelta a donde había dejado al resto de su… familia.

Entrecerré los ojos en su dirección. No podía decir que confiaba plenamente en él pero… él era, diferente. Era diferente conmigo.

—Damas primero. — Murmuró en tono burlón cunado asentí.

Yo camine un par de pasos delate de él y podía sentir su mirada fija en mi espalda, casi sentía la sonrisa también. Sabía hacía donde me llevaba, y no era el claro donde había dejado a Carlisle. Era a la casa.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Holaaaaa criaturitas. Bueno, si ya no se acuerdan ni en que iba esta historia no los culpo, fue un tiempo exagerado el que tomo para que este capítulo quedara finalizado. No sé si sabrán pero mi nombre es Carina. La autora original del fic y yo estamos trabajando juntas pero tenemos un par de problemas con la escritura en primera persona. Como sea, sentimos la tardanza. Solo faltan unos cuantos capitulitos para que este fic esté terminado así que no se desesperen demasiado, no quiero forzar demasiado el final.**

**Quiero darles las gracias a: **

**MysteriousLady09 , Abigail Robsten Cullen, michelle-dahiana1 , , soledadcullen , AlexBloodyCullen, helenagonzalez26-athos, ceres vilandra, TwilightIceDancer, Lyli Salvatore Volturi 2 y MariFer, por sus comentarios el capítulo anterior lamento si no los puedo contestar ahora, ando muy ajetreada y de milagro pude subir el capítulo hoy, entonces espero que les haya gustado y si quieren dejar su opinión estaría muy agradecida, pues nada más, bye bye, cuídense. **


End file.
